19 y 2 años despues
by arelis
Summary: Spoiler libro 7 cont. del epilogo..CAP 17 FINAL
1. Chapter 1 19 y 2 años despues

**Que pasa 19 y 2 años despues que Harry y Ginny dejaron al Pequeño Albus en el anden 9 y 3/4 por primera vez. Han pasado ya dos años y es el turno de ir a dejar a Lyli. **

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la maravillos Rowling y Warner Brothers que tiene sus derechos, esta historia es sin fin de lucro****, pura y sana entretención**

**Hola este es mi primer capitulo y fanfic con la que me estreno como escritora, asi que deséenme suerte.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a mis amadas Owly (Remus ya deja a Bella y regrésame a Remus) y lunática (James mi hermano) que me han brindado su amistad por tantos años y espero que estén conmigo en mi fase ahora de escritora como lo han estado como dibujante**

**¡Su Fangs a desbordado la imaginación contenida chicas!**

**A los escritores que crean mundos de la nada (Anelis eres mi favorita, aunque eh declinado por Anairan 22 muchas veces)**

**Y sobre todo a ti que dedicas un tiempo a leer…**

**Bueno aquí esta, les presento a: **

**19 y 2 años después****…**

No era una mañana común en La estación King cross estaba por reventar de usuarios ese día, el caos gobernaba cada rincón de sus instalaciones, carritos venían e iban, muggles y magos revueltos entre ellos y los primeros ni siquiera imaginaban la causa tanta saturación esa mañana… la razón era el regreso a clases de la comunidad mágica… La amabilidad entre las personas se había desvanecido y los niveles de poca tolerancia subían, las personas muggles estaban tan ocupadas de tratar de llegar a su destino que nunca observaron la peculiar forma de vestir de muchos de los usuarios de la estación ese día y mucho menos cuando esta peculiar gente se desvanecía en la pared de el anden 9 definitivamente este día no era normal.

En uno de los pasillos tres carritos iban siendo empujados con gran premura para alcanzar el ya conocido andén 9 y ¾.

Dos de los tres carros se adelantaron del último, iban repletos de maletas, baúles y en la cima dos jaulas que en su interior llevaban unas lechuzas que ululaban molestas ante semejante trato y al parecer sus dueños iban del mismo mal humor que las aves…

-¡Es tu culpa Al! Todo por quedarte viendo el partido de quidditch con papa tan noche, mama les había dicho que teníamos que madrugar, pero nooooo, el vicio innecesario al juego no pudo despegar tu inexistente trasero del sillón-

Reclamo molesto el hijo mayor de los Potter mientras esquivaba a un muggle distraído que se había agachado a recoger un periódico y por poco lo atropella con su carrito.

James Potter se había convertido en todo un joven adolescente de quince años alto y delgado de cabellos indomables y porte elegante, acompañado de unos redondos lentes que le daban un aire despreocupado, intelectual y atractivo.

- ¡Ahora ve, es tardísimo!-

Reclamo con un bufido al segundo conductor que empujaba con igual de humor su carro para equipaje

- ¡No me culpes que tú no tengas la capacidad de sentir la pasión por el deporte!-

Respondió su hermano menor Albus Potter en defensa. Al también había crecido, no tan alto como James pero si mas alto que su padre cuando tenia esa edad y era su misma imagen a los 13 años pero a diferencia de el, heredo la buena vista de un buscador como su madre y por lo tanto no necesitaba ni usaba lentes.

La timidez del primer día de ingreso a Hogwarts había quedado hace mucho tiempo atrás, tomando la valentía y seguridad de todo un Gryffindor como le había dicho el sombrero cuando lo envió a esa su orgullosa casa en su ceremonia de inicio en Hogwarts. Aunque su padre le había dicho que no importaba en que casa fuera seleccionado, aun podía ver ese brillo en los ojos de este, cuando lo felicito por haber entrado a la misma casa que el, con este pensamiento miro despectivamente a James y volvió a arremeter contra su hermano.

-No es mi problema que no vibres con la velocidad de una escoba modelo Ráfaga Llameante o que no aprecies la elegante virada de un amago de Browski hecha de un veterano como Oliver Wood en una clásica Saeta de fuego y que la única adrenalina que sientas últimamente es cuando te la pases acicalándote en el espejo como un gato tratando de arreglar tu causa perdida que llevas en la cabeza. Además Papá insistió mucho para que me quedara a ver el juego.

No iba a desaprovechar el repentino brote buen humor de nuestro padre, dado que estas semanas esta con el humor de un genuino cola cuerno húngaro-

-Es cierto, solo falta que eche fuego-

Sonrió James y pensó en voz alta.

-Ha estado irritable desde el día que salimos de madame Malkins –

Su comentario era casi para si mismo como una reflexión pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por su hermano.

-Además, si el dice que ya soy grande para poder desvelarme pues… yo no voy a contradecirlo verdad…-

Se Asomo una sonrisa socarrona en Albus, muy parecida a las de su abuelo James. Pero fue interrumpido por otro comentario burlón de su hermano quien también lograba parecerse a su abuelo cuando lo deseaba.

-Sí, ya lo veo por eso mama tubo que despertarlos a base de chorros de aguamenti y un Sonorus que toda la calle pudo escuchar hace como dos horas, papá olvido poner el despertador y mama inexplicablemente se quedo dormida cosa que no es normal. Mira…-

Dijo amenazadoramente James rebasándolo con su carrito y acelerando mas su paso.

- ¡Yo quiero ir con mis amigos en el expreso entiendes! Y si por tu culpa….-

-!!!Ja!!!-

Interrumpió bruscamente su hermano menor

-¡¡¡Si, ya veo tus amigo!!! Como no. ¿No será por la pelirroja de Revenclaw que se ha desarrollado mas de la cuenta de mi curso? Esa que ahora se junta con ustedes…-

dijo con sorna Albus a James mientras alcanzaba su carro.

-N… No se de lo que hablas…-

Respondió James nerviosamente mientras esquivaba la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

- Si, acuérdate la amiga de Rose… esa que se babeaba por ti cuando yo entre a primero. O no es a ella a quien le has mandado tantas cartas.Si yo vi a la pobre de Hedwin II que no tuvo ni un descansito estas vacaciones, la pobrecita a las prisas tomaba agua y emprendía el vuelo, porque ya tenías respuesta, verdad Hedwin-

Albus le pregunto con cierto tono de mimo a la lechuza, blanca como la nieve que descansaba en su jaula plateada justo arriba del carro de su hermano, esta lo miro por un momento con indiferencia después acomodo sus plumas con arrogancia ignorando a Al completamente, ofendido por la actitud de esta, Al afirmo.

-Si es cierto el dicho que las cosas se parecen a su dueño verdad, por eso tú eres mi lechuza Blue-Botons, tan amable y genitil-

La lechuza de plumajes gris con negro y café de enormes ojos azules como botones que descansaba en su jaula color magenta, ululaba alegremente mientras inflaba las plumas de su pecho con orgullo y lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su compañera que la ignoro totalmente.

-Pero por lo menos Hedwin tiene un nombre decente y se ejercita, no como tú que le pones nombres ridículos y con la falta de ejercicio de Blue se ha vuelto algo loco y no puede llevar una carta rapidamente-

Lanzo mordazmente James a su hermano, que sin desaprovechar el comentario dijo:

-Y ya que hablas de nombres ridículos y locas, aun recuerdo cuando "la señorita me desarrollo rápido pero mi cerebro no" te saludaba con su original. Ho… hoola… Jam… Jamess… me llamo… me llamo… Me… Mer… Mere… Me… Mer-

Dijo imitando burlescamente a la chica, pero inmediatamente se estampo con el carrito que repentinamente había detenido James que ahora lo miraba molesto.

- ¡¡¡MEREDITH SE LLAMA MEREDITH¡¡¡AL!!! –

Exclamo James mientras se agarraba el cabello, como si este acto fuera a frenar el no echarse encima de su hermano… que retrocedía precavidamente lejos de su alcance mientras este lo seguía amenazadoramente.

- Auchhh!!!-

Se quejaron los dos al sentir el ligero empujón que dio un carro a sus espaldas. El mayor de los dos reclamo vigorosamente a la persona que los había golpeado.

-¡¡¡¡POR QUE NO TIENES MAS CUIDADO MIOPE ESTU…!!!!!-

Pero James fue callado por la rápida mano de Al que le tapo la boca mientras contestaba…

- ¡Estupendos reflejos mama…! jeje… no nos ha pasado nada, solo un empujoncito, no te preocupes...-

Al bus compuso con voz melosa y precavida hacia una Ginny Wesley que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una mano en la cintura al mismo estilo que la abuela de los dos Potters y para ellos dos su madre en esa pose, no significaba otra cosa mas que tenían grandes problemas.

-Me da gusto saber que cuatro años en Hogwarts y 15 años en casa con nuestro ejemplo te hayan dado este vocabulario de tabernero tan basto que tienes James Potter Wesley. Tu padre y yo no sentiremos profundamente satisfechos con los resultados de las personas que nuestros hijos se están convirtiendo- Dijo seriamente ginny por un momento a su hijo mayor y cambio mirando reprobatoriamente a Albus que asomaba esa sonrisa Burlona hacia su hermano, apoyándose en el manubrio de su carrito suspiro y dirigiéndose a su segundo retoño le dijo.

-Y por lo que veo que Severus va siguiendo completamente tu ejemplo al hablar tan sutil y propiamente de sus compañeras de curso, mostrando el respeto que se merecen las amigas de su hermano mayor que no estan presentes. Estoy que brinco de alegría Al, el día de hoy me siento finalmente realizada como tu madre… –

Termino Ginny Wesley con tono tan sarcástico acompañada de su ceja arqueada tan característica que ellos reconocían cuando sabían que su madre los había descubierto en algo que no debieron haber dicho o hecho, los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y agachar la cabeza avergonzados.

Ginny suprimió una sonrisa triunfal de lo fácil que aun le resultaba que esos dos pillos que tenía por hijos y que amaba con locura fueran tan manipulables como el padre.

Físicamente ella seguía tan jovial como cuando adolescente, sus pecas no habían desaparecido pero le acentuaban los rasgos de su cara haciéndola verse fresca y bonita como siempre a diferencia que ahora su larga cabellera rojo fuego había desaparecido para dar lugar a unos cortos cabellos al hombro que le hacían dar el toque juvenil y atractivo de una mujer plena y feliz de treinta y tantos, ataviada en un abrigo color blanco jeans deslavados de moda dentro de botas negras y con un cuello de tortuga negro, adquiridos recientemente en una tienda muggle.

Ella y Hermione se pasaban horas en el Londres muggles visitando las butics y casas de moda, haciendo de este completamente el mayor de los vicios y lugar de convivencia de ambas mujeres.

Miro con una pizca de orgullo a sus hijos quienes empujaban sus carritos calmada y resignadamente y se detuvieron antes de entrar al andén 9 y ¾.

Ginny miro hacia atrás y algo de confusión se dibujo en su cara al ver que ni su marido ni su hija pequeña la seguían, se volteo hacia los dos adolescentes y les dijo sonriente con una expresion totalmente diferente a la de hace unos momentos, como si la llamada de atención no hubiera pasado, desconcertando a estos por su repentina amabilidad.

-Bueno ahí esta la plataforma 9 y ¾. Quieren mis dos queridos hijos seguir caminando como magos civilizados que son y adelantarse, acomodar el equipaje y apartar un compartimiento para que vallan los tres juntos-

-¡eh! si mama-

Dijo dócilmente Al, extrañándose de que su mama no entrara con ellos pero James la miro y recordándole le dijo.

- pero mama, yo tengo que estar en el de los prefecto y además tengo que verme con...-

-James ni una palabra más, tienes 20 minutos. Si tan solo te detuvieras a ver los relojes de vez en cuando en vez de estar como nomo desesperado en un día de pago en Gringotts, para tu informacón hicimos casi en 25 minutos de la casa a la estación, su mama maneja mejor bajo presión que su padre y muchos mas rápido, así que después agradeces mis habilidades teniéndome un poco mas de fe y buscas un compartimiento, lo apartas, buscas a tu amiga la metes al compartimento con tus hermanos, porque aunque tengas que estar vigilando como prefecto no te quiero visitando otros vagones que no sea el de tus hermanos, tienes que cuidarlos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-

James asintió vigorosamente como un soldado acabando de recibir las ordenes de un general, tomo los dos carros y los empujo desapareciendo en la pared de el anden, Ginny miro a Al y agrego.

-Busca si ya llegaron tu tía Hermione y tu tío Ron y diles que en seguida tu padre y yo los veremos-

Al asintió de la misma manera que su hermano mayor y se precipito en la pared desapareciendo dentro de ella.

Ginny retrocedió caminando y buscando a su marido y a su pequeña hija, miro para todos lados pero solo veía gente yendo y viniendo, así pasaron dos minutos cuando reconoció la inconfundible mata de pelo azabache de su esposo… se acerco un poco, y lo vio envuelto en esa gabardina negra que le había regalado en la pasada navidad, con la cual se veía tan guapo como desde la vez que ella dejo a Ron en el expreso de Hogwarts y que lo conocio por primera vez. Harry Potter se encontraba platicando despreocupadamente tomado de la mano de su hija menor, la pequeña Lily Potter de 11 años tan parecida a su abuela paterna y con una encantadora carita angelical, deslumbrando con su larga cabellera roja oscura, emocionada de que por fin asistiría a Hogwarts, ella miraba con atención como su padre le explicaba algo sobre unos dulces muggles, mientras que el dueño del puesto asentía como si Harry tuviera la mayor razón del mundo. Ginny se acerco por detrás y paso sus manos por la cintura del hombre diciéndole

-Si estas aquí parado y tan guapo te va a robar la primera bruja que pase-

Harry salto sorprendido y volteo posando sus ojos increíblemente verdes, estos se habían oscurecido con el tiempo y los hacían mas misteriosos y atrayentes pero una sombra de tristeza los cubría hace días y Ginny sabia muy bien el porque...

Una sonrisa se dibujo y con un beso en la boca recibió a su mujer que le sonreía con la misma devoción que el lo hacia, pero fue interrumpida por la hija de ambos que tiro de su abrigo-

-No mami, porque yo cuido de papi-

Ginny rió al escuchar la cantarina voz de su pequeña ante tal comentario y respondió-

-Y haz hecho un trabajo estupendo lily ¿que hacían aquí?-

-Eh bueno yo… nosotros…-dijo torpemente Harry poniendo la misma cara que sus hijos habían puesto hace unos momentos-

- papá me compraba estos caramelos y me decía que los chocolates son más ricos que los malvaviscos, pero no tan sabrosas como las gomas frutales y el señor le ha dado la razón, verdad-Interrumpió lily y el señor del puesto asintió sonriendo, parecía que estaba encantado con clientes tan singulares, pero Lily añadió- Me ha llevado por todos los puestos de la estación y mira mama- le mostró un montón de bolsas que la niña llevaba y que Ginny observo que Harry llevaba otro montón también y colocando instintivamente la mano en su cintura le pregunto-

-¿Harry no me digas que has comprado y se han detenido en cada puesto que hay en la estación?-

Harry la miro por unos momentos y esquivo la mirada rápidamente comenzando a sonrojarse, en ese momento si hubieran puesto la cara de sus hijos ante el regaño de su madre y ahora la expresión del padre, no cabria la menor duda de quien habían heredado tales gestos. Harry carraspeo y tomo compostura excusándose.

-Pues quería que la niña también llevara cosas muggles para sus clases del colegio, allá no tendría acceso a ellas y quería que…-

Pero Ginny no lo dejo continuar.

-Hasta donde yo se Lily no fuma habanos aun. ¿La niña para que quiere puros Harry?-

Ginny sacaba de una de sus bolsas un paquete de puros y se lo mostraba.

-Eh, bueno… uno no sabe que puedan pedir en su clase de estudios muggles-

Contesto nerviosamente retirándole rápidamente la bolsa mientras su hija y el señor del puesto los miraban sin entender, Ginny se tomo un momento la frente con su mano cerrando los ojos, suspiro calmadamente los abrió, volteando con el Sr. del puesto sonriéndo amablemente y diciéndole un gracias, tomaba de la mano a su hija y esposo y los encaminaba a el anden.

- se nos hace tarde faltan diez minutos Harry-comento con un tono de reclamacion en su vos que inmediatamente canto por una voz animosa al preguntarle a su pequeña- ¿no estas emocionada linda?- le dijo a Lily que caminaba a paso veloz junto con su madre mientras Harry ponía algo de resistencia, pareciendo que sus pies se habían hecho pesados-

¡Si! quiero subirme en los botes atravesando el lago, ver el calamar gigante, saludar a Hagrid y que el sombrero seleccionador me ponga en Gryffindor-

Lily miro emocionada a su madre y esta le pregunto- ¿Tan segura estas que vas a entrar a Gryffindor?-

- por supuesto mami, entrare como Al y como Jamie y Hugo también estará ahi, así como tu, mis tíos y como mi papa, porque soy muy valiente ¡tan valiente como tu papá!-

Afirmo la niña y por primera vez las preocupaciones que Harry había tenido en semanas se esfumaron y presto total atención a la conversación que las dos mujeres de su vida llevaban tan alegremente.

El andén 9 y ¾ estaba frente a ellos Ginny volteo a ver a Harry pero por primera vez veía disgusto reflejado en los ojos de su marido que miraba la pared intensamente. Ginny tomo su mano y le llamo por su nombre como aquella vez, aquella tarde donde el yacía sobre el cuerpo de su querido director y nadie podía separarlo, solo la voz de ella y el firme toque de su mano envuelto con la fragancia a flores tan característica de Ginny lo trajo de vuelta, miro la cara de la pelirroja y se perdió en sus ojos que le llenaban de valor, ella en respuesta apretó mas fuerte su mano y le dijo:

- Harry es hora, ya no lo puedes retrazar mas, no puedes evitar que lily…-

No completo la frase pero no hubo necesidad. El quedo completamente sorprendido, ella lo sabía, sabía su preocupación y la miraba con asombro por haberlo descubierto, mientras sentía como era jalado hacia el andén y se perdía dentro de este.

Dentro del expreso de Hogwarts en uno de sus compartimentos se encontraba acomodando su baúl un atareado Al, mientras acomodaba a Blue Botons platicaba con otra persona sobre las nuevas manías de su padre.

-Te lo digo, el ha estado algo extraño, se irrita con facilidad, luego se pone algo paranoico, después sobre protector. Anoche me dijo justo cuando se iba a dar una anotación que daría el empate, eligió el momento más oportuno para soltar un :-

-Tú eres mi segundo hijo Albus y llevas los nombres de las personas más valientes que he conocido. Tu hermano tiene la obligación de cuidar de ti y ahora de Lily en Hogwarts, además de ser prefecto y cuidar a todos, así que ahora te pido a ti que lo ayudes y cuides de tu hermana exclusivamente, vigílala como su sombra, que nadie le haga daño y si algo pasase tu me llamaras y yo en tres segundos estaré ahí con todo un escuadrón de Aurores si es necesario, entendiste-

- y después de soltarme tremendo sermón, me dio esto- termino con solemnidad Albus mientras le mostraba un camafeo a su acompañante-

- Así que ya te dio el camafeo convocador –

Le respondió algo somnolienta Rose Wesley como si la cosa fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, sentada cómodamente mientras todo su cabello castaños y ondulado se regaba por sus hombros y espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, la hija mayor de los Wesley inteligente, muy bonita y seleccionada Revenclaw, busco entre sus ropas y mostró el mismo camafeo que su primo le mostraba-

- papa me lo dio el primer año que entre a Hogwarts, aunque nunca lo eh utilizado, pero aun así papa me ha visitado para ver si el camafeo sirve, lo invento el tío George… Así que por supuesto que sabemos que funciona.- termino de explicar Rose mientras un sorprendido Al veía ambas piezas.-

-entonces esto también te lo dio tu papa cuando ingresaste a Hogwarts, pero por qué el mió me lo da hasta ahora- pregunto Al-

-Es por Lily, es algo de inseguridad sabes, la verdad no se que tengan en la cabeza nuestros padres, pero no te preocupes ya se les pasara. A Lily supongo que tío Harry le ha de haber dado la pluma comunicadora- dijo Rose mientras sacaba una pluma y se la pasaba explicándole a Al-

-Con esta pluma lo que yo escriba aparece en un pergamino especial que papa tiene y así le cuento que estoy bien, es como un diario, un blog, así mantengo tranquilo a papa y lo mantengo a raya- termino Rose con un tonito de sabelotodo que recordaba mucho a Hermione-

-¿Y esta también la invento tío George?-

- volvió a preguntar Al pero Rose negó-

- Nop esta la hizo mama para que papa no estuviera apareciéndose en Hogwarts cada 5 minutos, ni saturando la red flu de la chimenea de la profesora MC Gonagall con acoso, preguntándole por mi, pobre profesora tenia que pedirle todo un informe diario al profesor Flitwick por la insistencia de papa, mamá se entero y soluciono con esta pluma, así que ahora tenemos una comunicación pues digamos que regulada-

Sonrió Rose mientras guiñaba un ojo a un sorprendido Al, que no imaginaba que su prima había tenido que pasar por tantos problemas en su primer año. Ahora entendía el porque las visitas seguidas de el tío Ron a Hogwarts durante ese tiempo.

Al quedo pensativo ante la revelación de su prima pero un tartamudeo del exterior y los dos fueron interrumpidos ante la visión de un tartamudo James que se encontraba por fin con la famosa Meredith en los pasillos del anden, los dos primos se rieron de hermano y primo al verlo actuar con la cara roja como tomate y completamente torpe ante semejante situación.-

Fuera, en los andenes

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GIN!!!!!!!- el grito de Hermione se escucho por todo el andén-

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!-

Ginny soltó la mano de su esposo y corrió a abalanzarse hacia Hermione, las dos se abrazaban como si hubiera pasado una eternidad en no verse ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

Hermione había alcanzado la belleza que solo la madurez da con los años, en ella también se veía que su vida era feliz y lo irradiaba, había logrado con la convivencia de Ron llegar a tener un carácter mas desenfadado y relajado pero sin perder su seriedad y su aplomo cuando el momento lo necesitaba-

-¡Eah¡Mione esta bien, paren ya¡¡¡Por Merlín si la viste hace dos días!!!-

Reclamo Harry mientras separaba a Hermione y a Ginny de su efusivo e inapropiado abrazo, eso según la percepción de él y el moustro que habitaba en su pecho y que últimamente había despertado mas de la cuenta, aprovecho la separación para tomar a Ginny con recelo bajo su brazo, causando que las dos mujeres se rieran ante lo intransigente y celoso que podía llegar a ser Harry, pero que lo hacia verse realmente adorable.

-Ya no seas celoso Harry y ven y salúdame como dios manda- dijo Hermione acercándose y saludándolo con un abrazo mientras lo miraba a la cara- Puedo decir que no estas de buen humor el día de hoy- observo Hermione al ver el rostro malhumorado de Harry, mientras una tímida Lily salía detrás de su padre para hablarle a su tía-

-Buenos días Tía Mione- saludo cortésmente Lily-

-Buenos dias encanto, lista para tu gran día- pregunto la mujer y la niña asintió vigorosamente.

-¿Donde esta Hugo?- pregunto Lily mientras buscaba a su primo con la mirada –

-Hugo esta con tu Tío Ron ya en la puerta del expreso ves, anda cariño adelántate- le indico a Lily mientras ella corría a saludar a su primo y su tío.

-¡¡¡Eh Ron!!! – Harry siguió a su hija y alcanzo a Ron.

Ron había embarnecido, seguía siendo mucho mas alto que Harry pero su espalda se había ensanchado como la de Charlie y su cabello estaba algo largo como hasta la base del cuello, su rostro no parecía mas la de un chiquillo el ya era un hombre atractivo como Bil pero la estampa Wesley la llevaba por toda la cara y a veces su intransigente carácter recordaba al adolescente Ron de Gryffindor, torpe e inseguro, causando en muchas ocasiones un dolor de cabeza a su esposa con su cuadrado pensamiento, aunque el la adoraba con devoción infinita. Saludo sonriéndole a Harry e inmediatamente los dos se sumergieron en una charla que las dos mujeres no podían escuchar pero que Hermione ya se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto.

-Debe de estar aleccionando a Hugo, sobre su campaña contra los Slytherins- dijo algo fastidiada Hermione a Ginny- lo ha hecho durante todas las vacaciones- termino mientras volteaba sus ojos aburridamente recordado las conversaciones que Ron daba a Hugo y que su hijo escuchaba religiosamente pero cambio el tema y comento- Bueno Ginny llegaron tarde quedamos a las 10:30, había mucho trafico supongo-

Ginny medito la respuesta ante la pregunta que su amiga le hacia y le dijo.

-El...- empezo señanando a Harry- hoy estuvo deteniéndose en cada puesto muggle que vimos en la estación y anoche Harry me hecho un hechizo para que durmiera mas de la cuenta, ah estado evitando que llegaramos aqui- soltó la pelirroja a la castaña que la miraba incrédula.

-¡¡¡Qué, pero que le pasa a Harry, cómo se atrevió, que irresponsabilidad¿Pero tú no lo hechizaste¡¡¡¿¿¿Porque sigue Harry de pie???!!!¿Estas esperando que no estén tus hijos para cobrársela…?-

La castaña fue interrumpida de su interrogatorio por una agobiada Ginny que le hacia señas para que bajara la voz y prosiguió.

-Párale Hermione, me costo mucho conseguir al marido que tengo como para maldecirlo de un momento a otro desaciendome de el- le señalo burlonamente Ginny y continuo- Harry no ha estado bien, desde el día que le probaron sus túnicas a Lily, digamos que un comentario de Madame Malkins lo altero bastante-

Ginny platico como todos los años Harry llevaba a James y después a Albus cuando hubo que hacerlo con Madame Malkins para probarle las túnicas del colegio, ella como siempre los atendía de la manera mas atenta y Harry aunque no lo admitiera adoraba que halagaran tanto a sus hijos, su bestia se hinchaba de orgullo ante los comentarios de Madame Malkins que siempre que veía a Albus y a James decía algo asi como.

- Ah estos niños tan guapos como usted Sr. Potter, como han crecido, pronto traerán a toda una legión de niñas muertas por ellos-

Harry se inflaba, paseándose por toda la tienda como gallina culeca, para salir feliz y satisfecho a hacer las demás compras, pero cuando toco el turno de su pequeña madame Malkins midió a Lily.

Pero si eres igual que tu abuela Lily ¡Ah! aun recuerdo cuando ella vino a probarse sus primeras túnicas y luego cuando tu mama la señora Potter vino de pequeña ¡que tiempos! y mira que carita de ángel tienes ¡eres preciosa! pronto muchos magos mataran por una de tus sonrisas, va usted a tener mucho trabajo Sr. Potter, su hija va a ser tan bonita como la abuela y la madre. Y le lloverán pretendientes. Conocerás a muchos jovencitos ahora que ingreses al colegio linda.

En ese momento la bestia del pecho de Harry despertó después de mucho tiempo dormido ante tal comentario y justo cuando busco a su pequeña bebe para tenerla dentro de su campo de visión, Lily había bajado de la tarima para ver sus túnicas en un espejo mas grande y para desgracia de Harry pudo ver el momento exacto del tropiezo accidental que tuvo Lily al pisar la bastilla de su túnica con nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, que por coincidencia divina había ido a comprar sus túnicas ese mismo día.

Harry vio como si fuera una toma lenta como su pequeña niña era tomada de los hombros por el que ahora le parecía un atrevido e infeliz, ese hijo del nuevamente desagradable de Malfoy la ayudaba suavemente a tomar equilibrio y el imbécil se retiraba pidiendo un disculpas inútiles que no reparaban el daño ya hecho y no satisfecho, Harry miro con horror como su pequeña tornaba sus mejillas carmesí ante semejante patán. Eso era el colmo, su bestia rugió de furia desgarrando el pecho de Harry, e inmediatamente pidió que se envolvieran las túnicas como estuvieran, saliendo hecho una tromba del lugar. Y pues después de esa salida estuvo de mal humor y preocupado todo el recorrido de la compra. Ginny no ayudo mucho cuando puso el grito en el cielo al ver en que estado habian comprado las tunicas, alterando su mal humor cuando se negó a coserlas y adaptarlas para sus hijos, así que en castigo Harry estuvo ocupado todos esos días ajustando la ropa para los chicos y tratando de hacer que lily no quisiera ir a Hogwarts, convenciéndola que estudiar en casa es mejor.

Ginny termino su relato comentando exactamente que lo que paso en madame Malkins había sido la narración y la perspectiva de Harry, así que ahora más que nunca ella debía tener mucha delicadeza y cautela en tratar esos asuntos conociendo la poca razón que tenia Harry referente al tema. Hermione seguía incrédula tratando de asimilar lo que Ginny le había contado después de meditarlo un poco la sorprendió soltando una carcajada muy fuerte que por un momento Harry y Ron voltearon a verlas para ver que pasaba y ella dijo-

¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!!! Harry es igual a Ron con respecto al tema de las hijas, hay lo siento Ginny pero pensé que Harry reaccionaria de distinta manera, mas civilizadamente pero veo que me equivoque jeje…-

Termino Hermione limpiándose alguna lagrima que escapo.

- No te preocupes Gin a él se le pasara y por suerte yo le eh regalado una pluma comunicadora a Harry, así al menos lo tendrás ocupado hasta que Lily conozca a un chico y Harry se ponga mas histérico, entonces inventaremos otra cosa, aunque aun Rose no llega a esa etapa y no se que esperar de Ron cuando eso pase-

Concluyo Hermione pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ginny que ante la noticia del futuro novio de Lily y las reacciones de Harry, oculto su cara en sus manos con algo de desesperación, bajándolas para ver ala llegada de sus dos hijos mayores que saludaban a su tía Hermione rápidamente y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su padre y su tío. Rose también la saludo y dirigiéndose hacia Lily la aparto un poco del grupo de varones.

Harry y Ron se encontraban dando las últimas indicaciones a sus hijos varones.

-Protegerán a su hermana y prima de cualquier engendro que se le acerque-

Ordeno Harry a los tres niños que asintieron solemnemente-

-Y maldecirán a cualquier Slytherin que intente acercarse a su prima y hermana, de acuerdo. Hugo tu aprenderás de tu primo James para que puedas estar a la altura de un duelo-Agrego firmemente Ron y los dos primos se miraron cómplicemente-

- Nos mantendrán informados de todos sus movimientos verdad- pregunto Harry-

– ¡Si señor!-

Fue la inmediata respuesta de los tres jóvenes

- Bien- asintieron los dos adultos satisfechos ante la respuesta afirmativa de los chicos cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz aterciopelada de la joven Sra. Malfoy.

- Te esperamos en Navidad Scorpius querido, tus abuelos vendrán a casa en esta ocasión y tu nuevo hermanito ya estará ahí para recibirte-

Dijo la madre de Scorpius mientras besaba ambas mejillas de su adolescente hijo y posaba después su mano en su abultado vientre. Scorpius sonreía y se despedía de su padre con la mano. Draco sonrió en respuesta a Scorpius pero una mirada intensa que se dirigía a ellos lo hizo voltear enseguida, observo que Harry y Ron acompañado de sus hijos lo miraban, el movió su cabeza ceremoniosamente en señal de saludo pero noto que no hubo respuesta y en su lugar recibió esa mirada cargada de odio y desprecio como las que se mandaban mutuamente en los tiempos del colegio. Ante tal desplante de resentimiento Draco se sorprendió muchísimo y no es que desde entonces se hubieran hecho amigos pero si había algo de cordialidad en el presente.

Draco miro a Harry con atención y pudo apreciar que las miradas de todos no eran para él ¡se dirigían expresamente a su hijo! Protectoramente apretó la mano de su hijo y volvió a mirar a Harry y por unos segundos noto la mirada de este que se dirigió hacia la pequeña pelirroja Potter que miraba el expreso con suma emoción cerca de ellos para posarse inmediatamente en Scorpius nuevamente.

El Ex-Slytherin comprendió el mensaje instintivamente subió a Scorpius al vagón rápidamente, indicándole que se fuera al compartimiento mas lejos de los Potter y los Wesley.

Cuando se aseguro que Scorpius encontrara a sus amigos tomo de la mano de su esposa posándolo en su brazo mirando el vientre de esta con orgullo y satisfacción, mientras comenzaban a alejarse del expreso una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, parecía que la guerra entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se había iniciado de nuevo con su hijo y los hijos de Harry y Ron. Draco se sintió satisfecho porque sabia que había entrenado bien a su primogénito y no tenia por que temer, así desapareció entre los vapores y la bruma que desprendía el tren, regresando a su cómoda mansión, para disfrutar los preparativos del nuevo Malfoy que venia en camino.

-Ya es tiempo chicos nos veremos en navidad-

Indico Ginny a el grupo de varones, comenzando a despedirse de sus hijos junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione también se perdieron entre besos y abrazos de despedida hacia sus retoños, estos empezaron a abordar el tren.

Harry se detuvo un momento y apartando a la pequeña Lily le entrego la valiosa pluma

-Toma mi niña para que me escribas todos los días y no canses mucho a Cenizas por los constantes correos-

Cenizas era la joven lechuza que había adoptado y bautizado Lily, al comparar el plumaje de la hija de Hedwin segunda y Blue- Botons, con el color de las cenizas de la chimenea de casa.

-Todos los días papi te lo prometo- dijo Lily y abrazo a su papá tiernamente pero cuando quiso separarse de el, su papá se aferraba con decisión de ella.

- papi ya tengo que irme- le indico la niña pero Harry parecía no escuchar y no la soltaba- ¿papi¿Papá¿Papi¡¡Mamá!!-

Ginny, Hermione y Ron voltearon inmediatamente al grito de la niña. El silbato que indicaba la salida del expreso sonó y estos inmediatamente trataron de hacer que Harry la soltara.

-Harry querido es la hora, Lily tiene que subir- le dijo Ginny pero Harry seguía cargando a su hija sin siquiera soltarla un poco-

- vamos Harry no seas tan intransigente Lily ya tiene que subir al vagón- le indico Hermione-

Pero Harry parecía petrificado y no retrocedía ni un poco, James al ver que su pequeña hermana no subía bajo del vagón y se topo con aquella escena quedándose mudo.

- vamos cuñado las veremos en navidad, además que puedes preguntarle a Neville a Hagrid y los demás profesores como se porta, la tendrás vigilada-

Ron le dijo tratando de hacer que los brazos de Harry se abrieran un poco pero fue en vano. El silbato volvió a sonar y todos trataban desesperadamente que Harry soltara a la pequeña, cuando esta abrazo nuevamente a su padre y le dijo al oído-

-Todos los días… te lo prometo papi, te lo prometo-dijo cariñosamente a su oído la pequeña y se acerco a decirle algo para que nadie mas la oyera-

-¿Es una promesa?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta un resignado Harry y Lily asintió en silencio-

Los brazos de Harry se aflojaron un poco y rápidamente Ron tomo a Lily. Harry inmediatamente suplanto la ausencia de Lily y abrazo sorpresivamente a Ginny quien estaba a su lado escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella- ¡¡¡Ya váyanse James!!!- ordeno Ginny y Ron le entrego a Lily a su sobrino quien inmediatamente subió a Lily al vagón tropezando junto con otra niña que subía apresuradamente al haber llegado tarde a la estación, el expreso dio un ultimo silbido y todos los jóvenes Potter y Wesley veían desde la ventana. Al, se acerco a recibir a sus hermanos fuera del compartimento cuando un pesado Baúl le aplasto uno de sus pies-

-¡Hay, Auch!-

Exclamo con dolor Albus mientras se agarraba el pie lastimado- Lo siento de veras lo siento…- una vocecita encantadora salio de detrás del baúl y Al pudo observar a una niña de la edad de su hermana con rasgos orientales, cabellos largos negros y brillantes que miraba preocupadamente el pie del chico.

-Ah no te preocupes no paso nada- se compuso rápidamente- me llamo Albus Potter quieres sentarte con nosotros- la niña acepto encantada mientras Severus metia el baúl de ella y la niña le dijo- Yo me llamo Yue…- dijo entrando al vagón y saludando a todos sus ocupantes-

-Harry el expreso ya parte ¿no quieres ver como se va? mira los niños están asomados para despedirse- Harry con resistencia levanto la vista y vio como sus hijos y sobrinos le sonreían despidiéndose detrás del vidrio, pudo ver la carita feliz de su hija y abriendo sus labios para decir un adiós fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer-

¡¡¡Adiós cielo, pórtate bien!!!-dijo una mujer de rasgos elegantes orientales a su lado, quien volteo a mirarlo de repente poniendo una cara de sorpresa excesiva- ¡Oh¡Harry, eres tú, que gusto!- Cho!- dijo sorpresivamente Harry ante una Ginny que apretó su cintura fuertemente- ¡Oh, Harry no has cambiado nada! Sigues tan…-pero Cho guardo silencio cuando noto la mirada recelosa de Ginny quien tomaba más posesivamente la cintura de su marido- hola Ginny ¿como estas? –

Bien como puedes ver, muy bien, viniendo a dejar a **nuestra** pequeña y **nuestros** dos hijos mayores- fue la respuesta de Ginny encargándose de que quedara claro el nuestros para la mujer y señalando la ventana donde se encontraban los jóvenes-

-¡Oh que esplendido! Para mi es mi primera vez, la pequeña Yue por fin ah recibido la carta-

-¿Y quien es tu hija?- pregunto Hermione que se había unido a la platica al notar las agresivas vibras que Ginny comenzaba a desprender-

-Es ella, la que esta sentada con el pelinegro de ojos verdes- Afirmo Cho y señalo la ventana, inmediatamente Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione reconocieron la descripción y vieron como Albus platicaba animosamente con la pequeña Yue.

- Al…- dijo sorpresivamente Harry-

-¡Ah¿Ese es tu hijo Harry? parece que van a ser muy buenos amigos verdad, bueno ya es tardísimo y tengo que irme, fue un gusto verlos a todos sobre todo a ti, Harry te ves muy bien-

Cho partió cuan fresca lechuga y Harry asintió todo apenado a la despedida de la mujer oriental después una idea cruzo por su cabeza e inmediatamente reacciono agarrando firmemente a una estática Ginny que veía como el tren abandonaba la estación para venir después un impulso que la hizo tratar de correr pero se vio rápidamente envuelta por los brazos de su esposo

-¡¡¡SUELTAME HARRY!!! VOY A DETENER ESE TREN AHORA MISMO Y BAJARE A MI PEQUEÑO DE ESE VAGON!!!-

Ron y Hermione miraban temerosos a una Ginny iracunda que era aprisionada en los brazos de Harry, este calmadamente les dijo.

-Adelántense nos veremos en unos minutos mas- Ron y Hermione obedecieron inmediatamente saliendo por la pared del anden.

-¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTES, MI BEBE ESTA EN PELIGRO¿NO LO VES? HARRY TE VOY A MALDECIR SI NO ME SUELTAS ¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!-

Fue la agresiva respuesta de Ginny pero Harry sin perder la calma la silencio

- Shhhh… ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer si tengo tu varita en este momento? Gin, Gin…. Ginevra Wesley escúchame- ordeno Harry forzándola a voltearlo a ver- Ginny todos van a estar bien ya lo veras-

Ginny lo miro molesta y le reprocho

-Si me lo dice un hombre que no soltaba a su pequeña hace unos momentos y se encapricho como un bebe toda esta semana-

Lo siento amor, lo siento mucho Ginny mi comportamiento de todas estas semanas y mi berrinche de hace un rato, pero yo ya lo entendí, Lily me lo pidió, ella dijo:

- Quiero ver lo que hay en Hogwarts como tu papá, quiero ser una bruja tan buena como tu, por favor déjame ir-

Gin miro ya un poco mas calmada a Harry

- bueno además de que prometió que se reportaría diariamente con migo con la pluma de Hermione-

Sonrió descaradamente Harry a su esposa y continuo.

- Siento a ver sido un tirano y pensar egoístamente en quitarle la oportunidad a Lily de acudir al colegio, donde yo empecé a ser tan feliz- concluyo Harry mientras besaba en la frente a Ginny

- Es duro verlos crecer no es así- afirmo Ginny y Harry con un suspiro resignado lo confirmo-

-Pero Harry si Severus…-

Harry la silencio con un dedo en sus labios y le dijo.

-Una vez me dijeron que a los Potter nos chiflamos por las pelirrojas, James parece seguir la tradición démosle la oportunidad a Al- guiño un ojo coquetamente a Ginny-

-¡Oh!- fue la respuesta de Ginny un poco mas aliviada, pero una angustiosa idea le cruzo por la mente y volvió a preguntar- ¡¡¡Y SI ESA NIÑA SE TIÑE EL CABELLO DE ROJO!!!! Ese rumor no indica si son pelirrojas naturales las únicas en los que los Potter se fijan, verdad-

Harry no pudo suprimir la carcajada ante semejante ocurrencia de su mujer y tomando una mano de ella la llevo a su frente, solo a ella le permitía tocar su legendaria cicatriz en forma de rayo

-En 21 años no me ha dolido, creo que eso indica que todo estará bien Ginny y que sobreviviremos a los líos de nuestros hijos- y acto seguido beso a Ginny en los labios y después la abrazo con ternura tratando de disipar las preocupaciones de la cabeza de su mujer.

-Vamonos ya que Ron ha de estar muriendo de hambre y Hermione muerta de la preocupación, recuerda que hoy comemos con tus padres-

Y sin más, Harry la tomo de la mano y la encamino a la salida, Ginny se dejo guiar por la amada mano que sujetaba firmemente la suya y no pudo evitar voltear aun con angustia los rieles vacíos del expreso de Hogwarts. Aunque en 21 años la cicatriz de Harry no le había molestado y significaba que magos oscuros no estaban en camino y que el mundo magico no peligraba eso no excluía ni evitaba que las preocupaciones Ginny Wesley y de Harry Potter sobre sus hijos se hubieran despertado.

Ese si que no había sido un día normal en la estación King Cross.

**Pues aun no se si este sea el primer y ultimo capitulo no de****cido si la dejare como one-shot o continuarla porque las ideas me inundan la cabeza. Y la historia vive solo por aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo. Pero aquí esta. Mi visión de mi amada pareja favorita en el mundo Harry y Ginny y sus pequeños retoños que me dan cuerda para mas.**

**Gracias a ti que me regalaste un tiempo para leer lo que mi loca cabeza dictaba a mis dedos y a mi pergamino y enviarlo con mi fabulosa y amiga incondicional la trabajadora lechuza Caoz segunda.**

_A. Dan Beltran_


	2. Chapter 2 la congregación del Dr Smack

Las Aclaraciones, lamentablemente mi genialidad no llego a tanto y no creo a Harry Potter pero hubo alguien que si. La maravillosa Rowling lo hizo (bueno ni tan maravillosa mira que ponerle Severus a Albus en vez de Sirius me deja mucho que desear) y los derechos de Harry pertenecen a Warner Brothers, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, quiere decir que no cobro ni un centavo ni saco provecho mas que sentir la satisfacción que alguien lea mi trabajo.

-Aclarado el asunto-

Pues **MI IMAGINACION** parece que aun da para más, así que aprovechemos, gracias a los dos reviews que me llegaron inmediatamente que publique la historia y que borre al corregir el fic sin querer, si los leí me llegaron a mi correo y me emocione mucho. **ALGUIEN ESTA LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBO Y LE GUSTA,** suficiente incentivo para continuar.

Este capitulo esta dedicado en especial para:

_**Shadow**_ mi fiel merodeadora este capitulo esta dedicado con todo cariño para ti, mi hermana por convicción y elección, con todo cariñote de tu Hermana y socia pulgosa Fangs, nuestras sesiones merodeadoras nocturnas son fuente de inspiración. Estamos de fiesta porque Harry si se quedo con Ginny ¡¡Yahooooooo!!

_**Pero dedicado sobre todo a ti que te tomas el tiempo de leer lo que tengo que escribir**__**…**_

**19 y 2 años ****después**

**Capitulo 2**

**La congregación del Dr. Smack**

Harry llevaba a Ginny que caminaba algo desanimada y no muy convencida hacia la salida del andén 9 y ¾.

Detrás de ellos un hombre alto, muy corpulento y rubio acompañado de una mujer algo ya entrada en años debido a las múltiples canas que asomaban en su cabeza, delgada de un cuello largo y complexión esquelética, miraban a la pareja de magos como se iban dirigiendo a la salida, el hombre la tomo del hombro y le dijo.

- Ese era Harry madre- dijo con tono sorprendido el hombre- esa era su esposa, verdad-

La mujer asintió con una expresión compungida y respondió- Así es creo que si.

Son tan parecidos a ellos…-Suspiro con nostalgia la mujer, recordando Lily y James Potter, aunque Lily no había llegado a la edad que ahora Harry tenia, supuso que así se hubieran visto de haber llegado a esos tiempos, pero dejo los pensamientos a un lado y se dedico a subir el cierre de la enorme chamarra de su hijo, para abrigarlo bien, lo tomo por el brazo y juntos se encaminaron rumbo a la salida del anden 9 y ¾…

Pero este se detuvo antes de perderse en la pared y volteo con preocupación como Ginny lo había hecho hace unos minutos, mirando la estación vacía y susurro preguntando a su madre.

- ¿Crees que estará bien, ahí?-

La mujer sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho y le dijo- A el le fue bien, los dos salieron bien parados de ese lugar, así que tengo fe en que ahora es su turno le valla bien-

Y con este último comentario La mujer mayor y el hombre corpulento se desaparecieron en la pared de la salida del andén 9 y ¾. Diciéndole adiós momentáneamente.

Lejos de ahí una vieja casa mal construida, donde las añadiduras de construcción hechas improvisadamenente resaltaban a primera vista, y que la casa se mantenía en pie milagrosa o por algun truco mágico, el tiempo no hizo sus estragos en ella y sus jardines se veían repletos de gnomos traviesos que corrían de aquí para acá jugando descaradamente aunque hubiera personas ajenas que los observaran.

La madriguera se veía exactamente igual que cuando Harry la había visto la primera vez, dentro de ella la enérgica vos de la Sra. Weasley se salía de todos los rincones de su hogar.

-**¡George,****deja de jugar con Charlie y destruir toda mi casa, son hombres adultos Merlín, no hagan que les ponga una tunda a estas alturas! **Gracias cariño tu siempre tan servicial Teddy, ojala mis hijos fueran tan dóciles como tu querido… **¡Bill!**- se escucho un golpe que dio certero a alguien- ¡Auch mama**!- ¡la carne aun no esta, no la puedes comer completamente cruda¡Deberías poner el ejemplo eres el mayor! Acomoda esos platos, ayuda a Teddy, no es posible que tu yerno ponga el ejemplo ¡espero que Ron no llegue a seguirles el juego! –**

Ese era el grito inconfundible de Molly Weasley que vociferaba contra sus hijos, los gritos congelaron e hicieron que Ron tensara su mano deteniéndola y no abriera la puerta.

- y si dejamos la comida para después, digo yo pues no tengo hambre- dijo Ron a los demás, mientras trataba de dar la vuelta, siendo pescado oportunamente por la mano de Hermione-

- ¡Ah no! ahora entramos, estuviste lloriqueando todo el camino que morías de hambre y que querías comer solo lo que tu madre cocina- le exigió Hermione a su marido-

- Bueno si lo dije, pero así que digas que hambre, que bruto, voy a desfallecer pues no Hermy, je, je, je… mejor regresemos a casa y me conformare con lo que tu… pues… hagas el intento de cocinar.

- ¿Qué dices?- Fue la respuesta de Hermione, mientras Harry le hacia señas para que cerrara la boca a Ron, que no entendió ni media seña de lo que Harry le decía y continuo-

-mira Herms, eres muy inteligente y una excelente bruja amor, pero pues admitamos que no tienes el don de Molly Weasley para hacer comida y tus recetas pues… son apenas comibles, pero en esta ocasión no chistare y comeré con resignación lo que tu me prepares- dijo como consuelo a Hermione mientras Harry y Ginny se miraban uno al otro preguntándose como le hacia Ron para ser tan estupidamente desatinado.

- ¡Oh! mejor vamos a tu casa y que Kreacher nos prepare algo suculento Harry y así hoy como algo delicioso- termino Ron-

-te defiendes mejor callado hermano- fue la respuesta de Ginny-

- ¡RONALD!- grito de repente una ofendida Hermione mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosado ante el comentario tan desatinado de su esposo referente a sus pocas habilidades para cocinar que la mujer tenia y haciéndolo aun lado, abrió la puerta de la madriguera tomándolo de la túnica y metiéndolo de un solo jalón hacia la casa de sus suegros-

Harry rió por lo bajo y se apresuro a entrar pero noto que su esposa no lo seguía, se giro y tomo de la mano a Ginny a quien pregunto- ¿Mas tranquila?- Ginny asintió con expresión tranquila y se acerco para tomar a Harry por el brazo mientras juntos atravesaban la entrada de la madriguera.

Como esperaban al estar adentro, Ron ya era reprendido por su madre enérgicamente mientras una indignada Hermione asentía a todo lo que Molly le increpaba a su hijo menor y para martirio de Ron, sus hermanos hacían burlas silenciosas detrás de su madre para que solo Ron la viera, aunque Hermione se dio cuenta de las bullas que hacían sus cuñados, estaba tan enojada con su marido que esta vez opto por hacerse de la vista gorda y voltear para otro lado. El cuadro familiar era burdo y excéntrico a opinión de cualquier otra persona que los viera, pero para Harry era perfecto el retrato que en ese momento hacia su amada familia y no la cambiaria por nada.

Observo la casa. Ahora la madriguera estaba adornada con montones de fotos que inundaba el lugar, fotos de nietos, nueras, hijos, eventos familiares como el aniversario de los señores Weasley, las fotos con las retratos de las bodas estaban cerca del sillón de lectura del Sr. Weasley, Harry se acerco y pudo ver una versión de él mucho mas joven ataviado en una túnica de gala sumamente elegante junto con una Ginny veinteañera, increíblemente hermosa, que le robaba un beso sorpresa, mientras posaban para la fotos haciendo que el Harry de la foto pusiera esa cara realmente estupida, vio también la cara apenada de Ron mientras Hermione lo abrazaba radiante de felicidad en la foto de su boda, Harry levanto la mirada y pudo ver a sus hijos en diferentes eventos junto con sus sobrinos y amigos, recorrió con la mirada topándose con la chimenea, donde se encontraba una enorme foto de toda la familia la cual se cambiaba año con año conforme fuera aumentando la familia, retocándose mágica y especialmente para que la presencia de Fred siempre estuviera con ellos, ahí junto a su gemelo, aunque la foto se fuera cambiando por los distintos eventos, Harry vio a Fred y este le sonreía, saludándolo desde su lugar mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de George y abrazaba a su madre.

Harry suspiro con melancolía e instintivamente busco el gran reloj de los Weasley, una exacta replica tenia el, en la sala de su casa, que había sido el regalo de bodas de sus suegros, así como todos sus cuñados tenían uno en su casa, el viejo reloj que ahora estaba repleto de manecillas y era algo complicado distinguirlas, aun así observo que las manecillas de todos estaban marcando la madriguera, exceptuando a sus hijos, sobrinos, Fleur, Percy, Penélope y Victoria esas decían de viaje, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en sus hijos y en Lily que ahora estaría a mitad de camino hacia Hogwarts y se pregunto en que casa seria seleccionada, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una efusiva palmada en su espalda.

- ¡Harry muchacho¿Cómo estas¿Que tal la ida al anden?- preguntaba un jovial Arthur Wesley.

- Pues nos pusimos algo melancólicos al dejar ir a Lily papá, sobre todo Harry, toma te lo compro Harry- interrumpió Ginny saludando con un beso a su padre y dándole una bolsa que confisco a Harry llena de cosas incesarías que creyó no le servirían a su hija para nada.

-¡Oh¡Es maravilloso gracias Harry!- ante la exclamación escandalosa de el Sr. Wesley, la atención en exceso de Ron fue llevada hacia Harry, que inmediatamente se vio envuelto por los calidos brazos de su suegra que lo apretujaban mientras le indicaba a Ginny que Harry estaba mas flaco que la ultima vez que lo vio.

- y que has estado comiendo querido, estas tan delgado mírate ¿Ginevra le has preparado las recetas que te indique?- interrogo la señora Wesley en tono preocupado-

-Claro que si mama, no esta flaco, a mi me gusta que se mantenga en buena forma, y que mantenga esa excelente condición que tiene - respondió cariñosamente Ginny mientras apretujaba a Harry y se le colgaba del cuello como sanguijuela, Harry rió estupidamente como su versión joven que posaba en la foto de bodas que había visto hace unos momentos ante los mimos de su esposa tomándola instintivamente de la cintura pero de repente Harry noto que hubo un silencio sepulcral e inmediatamente recordo donde estaba, alzo sus manos separándolas de la cintura de Ginny y volteo inocentemente con sus cuñados, mientras estos lo miraban como hacia unas horas el, Ron y sus hijos habían acribillado a Scorpius Malfoy en el anden, Harry pudo ver como Charlie golpeaba su puño y su mano amenazadoramente mientras que un Bill que sostenía los cubiertos para la mesa, se le unía a su hermano jugando hábil y peligrosamente con uno de los cuchillos, George lo miraba haciendo una negativa con la cabeza y Ron lo hacia muy serio con las cejas alzadas hacia su amigo.

- Hija ven y ayuda a Hermione con las ensaladas- rompió el silencio la voz de la Sra. Weasley y Ginny de lo más jovial soltó a su marido mientras le daba una cariñosa palmada en su trasero, animándolo a ir con sus hermanos mientras se dirigía a ver lo que necesitaba su madre. Harry de pronto se vio rodeado por sus cuñados sintiendo el resoplido de estos que se iban acercando mas y mas hacia el peligrosamente.

-¡Ya llegamogs Molly! Hemogs traidog la togta con cregma y fregsas que encagagste!- irrumpió en el lugar la cantarina vos de Fleur, que iba a acompañada de Percy, su esposa Penélope y la bella Victoria.

Fleur se quito la pañoleta que cubría su cabeza y agito su platinada cabellera que provoco que los hermanos Wesley dejaran de rodear a Harry yendo hipnotizados a sentarse en la mesa como mansos corderos. Harry respiro con alivio pero se vio acaparado inmediatamente por un Percy que hablaba sobre las nuevas leyes de regulación mágica o una propuesta interesante en los estándares de seguridad en el cuartel de Aurores. En esos momentos Harry no sabía si prefería estar en peligro de muerte rodeado de sus otros cuñados, en lugar de estar muerto de aburrimiento ante la mortal e insípida conversación de Percy.

¡PERCY! Hijo- llego muy a tiempo la Sra. Wesley, dando un tremendo abrazo a Percy y rescatando a Harry que estaba apunto de un coma por el esfuerzo que hacia tratando de continuar con la platica de su cuñado menos favorito.

A decir verdad desde la última reconciliación de Percy con su familia, la señora Wesley le tenía mucha devoción a su hijo descarriado y acaparaba toda su atención, ganándose la apatía algunas veces de sus otros hermanos. Aunque la relación con ellos nunca había estado tan bien.

¡Padrino!- fue lo siguiente que escucharon sus oídos y se vio nuevamente envuelto por los brazos de Ted Remus Lupin, pero a diferencia de los abrazos anteriores Harry respondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad y separándose, observo a su ahijado que le sonreía lo mas radiante posible y Harry sabia muy bien el porque, hacia una semana que Bill había aceptado a Teddy como novio oficial de su pequeña Victoria y potencialmente futuro padre de sus nietos. Esto no sorprendía a Harry porque solamente un descendiente de un hombre lobo podría hacerle frente a las manías salvajes lobeznas que Bill había adquirido en su pasado encuentro con Fenrir Greyback, aunque a veces también pensaba que cuando su ahijado le hacia frente a su futuro suegro sabia que la insistencia y tenacidad de Tonks tenia mucho que ver, en el comportamiento de su ahijado. Harry miro por segunda vez a Teddy y noto que ahora llevaba el cabello a los hombros de un pelirrojo Weasley, su cara era muy parecida a la de su padre, a diferencia que el hijo reflejaba la salud que el merodeador nunca tuvo. Sus ojos dorados eran exactas replicas a las de Lunático y su carácter por lo general era amable y tranquilo si no se le alteraba.

- ¿Por qué ahora pelirrojo?- observo Harry mientras le tomaba un mechón y despeinaba cariñosamente la cabeza de su ahijado

- fue idea de Vic y su madre, dicen que si Bill me ve como un igual, le será mas difícil rechazarme, mmm prácticamente como dijo Fleur "mi Bigll no atacaga a uno de su manada"- imito en un perfecto acento a su suegra y Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-una estrategia perfecta ahijado, pero no te confíes, te daré un consejo hijo, si alguno de los Wesley te atrapa en infragante dentro de esta casa, eleva tus manos inocentemente y no toques nada de lo que sabemos no debería ser tocado…- lo miro el padrino significativamente y el ahijado comprendió el mensaje.

- tomare el consejo padrino, créeme que lo seguiré…-

El expreso de Hogwarts iba un poco mas lento de lo normal debido a la poderosa tormenta que se había desatado, en uno de los compartimientos los jóvenes Potter se enfrascaban nuevamente en una discusión

- ¡las gomas frutales muggles son mas sabrosas que las varitas de regaliz James¡Eso papa lo afirma!- dijo algo alterado Albus mientras le sacudía en la cara un paquete de las gomas frutales que su padre le había dado a Lily-

- Tal vez, pero no tan espectaculares como las grajeas de todos los sabores- respondió sabiamente James mientras leía un ejemplar del quisquilloso junto a Meredith, el descansaba un poco de sus labores de prefecto y tal como había dicho su madre, en sus ratos libres se la pasaba en el compartimiento de sus hermanos-

- ¿QUE? Si te gusta que el sabor del excremento de pájaro, pues claro que será mas ¡¡¡espectacular!!! A veces tus gustos me repugnan hermano- dijo Al mientras lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa a la pelirroja que se recargaba en su hermano. Severus había quedado muy sensible respecto a las grajeas de todos los sabores, porque de pequeño había tragado una con sabor a excremento de pájaro que lo tuvo vomitando sin poder tomar alimento por toda una semana. Desde ese día Harry tuvo que ampliar sus horizontes y conocimientos comenzando a probar con los dulces muggles-

-claro Al, si uno es un novato al comerlas, todo mundo sabe que una grajea gris con blanco y café es sabor a excremento, pero pues los principiantes se resignan y se dan por vencidos la primera vez que tienen una mala experiencia- contesto simplonamente el prefecto mientras daba vuelta a la hoja de la revista

-me estas tratando de decir novato y cobarde- exclamo un Al ya algo alterado mientras se ponía de pie y todos los demás lo observaban atentamente.

- No te lo estoy tratando de decir hermanito, te lo estoy diciendo, TE PORTAS COMO UNA NIÑITA LLORONA QUE LE TIENE MIEDO A UNA SIMPLE GRAJEITA DE DULCE MAGICO- le hecho en cara con firmeza James que también ya se había puesto de pie-

-Rosie, no será mejor que los paremos- un Hugo algo temeroso que veía a sus primos amenazarse pregunto a su hermana a lo que ella con aburrimiento respondió- déjalos que saquen sus instintos primarios por un momento, no pasara nada grave Hugui-

- alguien quiere un refrigerio- fue la amable voz de la señora del carrito de dulces que abría la puerta, pero nadie la escucho, todos miraban como James y Albus se miraban uno frente a otro bufando como si de una pelea de gatos callejeros se tratara, la señora de los dulces cerro rápidamente la puerta al ver que los dos jóvenes desenfundaban amenazándose y blandiendo sus varitas, Rose volteo un momento a la puerta, buscando apresuradamente su dinero, pero cuando lo encontró la mujer ya se había ido, pensando que eso había sido el colmo, muy molesta se interpuso entre los dos ante la mirada atónita de Lily, Hugo y Yue. Meredith miraba la revista muy despreocupadamente.

-¡¡¡BASTA LOS DOS!!! Ustedes par de energúmenos engreídos que han espantado a la señora del carrito de dulces con sus alardes de quien es el mejor y se ha ido sin poder comprar esa deliciosa tarta de calabaza y manzanas con canela, saben lo que eh esperado para poder comerlas ¡UN MISERABLE AÑO Y SE HA IDO AL CAÑO POR CULPA DE USTEDES DOS!- y volteando rápidamente con cada uno les dijo- AL, ESAS PORQUERIAS QUE TRAGAS ESTAN LLENAS CON QUIMICOS Y CONSERVADORES, TE HECHAN A PERDER EL CUERPO SI LAS COMES EN EXCESO, TRATA DE COMER DULCES MAGICOS QUE SON SANOS.

Y JAMES ESTUVISTE LLORANDO UN MES PORQUE TU RANA DE CHOCOLATE TE BRINCO EN LA CARA Y TE ORINASTE EN LA CAMA UNA SEMANA DEL SUSTO, ASI QUE PARENLE YA-

Termino una colérica Rose dejando mudos a sus dos primos, que en ocasiones ella les recordaba mucho al tío Ron en lo intransigente que se ponía cuando había comida de por medio, respirando hondo, se peino los mechones que se le habían salido y tomando compostura les dijo.

- Ahora saldrán los dos iran con esa pobre y buena mujer y me conseguirán a toda costa mis rebanadas de tarta- y sin mas Rose se sentó ante una muda Lily, Hugo y Yue que rápidamente salieron del compartimiento y detrás de ellos los hermanos mayores de la pequeña bruja a traer el encargo de su enfadada prima.

- A veces Meredith, los hermanos Potter necesitan una voz firme- dijo Rose mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga que le devolvía una sonrisa cómplice, la pelirroja ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes que su mejor amiga tenia en ocasiones.

Encontrar a la señora de los dulces no fue difícil pues se hallaba a tres compartimientos del suyo, la señora de los dulces no pudo evitar un gemido de susto al ver a los dos hermanos que se amenazaban tan mortalmente en compartimientos que habían quedado atrás, rápidamente James y Albus compraron los pedazos de tarta para su prima y hasta se aventuraron en pedir una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores para seguir con su duelo personal y regresaron , la pobre anciana dio un suspiro de alivio y se sintió muy bien al ver a los lindos niños que ahora tenían por clientes-

-que van a querer preciosas- les dijo amablemente a Yue y Lily que veían los dulces como si fueran irreales-

-Yo, no se- dijo una tímida Yue que miraba a Hugo quien parecía listo para pedir.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Lily, pero Hugo con soltura comenzó- yo quiero un sorbete flotante de limón, una paleta chifladota de moras, una varita de regaliz y pastas de anís, las calaveritas sonrientes de cacao relleno, tres ranas de chocolate y una bebida espumosa de mentas. Ah y cuatro rebanadas de tarta de arandano y zanahoria.- concluyo con ojos voraces el pequeño Wesley, rápidamente la señora atendió el pedido y en unos segundos estaba cobrándole a Hugo que tomaba su bolsa con satisfacción.

-disculpe madame- una graciosa voz se escucho detrás de ellos y volteándose para ver, aparecio ante sus ojos un delgado y algo larguirucho chiquillo con rostro amable y de cabellos rojos como los de Lily que vestía impecablemente elegante, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención y que dejo mudo a los niños es que el pelirrojo poseía los ojos verde esmeralda tan intensos como los de Albus y Harry Potter. Todos quedaron en silencio y el niño tímidamente se abrió paso entre ellos y le pasó una lista a la señora de los dulces que lo atendía encantada con el previo madame que le había dicho en un principio su joven cliente-

-oh es un gran pedido jovencito- dijo la anciana- ¿eh, si?, es que la verdad yo no se aun lo que me pidieron y lo tuve que anotar, mi papa y mi abuela no son magos y yo, pues no conozco aun mucho- contesto torpe e incómodamente el pelirrojo mientras miraba hacia todos lados con algo de temor.

-Oh, hijo de muggles- le respondió la anciana mientras observaba la lista y llenaba una bolsa con el encargo-

-mi mama es hija de muggles…- se aventuro Hugo a decirle al recién llegado, el niño se sorprendió y presto total atención-

-si, mi mama me dijo que cuando ella asistió al colegio tampoco sabia nada pero se adapto pronto- alegremente le volvió a decir el Wesley- Soy Hugo, Hugo Wesley ¿y tu?- extendió su mano, el chico pelirrojo se pensó un segundo aunque inmediatamente tomo la mano que el otro niño le ofrecía- yo soy Charles William Harry Evans, Charles como el príncipe muggle William como su hijo el próximo rey muggle y Harry…

-como su otro hijo- interrumpió Hugo, que por Hermione tenia conocimiento del mundo muggle, pero el niño negó y continuo- No, Harry como el hombre que le salvo la vida a mi padre- concluyo el joven.

-aquí esta tu pedido querido ¿no vas a pedir nada para ti?-dijo la anciana dándole una enorme bolsa junto con otra pequeña-

-Ah, pues no se- contesto William- me servirá esto- dijo mostrando un billete de 50 libras.

-pero si es dinero muggle, me temo que no te servirá en esta ocasión- le contesto la anciana y el niño puso algo de desilusión en su cara.

-¡No importa! – dijo Lily que por fin se había atrevido a hablar- déle un pastel de calabaza, unas bebidas espumosas de chocolate y mantequilla, dos ranas de chocolate y lo mismo para mi madame por favor, no te preocupes yo invito, soy Lily Potter y mi papa también se llama Harry, y también mis tíos se llaman Charles y William, mucho gusto- concluyo Lily, William solo pudo balbucear un gracias ante semejante presentación de Lily, mientras Yue termino de pedir una rebanada de pastel de manzana y una bebida burbujeante de fresas del ártico, los chicos caminaron regresando con su nuevo amigo mientras Lily le preguntaba-

-Y a que casa vas a ir Willo- dijo Lily que tenia la manía de reducir o cambiar los nombres a las personas para hacer más fácil el que los recordara.

-Pues aun no se, me gustaría ir a la casa de los chicos con los que voy acompañado en el viaje- argumento parándose en la puerta de su compartimiento, justo cuando trataba de abrirla, otra persona se le adelanto y la abrió desde adentro-

- te has tardado Charles- y ahí frente a ellos estaba Scorpius Malfoy con todo su porte galanura y esplendor (eso a percepción de Lily) que sostenía el picaporte de la puerta.

- disculpa Malfoy, oye donde dijiste que debía ser seleccionado, en Sly, slyte…. Mmm- le pregunto William al chico mayor pero fue interrumpido por un Hugo que lo miraba muy serio.

-Slytherin…-

-¡exacto! Mira malfoy el es Hugo Wes…- Hugo ya no lo dejo terminar, tomo a Yue y a Lily de la mano y se dio la media vuelta aunque Lily se safo de su mano ante la sorpresa de Hugo, este muy molesto se dirigió a su compartimiento acompañado de Yue y Lily dirigiéndose al joven Scorpius le pregunto con algo de temor-

- ¿Tu eres de Slytherin?- mirando fijamente al joven, este volteo posando sus ojos fríos como el hielo en la pelirroja y contesto- si…- fue la fría respuesta que obtuvo.

-ah es que yo… ¡Soy Lily Potter! –soltó de repente juntando todo su valor, pero ya no pudo continuar porque un jalón en el hombro la interrumpió acompañado de la voz de su hermano que sonaba muy molesto, el había llegado junto a Rose, par ver que retrasaba a Lily-

-¡Lily! Vamonos- dijo Albus mientras Rose tomaba a su pequeña prima de la mano y se la llevaba.

- No te quiero cerca de ella Malfoy- amenazo Al pero Scorpius solo entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y siseando al mas puro estilo de su padre dijo- No es mi deseo, no pasara, perdóname la vida su maravilla…-

Y sin mas jalo a William dentro del compartimiento, quedando recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras una mueca parecido a una sonrisa que le dedico a Albus y con un buenas tardes cerro la puerta justo en sus narices, aunque Scorpius había vuelto a pedir "perdón", de nada servia por que el daño como decía Harry ya estaba hecho y ya había consecuencias que hacían revolución justo en ese momento en la extraña cabeza de Lily Potter, que miraba absorta la ventana y daba un mordisco a su rebanada de tarta sin escuchar las reclamaciones que sus dos hermanos le hacían en ese momento.

La lluvia se había espesado y había alcanzado ya los territorios de la madriguera, los adultos después de una estupenda comida hacían sobremesa, saboreando unos tragos de Wisky de fuego los caballeros y un te espumoso con leche de cabra las damas-

-¿La carne ah estado bien Bill?- Harry escucho a la señora Wesley preguntarle a su hijo y decidió volver a dar un trago a su bebida, que deliciosamente le sentaba en ese momento.

- Bily hijo te estoy hablando-

- ¿queguido estags bien?-

Harry volteo inmediatamente con Bill, al notar que este no respondía a las preguntas que se le hacían y vio con sorpresa como Bill tensaba su mano sobre su vaso mientras miraba fijamente a un punto de la sala, el también miro hacia donde su cuñado miraba y con sorpresa encontró a un Ted que estaba siendo atrapado en la pared del rincón de la sala, con las manos levantadas en alto, devorado descaradamente por una ávida Victoria que aprovecho la sobremesa para secuestra al chico, por lo menos Harry veía que Remus le había hecho caso a su consejo y levantaba las manos para no tocar nada que no debía ser tocado.

Dándose cuenta de las dos botellas vacías que tenían en la mesa y apreciando que ya todos los hermanos Weasley se unían con solemnidad a Bill, decidió intervenir ya que ante la combinación wisky – hermanos Weasley, la vida de su ahijado corría peligro y dijo susurrando.

-Bill, es mi ahijado y lo quiero, se que estas molesto pero trata de calmarte, son jóvenes y no saben lo que hacen, los impulsos son normales a esa edad-dijo Harry a Bill que parecía salir de su trance y con sonrisa jovial sorprendió a este diciéndole-

- no se de lo que hablas Harry, si te refieres a Teddy y a mi Victoria, no me molesta en absoluto. Soy un padre moderno ahora sabes-

-¿¿Teddy??- pensó Harry ya que hacia como 5 años que su ahijado había dejado de ser Teddy para su cuñado Bill y había sido re-bautizado a, el secuestrador malagradecido, el mal viviente que quiere quitarme a mi hija, fachoso malandrín pelos pintados, que últimamente se habían vuelto de los mas populares que Bill decía-

Oí tu crisis en la estación Potter- continuo Bill haciendo que Harry se sintiera avergonzado y dejara sus pensamientos para después- yo te ayudare no te preocupes- y dirigiéndose a los demás exclamo- chicos, es tiempo que Harry se una a nuestra congregación- los otros tres hermanos asentían en acuerdo-

-que congregación- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Harry y Harry se pudo dar cuenta que Ron tampoco sabia nada-

A la sala- ordeno Charlie, seguido de Percy mientras George junto con Bill tomaban a un Harry que los miraba confundido siendo llevado a la sala, lo dejaban en medio y acomodando al agite de varitas las mesas y muebles, para que la alfombra de la sala quedara despejada y ellos pudieran usarla.

- ¡Otra vez están moviendo mis muebles¡Espero que me los dejen igual y no me quiebren nada!- exigió a todo pulmón la señora Wesley desde la cocina.

-Oigan ¿por que solo Harry puede unirse y yo que?- dijo Ron al llegar a la sala y ver que Harry estaba en medio de la alfombra rodeado de los hermanos-

-Charlie le respondió- porque Harry tiene remedio y tú, pues nosotros no somos seguidores de las causas perdidas-

-¡¿Qué¿Que tratas de insinuar?- dijo Ron ya algo molesto-

Que eres un cabezota- dijo George burlonamente-

- ¡Yo soy su hermano no me pueden dejar afuera de su congregación!- reclamo en voz alta-

-¿por que habríamos de aceptarte?-cuestiono Bill, que lo miraba ya ferozmente pero Ron no se amedrento- Y por que deberían de aceptar a Harry.

-Simple hermanito, porque el buen Harry nos quito a esa fierecilla manipuladora que tenemos por hermana y ahora el la aguanta manteniéndola feliz, no podemos agradecerle con nada ante semejante esfuerzo- dijo Charlie mientras le daba un fuerte apretón fraternal a Harry por los hombros-

-¡¡TE EH ESCUCHADO CHARLIE!!- ahora fue la voz de reclamo de Ginny que provenía desde la cocina asustando a su hermano quien soltó inmediatamente a Harry-

-chicos, chicos yo creo que Ron y yo deberíamos entrar juntos, somos dos los que necesitamos de sus consejos- intervino Harry mientras se hacia a un lado para que Ron se pusiera en medio de ellos-

-Creo que Harry tiene razón, no podemos permitir que el pequeño Ron quede fuera, somos sus hermanos mayores, sus mentores y es nuestro deber guiarlo a base de nuestras experiencias y conocimientos- termino diplomáticamente Percy que hasta el momento se había quedado callado dejando no muy convencidos a sus hermanos pero George agrego.

-hermanos las cosas están así, si no lo dejamos entrar, Ron ira llorando con mama y tendremos en cima no solo a nuestra iracunda y enérgica madre, si no al cerebro andante que este se consiguió como esposa llenándola de ideas sobre innumerables maleficios que podrían hacernos por haber hecho llorar a su adorado Ronie. Yo solo les digo que recuerden lo que le hizo mama a esa tal Bellatrix - termino sabiamente George, mientras todos asintieron serios ante un no muy conforme Ron sobre la perspectiva que tenían sus hermanos de el. Bill y Charlie se miraron y sin decir más se hicieron a un lado para que Ron entrara en el círculo que habían hecho los cuatro hermanos. Ron entro inmediato, olvidando completamente lo que se había comentado hace un momento y sonrió a Harry que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo te daremos el mayor de nuestros secretos que hemos encontrado, una valiosa información para la crianza de nuestros amados tesoros- con solemnidad en sus palabras, Bill empezó la ceremonia y sacando un libro al que lo trato como si de una reliquia fuese, lo puso frente a los rostros de unos sorprendidos Harry y Ron, era un libro de pasta rosa chilleante con la foto de un hombre ridículamente vestido tratando de imitar a los médicos muggles y guiñaba un ojo mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Harry leyó el titulo que decía "Guía de padre moderno y feliz por el Dr. Smack" y le pareció tremendamente ridículo que sus cuñados hicieran todo una ceremonia por semejante barbaridad y noto que Ron pensaba lo mismo por la cara de incredulidad que reflejaba.

-oigan chicos no veo porque…-empezó a decir Harry pero Ron arrebato el libro con brusquedad de las manos de Bill- ¡Semejante estupidez! Y creen que esta maravilla puede resolvernos los problemas con Rose y Lily, este viejo idiota solo hace galeones vendiendo basura a ignorantes idiotas como ustedes- les dijo Ron, pero rápidamente fue agarrado por los brazos de Percy y Charlie mientras un amenazador Bill le reclamo exigiéndole

- discúlpate de lo que acabas de decir Ronald Bilius Wesley ¡¡¡EL DOCTOR SMACK NOS ENTIENDE Y NOS QUIERE¡¡¡EL ILUMINA NUESTRO CAMINO!!! No nos abandona por este valle de incertidumbre y oscuridad que es la paternidad. El nos ha dado las respuestas de nuestras angustiosas dudas.- término conmovido Bill mientras los hermanos mayores asentían con sumo respeto y solemnidad, ante un impactado Harry.

-mmm los chicos están haciendo mucho ruido- observo Ginny que aun estaba sentada en la cocina platicando con sus padres y cuñadas acompañados de la presencia de Vitoria y Teddy que se les habían unido, cuando sus tíos habían invadido la sala.

-déjalos que se diviertan un rato que mas podría pasar- contesto la Sra. Wesley.

-si gustan yo iré a ver que hacen- se levanto Teddy tomando unas galletas y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-El Dr. Smack- dijo Bill y Harry no pudo dejar de notar como cada vez que Bill pronunciaba el nombre parecía que lanzaba un beso al aire y le producía algo de repulsión la visión de su cuñado, que continuo diciendo- el ha dicho, ten a tus hijas cerca, pero a esos cerdos infelices que quieren llevárselas mas cerca…- concluyo con pasión Bill agitando su puño al aire justo cuando Teddy entraba a la sala y quedaba petrificado al ver la seña amenazante y escuchar las palabras que acababa decir su suegro, precavidamente retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se regreso inmediatamente a la cocina. Pero al parecer este hecho solo lo había notado Harry, ya que Ron escuchaba las palabras de su hermano mayor que en ese momento le parecían sumamente sabias, comenzando a encontrarle la admiración al Dr. Smack.

-así es Harry, aquí te recomiendan que te pongas en el lugar de tus hijos, y recuerdes cuando tu tenias esa edad- dijo Charlie, interrumpido por Percy- recuerden comunicación ante todo como dice el Dr.- ah Harry le empezaron a parecer interesantes los consejos del tal Doctor y creyó que seria bueno darle una leída, pero justo cuando iba a tomar el libro. Los que estaban en la cocina habían decidido terminar su sobremesa, debido a la extraña reacción que Ted había mostrado…

- ¿Se pueden saber que han estado haciendo?- dijo Ginny que miraba a todos sus hermanos y su esposo y se acerco a este- valla el Dr. Smack- leyó Ginny- ¿oye Hermione no es aquel charlatán que da consejos? ese que su hija squib se suicido arrojándose a un trol en movimiento, porque la filosofía que llevaba el doctor era asfixiante, esa de tenerla toda controlada y manejar su vida a su antojo y no dejarla crecer- le recordó Ginny a Hermione y Harry soltó el libro con horror como si este quemara o estuviera maldito y Hermione recordó- ah es cierto… ese que decía que primero las dejara volar para después sádicamente atraparlas y opacar sus jóvenes vidas, encerradas como mariposa, ese tipo esta demente en realidad-

-Bill se quedo pasmado junto a sus otros hermanos que miraban al libro tirado-

- ¡Mi hija¡¿Que eh hecho?!-exclamo Bill y volteando con Victoria que abrazaba a Teddy mirando atónita a su padre- Tu, colorido invasor suelta a mi pequeña…- pero Bill no pudo seguir con su amenaza porque una enfadada Fleur se atravesó en su camino-

-¿Hagz esgstado aplicangdo logs sugcios consjogs de ese chaglatan en nuegstra hija¡¡POG ESO, ACEPTASGSTE A TEDDY DE UN DIA PAGA OTROG VEGDA!!- le reclamo Fleur, la veela era raro que se exaltara pero cuando se refería a algo que hiriera a su hija si que se enfurecía.

AGRADECEG QUE TEDDY ES UN BUEN HOMBREG BIL, Y TU CUMPLIGAS TU PALABRAG Y LOS DEJAGAS SALIG SIGN CHISTAG, POGQUE AHOGA NO TE VAGS A HACEG EL DIGNO…- ordeno Fleur a su esposo, ante una emocionada Victoria y un aliviado Ted.

- ¡trataste de darle esta porquería a Harry para que lo aplicara con mis hijos, tus sobrinos Bill!- Ginny le afronto apuntándolo con un dedo que le daba directo al pecho

Bueno yo...-trato de disculparse Bill-

-William Arthur Weasley, así que esta era tu famosa congregación y todos ustedes la siguieron, si tenían problemas con sus hijos podrían habernos preguntado- era la voz seria del señor Wesley junto a Molly que llevaba ambos brazos en la cintura, la precensia de los dos padres los cayo a todos haciéndolos sentir culpable y Harry sintió también una punzad de culpabilidad por no haber hablado con su suegro de sus dudas y temores, recordando si Ginny había podido sobrevivir a sus hermanos y era una maravillosa mujer, todo el crédito era para los padres de ella. El señor Wesley veía a sus hijos una u otra vez agregando- CREI que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo con ustedes, pero nunca es tarde para empezar, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, los quiero sentados en la mesa, tendremos una larga charla, mañana es domingo así que podremos desvelarnos toda la noche.

-Ron también se quedara Arthur- afirmo Hermione- ya que lo vi tan emocionado y ansioso de aleccionar a nuestro hijos con esa basura, creo que esa platica le servirá mucho- Ron veía a su esposa apenado pero no contesto y se metió a la cocina junto con sus hermanos sin decir nada-

- papa, Harry y yo nos vamos a casa, ya es tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Ginny mientras se despedía de su padre, inmediatamente la sra. Wesley dijo- ah ven con migo Ginny llévate algo de la comida que sobro, no me gusta que Harry tenga ese semblante de enfermizo y flacucho- Ginny miro con fastidio y entro junto con su madre a la cocina-

-bueno Harry nos veremos para el siguiente fin de semana- dijo el señor Wesley y extendió su mano a Harry en señal de despedida, este la estrecho pero en un impulso le dijo- Señor Wesley yo, yo quisiera hablar después con usted- soltó Harry muy avergonzado y continuo mientras el señor Wesley lo miraba con paciencia- yo quisiera pedirle, yo… yo quiero que me de consejos para como, como tratar a los chicos ahora…Lily… yo quiero- tartamudeo

- quieres que te los de a solas verdad hijo- Harry asintió muy apenado y sintió la fuerte mano del señor Wesley que le palmeaba la cabeza- Claro que si hijo- y emocionado abrazo a Harry quien correspondió el abrazo inmediatamente- hubiera querido tener el valor de hacer lo que tu hiciste en el anden, a mi también me dieron ganas de hacerlo cuando mi Ginny se fue la primera vez - le dijo el señor Wesley y en ese momento supo que no habría nadie en el mundo que comprendiera sus preocupaciones como su suegro, ambos hombres se separaron y se miraron emocionados y nostálgicos.

- me siento muy orgulloso de la persona que eres y afortunado que mi hija te haya escogido- Harry se quedo sin palabras y trato de contestarle pero no pudo-

-nos perdimos de algo…- pregunto Ginny, quien iba cargada con refractarios de los restos de comida que su madre le había dado, el señor Wesley negó con la cabeza, Molly inmediatamente abrazo a su yerno dándole dos besos en cada mejilla después Harry ayudo a Ginny con todo lo que su suegra les había dado, sonriendo y dándole un gracias a los padres de Ginny, los dos salieron por la puerta rumbo a su auto que minutos después arranco y se elevo en el cielo, rumbo a su casa, habían sido demasiadas emociones el día de hoy o eso era lo que el creía.

Después de unas horas en las que Ginny conducía, se podía vislumbrar las luces de la comunidad de Dumblendore, mucho tiempo Harry había vivido en el valle de Godric cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, el consideró que ese lugar era muy tranquilo para que sus hijos crecieran en paz, había mandado demoler la casa de sus padres, donde todo recuerdo trágico se borraría, ya no había razón para dejar en pie ese terrible recordatorio y solo restauro la estatua en memoria de sus padres, para que recordaran por como vivieron y no por como murieron, cuando James cumplió 10 años comenzó a interesarse por cosas mas citadinas y justo fue cuando construyeron la comunidad de Dumblendore, era una comunidad mágica mas moderna y con todas las comodidades del Londres citadino, además que la casa en el valle de Godric comenzaba a parecer pequeña, James buscaba cada vez mas independencia y exigía un cuarto para el solo, Harry después de platicar mucho con Ginny acordaron y vieron la oportunidad de hacerse de la nueva casa.

Ginny quito el efecto desilusionador al auto y aterrizo suavemente por la calle, paso la varita por el lector mágico e inmediatamente la puerta de la cochera desapareció, estacionando ella su auto dentro, Harry venia algo adormilado por el trayecto del camino y Ginny tuvo que darle una pequeña sacudida y despertarlo, en la entrada un Kreacher pulcro con un traje limpio y colgando del cuello su medallón de RAB mostraba una piel mas arrugada, sus orejas de murciélago habían crecido mas de la cuenta de donde salían varios pelos blancos y su voz se había enronquecido por el paso del tiempo. El los recibía con un intento de sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca-

- ¿todo ido bien para los amos al dejar a los jóvenes señoriítos en su transporte?- dijo Kreacher con voz algo melosa y haciendo una exagerada reverencia a Ginny-

-si Kreacher todo ah ido bien ¿como ha sido tu día?-dijo Ginny pasándole algunos refractarios al elfo- Oh mi señora yo eh limpiado el cuarto de los jóvenes amos, los eh desinfectado, sacado todo lo que guardaban debajo de sus camas, eliminado algunos doxis tóxicos e incinerar algunas de sus prendas y tal como indico, inmediatamente después que salieran, como usted bien dijo, los amos habían hecho algunos hechizos y maldiciones para cerrar sus habitaciones, pero nada que el viejo Kreacher no pudiera deshacer, el viejo Kreacher tenia que cumplir con las ordenes tal y como las dijo mi señora- dijo con orgullo el elfo mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta de su ama- Excelente Kreacher, no se que haríamos sin ti- fue la respuesta de Ginny, adoraba al elfo porque le ahorraba miles de tareas y siempre la ayudaba con gusto, Kreacher se emociono y tapándose con su túnica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se sostenía de la pierna de Harry que tuvo que hacer uso de sus reflejos para sostener los refractarios que el elfo había dejado caer.

- Kreacher es insignificante, tan insignificante para que mi señora diga que lo necesite ¡¡¡Kreacher es tan feliz!!!- y siguió llorando, Harry que ya estaba acostumbrado a las tragedias de su elfo, le dio unas palmadas llamando su atención diciéndole-

-por que no calientas la comida que hemos traído y me preparas un baño- Kreacher miro encantado a Harry y desapareció con un plop, con todo y refractarios, Harry entro a su sala y miro el reloj, viendo que las manecillas de sus hijos decían Colegio Hogwarts, respiro aliviado pero unas manos hábiles le quitaban la gabardina y la tiraban al suelo, una coqueta Ginny le sonreía y comenzaba a desvestirlo-

Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, recuerdas cuando compramos la casa en el valle de Godric, estrenamos todas sus habitaciones- dijo sensualmente Ginny cerrándole un ojo mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y Harry asentía rápidamente recordando aquellos días- pero cuando compramos esta casa tuvimos que medirnos en estrenar sus habitaciones porque ya teníamos a los niños y teníamos que ser precavidos- ronroneo la pelirroja mientras daba un beso en el pecho de Harry y la bestia en su pecho comenzaba a despertar animosamente- por primera vez no hay niños Harry y todas las habitaciones están disponibles- el hombre no necesito mas incentivo y tomo a Ginny de la cintura besándola furiosa y apasionadamente-

- ¡¡POR FAVOR HARRY QUE ES MI HERMANA!!- fue la voz de Ron que salio de la chimenea y Harry inmediatamente soltó a Ginny, que se tapo con pudor su ropa interior buscando su suéter de cuello de tortuga que ya había tirado, elevando las manos hacia arriba Harry se sintió desconcertado, pero recordó donde estaba y miro confundido hacia donde escucho la voz, unas llamas verdes formaban el rostro de Ron y Harry muy molesto dijo-

- ¡Es mi casa aquí yo hago lo que yo quiera Ron! ahora ¡¿explícame porque irrumpes así en mi hogar?! –

Pero Ron ya no pudo contestar y las llamas se transformaron en el rostro de Hermione que exaltada dijo-

-¡Harry, Rose escribió por el pergamino a Ron hace unos momentos! Y… y…- tartamudeo Hermione- ¡oh Harry, lo que pasa es…!-

-OHHHHHH ¡¡¡Kreacher no puede ser mas feliz¡La señorita¡La señorita!- interrumpió el Elfo que lloraba brincando emocionado y señalando.

Harry y Ginny dejaron de prestar atención a Hermione y voltearon hacia donde indicaba el Elfo, que era justo a su reloj, Harry se acerco y vio con su sorpresa quedándose mudo la manecilla de Lily, volteo hacia la cabeza de Hermione que seguía en las llamas y ella dio un si como respuesta.

En la manecilla marcaba las salas comunes donde se encontraban sus hijos:

James- Gryffindor, Albus- Gryffindor pero la ultima manecilla un nuevo signo distinto a los otros dos había aparecido…

_**Lily- Slytherin**_

Tan taran tantan, jajaja si así es, aquí el segundo capitulo, hoy lo eh terminado y estoy contentísima de que pueda seguir la historia…

Decidí que fuera hoy domingo porque es el séptimo día y dicen que el numero 7 es mágico, veamos cuanta magia puede hacer por nosotros…

Hasta el próximo domingo

_A. Dan Beltran_


	3. Chapter 3 Un talentoso Slytherin

Primero la sarta de aclaraciones de rigor, Harry Potter y su mundo lamentablemente no es mió, es de la maravillosa Rowling (¿Severus? Por qué Severus bueno ya no se puede hacer gran cosa, aunque sigo enojada con ella por haber matado a Fred, pero ya haremos algo al respecto) y Warner Brothers, por lo que esta historia no tiene lucro y no cobro por leerla.

Bien ¿Hola como están? pues eh leído algunos de sus reviews que en este momento que empiezo el capitulo 3 son 5 y estoy que brinco y brinco… va aumentando la cuota.

Respondiendo a algunos de sus comentarios. _**Marce**_ que puedo decir. Pues sobre Yue y Albus no puedo decir nada, aclaro no estoy afirmando un si o un no ni nada, dejen que las cosas corran normal dentro de los extraños caminos de mi mente, Oh!!! Que crees, se me acaba de ocurrir algo justo en este momento, jajaja. Mmm… pero ahora que lo pienso beneficiara a ROUSE.

_**R**__**ugbysxlife**_ que va a hacer Lily con Scorpius, pues ya te habras dado cuenta mas o menos por donde van las intenciones de ella en el final del capitulo 2. Lily suele ser igual de insistente que James Potter padre. Y el chico le ha gustado, pero tiene 11 años asi que me tiene agarrada de una cadena, si no se me acusara de pedofilia.

He de confesar que empiezo a sentir una fascinación por Scorpius, muy fuerte… y me sorprende porque Draco no es santo de mi devoción. Ah lamentablemente tuve que disolver la congregación del Dr. Smack que tanto me había gustado. Si Ron se apoyo en un libro para conquistar a Hermione, así que no ha de sorprender el que los hermanos consulten un libro para sus problemas de paternidad.

Los hijos de Charlie asisten a Dumstrang según mi loca mente. Y si perci tubo algun hijo

Para esos tiempos ya salio de Hogwarts al igual que Victoire a la que le digo Victoria se me hace mas facil.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis tres gatos minis, minis, tienen 2 meses y me caben en la palma de la mano. Con todo mi amor y cariño para **Godric Gryffindor, Odri el yuruzquequito y Tailcat el rasguña piernas**, por su valor al enfrentar a esa plaga de cucarachas voladoras que a veces se meten al cuarto por las noches y hacer placentero mi sueño.

_**Pero te lo dedidco sobre todo a ti que **__**lees lo que yo tengo que contar.**_

**19 y 2 años después****…**

**3 "Un talentoso Slytherin con corazón de Gryffindor"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El expreso de Hogwarts por fin había llegado y la noche era despejada después del tremendo tormenton que había caído, los alumnos bajaban emocionados y Lily y Hugo vestidos con sus túnicas escolares pudieron distinguir la enorme silueta de un semigigante-

-LOS DE PRIMERO POR AQUÍ- resonaba la vos de el guardabosques tan querido. Hagrid seguía casi igual, con sus ropas de pieles y su enorme presencia, solo algunas canas se asomaban en su enmarañada barba, Lily quiso correr a donde Hagrid pero fue detenido por James-

-Lily no puedo asistir con tigo, tengo que asegurar que todos se suban a los coches, pórtate bien, nos veremos en la ceremonia de selección, te esperaremos en la mesa, no te pongas a jugar en el bote para que no lo voltees y caigas al agua, tendremos mil oportunidades que puedas ver al calamar gigante, no preocupes mucho a Hagrid, se pone muy nervioso y se mortifica con facilidad, estate quieta y en serio pórtate bien- fueron la sarta de ordenes de su hermano mayor- No te preocupes Jamie voy a estar bien- le decía mientras iba tomada de la mano de este y de Hugo.

- JAMES, PERO SI ES LA PEQUEÑA LILY¡HUGO QUE ENORME ESTAS! POR FIN HAN LLEGADO TODOS LOS POTTER Y LOS WESLEY- grito con emoción Hagrid al reconocer a James, a Lily y a Hugo.

- ¡Hagrid fueron los dos pequeños los que soltando a James corrieron al encuentro del semigigante quien de un solo impulso los cargo a ambos en ambos brazos-

- ¿Como esta Harry, Ron y Hermione?- pregunto Hagrid a lo que Hugo contesto- Mis papas están bien Hagrid, te mandan saludos y tio Charlie dijo que los esperan a ti y a madame Maxime un día de estos a comer en su casa, se acerca el tiempo de que nazcan mm como dijo que abran las crias de dragon.- dijo muy educadamente Hugo.

- ¡Oh estaremos encantados! Le diré a Grawp que valla también… ¡oh Norberto que emocion!- contesto Hagrid emocionado y volteo con Lily que lo miraba maravillada-

- mi papa ah estado algo malhumorado Hagrid…- dijo con sinceridad Lily a quien Hagrid miraba sorprendido por la noticia, bajando a los dos niños al suelo pero fue interrumpido por James- Mucho trabajo Hagrid que ha tenido, nada por que preocuparse, ellos también te mandan saludos y te verán en navidad, Al y Rose también dicen que te verán mañana y que lamentan no poderte venir a saludar pero han ido a apartar un carro- concluyo el hijo mayor de Harry-

- Bien, bien pues supongo que es tiempo de irnos nosotros también, Nos veremos después James-despeino con su mano pesad a James que se sintió frustrado- ¡LOS DE PRIMERO A LOS BOTES!- Grito Hagrid llevándose a los dos pequeños mientras James iba a reunirse con su hermano y prima, tratando de arreglar su cabello.

-Lily veía maravillada el lago y los pequeños botes que ahí flotaban, Hagrid los iba acomodando y todos los niños comenzaban a subirse-

¡Lily aquí estas!- dijo una agitada Yue que había corrido para alcanzarla- ¿Dónde te habías metido, te nos perdiste al llegar?- lo siento es que me quede viendo algo- respondió la pequeña oriental con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Lista Lily?- se acerco Hagrid preguntándole, mientras que Hugo ya esperaba dentro de uno de los botes- claro que si, mira Hagrid ella es mi nueva amiga- presento Lily- Mucho gusto señor Hagrid soy Yue Corner Chang- ¡oh, que gusto- dijo el semigigante tomando con su enorme mano la pequeña mano que la niña le ofrecia y la miro como si recordara algo.

-Saben ahora que lo pienso tu te pareces mucho a una alumna que asistía antes aquí- dijo Hagrid-

- Si, mi mama acudió a clases aqui, mi mama es Cho Chang y mi papa también vino, mi papa es Michael Corner ¿los conoció usted señor Hagrid?- dijo Yue emocionada.

- Claro que debió conocerlos Yue, porque Hagrid tiene mucho tiempo aquí verdad- le aclaro Lily, pero Hagrid parecía seguir concentrado en algo.

-¿Cho Chang¿Cho Chang¿Cho Chang¡Ahhh por supuesto! Oí algunas veces a tu padre Lily decir su nombre, ya recuerdo Harry estaba chifladito por ella un tiempo y Corner jajaja, Ron planeaba maleficios contra un Corner si no se alejaba de su hermana- exclamo victorioso Hagrid al recordar perfectamente a la madre y el padre de la otra chiquilla.

¡¿QUE?!- fue el grito de frustración de Lily que miraba exigiendo respuestas a Hagrid, ya que ella creía que su papa siempre había estado "chifladito por su mama" mientras algunos niños entre ellos Hugo volteaban a ver que pasaba.

-No debí haber dicho eso…- se excuso Hagrid nerviosamente y tratando de tapar su indiscreción empujo a las dos niñas a los botes-

-¿Tu papa estaba enamorado de mi mama?- pregunto Yue y Lily la miro con algo de fastidio, por primera vez la niña no le parecía tan agradable y un sentimiento de repulsión se empezó a crear dentro de ella, sin decirle nada se sentó bruscamente junto a Hugo en el bote.

-BIEN SI ESTAMOS TODOS LISTOS…- indico Hagrid pero…-

-¡Espere señor falto yo!- dijo penosamente un pelirrojo que retorcía un trozo de su túnica escolar nerviosamente.

-¡Willo! Ven siéntate con migo- exclamo en seguida Lily pero Hugo la interrumpió- ya vamos tres en el bote, ya no cabemos mas Lily-

-¡Oh! es cierto- dijo desilusionada Lily observando que su primo tenia razón, mientras William se sentaba en un bote solo- ¡Por eso me iré con el para acompañarlo!- Resolvió espontáneamente Lily, que brinco con soltura hacia el otro bote ante un tartamudo Hugo que se quedo sin saber que hacer.

BUENO SI ESTAMOS YA TODOS…- volvió a indicar Hagrid volteando varias veces hacia la orilla por si otro niño aparecía- ¡¡¡VAMONOS!!!- y los botes comenzaron a navegar.

-¿No estas emocionado Willo?- fue la fresca pregunta que Lily le hizo al pelirrojo que miraba algo asustado al lago apreciando a algunas criaturas como las sirenas y los tentáculos del calamar gigante que se asomaban a lo lejos- s…si… algo, aunque mas bien sorprendido, nunca había visto nada igual…-

-Es cierto tu eres hijo de muggles como mi tía, así que no sabes nada de magia, pero no te preocupes yo te enseñare- le dijo en tono animoso la niña.

- Bueno yo eh leído algo en unos libros que mi abuela me compro, cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon me parece…-dijo William como tratando recordar el nombre de los libros y de repente dijo- _Historia de la Magia Moderna, El Auge y Declive de las Artes Oscuras_ y _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo Veinte,_ esos leí, ya que mi abuela me lo exigió, ella me decía en un apartado que decía la segunda guerra, que el hombre que aparecía en sus paginas era quien le había salvado la vida a mi padre, Harry Potter… y que por eso llevo su nombre…

-¡Ese es mi papa! – Grito Lily emocionada levantándose un poco- ¡¿Eres la hija del gran Harry Potter?!- pregunto tambien emocionado, levantándose al mismo tiempo y haciendo que el bote se moviera casi hasta voltearse, cuando lo pudieron equilibrar los dos niños se miraron asustados, pero la niña se compuso inmediatamente- tu te llamas Harry en honor a mi papa ¡genial!. Pero…- dijo y tomo sorpresivamente a William del rostro haciendo que el pusiera nervioso y mirando fijamente a sus ojos se quedo callada y estática, mientras se acercaba mas y mas-

-¡Hay!- una rana de chocolate le dio justo en la cabeza pelirroja de la niña, soltando inmediatamente al ojiverde, Lily volteo muy molesta cuando vio a Hugo que de un bote próximo le preguntaba- ¿que diablos estas haciendo?-

-¡¡Nadaaaaaaaa!! Contesto Lily a su primo y se giro volteando nuevamente con William- perdón lo que pasa tus ojos-

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis ojos?- pregunto algo molesto William-

- Nooo, no tienen nada de malo, son muy bonitos, tus ojos son iguales a los de mi papa y Albus- aclaro con una sonrisa inmediatamente Lily mientras un alagado William se avergonzaba claramente ante el comentario de la niña, aunque una idea aterradora cruzo la cabeza de Lily y las palabras de Hagrid sobre la confesión de que su papa estuvo "chifladito" por la mama de Yue le taladraron- William¡Y si mi papa engaño a mi mama y tú eres su hijo y por eso te pareces¿y si eres mi hermano?

-¿Qué?- fue la respuesta inmediata de un confundido William, sorprendido de la imaginación de su acompañante y se apresuro a aclarar- Nooo, no, ya te dije que tu papa de algun modo salvo a mi papa, yo estoy segurísimo que mi papa es mi papa entiendes, además yo no me apeido Potter si no Evans-

-¿Qué dijiste?- ¿que mi papa es mi papa?- Noo lo otro, lo otro - ¿¿me apeido Evans??

- ¡Eso es! Mi abuela, la mama de mi papa se apellidaba así…yo no la conocí pero mi papa dice que sus ojos eran iguales a los de el y que mi cabello es igual… y tu te apellidas igual y tus ojos como los de ella y tu cabello como el mío- dijo emocionada Lily y resolvió- ¡Willo¡¡¡Tu y yo estamos emparentados!!!- dedujo, abrazando feliz al confundido niño, William inmediatamente se apeno, las extrañas reacciones de la niña lo confundían, Lily olía muy bien, era sumamente calida y no pudo resistir el dejarse abrazar, ah decir verdad nunca había tenido muchos amigos, porque los niños le temían debido a las extrañas cosas que solían pasar a su alrededor y siempre se encontraba solo, lo hacían sentirse anormal, aunque su abuela le dijo que nunca se sintiera avergonzado y que era lo mas normal del mundo. A pesar de las locas reacciones de Lily, ella le estaba brindando su amistad sin condición alguna y aunque dudaba sinceramente que fuera pariente de ella, porque podría haber muchos Evans en el mundo, decidió en ese momento seguirle la corriente a la pelirroja y conservar su amistad haciendo todo lo posible para no perderla. Lily Potter se había convertido en la primera amiga de Charles William Harry Evans y eso hacia que estuviera feliz de haber venido a Hogwarts y conocerla.

Una lata de bebida espumosa de menta dio de lleno en la cara de William el cubrio con sus manos el golpe y Lily volteo furiosa a la barca, que sabia había tirado el proyectil.

-¿que crees que haces?- le recrimino Hugo desde una barca atrás que empezaba a tomar velocidad- ¿Qué haces tu, al jugar al blanco con nosotros?- respondió Lily- ¿pues que haces tu al estar pegada a ese, como sanguijuela¡ahora se te safo un tornillo y te abrazas a el primero que pase!-

- retracta lo que dijiste Hugo Weasley- exigió Lily parándose y desenfundando su nueva varita de palo de rosa y núcleo de garra de fenix que tenia entre sus túnicas-

- baja eso, ni siquiera sabes como usarla- le contesto su primo mientras la miraba sentado en su barco tranquilamente-

-ah claro que si se, eh visto a mama usarla¡aguamenti!- dijo Lily haciendo unos movimientos con su varita pero nada paso- ¡Ja!- se burlo Hugo pero inmediatamente fue bañado por un pequeño chorro que salio de la varita de la niña-

-¿quien dice ja, ahora?- le regreso Lily, pero ya no pudo decir mas, Hugo saltaba ágilmente a la barca de Lily haciendo que esta se moviera agitadamente mientras peleaban a empujones ante un William que trataba de separarlos

¿ESTA TODO BIEN POR ALLA?- Pregunto Hagrid mientras al oir algo de alboroto, iba concentrado vigilando a las otras barcas. Yue los miraba alarmada desde su lugar, cuando vio que la barca de sus amigos daba un giro brusco y todos cayeron directo al agua. Haciendo un fuerte sonido. Ella grito asustada y todos giraron a ver, inmediatamente Hagrid volteo al grito de Yue y el sonido del agua, vio como el barco estaba volteado y desocupado, inmediatamente con su paraguas rosa dio unos movimientos y los botes comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad mientras el se tiraba al agua. Yue se alejaba junto a su barca del lugar, y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver que nadie salía del agua.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello entrecano y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Seguía conservando el mismo ros­tro severo. La profesora Mc Gonagall esperaba parada firmemente a los alumnos, vislumbrando que las barcas por fin llegaban, pero algo llamo su atención. Los niños corrieron asustados hacia ella mientras trataban de explicarle que era lo que pasaba, la profesora pudo ver como varios lloraban asustados y temerosos.

-¿Donde esta Hagrid?- pregunto la mujer a una Yue que lloraba desconsoladamente y no podía contestarle, pero no hubo que esperar mas, ya que un Hagrid como torpedo, paso rápidamente junto a ella saliendo del agua y estampándose en la pared del castillo, la profesora corrió junto a el y vio que traía abrazados a tres alumnos que tosían expulsando todo el agua que habían tragado-

-En todos mis años, nunca me habia pasado nada igual, que manera de conocer el lago…COF… COFF… ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NADARE MAS SEGUIDO CON TIGO!!- Agradeció Hagrid a un tentáculo que asomaba del calamar y que se sumergió inmediatamente.

-Hugo yo… perdóname- sollozo una empapada Lily mientras abrazaba a su primo, este le daba algunas palmadas en la cabeza.

- ¿que paso?- interrogo la profesora-

-Oh nada, nada importante, solo que uno de los barcos se volteo y estos tres alumnos cayeron al agua- fue la respuesta simple de Hagrid, la profesora no creyó ni una palabra al reconocer quienes habían sido los que cayeron al agua y tenia mucho que ver que Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley ocuparan ese bote .

-Después hablaremos de esto- concluyo la profesora y apunto con su varita conjurando e mismo hechizo que Dumblendore había hecho muchos años atrás, para secar las ropas de Harry cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes. En un momento las ropas y cabellos de Lily y Hugo habían quedado secas, la profesora se acerco al tercer chico que no conocía y sin mirarlo lo apunto y lo seco.

- ¡Sorprendente¡Muchas gracias profesora!- contesto el muchacho y la profesora volteo a verlo justo a la cara, no pudo evitar soltar un Merlín llevando una de sus manos a su boca para suprimir un grito de sorpresa. Ante sus ojos tenia a un niño que tenia casi los mismos rasgos distintivos de la querida Lily Evans. Los ojos eran exactos a los de su antiguo alumno Harry Potter e idénticos a los hijos de este.

-Profesora Mc Gonagall- sacudió Hagrid un poco fuerte, aunque el trataba de hacerlo delicadamente.-

-Oh si, la ceremonia- se compuso rápidamente la profesora mientras se sobaba un poco el hombro.- Fórmense en fila por favor, entraremos ahora- ordeno la mujer mientras se dirigía caminando firmemente hacia la puerta, despejándose sus pensamientos sobre el muchacho, decidió que esas dudas seria para después.

El grupo de chicos seguía temerosos a la bruja, mientras Lily se asombraba ante el sentimiento de grandeza del pasillo, pudo ver a las armaduras de metal paradas firmes como soldados, aunque a veces una que otra volteaba a ver con curiosidad a los nuevos alumnos, Lily que agarraba de la mano a su primo, sentía como su corazón le latía rápidamente de emoción, un barullo de voces se escucho al final del pasillo, la profesora los llevo al vestíbulo y les dijo- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para saber en que casa estarán. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque mien­tras se encuentren aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa y las otras casas, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasa­ran el tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra­venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo­ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien­tras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa a la que pertenezcan.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po­cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Sugiero que mientras estén en espera, se arreglen lo mejor posible- esto ultimo dijo especialmente a Lily que su alaciado cabello estaba todo por ningún lado. Y llevaba algo desacomodada la túnica, pero Lily no capto y siguió examinando el lugar en donde estaban, mientras que Hugo se alisaba y quitaba algunas basuras de la suya.

-Bien esperen un momento aquí mientras son llamados- dijo desapareciendo dentro del gran salón.

Lily estás bien- una preocupada Yue había roto formación y tomaba de la mano a Lily-

-si, Hagrid y el calamar gigante nos salvaron, no te preocupes- fue la contestación de Lily que sacaba su mano inmediatamente- Me alegro mucho, Ahhh- Yue abrazo a Lily debido al viento que se producía y una estela de siluetas traslucidas pasaban arriba de ellos-

-Yue no tienes que asustarte mira, es el espectáculo de los fantasmas del castillo que dan como bienvenida, Ros me lo había dicho hace un año.- dijo Hugo tratando de calmar a la niña

-Oh, pero si son los niños Potter y Wesley- dijo un fantasma vestido elegantemente y de modales algo singulares- Nos conoce señor- pregunto Hugo- Claro que si y conozco bien a sus padres jovencito, son muy buenos amigos míos- le respondió el fantasma dándose aires de importancia- soy Sir Nicolás… y seré el fantasma de su casa, que por supuesto será Gryffindor…- contesto el fantasma y siendo llamado por otro fantasma que parecía un fraile calvo y gordo se marcho. Lily quedo fascinada como los fantasmas iban y venían, pero hubo uno que llamo su atención en el lado contrario al corredor, este no flotaba si no que caminaba como vagando, no pudo ver su rostro y Lily se alejo del grupo porque había algo en esa silueta que le era familiar…

-¡Lily aprisa!- fue el llamado de su primo y Lily atendió rápidamente, volteando y dando de lleno con un fantasma que la atravesó sin prestarle atención, dejándola cubierta de cenizas, polvo y telarañas-

-¡Hay no!- se quejo Lily que tiritaba de la sensación que dejo el espectro y se miro en uno de los espejos del corredor, donde vio lo desarreglada que estaba- Te ensuciaste toda, dijo Yue que inmediatamente ofreció un pañuelo y comenzó a tratar de sacudirla.

- preparados jóvenes, hagan una…- pero no continuo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Lily Potter, decidió no decir nada y supo en ese momento que la pequeña hija de Harry Potter parecía que era mas enérgica y problemática de lo había sido su padre- fila… Ahora preparen una fila y síganme- concluyo avanzando la profesora, mientras Lily trataba de quitarse la suciedad quedándose atrás.

- date prisa- le dijo una voz y la mano de William tomo la suya- No, espera Willo estoy sucia…- Will siguió con ella jalándola y agarrando algo de polvo del pañuelo de Yue se lo embarro en la túnica y se despeino un poco mientras se desabrochaba la corbata- ya seremos dos desarreglados, dijo William sonriéndole- ¡Tres dirás!- interrumpió Hugo que aunque no lo admitiera, el gesto del pelirrojo había sido de admirar por el Weasley- cu… ¡cuatro!- completo la tímida voz de Yue, que había alborotado su lacio cabello y retirado su corbata mientras su túnica parecía haber sido ensuciada recargándose en la pared y a Lily le pareció tan encantadora que olvido la apatía que había sentido por ella desde el lago. Y con seguridad se adentro al gran salón.

- ¡BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS…!- dijo una voz y la luz de las velas la deslumbro y el gran salón en su esplendor apareció, con sus velas flotantes en el cielo, en su techo y las cuatro mesas repletas de alumnos mayores, que al entrar inmediatamente voltearon a verlos, haciendo sentirlos mas intimidados. Lily quedo maravillada con aquel esplendor. Inmediatamente busco la mesa de Gryffindor y reconoció a sus dos hermanos que la miraban con la boca abierta por sus ropas que se encontraban en tal estado, aunque no eran los únicos que miraban a los últimos cuatro alumnos de la fila. Y Lily empezó a disfrutar ser el centro de atención, comenzó a voltear hacia todas las mesas y ahí lo vio, Scorpius Malfoy la miraba con una ceja levantaba. Pero no importaba como la mirara, si no el hecho que por primera vez, su toda y completa mirada estaba posada en ella y eso hizo sentir a Lily muy bien.

Habían llegado al final de salón y en una tarima, en la cabece­ra del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. En la silla principal se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta años de hermoso rostro, recordaba un poco a la belleza que irradiaba una veela, sus ojos violetas era lo que mas sobresaltada de todos sus rasgos, aunque disminuidos por los ovalados lentes que llevaba puestos, su cabello era hermoso, plateado y liso caía suavemente por sus hombros, estaba finamente vestido en exquisitas túnicas oscuras, casi toda su vestimenta era negra y eso hacia que se viera mas atractivo. Parecía un príncipe de cuento de Hadas. O un elfo guerrero de los bosques.

Lily, Yue y varias alumnas de primero se quedaron viéndolo indiscretamente, aunque Lily también pudo notar que muchas alumnas de grados más altos suspiraban por el ocupante de la silla principal.

-La profesora Mc Gonagall se acerco poniendo un taburete de cuatro patas frente a ellos, encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo, viejo y algo quemado.

-El corazón de Lily volvió a latir, ella sabia ya muy bien lo que seguía, ese no era otro que el sombrero seleccionado. Un silencio se hizo y el sombrero con flojera se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar

_Otro año ah llegado, ya hay que despertar_

_El momento llego, es hora de ponerme atrabajar_

_Soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y antes de empezar, una historia te voy a contar._

_Hace mucho tiempo las casas separadas estaban_

_Compitiendo unos contra otros para ver quien era el mejor_

_Y un brujo oscuro aprovecho el momento y a todos derroto_

_Cazar y a matar, los nacidos muggles _

_Todos ellos peligraban._

_La tristeza y desesperación a todos los corazones llegaron_

_Pero una esperanza, fuerza nos dio y el elegido fue nombrado_

_Todos unidos, todos peleemos como hermanos_

_Y juntos y unidos esta vez, al mal expulsamos_

_Aunque ahora seamos uno, la tradición debe continuar_

_Y yo eh sido hecho para seleccionar _

_Ahora empezaremos_

_Si eres inteligente y con dedicación_

_Revenclaw es a donde te voy a mandar_

_Si a su vez tu corazón lo rige la valentía y el orgullo_

_Gryffindor será quien te acogerá_

_Y si ni el valor ni la inteligencia te rigen_

_Entonces quiere decir_

_Que el esfuerzo y el trabajo a tu vida llevaras _

_Y eso será que en Huffelpuff te voy a colocar_

_No es suficiente tu quieres mas_

_Entonces deja el miedo, se listo y sincero_

_Se fiel a tu corazón y con las personas en tu alrededor_

_Entonces en Slytherin tu feliz vas a estar._

_Confía en mi, en este viejo sombrerón_

_Que hará en el colegio tu correcta elección_

_Pero nunca olvides…_

_Ahora somos uno y uno somos todos_

_Y sobre todas las cosas y casas_

_Tu a hogwarts siempre perteneceras…_

Todos estallaron en aplausos cuando el sombrero se hubo callado y este se agacho y quedo rígido otra vez, mientras la Profesora Mc Gonagall sacaba un gran rollo de pergamino.

Bien ¡Agnes Lucil!- una niña de trenzas y lentes cuadrados se sentó nerviosa en el taburete y el sombrero grito inmediatamente- HUFFLEPUFF!!- la niña corrió inmediatamente a sentarse en la mesa que la recibía entre gritos y aplausos.

Lily vio con emoción, pero miro al techo y pudo ver la silueta de hace unos momentos que caminaba tranquilamente por el techo y esto no sabia por que la asusto.

-Corner Yue- llamo la profesora otra vez y Lily dejo de ver a la sombra para ver que ya había menos alumnos y era el turno de Yue. La chica toda despeinada de túnicas sucias se sentó tímidamente en el sombrero y este no se movía, Yue comenzaba a impacientarse y sentirse mal, por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el sombrero entonces grito- ¡¡¡REVENCLAW!!! Los de Revenclaw celebraron porque era la primera de la noche que era escogida para su casa, y se levantaron a recibirla, pero en vez de de correr a su mesa, Yue corrió hacia la fila y abrazo a Lily, donde se soltó a llorar ante la mirada atónita de todos, Lily desconcertada la abrazo tratando de calmarla- tienes que ir a tu mesa, lo hiciste bien- le dijo Hugo, que ayudaba a Lily a calmarla. Un muchacho alto de cabellos castaños y ojos grises con la insignia de prefecto, se levanto de la mesa de Revenclaw y llego con Yue, el le sonrió y diciéndole que todos la esperaban. Lily asintió y Yue secándose las lagrimas tomo la mano del prefecto y se fue con el, escuchándose el grito y aplauso de los de revenclaw que la recibían.

La pelirroja vio a Yue que se veía mas tranquila y sonreía platicando con el joven prefecto, aplaudiendo para los que estaban ya siendo seleccionados.

-Evans Charles William Harry- se escucho de pronto y el pelirrojo dio una mirada a Lily que volvió a poner atención y observo como Willo se sentaba nervioso en el taburete, dio una mirada a sus hermanos que miraban al chico expectantes y algo sorprendidos al haber escuchado su apellido, mientras que el sombrero después de un momento grito ¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!! Y el grito de la mesa de estos irrumpió el lugar, mientras William bajaba contento y daba una ultima mirada a Lily, esta la siguió y vio como Willo era felicitado por Scorpius que lo estrechaba de la mano y le daba una palmada en la espalda sentándolo junto con el. Lily otra vez se perdió en sus pensamientos y comenzó a entretenerse mirando todo lo que hacían, Scorpius y Willo. El sombrero seguía mandando a los alumnos a sus nuevas casas, pero Lily seguía entretenida viendo a la mesa de Slytherin, cuando la mirada de Scorpius choco con la de ella y Lily sintió un rubor subir por toda la cara, Scorpius sonrió y le pareció encantador, pero noto que Scorpius comenzó a reírse, haciéndole una seña y Willo comenzó a hacer la misma seña que Scorpius… que le señalaban algo.

- ¿Esta muy ocupada para atender mi llamado Srita. Potter?- fue la voz molesta de la profesora Mc Gonagall que se encontraba parada junto a ella. Mientras algunas risas se escuchaban en el salón y el hombre que ocupaba la mejor silla la miraba con atención desde ese momento.

¡PROFESORA LO SIENTO!- y Lily corrió a sentarse al taburete mientras le fue colocado el sombrero seleccionador y vio lo sucio y viejo que estaba, pensando que su mama nunca la dejaría traer algo así, miro a sus hermanos, James la miraba algo apenado y sonriente, al igual que Rose que le daba ánimos desde la mesa de Revenclaw, pero Albus la miraba algo molesto por lo distraída que era-

-Soy viejo y sucio querida y eh estado en la cabeza de tu madre, no hay nadie como yo para saber donde ponerte- escucho dentro de su cabeza Lily- Oh lo siento señor no quería- Bueno, si que me harás trabajar, donde te pondré, tu padre me fue igual de difícil… mmm tienes buenas cualidades… como tus hermanos… pero no… hay algo diferente en ti-

Le decía el sombrero mientras Lily se estrechaba las manos, ahora comprendía un poco la presión que había tenido Yue y miro a sus hermanos, que esperaban ansiosos-

-oh, ya se donde te pondre ¡¡¡GRYFFI!!!- Lily pensó al escuchar las palabras que estaba hecho y miro a la mesa de Slytherin, escucho como la mesa de sus hermanos comenzaban a gritar y entonces sucedió.

-¡NO!-dijo el sombrero y todo mundo enmudeció- ¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!- corrigió el sombrero y el silencio continuo.

-¡!!Biennnn!!! se escucho el grito de William y todos los de la mesa de Slytherin lo siguieron, Lily no podía creer lo que pasaba y se quedo ahí sentada en el taburete, no supo por cuanto tiempo, hasta que sintió la mano de la profesora que la tomaba insegura y la encaminaba hacia la mesa de su casa seleccionada-

-¡No! El sombrero había dicho Gryffindor primero!!!- grito James ante la sorpresa de todos y camino hacia Lily y la tomo por el brazo-

- Sr. Potter compórtese, el sombrero nunca termino la frase- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall tratando de safar a Lily que seguía sin reaccionar- no profesora, el sombrero dijo Gryffindor…- respondió James sin dar un paso atrás-

- SR. POTTER NO HAGA QUE LO MANDE A CASTIGAR, USTED ES UN PREFECTO DEBE PONER EL EJEMPLO, LA CEREMONIA DEBE CONTINUAR.

Y ante las palabras de su jefa de casa James soltó a su hermana sintiéndose derrotado-

- ¡No es justo profesora! el sombrero selecciono primero eligió a Gryffindor todos lo oímos- dijo Al que se paraba de su lugar y entonces toda su mesa comenzó a apoyarlo, Al camino hacia sus hermanos-

-Vallan a sus lugares señores Potter! Ahora!- indico nuevamente la profesora ya desesperada-

- Basta Potter y deja a tu hermana, ella es de nosotros ahora- fue la voz de uno de los prefectos de Slytherin Armand Blade, un chico alto de buen porte, ojos dorados y cabello negro, con quien James ya tenia pleito, tomo a Lily-

-¡No la toques!- le grito James y Albus desenfundo rápidamente diciendo amenazadoramente- si la tocas te maldigo-

- Los dos ya basta!!- grito la profesora Mc Gonagall

- Si puedes Potter- un Scorpius Malfoy apuntaba certeramente a Albus-

-Eso si te lo permitimos- le reto Jonathan Mc Gregor que era el mejor amigo de James, desenfundando y la mesa Gryffindor comenzó a desenfundar también…-Así es Malfoy- exclamo Rose junto a su mesa que ya desenfundaba también y los de Huffepuff hacían lo mismo, entonces ante este acto la mesa de Slytherin se paro y desenfundaron apuntando a las mesas contrarias, quedando rodeados pero sin amedrentarse.

-Una sola persona, hace que todas las casas apunten unas contra las otras aunque todas tienen un objetivo en común,- murmuro Neville Lobongtton, que había permanecido callado- Interesante..- le contesto el mago que ocupaba el asiento principal- - y el profesor de Herbólogia volteo hacia donde estaba el director del colegio y lo miro con atención-

¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!- resonó la voz del hombre de túnicas oscuras y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la trifulca, tomo a una temblorosa Lily y la sentó nuevamente en el taburete-

Querida, creo que no ha quedado muy bien tu designación y parece que hay muchos chicos que te quieren- dijo amablemente, poniéndose a la altura de su cara, así que no tengas miedo, eres muy valiosa y la casa a la que te manden la vas a hacer muy feliz, de acuerdo…- Lily asintió nerviosa y el hombre se quito sus gafas, Lily entonces vio que sus ojos no eran violetas si no que tenia un ojo azul y otro café y por alguna extraña razón se sintió mas tranquilas y el hombre le dijo…- no importa a donde vallas tu siempre serás tu- y sonriendo agarro el sombrero- ahora te lo pondré de nuevo- y casi tocando la cabeza el sombrero exclamo inmediatamente- ¡SLY…!- pero el sombrero fue quitado por el mago con rapidez y lo miraba con curiosidad volviendo a tratar de ponerlo, casi al tocar la cabeza de Lily volvió a gritar- ¡SLY…!- siendo detenido nuevamente antes de que terminara y el director soltó una carcajada, mientras se reía solo, viendo como antes de ponérselo el sombrero gritaba ya la casa-

-¡BLAS!- grito una exasperada Profesora- ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!!! Y DEJA QUE EL SOMBRERO LA SELECCIONE-

-¡Oh! Minnie querida me has llamado otra vez por mi nombre- fue la contestación del mago mientras veía a la profesora Mc Gonagall quien se sintió sumamente incomoda ante la mirada de devoción que el hombre le enviaba tan fuera de lugar ante semejante situación y sobre todo por la impaciencia de los maestros y alumnos que seguían apuntándose-

- ¡Sr. Director le recuerdo que no estamos para juegos!- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall y quitándole el sombrero, lo coloco en la cabeza de Lily que miraba al frente muy seria, la profesora se retiro e inmediatamente el viejo sombrero grito.

- SLYTHERIN!!!-

Lily se levanto y camino bajando de la tarima hacia la profesora Mc Gonagall-

-No, pero profesora- dijo impaciente Albus cuando sintió un brazo en su hombro que le detenía, era James que le indicaba que se detuviera, Rose que se había parado de su mesa también tomo su mano y la apretó-

-Usted lo ha escuchado Sr. Potter, Ahora todos ya siéntense, hablaremos después de su comportamiento jóvenes.- dijo enérgicamente la profesora Mc Gonaggal-

-Al, no te preocupesm aun soy tu hermana, no importa donde este……- dijo Lily cuando paso a su lado, caminaba hacia sus compañeros de casa, algo desganada- Lily…- dijo Albus- ella volteo y vio como su hermano le hacia una señal de aprobación con la mano, Albus había recordado como el tenia miedo de ser seleccionado, pero su padre casi le había dicho lo que ahora le decía su hermana, al ver la seña de su hermano, ella rió, cuando para su sorpresa fue tomada por una mano larga y fuerte que se sentía algo fría, miro para ver de quien se trataba y la sangre se fue a sus pies al ver que era Scorpius Malfoy quien la llevaba a la mesa- Ustedes los Potter son muy escandalosos…- fue lo ultimo que le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el y William se sentaba a su otro lado.

La ceremonia siguió sin mayor contratiempo, Hugo fue el último, siendo seleccionado para Gryffindor como consuelo de los primos.

-Bien la ceremonia ah concluido, por fin vendrá el gran banquete, pero antes unas palabras del director- dijo la jefa de casas de Gryffindor, esperando que el director se pusiera de pie pero este seguía sentado mirando hacia el horizonte, un poco reclinado en su asiento-

-Sr director..? Sr. Director…- pero el hombre de lentes hizo un movimiento y las gafas resbalaron de su nariz dejando ver que dentro de ellos había unos ojos que se mantenían abiertos, miraban de un lado a otro y a veces cerraban los ojos, pero los verdaderos ojos del director estaban cerrados bajo sus parpados, indicando que se había quedado dormido, Minerva miro a Hagrid y este en un movimiento brusco sacudió a el director-

-¡Eh yo estoy de acuerdo en lo que Minie diga!- Grito el director, ante las risas ahogadas de muchos alumnos, las cuales relajaron la tensión, se dio cuenta de su error, se paro elegantemente con toda dignidad y dirigiéndose a la mujer, le dijo en susurro- ¡y ahora que sigue Minnie?-

- esperamos unas palabras para dar inicio al banquete… ¡Tus Palabras!-

- ah muy bien…- se aliso el cabello, se acomodo su túnica, fue directo a pararse frente a las mesas en el estrado del águila esculpida que había y anteriormente el director Dumblendore usaba y apuntando su varita a la garganta conjuró un sonorus, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces dijo- ¡¡COMAN!!- simplemente dándose de inmediato la vuelta ante la sorpresa de todos-

¡¿Eso es todo lo que les vas a decir?!- le recrimino la profesora-

-ah si es cierto, lo olvidaba- y buscando entre sus finas túnicas saco un enorme rollo de pergamino que se veía bastante pesado, lo saco y dejo caer al piso, varios se preguntaron como ese pergamino cabía dentro de su ropa, pero pues era un mago extraordinario y eso era un truco barato para el…- LES RECUERDO QUE EL SR. FILCH AH PROHIBIDO UNAS CUANTAS COSITAS MAS, LA LISTA PODRAN VERLA TAPISANDO TODA LA PARED AFUERA DE LAS OFICINAS DEL SR FILCH, AHORA SUMAN 243 557 PROHIBICIONES- indico despreocupado echándole una hojeada a la lista- OH ESTAN PROHIBIDAS LAS CHOCOLATINAS ALUCINANTES DE SORTILEGIOS WESLEY, QUE LASTIMA…- y estirando una mano convoco una pluma que apareció inmediatamente- CON LO QUE ME ENCANTAN, BUENO ESO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR- y tachando esa prohibición miro a todos- BIEN, COMO LES DECIA, CON ESTO SUMAN 243 556 PROHIBICIONES QUE PUEDEN CONSULTAR, BUENO AHORA QUE TENGAN BUEN PROVECHO!!!

Y sin dar tiempo a mas trono los dedos y el banquete dio inicio, apareciendo en las mesas un sinfín de deliciosos manjares y suculentos postres.

-Lily vio como sus hermanos comían despreocupadamente y sonrió, empezando a comer y tomando un panquecillo, rozo la mano de unos dedos largos que también habían pensado en tomar un panecillo en ese momento, Lily volteo y Scorpius la miraba con sus ojos grises y una ceja alzada, Lily sintió muchas cosas, desde, miedo, vergüenza, felicidad, alegría y su estomago parecía que se había vuelto un santuario de mariposas, se quedo congelada- ¿vas a tomar el panecillo o permanecerás en esa pose estupida esperando a que salte a tu mano…- le pregunto el chico algo molesto y Lily inmediatamente bajo la mano apenada, un panecillo apareció junto a su cara y lo tomo, la cara sonriente de William parecía radiante y Lily no pudo mas que sonreír, al parecer estar en Slytherin no era tan malo.

La comida paso sin contratiempos y llego la hora de que todos se retiraran a sus casas. La mayoría de los alumnos iban contentos y satisfechos. James conducía a los alumnos junto con los otros prefectos a los alumnos menores. Rose y Albus iban junto con Hugo platicando amenamente, cuando Rose se despidió de ellos y siguió a sus compañeros. Lily por su parte iba algo rezagada, apreciando los pasillos nunca antes vistos, las antorchas iluminaban los corredores donde caminaba y Lily noto que iban descendiendo entre mas avanzaban, se tornaba el ambiente mas tenebroso y lúgubre, cuadros mucho mas oscuros, donde las personajes dentro iban y venían ya algo somnolientos preparándose para dormir, pero uno de los cuadros llamo su atención y entonces vio nuevamente la silueta pasar sin rumbo, ella se quedo parada, la silueta ahora era oscura y ya no parecía un fantasma, si no solo una sombra, se movía de cuadro en cuadro y parecía que los otros ocupantes no se daban cuenta de su presencia, Lily vio como paso por el cuadro de las brujas ebrias que dormían ya placidamente y este aventó el sombrero violentamente de la bruja mas joven, una exclamación salio de la boca de Lily y el oscuro ser se dio cuenta de su presencia, los dos se quedaron viendo y entonces la sombra comenzó a brincar de cuadro en cuadro mas y mas rápido, mientras las antorchas se iban apagando a su paso y Lily sintió mucho temor, vio que se encontraba sola y acelero el paso, pudo escuchar como también la iban siguiendo pasos misteriosos y entonces corrió mientras las antorchas se iban apagando y dio justo la vuelta por el corredor y cayo, se había estampando justo en la espalda de Scorpius, que empezaba a considerar que sus tropiezos ya no eran coincidencia y eso lo empezaba a fastidiar-

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto William- una sombra en los cuadros, una sombra…- dijo temerosa Lily-

-Son cuadros con movimiento y vida, además que aquí hay fantasmas…- contesto tranquilamente con algo de ironía en su vos y dándose media vuelta Scorpius siguió el camino, pero fue detenido por el jalón de su túnica, volteo y vio que Lily tomaba la túnica con firmeza, el la jalo, pero la mano no la soltaba- Suelta mi túnica!- insistió tratando de safarla y en ese momento quedaron en la oscuridad- ¿Qué esta pasando, esto es normal Scorpius?- pregunto tratando de ver en la oscuridad un confundido William, mientras que Lily se agarraba mas a la capa de un también sorprendido Scorpius-

-No hasta donde yo se¡Lumus!- conjuro Scorpius y una pequeña luz de la varita de acebo comenzó a salir, William alcanzo a ver nuevamente pero no fue por mucho y algo oscuro le rozo el brazo y la varita se apago- Malfoy hay algo aquí…- dijo temeroso el pelirrojo

- Es la silueta que se pasa por los cuadros les dije- contesto Lily…

-Lumus Maxima…- y una gran Luz salio de la varita que sostenía el joven Malfoy y todos alcanzaron a ver una presencia a unos 50 metros de ellos que absorbía la Luz que producía el conjuro, comenzando a acercarse a ellos lentamente- ¡Expeliarmus! Dijo Malfoy pero el hechizo de defensa no hizo efecto y siguió avanzando- Malfoy tomo de la mano a Lily y a William pero cuando comenzaba a correr unos pasos se escuchaban en los pasillos y la sombra desapareció, dejando desconcertados a todos.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?- fue la aguda voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall que les preguntaba, ella iba acompañada del profesor Slughorn que los miraba con sorpresa- Estoy esperando Sr. Malfoy…

Los tres se miraron y William hablo- profesora había algo, una sombra que seguía a Lily-

Otra vez usted señorita Potter, es increíble la actitud con la que ha llegado, primero la caída del bote, luego el alboroto en el gran salón, sin contar la forma de vestir en la que se presento, y después apagar las antorchas con fuego inapagable de todo un corredor…lanzando hechizos de ataque, admiro su talento de conjurar a esta edad pero… lo siento señorita Potter, estimo mucho a sus padres pero tendré que mandarlos llamar… Espero que tomes medidas orase…- concluyo la profesora Mc Gonagall- pe… pero profesora, noso…-

- No te preocupes Minerva haré algo al respecto- interrumpió a los dos niños el profesor Slughorn y Minerva Mc Gonagall se dio por satisfecha y se retiro a sus habitaciones.

Los chicos miraban a su jefe de casas con temor, Scorpius solo se sentía fastidiado- Horace Slughorn seguía pareciendo una Morsa vieja y calva con los bigotes blancos debido al las canas y algo mas de piel colgada de su cuello, su chaleco ingles parecía que reventaría en cualquier momento a otro, amenazando con sacar algun ojo con sus peligrosos botones.

Ante el silencio que había, Scorpius dijo:

No fue ella profesor, fui yo quien conjuro el expeliarmus…

-En serio…- dijo el profesor de pociones, que miraba con interés a Lily- tendremos que aplicarles un castigo… Asi que te llamas Lily y eres hija de Harry Potter, te le pareces, Lily Evans era algo excepcional-

- dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro y volteo luego con William quedándose boquiabierto- ¡copas de hidrimiel¿Quién eres tu? Todo tu rostro, tus ojos, tu cabello… –exclamo tomando del rostro con sus enormes y gordos dedos al niño mientras apreciaba su cara-

-Charles William Harry Evans professor…- Oh¡Evans pero…¿son parientes?- les pregunto emocionado a los dos- ¡No!- ¡SI!- Lily no puedes afirmar eso…- le reclamo William ante los ojos de un maravillado Horace-

Oh interesante, interesante, bien niños su castigo será pasarse todos los sábados por la tarde por todo un mes en mi despacho… Tu también joven Malfoy tienes talento al conjurar un excelente Expeliarmus a tu edad… bien retírense a sus habitaciones.

-¿Eso será todo?- dijo un desconfiado Scorpius, el profesor solo asintió sonriente y se retiro.

¡Vamonos…!-les ordeno el chico mayor, pero una mano decidida lo tomaba de un extremo de su manga otra vez- ¿Qué haces molestia?- le dijo a Lily que se aferraba del brazo- suéltame…-la miro y ella seguía decidida- Hay Merlín, ya has lo que quieras…camina cerca de mi y llegaremos rápido- La pelirroja volteo a verlo emocionada mientras sonreía muy parecido a Harry cuando estaba con Ginny, volteo triunfante con Willo que la veía confundido ante su nuevo arranque, mientras Scorpius pensaba seriamente que su tranquilidad se había acabado ante el encaprichamiento de una niña hermana de Gryffindors, que lo mantendrían en constante guerra y esta niña extrañamente había sido seleccionada y mandada hacia su casa. Definitivamente no estaba entre sus planes ser una niñera. Un trueno se escucho en el castillo y Scorpius sintió presión en su brazo y volteo enojado hacia la persona que lo agarraba, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era William quien se refugiaba en el mientras con una mano se tapaba los oídos, temeroso por el estruendo. Definitivamente la etapa de niñera por la que pasaba al cuidar de esos dos no estaba en sus planes y lo extraño es que no sabía como había llegado a eso.

La tormenta de la tarde parecía haber regresado

En la casa de techo azul inclinado, la tormenta se había extendido alcanzando los terrenos de la comunidad de Dumblendore y parecía compartir el animo de sus propietarios.

-¡Harry…!- dijo Hermione sacudiéndose el hollín y cenizas de la chimenea donde acababa de salir, junto a Ron que se levantaba por su aterrizaje estrepitoso.

-Harry, te encuentras bien, bueno Lily ya tiene casa y ya sabemos donde esta…- dijo Ron tomándolo del hombro- pero Harry entrecerró los ojos y dando un paso hacia delante se desapareció con un crack. Ginny se tomo la cabeza como pensando y reuniendo toda su paciencia y con decisión le dijo a Ron-

-aparécete en Hogsmoade Ron por favor, seguramente ahí es donde se fue Harry y trata de alcanzarlo-

Ron asintió y con un crack se desapareció dejando uno de sus zapatos ante una mirada exasperada de Hermione que negaba con la cabeza y recogía el zapato.

Harry sintió la lluvia golpear su cara y de un momento a otro quedo empapado, caminaba trabajosamente por el agua y lodo que se había formado y sintió frío ya que había dejado la gabardina tirada en el suelo, paso entre las frías calles de Hogsmoade, todo se veía lúgubre y sin vida en comparación de los días en que todo estaba lleno de gente y los locales abiertos abarrotados de alumnos, paso junto a la tienda de George que tenia una sucursal de sortilegios Weasley ahí. Viro y dio varios golpes en la puerta de cabeza de puerco para que Aberforth le permitiera usar el pasadizo directo a Hogwarts, pero parecía que no había nadie en casa y siguió de largo sin perder mas el tiempo. Subió por la colina y le taladraba la imagen de la manecilla de su reloj dentro de su cabeza, tropezó, cayendo de bruces al suelo y pudo sentir que se había lastimado la rodilla derecha rompiendo su pantalones, trato de pararse pero volvió a tropezar perdiendo sus gafas mientras la lluvia se espesaba y se quedo ahí hincado, tratando de encontrar sus gafas.

-¡¿Necesitas ayuda guapo?!- se escucho la socarrona voz y Harry reconoció a su cuñado que lo miraba sonriente o eso el creía, porque no lo podía distinguir muy bien a causa de la lluvia y sus miopía, Ron no llevaba un zapato pero no estaba mojado, había convocado un encantamiento impermeabilizados y le ofrecía sus gafas que el aceptaba rápidamente colocándoselas y lo ayudo a pararse- No tienes un zapato…-observo Harry- si, lo deje al desaparecerme, menos mal que fue el zapato, me di cuenta pero ya no quise regresarme y perder mas tiempo, te fuiste sin decir nada. Quieres que te ponga un encantamiento para evitar la lluvia- le dijo al observar lo empapado que el hombre se encontraba, pero Harry no le contesto y siguió caminando- sufres porque quieres Harry…- le dijo Ron y empezó a seguirlo. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y Harry saco su varita la agito una vez y convoco-

-¡expecto patronum…!- pero nada paso, Harry se quedo pasmado y volvió a intentarlo pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo y bajo la varita sintiéndose miserable-

- sabias que Hugo es un gryffindor-sonrió Ron- EXPECTO PATRONUM!- y el patronum apareció, un juguetón perro plateado brinco alegremente- Avisa a alguien que estamos aquí…- y el perro emprendió carrera dentro del castillo.

Un estruendoso sonido se escucho detrás de ellos y las enormes puertas comenzaron a moverse, detrás de ellas, la figura de Neville Longbotton apareció erguida, Neville había cambiado, no tenia esa cara bonachona de adolescente redonda, su semblante en esta ocasión era sumamente seria, sus dientes largos frontales habían desaparecido, quizás por el mismo hechizo que había utilizado Hermione, algunas canas prematuras cubrían sus patillas y era algo atractivo, ya no era regordete pero tampoco era tan espectacular como Ron-

-Neville ¿como estas¡Que gusto…!- saludo Ron, Neville asintio amablemente pero volvió a su rostro serio y se dirigió a un silencioso Harry- el director te espera en su despacho Harry…- le indico Neville y Harry se adentro caminando con decisión pero se detuvo ante una persona que se atravesaba en su camino.

-¿Decidiste darte una ducha a la luz de la luna? no hay nada mejor que eso para que un Nesu de África o un Each Uisgue te vean suculento, acostumbran pasear por este tipo de noches Harry…- Luna Lovegood lo miraba soñadoramente, ella si que casi no había cambiado nada, sus ojos saltones y su expresión risueña seguía siendo la misma, llevaba el cabello todo alborotado, conservando su rubio platino, unos tomates como aretes y estaba envuelta en una bata enorme muy parecida a la que Neville llevaba, Ron se extraño muchísimo ¿que hacia ahí Luna Scamande? en medio de la entrada, ahí junto a Neville dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, envuelta evidentemente en una bata que obvio era de Neville, Harry la volteo a ver y Luna sacando algo de su bolso, lo empezó a pasar con una cebolla que le untaba en los brazos- Nunca se sabe que pueden hacer esas criaturas come magos, deberíamos bailar y cantar para alejar al Nessu, pero veo que no hay mucho tiempo, la cebollina servirá, bueno momentáneamente…- dijo haciéndose la misteriosa como si alguien los pudiera descubrir y siguió embarrando a Harry con lo que parecía una cebolla, lo miro directo a los ojos y los de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente mas de lo que normalmente los tenia- ¿Harry un Anog Ite te ha robado el alma y te dejo loco? La viste, pobrecita tiene el rostro tan feo… ¿Ginny lo sabe, porque ella me agrada? - Harry quedo sorprendido y sonrió en ese momento- No Luna, no me la han robado soy yo… y estoy pues por lo menos estoy… si eso se puede decir- fue la respuesta de Harry-

-Luna, Harry tiene que ir al despacho del director ahora, después hablaras con el y lo diagnosticaras para que veas que no ha quedado loco- interrumpió el dueño de la bata que llevaba, Luna encogió simplemente los hombros y Neville los empezó a encaminar.

En el trayecto nadie decía nada, solo Ron pudo escuchar algunos comentarios que Neville le hacia Luna, como, me debiste esperar, o no debiste salir, Ron hasta donde sabia, Luna estaba casada con Rolf Scamander. O eso era lo que sabia desde la ultima vez que la vio, pero no era momento para pensar que hacían esos dos juntos, un suspiro de Harry lo saco de sus cavilaciones y frente a ellos tenían a la estatua que era la entrada al despacho.

-Minnie en bikini!- fue lo que dijo Neville y la estatua se movió dando paso al despacho, Ron se quedo con los ojos casi como Luna al entender lo que dijo Neville refiriéndose al diminutivo de Minerva y a la mini prenda muggle para nadar y no pudo evitar imaginar a su antigua profesora en esa situación provocándole fuertes escalofríos, concluyo que este director en realidad era muy excéntrico y raro, Harry entro pero Neville se despidió junto con Luna, diciendo que ellos no iban a entrar y que había gente esperándolos junto al director. Ron entro junto con Harry y subieron directo al despacho. ´

Harry vio el despacho del director, tenia 21 años que no entraba ahí y prácticamente se conservaba igual a diferencia que una foto enorme de la profesora Mc Gonagall estaba arriba de la chimenea, vio los cuadros esperando encontrar el de Dumbledore, pero este estaba vació igual que el cuadro de a lado mientras, los otros cuadros miraban expectantes a las personas dentro.

-¡Harry!- fue la voz de Ginny y Hermione en coro que lo recibían, su esposa lo miro con preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba y sacando la varita lo seco completamente, hasta ese momento Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba calado hasta los huesos al sentir el tibio aire que la varita desprendía, ella le tomo el rostro y lo examino - Hay Red Flu sabias, Ginny y yo llamamos a la profesora Mc Gonagall y vinimos inmediatamente- Hermione le dijo mientras Ginny lo cubría a con su gabardina que el había dejado en casa.

-Lo creería de usted sr. Weasley, estas cosas son de su estilo, pero no de usted sr. Potter, los años lo han hecho algo neuróticos e irresponsable, mire que preocupar asi a su familia, aunque es bueno que este aquí lo íbamos a citar mañana- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall que se acercaba a Harry.

-¡Lily¡¡quiero ver a mis hijos ahora!!- ordeno bruscamente Harry a una sorprendida Mc Gonagall que se quedo sin que decir mientras Harry volvió a insistir…

-¡No! No los veras!- interrumpió en contestación Ginny, Harry se quedo mirando a su esposa muy serio ella por su parte lo miraba desafiante-

No voy a permitir que los veas Harry, no con esa actitud, sabes lo que pasaron tus hijos hoy, casi se matan con la casa de slytherin, desenfundaron Harry ¡desenfundaron¡y Lily estaba en medio de esa disputa! Y todo por seguir tus ordenes de proteger a su hermana a cualquier costo- reclamo Ginny.

-Y tu no ayudas nada Ron, fomentando siempre esa hostilidad entre casas, esto hemos conseguido- intervino Hermione diciendo a Ron mientras le aventaba el zapato olvidado-

-¡Lily tiene cualidades para Slytherin¡Excelente¿porque te preocupas tanto ahora?- volvió a arremeter Ginny.

-pero es que… ella quería ser Gryffindor, ella lo dijo, tu lo escuchaste- se defendió Harry.

-y también escuche hace dos años cuando le decías a Severus que no importaba si era seleccionado Slytherin o en Gryffindor, que eso ya no importaba, si no que su casa habría ganado un excelente estudiante… así que ya no seas hipócrita… ¿por que esta bien para Albus tener la posibilidad de ir, pero no para Lily?- le hizo ver Ginny esperando su respuesta pero Harry la miraba dispuesto a no hablar- Bien, no molestaras a nuestros hijos por este arranque, no lo voy a permitir Harry, no mientras no te calmes…

-Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirandose uno a otro como si un duelo interno se llevara con sus miradas, ninguno queria ceder.

-Arranques dices Ginevra, mi hija esta sola, ahora, sin el cuidado de sus hermanos, sabes muy bien que yo soy Harry Potter y muchos Slytherins conservan aversión hacia mi, sabes lo que le puede pasar si se queda ahí lo sabes…¡¡ESTA SOLA GINNY CARAJO!!- elevo la voz resoplando, como una animal furioso… mientras Ginny lo seguía mirando duramente.

-No esta sola en verdad…- se escucho la aterciopelada voz detrás del asiento que estaba volteado hacia la chimenea y una figura elegante y espigada salio detrás de el-

- Harry el es el director Narcissus- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall presentando a Harry con el director- Ya nos conocíamos Minnie, hemos tenido el placer en el ministerio, pero nunca habíamos hablado de frente, puedes decirme Blas, Harry.

-Como aseguras lo que dices Blas- dijo Harry…

-Muy fácil, el día de hoy toda la casa de Slytherin se enfrento a las tres casas para no permitir que tu hija les fuera arrebatada, nunca los Slytherins se habían unido a enfrentar a los demás por una nueva alumna, por lo general y aunque no esta en su naturaleza solo trabajaban individualmente y para su propio provecho, yo creo que tu hija no cayo ahí por casualidad.

-¡Eso no puede ser, el sombrero se equivoco!- refuto en contestación…frustradamente Harry

- Siempre debes tener estupidamente la razón, idiota, ególatra, engreído, aun sigues siendo igual de petulante que el terco de tu padre- una voz sepulcral resonó de repente y todos se quedaron callados, el segundo cuadro vació era ya ocupado por su dueño, Severus Snape descansaba en su marco mientras miraba repulsivamente a todos-

Snape- dijo Ron- director Severus Snape para ti Wesley, que no se te olvide- lo interrumpió el cetrino dueño del cuadro- Ex director querrá decir- contesto Ron, pero Snape lo ignoro- veo Potter que aun sigues llorando porque tu enorme ego no soporta tener las cosas fuera de control- Termino el ex director diciendo a un atónito Harry-

-no seas tan duro con el muchacho Severus, mira que hasta le ha puesto tu nombre en tu honor a su hijo- fue ahora la voz jovial de el retrato de Dumblendore que ocupaba ya su lugar-

-y no esperara que brinque de alegría y lama sus zapatos en agradecimiento, señor director- fue la fría respuesta de Snape, aunque se pudo ver un brillo especial que cruzo en sus tristes ojos-

Jajajajaja!!! Esta noche estas de excelente humor Severus, me da gusto, Adrián, podría hablar con el muchacho- pregunto el retrato a el director actual- por supuesto Brian, todo tuyo- dijo el mago de cabellos plateados y sentándose en su sillón se cruzo de brazos, en actitud expectante-

-¿que es lo que te preocupa Harry?- mi hija esta en Slytherin profesor, el sombrero se debió haber equivocado…- no creo que el sombrero se haya equivocado Harry…y esa no fue mi pregunta- fue la respuesta de Dumblendore y haciendo una seña, el sombrero dio un bostezo y hablo- auhmm… viejo soy muchacho, pero yo acumulo sabiduría no manías de un senil…-

-pero no puede ser que mi hija, mi hija…- dijo algo desesperado Harry ante el silencio de todos-

-Harry Potter, eh oído tus preocupaciones desde el principio y son aceptables mas no honestas muchacho… todos los que están aquí te quieren, es tiempo que seas sincero con ellos, por eso te preguntare otra vez ¿Qué realmente te preocupa?- miro severamente a Harry que se sintió como cuando adolescente que unas palabras Dumblendore lo desarmaban y podía ver dentro de el, ante las palabras del exdirector, miro a Hermione y Ron que lo miraban angustiados y entonces poso la mirada en su esposa y le sorprendió que Ginny no lo mirara como acostumbraba, dando siempre todo su apoyo y a su vez se tapara la cara con sus manos. Sintiendo la mirada de Harry bajo las manos y el aprecio sus ojos que estaban cristalinos y entonces supo que si seguía callando seguiría lastimando a lo que el deseaba proteger-

-Yo le dije a Albus – Oh muchas gracias Harry, es un honor- lo interrumpió el director y Harry se relajo sonriendo, sintiéndose mas calmado- Yo le dije a Albus que no importaba si salía en Slytherin, porque sabia que no iba a salir, mi hijo no tenia cualidades para Slytherin, por eso no iba ser enviado a esa casa y lo mismo con James, creí que Lily era igual profesor, pero me equivoque y entonces me temo que… y si… si …-se quedo callado pero el cuadro de su antiguo director lo animo a seguir… aunque el dudo y quedo callado, de pronto unos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás en la cintura y percibió el aroma de Ginny que enterraba la cabeza en su espalda, murmurando- Harry, ya lo entiendo todo, estas equivocado mi amor- Harry se sintio desgarrado, ella lo habia descubierto otra vez como si fuera transparente pero no era la unica… vio a sus amigos, vio a Hermione con ojos cristalinos que trataban de no soltar las lagrimas a pesar que sonreia y le decia que era un tonto por pensar esas tonterias, Ron ni siquera se preocupara por entender loque Ginny y Hermione decian, el ponia todo su esfuerzo para hacer sentir a su cuñado todo su apoyo incondicional. Harry suspiro y entonces lo dijo-

-Yo tenia un pedazo de el alma de Voldemort dentro de mi, yo era el ultimo Horrocrux, por eso yo tenia cualidades de Slytherin, y si…. ¿Y SI YO CREIA QUE LO HABIA SACADO Y NO FUE ASI Y SI MI HIJA AHORA SE HA LLEVADO ALGO DENTRO DE ELLA, SI YO LA EH CONTAMINADO…? Y POR ESO ESTA EN SLYTHERIN AHORA… yo… no me lo perdonaría- Ginny abrazo mas su cintura y el acaricio sus brazos mientras todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que…

-No es así, esa no es la razón porque yo la mande a Slytherin, ella no tiene las cualidades que tu tenias, por un momento dude y creí que ir a Gryffindor, pero oh, que gran equivocación hubiera cometido, ella es especial, ella tiene muchas cualidades y podría ser excepcional en cualquier casa… la podía colocar en cualquier casa, si yo lo deseara, pero yo la mande donde escuche que era necesitada…- explico el sombrero

-¿era necesitada?- pregunto confuso Harry-

-De nada te sirve tus aires de grandezas y tus pavoneos si no puedes ni siquiera comprender lo que una prenda te dice- indico el cuadro de Snape que miraba a Harry con desprecio- No te has dado cuenta, tres casas se enfrentaron contra Slytherin en la ceremonia de hoy, no dudaron en desenfundar para amenazar a compañeros de su mismo colegio. Pero tu hija pudo lograr que se unieran por una misma causa y que todos quisieran protegerla. Tu lo sabes, el daño que hizo el señor oscuro dejo marcado a sus seguidores y a los descendientes de ellos. Tu mismo lo dijiste estupidamente, Slytherin tiene aversión hacia mi, pero la realidad es que ahora ellos son perseguidos… ellos son los marcados. No a empezado a grandes movimientos pero no tardara. Hace 21 años que la guerra termino y aun las casas no logran unirse y ser solo una.- termino Snape y Harry entonces lo comprendió-

-Así es Harry, pero quiero aclarar que cuando Voldemort levanto su varita contra ti, el destruyo todo su Horrocrux ¡todo! no quedo nada, de eso no debes temer… asi que Lily no esta contaminada y ella ah sido enviada a Slytherin porque era necesitada- dijo el Director Dumblendore-

El director Narcissus volvió a tomar la palabra y parándose de su lugar se coloco delante de Harry y Ginny diciéndoles emocionadamente…-Su hija es especial, su hija es lo que la casa de Slytherin y el colegio necesitaba. Tal vez sea la esperanza para Slytherin, para que Slytherin vuelva a ser aceptado en la comunidad de magos. Y por fin tengamos paz… tengamos una reconciliación por fin... Porque ella es…

_**Ella es una talentosa Slytherin con el corazón de un Gryffindor…**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno me eh tomado la libertad de poner un aclaratorio muy largo para que vean un poco mi posición y punto de vista en la historia…

Bien me ha quedado sumamente largo… bueno cuatro hojas mas de lo que acostumbro jeje… lo había terminado el lunes, pero aun faltaba corregirlo. ROSYCARMEN, hice lo posible y lo cumplo trayéndotelo mas pronto de lo que había dicho, el numero siete si nos trajo suerte, ahí vamos ahí vamos, esto de ser escritora es enfermedad las ideas me inundan y eh pasado 5 días seguidos sin parar… quisiera ser como anatripotter ella ya tiene muchos caps. Escritos desde antes, yo apenas empiezo el cuarto…

Quiero agradecer en especial a mi madre, por no cortarme la Luz al estarme desvelando a la una de la mañana escribiendo… para pararme a las seis alistándome en ir a la escuela…

Gracias mami!! Por no esconderme a Caoz… hemos avanzado en esta relación, en la preparatoria me escondía el cuaderno y el lápiz para que no siguiera dibujando. Jajaja la voy a poner de nervios cuando compre un violín.

Espero que les haya gustado, eh dejado muchos cabos sueltos, y para aquellos que creían que Lily solo iba por Scorpius, pues han visto que no, aunque sinceramente no desaprovecha oportunidad verdad, pero solo tienen 11 años así que no esperen mucho sobre ellos en lo que al terreno físico se refiere. Scorpius solo la ve como una mocosa encaprichada con el y a veces lo harta realmente. Pero ha demostrado que es muy paciente, en cierta forma no veo a Scorpius como un engreído consentido como era Draco en algunas ocasiones, su familia ah sido marcada por lo que paso en la segunda guerra y eso lo hace un estudiante silencioso y dedicado que quiere sobresalir por su esfuerzo.

Eviten odiar a Yue, realmente es llorona como su madre pero tiene buen corazón, Cho no me cae mal, estuve a punto de enviarla a Slytherin porque Yue es realmente fiel a sus amigos, Cho me da lastima mira que perder al amor de tu vida y no poder recuperarte, yo pienso a veces que Cho se acerco a Harry pero solo para saber mas de Cedric, en fin veamos que pasa…

En cuestion a Harry, opino que siempre quedara marcado con lo que le paso mas no por eso no sigue adelante, al contrario, se pone algo maniaco cuando de proteger a sus hijos se trata… ya vieron uno de sus miedos que tenia muy dentro de el… ¿se lo esperaban?

El libro que marco la relacion entre Harry y Ginny fue el 5, ya que Harry comenzo con sus complejos de martir al decir que estaba poseido y no se que mas sandeces y la unica que lo puso en su lugar fue Ginny, ese capitulo fue el momento desicivo en que yo supe que Ginny se quedaria con Harry y es asi como manejo la relacion entre ellos, se apoyan se aman, tienen sus dias felices y sus dias malos, pero se mantienen juntos y se sinceran al decir, la estas regando y te hundes y no voy a permitir que eso pase, como lo hizo Ginny en este capitulo.

Snape salio en este capitulo… ni yo misma me lo esperaba, aun estoy planeando como fregados sacar a los merodeadores, pero ya me las arreglare. Ah! Ya se me ocurrió como!!!

Luna por fin pude sacar a Luna y a Neville… Luna me cuesta mucho trabajo ya que es tan fresca y natural que la tuve que escribir como 10 veces el bendito párrafo…

Eh quedado encantada con el director… y ese coqueteo descarado con la pobre profesora Mc Gonagall, pero todo tiene su por que… me eh basado un poco en Jareth el rey de los duendes de la película laberinto para trabajarlo, si pueden les recomiendo que lean EL SECRETO DEL REY escrito por Viuda Negra es una excelente fanfic y se encuentra en esta pagina…

Aclaro que me base en la ceremonia de selección de Harry de la piedra filosofal para describir un poco la de Lily aunque evidentemente en la de Harry no trataron de matarse las casas… no es plagio solo me base en eso…

Ah siiiii!!!!!!!!! JAZZU POTTER!!!Yo leía tu trabajo antes y tengo la impresión que antes te había escrito reviews, me emociono mucho recibir uno tuyo y estar ahora en este lado… llorare de emoción sobre los calzones de Sirius a moco tendido… me sentí muy honrada…

Bueno ahora si nos vemos el domingo

A Dan Beltran

Mmm como los personajes están muy chiquitos, escribiré hasta que Lily pueda tener algo mas emocionante en su relación, aunque este fic no solo se tratara de Lily, todos los personajes tienen tanto que contar... (no he dicho que relación, porque mira que pueden pasar muchas cosas) se me han ocurrido tantas cosas que hasta séptimo año eh llegado…. Espero poder llegar porque en tres capítulos ya llevo 52 páginas… jaja y apenas van tres días de historia… a ver como nos las arreglamos…

Ojala y sigas con migo…

Ah si, si…

Te adelanto el titulo del proximo cap…

_**4 LA INVASION DE LA MESA…**_


	4. Chapter 4 La mesa invadida

La letanía de rigor

Harry Potter no es mió, nada, nadita mió, ni siquiera Yue o William porque son hijos de personajes que creo la maravillosa Rowling asil que… (Si tan maravillosa que no pudo haber amor entre Neville y Luna) y Warner Brothers que tiene sus derechos (y corta tan terriblemente las películas 10 segundos de merodeadores!!! Ah pero si muchos 30 segundos de beso merlín!)

Esta historia es por salud, al relajarme haciendo otra cosa para calmar el estrés… y emocionar a mi pobre corazón con que otros disfruten de lo que escribo…

Aquí vamos, acabo hace una media hora de subir el tercer capitulo y empiezo a concretar este, llevo 8 reviews genial!!!...Ah que no eh activado para los mensajes anónimos… k.o. que mal… lo activare ahora mismo a donde sea que se active… ah ya lo encontré…

Huy acaba de llegar un review… a ver… Rubsfile, pues Lily no es exactamente alguien que provoque las peleas a propósito… a quien le va a estar gustando que sus hermanos se lastimen por su culpa…provocara mas bien otra cosa en este capitulo…

Bien pues este capitulo lo dedico con todo mi amor a:

_**Mi abuelo Don Chuy**_, por despertarme hoy en la mañana con su concierto gasional que interpreto en el baño, evitando así que llegara tarde a la clase de las siete de la mañana… Muchas gracias abuelo, recordare evitar poner frijoles en tu dieta…

También en especial a mis perros, **Dana, Nova y Souske**, que hacen que despegue mi inexistente trasero del monitor y me arrastran por toda la calle al sacarlos a pasear…definitivamente aun no soy un buen líder de manada…

**Shadow**** nuevamente te dedico el capitulo, **tu opinión me ha dado muchos ánimos y me orientas mil gracias huuuuu…

_**Pero te lo dedico sobre todo a ti, que te tomas el tiempo de leer lo que yo tengo que contar**_

_**19 Y 2 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

**4 LA MESA INVADIDA**

Ginny Potter envuelta en una bata de satín suave y tinto, observaba por la ventana de la habitación, el ambiente parecía fresco y armonioso después de la tormenta nocturna que había azotado la comunidad donde vivía, todo lucia verde y las gotas adornaban como cristales la vegetación del lugar, con el sol recién saliendo y proyectando las diferentes tonalidades que las gotas reflejaban al tener contacto con el este, le recordaba mucho a el brillo en los ojos de su esposo, el espectáculo realmente era hermoso, miro hacia su entrada y vio como Kreacher salía ahuyentando a los pichones con escoba en mano, esos que se atrevían aterrizar en su entrada, el solo dejaba que fueran los cuervos los que vinieran a comer por las mañanas, aunque a Ginny no le gustaran mucho esos animales, era algo que tenia ciertamente entretenido al viejo elfo, así que Ginny no comentaba nada y a veces se ponía a ayudarlo también, le gustaba darle esos momentos de felicidad a su ayudante en la casa, la cara que Kreacher ponía al ver a su ama, salir armada con una escoba de limpieza en mano, no tenia precio.

En ese momento todo era paz y se quedo mirando el paisaje que desde su ventana se ofrecía… el sonido de un gemido la saco de sus ensoñaciones y volteo a ver hacia su cama. Ahí se encontraba otra persona, pero no había despertado, Harry solo hacia ese ruido al acomodarse, dejando su posición boca arriba como si abrazara a alguien, para extenderse boca abajo sobre toda la cama como una verdolaga y se descobijaba mostrando esos horribles boxers aguados color rojo con snitchs doradas que le había regalado James el día del padre, a veces su hijo tenia cierto humorcito… que supuso, compartía con el padre y el tío, porque Ron y Harry quedaron fascinados con la prenda al recibirla. Decían que no había nada mejor que la ventilación… en los lugares encerrados.

Miro nuevamente a Harry, a decir verdad no lucia nada atractivo, su trasero se había levantado un poco y había quedado con la cara en la almohada, su boca abierta sobre ella, embarrándola un poco con su saliva.

Ginny miro esto y frunció el seño, el hecho que babeara la almohada como Fangs el anciano perro de Hagrid, no decía otra cosa mas que Harry traía esos bichos otra vez en la panza, significando que no se había tomado la poción desparasitarte que ella le había dado dos semanas atrás, a veces el marido era mas difícil de manejar que los niños…

Se paro de su lugar, se acerco a la cama, donde dormía lo que mas amaba en el mundo y recogio la sabana que se había caído, cubrió el cuerpo mal posicionado de su esposo y acomodo su cabeza cerrando su boca. Harry estaba completamente fatigado, al parecer hasta tenia algo de temperatura porque sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su cabello estaba algo sudoroso… lo acaricio tiernamente.

Este Harry que dormía ahí, era su Harry que ya estaba de regreso, dejando atrás al adolescente histérico y acomplejado de quince años, que se había apoderado nuevamente de su cuerpo, ese que se auto castigaba y aislaba de todos a causa de sus miedos…

Al contrariarlo en el despacho del directo Narcissus la noche anterior, Ginny se había sentido como aquella primera vez que lo enfrento en la casa de Grimauld place no 12, tratando de que entendiera que no estaba poseído por Voldemort y que no siempre seria el responsable de todo lo malo que pasaba.

Hincada en el piso seguía acariciando a su esposo y viéndolo con adoración… Su Harry ya estaba de vuelta…

-Kreacher…-llamo en susurro Ginny-

- ¡Mi señora ah llamado a su fiel Kreacher!- dijo entusiasmado la criatura-

-shhhh… baja un poco la voz-dijo Ginny sin voltearlo a ver, siguiendo con su entretenida tarea sobre Harry, que se removió algo incomodo ante la chillona voz que el viejo elfo traía esa mañana- Kreacher, podrías por favor… preparar un baño muy caliente para el señor, parece que ha cogido un resfriado… -pidió la pelirroja-

-oh el amo esta enfermo, por supuesto mi señora, por supuesto…- dijo Kreacher mientras hacia exageradas reverencias y susurraba…-

- y Kreacher…- si mi señora…- alcánzame en la cocina, me gustaría que me contaras como te fue en la caza de esta mañana, mientras preparamos el desayuno…- dijo sonriéndole al elfo volteándolo a ver, este cerro su boca con sus manos, emocionado obligándose a no gritar, haciendo ruido de pequeños hipidos, desapareció con una cara de felicidad al cuarto de baño, pero un sollozo a todo volumen de Kreacher se escucho inmediatamente siendo ahogado cuando el mismo metió la cabeza en el agua dentro de la tina…- a veces Kreacher parecía tanto a Dobbie, pero esa era la naturaleza de los elfos-

-¿Gin…?- llamo desde la cama una voz somnolienta. Abrió uno de sus ojos que miraba directo al rostro de a su esposa que seguía haciendo mimitos apoyada desde el suelo –shhhh, duérmete otro ratito…- le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la cien-

- me duele un poco la cabeza… - confeso Harry cerrando sus ojos inmediatamente ante los pequeños masajes que Ginny le empezó a dar…

- estas algo resfriadito…eh… pues con tremenda mojada que te pusiste era lo mas lógico-dijo dulcemente a Harry- por que no te duermes…- volvió a insistir la pelirroja y con un mjamm… que fue ahogado al poner la cara en la almohada, Harry Potter volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayo profundamente dormido… por el momento todo estaba muy bien…

Lejos de ahí, otra persona ya despierta se estiraba en su cama, mientras veía los doseles de las cortinas rojas que colgaban alrededor de ella… James seguía pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su madre la noche anterior…y sabia que no era algo que se podría hacer fácil y mas conociendo la testarudez de su hermana en algunas ocasiones.

Albus había aceptado inmediatamente, como si eso fuera tan fácil, pero el decía si, a todo lo que su madre les pedía y eso le frustraba… no tomaba su opinión para nada en cuenta… el era el mayor, qué se creía ese niñato de mama al ignorarlo… pasar sobre su autoridad…

Era ilógico, incomprensible, era un acto de terquedad. Por favor, había reglas, tradiciones, costumbres que se hacían año con año y el era un prefecto, tenia que poner el ejemplo, ser el guía de los demás, pensó con vehemencia, a veces James podía ponerse tan cerrado como su tío Percy.

Ya la profesora se las había cobrado la noche anterior delante de sus papas, esa mujer era exasperante, no había esperado ni un día en llamarlos, tenia que hacerlo esa misma noche… delante de su padre que para su buena o mala suerte se veía muy agotado y no parecía querer llamarle la atención, aunque por otro lado, tampoco abogaría a su favor como en otras ocasiones, por lo que solo quedo enfrentarse al ceño mal encarado de su madre, quien ya para cuando entro lo esperaba con los brazos en la cintura y desde ahí, iba ya muy mal el asunto… la sentencia fue dictada "un mes castigado sin ir a Hogsmoade… bueno había sido todo el año pero se había podido "arreglar" agradeció James e instintivamente miro a la cama de al lado, con su ocupante que todavía estaba en el mundo de los sueños…

Bueno a decir verdad toda la mesa de Gryffindor no iría a Hogsmoade, como castigo por la solidaridad que habían mostrado la noche de la ceremonia.

¿Pero que la profesora Mc Gonagall no apreciaba la unión que tenían los alumnos de su casa?

La hermandad, la fidelidad entre camaradas que había nacido esa noche, nunca toda la casa de Gryffindor había estado tan unidos ante un propósito…

Bueno eso sin contar que el propósito de su unión no era otro mas que para ponerse en contra la Jefa de su casa…

Pero esos eran detalles… pues… mínimos, a percepción de el.

Además como castigo individual tendría que pulir, hasta dejar brillantes los lustres traseros de las armaduras… todos los sábados de ese mes, mientras duraba el tiempo del recorrido. Suspiro resignado y pensó que ese año había sido el fin de los años felices en Hogwarts y la responsabilidad de ser el hermano mayor, cayo nuevamente en sus hombros…

-Listo los baños Amos….- Jonathan Mc Gregor dijo en broma con acento árabe mientras salía con toalla en su cabello como turbante, listo y ya duchado. Jonathan era un chico tan alto como James, de tes morena y cabello ondulado y algo largo color castaño, era de padres medí magos siendo también mayor que su gemelo Adán, que estaba en Huffelpuff y con el cual extrañamente no se llevaba bien, pero también su hermano extrañamente seguía a James. Lo distinguían tres lunares en la mejilla cerca del ojo del lado derecho, mientras que su hermano los tenia en la mejilla izquierda, el era un chico simple que nivelaba con su carácter tranquilo las explosiones enérgicas que James solía tener… popular con las chicas aunque nunca había tenido a alguna oficial… simplemente parejas para no ir solo a los eventos del colegio…-

Vamos amos los baños lo esperan, y con todos respetos, pero usted empieza a oler muy feos…

-ya no seas payaso y dime que piensas de lo que te dije…- le respondió con toda seriedad James- mmm aun no se, pero… suena interesante, perfecto prefecto…- contesto alzando una ceja

-¿Interesanteeeeeeeeee? No seas pudoroso Jonny…John. Y tú, no entiendo porque te lo piensas tanto Jam Jam. Si es lo más emocionante que se te ha ocurrido…- se levanto de golpe Oscar Amos II Diggory de su cama.- ¡Ósea James! Tu hermanita ayer hizo algo espectacular, algo nunca antes visto… y me lo perdí completamente por no haber podido abordar el expreso a tiempo… ¡CASAS CONTRA CASAS! Mínimo le hubiera dejado caer una descarga eléctrica en el pomposo trasero de Armand Blade…

Un pelinegro de cabello alborotado tratando de emular el genial cabello, según opinión suya de el perfecto prefecto, era de esos de piel sonrosados de buen porte y mucho mas alto y encantador que sus dos amigos, sus ojos tras sus largas pestañas negras eran grises niebla y le daban tal toque de misterio… que hacia suspirar, siempre se le veía sonreír y era sumamente positivo, siendo segundo y único hijo vivo de los Diggory, magos de sangre pura, era extremendamente sobreprotegido, y eso lo hartaba, ya que era asfixiante la actitud de sus padres

Oscar había recibió la carta de aceptación muy parecido a como Harry Potter la había recibido, ya que sus padres destruyan todas las carta que llegaban dirigidas a el, cuando por fin una cayo en sus manos, le fue estrictamente prohibido que acudiera a ese colegio, se le educaría en casa, fue la sentencia de su padre.

Pero el no quedo conforme a una vida aburrida de educación en casa y para venir a Hogwarts Oscar había tenido que escapar, comprando sus cosas en in clandestinas salidas que se daba y ahorrando de sus mesadas para comprar sus útiles.

Oscar nunca olvido como conoció a James, ya que el lo oculto de sus padres bajo su capa de invisibilidad al subir a el expreso la primera vez. Y quedo encantado con el muchacho…

Su único objetivo en el colegio era sobresalir, hacerse notar, dejar huella, estaba tan fascinado con el mapa del merodeador que Harry le había prestado hace un año a James, que trataba de superarlos, provocando que los chicos se metieran en problemas constantemente, pero lo suficiente inteligente para sacarlos con la misma velocidad del problema con la que los había metido… Oscar coqueteaba constantemente con toda la comunidad que faldas llevara de Hogwarts… logrando suavizar un poco las altas barreras de la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Gracias a Oscar, el castigo había reducido solo a un mes y no a todo el año escolar para la casa…

Ese día sentía una punzada de envidia hacia James, mira que tener una mama que le ordenara cosas tan geniales…

-¿No estas conforme con el incendio que provocaste en la biblioteca? O la vez que confundiste al calamar gigante para que te remolcara con una cuerda y emularas a los deportes de los muggles acuáticos… o esa estupidez de lanzarte de la torre de Gryffindor con una cuerda amarrada a los pies y no haberte dado cuenta que necesitabas una elástica y por consecuencia perder las finales de quidditch por tus pies fracturados…-concluyo con sarcasmo Jonathan que miraba a un fascinado Oscar que oía con atención todas sus grandes hazañas.

-Siiiiiiiiii fue genial, pero no lo suficientes trascendente, esto es sencillo, es interesante, pero nunca antes hecho…-dijo emocionado Oscar tratando de hacerse entender su punto.

Que de interesante le encuentras…- dijo fastidiado James ante no encontrar apoyo en sus amigos, bueno no el apoyo que el buscaba-

-Romper con la tradición… que mas…-dijo con simpleza…Oscar mientras tiraba descuidadamente su playera que usaba como pijama y buscaba entre las cosas de la rata de biblioteca de Lucas Segnus, que era el cuarto chico que compartía el cuarto con ellos, muchas veces había querido unirse a su grupo, pero Oscar había oído tanto de Peter Petegrew en ocasiones que tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a Harry, o en los libros de historia, así que no quiso arriesgarse… aun así hurgo debajo de su cama y encontró un botín de golosinas que robo descaradamente…-

-No sabes que le ha puesto a esas cosas, como te las comes, así tan desvergonzado si lo tratas con el pie- le hecho en cara Jonathan que ya se empezaba a vestir para bajar a desayunar-

Y si les derramo alguna pócima o si compro con mi tío george y te inflan tu cabezota, piensa con eso que tienes pegado al cuello, no con esa panza que no tienes pudor en cubrir…- le dijo James exasperado mientras se levantaba, tomando algunas cosas personales para ir a bañarse, Jonathan miro como dándole la razón de lo que acababa de decir James y Oscar escupió el dulce con asco- ashh con la desvelada de anoche me quede dormido y ya no tiene caso ir al baño de prefectos… tan delicioso y relajante…- concluyo con pesar y se dirigió al baño pero antes de entrar los miro y les dijo.

- lo voy a hacer de acuerdo…

-GENIALLLLLLLL!!!! POR FIN ALGO IMPORTANTE!!!!!!- fue lo ultimo que escucho James antes de cerrar e insonorizar la puerta, realmente necesitaba un baño tranquilo y relajante…

Lily abrió sus ojos ante la sacudida de una mano desconocida en su hombro, se despertó de pronto y una chica aproximadamente de la edad de James, de cabellos oscuros y rizados de grandes ojos la miro-

-¿eres Lily Potter, no?- la niña algo somnolienta tallándose sus ojos asintió- te busca un tal Willo, dice que te esta esperando para desayunar- oh, si gracias y Scorpius…-

-la chica morena la miro unos momento, con algun sentimiento de insolencia en sus ojos y luego contesto con un tono burlón-

-El joven Malfoy, tiene la disciplina de salir muy temprano y el no espera a nadie…-

-Oh bueno, entonces muchas gracias puedes retirarte…-

La chica la miro indignada y susurrando un, estupida escuincla engreída, salio dando un portazo. Lily vio su habitación de tonos púrpuras, verdes y oscuros, su cama era muy grande y sobriamente elegante, vio las camas de las otras compañeras y ya estaban perfectamente tendidas y ordenadas, todas unas copias, dando un aire tan impersonal que molestaba a Lily, cerro los doseles de su cama y cubriéndola, fue directo a su elegante baúl negro que estaba a los pies de su cama y busco su ropa, era domingo y por supuesto no había clases… hacia algo de frió, podía escuchar la lluvia veraniega que caía en el techo, o eso ella creía, ya que estaban en las mazmorras.

Y entonces saco unas mayas negras y una falda de tablones, seleccionando una blusa de mangas largas y cuello alto, se vistió, calzo sus pies con unas balerinas negras y se agarro el cabello en una coleta, se lavo su cara y salio afloje rada…

-Buenos días Lily- decía un distraído William y justo como lo había visto Lily el día anterior, llevaba esa ropa de vestir elegante, que le hacia parecer mayor para su edad…

-Buenos días Willo, muero de hambre…-dijo al mismo tiempo que su estomago gruño exigiendo algo de alimento-

-eh si lo eh notado…- comento Willo a una apenada Lily y salieron de la sala común de Slytherin.

Caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia la el gran salón, pasando en el lugar donde les había ocurrido el incidente la noche anterior pero todo parecía normal y ya no sentía tan lúgubre… aunque los dos cruzaron con precaución…

William le contó a Lily sobre sus compañeros de cuarto, uno se llamaba Hernán y hablaba todo el tiempo de sus padres españoles que vivían ahora en Inglaterra, pavoneándose de sus antecesores que habían descubierto los beneficios de la orina de hadas y no se que mas cosas asquerosas… luego estaba Goro un niño malencarado corpulento pero que en realidad era muy tímido y que preguntaba muy interesado sobre la pelirroja, su amiga alborotadora y por ultimo Zacarías un rubio petulante al mas puro estilo de draco Malfoy en sus buenos tiempos, que mostró algo de apatía cuando se entero que Will era hijo de muggles, pero cambio su actitud al enterarse que el pelirrojo era amigo de Lily Potter.

A su vez Lily le contó que solo sabía sobre los nombres de sus compañeras que se presentaron muy educadamente cuando ella entro a la habitación… Violeta sabe que…una chica de cabellos cortos y negros, Melisa no se que la chica que estaba delante de ellos en la selección, una castaña de ojos azules algo regordeta y Ann, merlín sepa cual… tímida de ojos miel y cabellos castaños claros, las había visto en los botes y las filas de la ceremonia de selección, pero realmente no recordaba mucho solo a Melisa, Lily había llegado tan cansada que solo atino a decir un Lily Potter y cayo rendida en su cama…para cuando despertó se encontraba sola…a excepción por la payasa ojos de plato, que la despertó. Los dos se rieron por la descripción de la chica y siguieron su camino.

-Crees que la secuestraron esos Slytherin y ahora mi hermana esta perdida en algun lugar del bosque prohibido, llorando y gritando, tiritando de frió, mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo, esperando inútilmente a que ella llegue, cuando sabemos que nunca llegara…-dijo algo histérico Al, al esperar ya bastante tiempo a su hermana, llevaba una camiseta deslavada de las arpías de Holyhead que hacían juego con sus vaqueros rotos, Rose lo miraba ya un poco impaciente, realmente tenia hambre y su estomago se lo reclamaba, además que sinceramente la paranoia de Al iba de mal en peor. Vio sus botas de agujetas hasta media pantorrilla y pensó que no había sido una buena idea haberse puesto esa minifalda de mezclilla, pero agradeció que Al le sugiriera ponerse esa chamarra ligera lila con gorro y cierre metálico adelante ya que su cabello tendía a esponjarse ante la humedad y con la capucha lo disimulaba bien, Hugo había intentado esperar a Lily junto con ellos, pero a los diez minutos que no aparecía, se desespero y opto por desayunar, sin alimento lograba ponerse de un humor de ogros, Rose tenia un poco mas de resistencia pero cuando en definitiva no recibía sus sagrados alimentos, se ponía peor de pesada que su hermano, al parecer los dos hijos de Ron había heredado ese gesto de su padre.

-Rose es en serioooo, no guardes silencio, mi hermana debe estarme gritando desesperada en algun lugar de…-

¡Ah ya cállate! Oh me voy adentro a desayunar por fin, estas histérico y… ¿Qué haces? Que…- dijo sorprendida mientras Albus sacaba el camafeo buscador de dentro de su playera

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Llamare a mi papa y traerá a un ejercito de Aurores y haremos que esas lombrices nos entregue an mi hermana!- contesto bruscamente mientras abría el camafeo para apretar el llamar a su padre-

-¡Noo, no lo harassss! Suelta, suelta…suéltalo!! – dijo Rose mientras forcejeaba con Albus por el camafeo, le dio un manotazo y se lo quito- ¡es para una EMERGENCIA!- ESTA ES UNA EMERGENCIA!!!-

Si que amanecieron enérgicos…- reconoció interrumpiendo un gentil Jonathan que estaba acompañado de James y Oscar que los miraban con curiosidad-

-Si todos que dormían han despertado por tus gritos Albusiveritus… titus…- dijo simplonamente Oscar.

-¡JAMES, LO QUE PASA ES…. ES NUESTRA HERMANA!- dijo desesperado Albus a su hermano, mientras James lo miraba sin entender, cuando una vocesita los interrumpió-

-Si yo soy tu hermana, nos parecemos un poco Albus eso es obvio, no tienes porque gritarlo, Rosie!!!- corrió a saludarla la pequeña pelirroja a su prima mayor -

-¿como dormiste Lily, te tocaron buenas compañeras?- pregunto Rose- ehmmm si eso creo, la verdad se presentaron y me dijeron sus nombres pero quede dormida inmediatamente…

-¡Tu la tenias…!- exclamo Al mientras empujaba bruscamente a William que lo miraba confundido y todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción tan violenta de Albus cuando ya iba por el segundo aventón hacia el pequeño pelirrojo fue detenido por El cuello de la playera, Oscar lo mantenía sujetado fuertemente, como si de un cachorro se tratara.

- el expreso se fue hace 24 horas chaparrito, es tiempo que te hagas a la idea y le bajes a tu acelere…- y captando una seña de James, lo jalo y se lo llevo mientras Jonathan y su hermano lo seguían.

-ustedes si gustan pueden adelantarse- les indico el moreno mientras seguía a James.

Rose, junto con Lily que preguntaba a William si se encontraba bien-

-Se puede saber... que pretendes al atacar a ese chico así- interrogo James a su hermano-

- obedeciendo lo que dijo mama y papa, ella no llegaba y yo pensé que… ¡yo tengo que cuidarla! - se excuso Albus-

-Ah y por un pequeño retraso ibas mandar a traer nuevamente a papa con toda el cuartel de aurores para hacer que ese amenazante y peligroso pelirrojo de primer curso, hijo de muggles, el cual nunca antes había tenido contacto con la magia, te la entregara, tu lo oíste, se quedo dormida-

-Bueno si pero… ¡es que, si ella no hubiera salido en Slytherin, mis preocupaciones solamente serian mantener a este asalta cunas y acosador lejos de ella y verificar que no muera de aburrimiento por las platicas de el- dijo el ojiverde señalando a los dos amigos de de James, Oscar y Jonathan-

-Oye estamos aquí, lo recuerdas- dijo Jonathan… mientras que Oscar Diggory se cruzaba de brazos inflando las mejillas en un puchero indignado.

-Bueno si, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora tendremos que cambiar la estrategia, para cuidarla, además de Lily también tengo que cuidar de ti Al… así que tranquilízate…-

Albus suspiro algo derrotado pero continuo con su punto-pero… si no fuera así… ahora no tendremos que hacer eso… y ya tengo un mes de castigo… podríamos acumular otro mes o quien sabe un año entero…-

- Eso no vi que pensaras cuando aceptaste muy sonriente ante la propuesta de mama ¿o si?- hecho en cara James, mientras que su hermano daba un- pues no, lo siento- muy apenado…y conforme, James asintió satisfecho ante la respuesta, indicando- vamos a entrar ahí y le daremos la oportunidad a Lily que ella sea la que actúe primero-

-¿Queeee? Jam Jam CREI que…- dijo en reclamación Oscar de repente pero fue interrumpido por la mano de James que le pidió que se callara- le daremos a Lily la oportunidad primero, si no es así, haremos lo que habíamos planeado Oscar…- concluyo James ante la aceptación exagerada de su amigo alto.

-¿Qué tienen planeado?- fue la pregunta curiosa de Albus mientras caminaba junto a su hermano y los amigos de este-

-No desesperéis…- fue la respuesta de Jonathan, que siguió caminando-

-Paciencia, paciencia, porque si Lily da la negativa, esto será…- continuo emocionado Diggory que daba algunos saltitos de impaciencia-

- Ya lo veras Al, solo espero que tu también me des tu apoyo en lo que vamos a hacer- concluyo James, mientras un emocionado Al, que veía con admiración a su hermano, como llevaba ese liderazgo, aunque no lo dijese el segundo hijo de lo Potter, admiraba a la figura de su hermano y sus amigos, ya eran conocidas sus hazañas siendo de los mas populares del colegio, siempre había querido participar con ellos, teniendo ahora la oportunidad siendo ofrecida por la boca de su hermano mayor y por primera vez desde la noche de la ceremonia de selección, Albus Severus había sido abandonado por la angustia y responsabilidad sintiéndose muy bien al caminar junto a James, entre los dos amigos de este…

Al entrar al gran comedor, como esperaron, Rose ya se encontraba sentada en su mesa de Revenclaw, Hugo que comía como si fuera a ser la ultima cena en la de Gryffindor y Lily platicando amenamente con su amiguito pelirrojo William, los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacia Gryffindor, pero de pronto James se les separo dirigiéndose justo a la de slytherin donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Hola enana… ¿Cómo esta tu desayuno- pregunto jovial un sonriente e inocente James-

-No me digas así…-fue la respuesta de Lily que miraba algo molesta a su hermano mayor y continuo- esta delicioso… como me habías contado-

-Oh, me alegro muchísimo, oye enana…-volvió a decir James mientras Lily le echaba una mirada al mas puro estilo Molly Wesley- nos preguntábamos, si no quisieras tu y tu amigo irse a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor y desayunar los tres juntos, como lo hacíamos en casa…- termino de invitar James pero Lily le dijo-

-Oh pues muchas gracias, pero no… porque no estamos en casa, esto es la escuela y este es mi lugar para desayunar y aquel- señalo la mesa de Gryffindor- es el tuyo, así que no pienso mover ningún pie fuera de este lugar para desayunar con ustedes, muy amable de tu parte, pero ya es tiempo que dejen de estar sobre mi y díselo también al necio de tu hermano…- fue la respuesta orgullosa de Lily que lo miro satisfecha, aunque le extraño que James no quitara su sonrisa y eso no le dio buena espina pero de pronto James le dio la espalda diciéndole-

-esta bien, será como tu lo has dicho y se fue, Lily respiro aliviada y continuo concentrada en su plato de cereal bajando su vista a este-

-Scorpius! Buenos días, por aquí…- escucho a Willo saludar y el fresco olor que desprendía el hijo mayor de Malfoy llego a su respingada nariz, levanto la vista por un momento pero de pronto la bajo y la volvió a clavar en su plato. Scorpius Malfoy, llevaba una chamarra deportiva abrochada hasta el cuello, con bermudas y tenis, pero eso no era lo mejor, su cabello que siempre lo llevaba peinado engelado, embarradamente hacia atrás, esta vez estaba cayéndole finamente cerca de los ojos de forma muy natural, no tenia ese rubio oscuro, si no un sensacional rubio dorado en su cabello que le llegaba a la base del cuello, haciéndolo verse elegante y sumamente atractivo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y parecía que había estado haciendo ejercicio unos momentos antes. Lily se sentía sumamente temerosa, no entendía como era que podía sentir tanto, solo tenia 11 años y no era posible que un chico la impactara de esa forma, acaso esque había algo mal en ella, así que decidió clavar la vista en la mesa, en su plato en el cereal que flotaba en su leche, pero definitivamente no vería a Malfoy ese día y posiblemente nunca mas, pero de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella y noto que mas personas llegaban a sentarse junto a ellos no dándole importancia hasta que…-

-Oh Scorpius querido, podrías pasarme la mermelada, no esa no, la de chabacanos… no me agrada la de fresa- dijo una voz y Lily levanto inmediatamente la vista reconociendo la voz de Oscar Diggory, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, miro incrédula como este estaba ya muy sentado en la mesa frente a ella y tomaba la mermelada de un molesto Scorpius que se la pasaba, pero no era el solamente, su hermano Albus estaba sentado al otro lado de Scorpius, diciéndole que se moviera un poco mas… Hugo estaba al otro lado de William, mientras platicaban de lo más normal y su hermano James estaba a su lado pidiéndole a Jonathan que sentado junto a Oscar le pasara los panecillos mientras este leía un ejemplar del profeta.

Lily en ese momento entendió ese "será como tu has dicho"

-en la mesa de los profesores una alterada Mc Gonagall veía como estudiantes de su casa estaban invadiendo la mesa de su casa contraria y ocupaban los últimos lugares-

-pero que estos muchachos no entienden… que creen- dijo molesta mientras estaba poniéndose de pie, pero fue tomada por una mano y el director le dijo- Tranquila Minnie, solo están desayunando con su hermana… no están haciendo nada malo - Minerva Mc Gonagall tomo asiento y miro expectante, mientras daba un manazo impulsivo al director que trataba de tomar algo de su plato-

-que… que están…-trato de decir una anonadada Lily pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida-

-QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI MESA POTTER!!! QUE ACASO AHORA NECESITAS UN MAPA, PARA UBICAR LA TUYA?- fue el grito reclamador de Armand Blas, acompañado de los otros prefectos de su casa que miraban molestos a los invasores, para ese momento ya todas las demás mesas miraban a la de Slytherin y veían sorprendidos el atrevimiento de los Gryffindor al invadir la mesa Slytherin, aunque no era mucho de sorprender, tratándose de las identidades de los invasores.

-baja la voz Armand, que comer con ruido en el desayuno, hace daño a la digestión, pues que hago, desayunando con mi hermanita …- fue la educada respuesta de James que daba un trago elegantemente a su jugo de calabaza, toda la mesa había dejado de comer mientras veían atentamente a los movimientos de ambos interlocutores, bueno exceptuando a Oscar que devoraba vorazmente sus panques, Jonathan seguía concentrado en su lectura y Scorpius que pelaba sus uvas…-

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, METETE EN LA CABEZA QUE TU HERMANITA ES UNA SLYTHERIN AHORA, Y ELLA NOS PERTENECE, ¿ASI QUE TE PREGUNTARE QUE HACES AQU?-

-Mi hermana es una alumna de Hogwarts, antes que nada, o no oiste la cancion del sombrero, te la cantaria pero ya la olvide… y si venir a desayunar es inaceptable para ti…bueno entonces tómanos como embajadores de Gryffindors que hacen una visita social y fraterna entre casas hermanas… y ya que estas ahí pásame las uvas-

QUE UVAS NI QUE NADA, ESTA ES UNA INVASION ESTUPIDO, LARGO DE LA MESA, ESTAN OCUPANDO TODOS LOS LUGARES DISPONIBLES Y NOSOTROS VAMOS A DESAYUNAR, NO ME HUMILLARE A CAMINAR A TU ESTUPIDA MESA- termino colérico el prefecto ante la actitud calmada de su rival-

-Ah, si no querías pasarme las uvas con un no hubiera bastado… bueno si es por lugares…

Oscar, Al…- inmediatamente Oscar se paro de su lugar dejando de comer, Armand sonrió pensando que James se daba por vencido pero el Gryffindor al pasar cerca de ellos le dijo amenazadoramente-

No toques mi lugar y no te acerques a mis panques- y sin más camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, seguido de un nervioso Al, ante la mirada atónita de los demás… Lily no sabia que hacer y miraba apenada a todos lados, pero William le palmeo la mano en apoyo, el chiquillo estaba fascinado por todo lo que estaba pasando…

Oscar llego a la mesa de Gryffindor y pareció dialogar con los ocupantes que en ese momento se encontraban, mientras Al permanecía en el extremo de la mesa de su casa. Los Gryffindors que ahí estaban sonrieron y comenzaron a levantarse, todos seguían atentos al guapo Gryffindor pero la voz de Al que desenfundaba ya su varita se escucho…

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!- apunto a la mesa y todos los alimentos quedaron petrificados y pegados a la mesa, cuando esto hubo quedado listo, Albus levanto su pulgar a su hermano que dejo de comer y se levanto, junto con Jonathan que dejo su periódico… y acercándose los cuatro a cada punto de la enorme mesa de madera de Gryffindor, apuntando con sus varitas conjuraron-

WINGUARDIAN LEVIOSA!!-

Y entonces sucedió, la enorme mesa comenzó a flotar ante la mirada atónita de todos…

-Pero que están haciendo!!!- exclamo una angustiada Minerva, que veía interrogadora y desesperadamente al director mientras este mordía una ciruela-

-cálmate Minnie, solo están redecorando, anda relájate y come una ciruela….-

La mesa fue dirigida sorprendentemente en coordinación por los cuatro jóvenes aprendices, hasta que la acomodaron como querían y terminaron posicionándola esquina con esquina de la mesa de Slytherin quedando en una perfecta L-

-Lo haz hecho muy bien Al, haz los honores- indico James mientras se dirigía junto con Jonathan y Oscar a sentarse nuevamente en el lugar que habían ursupado, al lado de su hermana que había enmudecido mágicamente.

-Al apunto a su mesa y susurro- Finite Incatatem- y los alimentos volvieron a ser normales de nuevo, todo seguía en silencio, nadie se animaba a decir ni hacer nada, cuando un sorprendido Armand, tomo a James del cuello de su camisa amenazándolo, inmediatamente Jonathan y Oscar se levantaron pero una seña con la mano de James hizo que volvieran a tomar asiento- TU QUE CREES QUE HACES, QUIEN TE CREES…- Grito un colerico Armand

- dijiste que el problema eran los lugares, bueno ahora ya hay lugares y no has tenido que caminar, la mesa ah venido a ti…-contesto divertido James que parecía no amedrentarse ante las explosiones del prefecto, sin importarle que lo tuviera agarrado de la camisa…

-Tuuuu- susurro…y lo apretó mas del cuello de la ropa de James… pero de pronto-

-BRAVO JAMES ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!!!- grito enérgicamente Adán Mc Gregory, el gemelo de Jonathan que aplaudía junto a la mesa de Huffelpuff-

Vamos a hacer lo mismo… vamos a juntar nuestra mesa también- y sin decir mas, se escucho el petrificus totalus seguido de un Winguardian Leviosa e inmediatamente la mesa de Huffelpuff comenzó a flotar, aterrizando en contra esquina a la de Gryffindor en forma vertical-

-chicos, porque no nos unimos a este movimiento de convivencia- sugirió Rose, animada por una nerviosa Yue- Vamos chicos, no es tan mala la convivencia, a mi si me gustaría sentarme mas cerca de Oscar Diggory o Scorpius Malfoy… imagínense poder convivir con Rumina de Slytherin chicos, o Andre de Huffelpuff-fue la promocion inmediata de Meredith en apoyo a Rose e inmediatamente, el grito de los inteligentes de Revenclaw que elevaron su mesa rapidamente y en un minuto las cuatro mesas formaban un perfecto cuadrado.

Los alumnos de gryffindor que estaban parados aun, se sentaron emocionados y comenzaron a mezclarse en la enorme mesa que se había formado. Inmediatamente Rose corrio hacia donde estaban sus primos y Lily se vio envuelta de los brazos de Yue que la saludaba gustosa…

Y bien Armand que opinas ahora- dijo James en tono de sabelotodo haciéndole frente, pero el Slytherin no lo soltó y le dijo- yo no me voy a sentar en otra mesa que no sea esta- dijo susurrante a la cara de James que lo miro ya serio, parecía que el Gryffindor había llegado al limite de su tolerancia y sosteniendo la varita estaba apunto de conjuran algun hechizo de defensa pero fue interrumpido por una cantarina voz-

-disculpe prefecto Armand, mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos. Si usted quisiera desayunar con nosotras…- pregunto con melosa voz Meredith ante la mirada incrédula de James, inmediatamente la camisa de este fue aflojada y vio como su rival decía un- creo que yo… si..claro- muy apenado, mientras era llevado por el grupo de jovencitas de Revenclaw seguido de los prefectos que lo acompañaban-

-pe… pero… Meredith- balbuceaba James mientras era sentado por Rose- Es por la causa hermano- dijo un radiante Oscar que se hechaza una enorme fresa a la boca-

-No que no te gustan las fresas- le recrimino Draco que hablaba por primera vez desde que había empezado todo- ohm bueno esque en ese momento la mermelada de chabacano era la que estaba mas lejos y las cosas que cuestan mas trabajo, te saben mejor…- concluyo, ante una mirada incrédula de Scorpius que murmuraba -a mi fue a quien le costo alcanzarla..- y tratando de alcanzar el pan, una suave mano le paso un panecillo, el levanto la vista y una sonriente Rose le pasaba amablemente el panecillo que el deseaba, Oscar se removió algo incomodo y siguió comiendo mientras decía- Acaso no fue lo mas fantástico que hemos hecho, supera la vez que pusimos aquella bomba fétida a la señora gorda y todo el que entraba y salía de la casa terminaba apestando por dos días, era divertidísimo… jajaja…-

-si fue la verdad emocionante- resumió Jonathan…

-yo me quede aterrada cuando los vi. pararse- confeso Yue ante la sonrisa de todos…-

-Siii, se vio tan genial cuando Oscar y Al se levantaron, ya quiero aprender magia- exclamo sonriente Hugo…

- jaja yo solo esperaba que la mesa no se les cayera en cima- les dijo Rose- ya veía salir las patitas de Al debajo de ellas sacudiéndose- ¡Oye!- fue la reclamación de un ofendido Al mientras todos comían amenamente… William noto el mutismo de Lily que miraba fijamente en el plato…-

-Lily que te pasa?- pregunto William ante el silencio de todos que se formo al notar que la pequeña Potter no había dicho nada-

-Lil… te sientes bien?-pregunto un preocupado Al…

-Lily… responde- dijo James mientras tomaba la barbilla de su hermana y la obligaba a mirarlo, cuando ella dijo simplemente-

-tu eres sorprendente…- susurro la niña

-¿Qué?- interrogo sorprendido James ante la respuesta de su hermana-

Mis hermanos son sorprendentes…-volvió a decir la chiquilla en un susurro- que dijiste no te entendí- volvió a preguntar James-

¡¡¡¡QUE TU ERES SORPRENDENTE, Y TU AL Y TU OSCAR Y TU JONA…. Y TU ROSE…. MOVIERON ESAS PESADAS MESAS FUE ASOMBROSO!!!! – Grito eufórica

Ante el bochorno de los mencionados y la risa de los demás-

-oh… gracias… supongo…pero era mas fácil que tu fueras a nuestra mesa que mover una enorme mesa hacia ti…- dijo James muy apenado ante la confesión a todo pulmón de su hermana mientras esta lo abrazaba y le daba un gracias por no dejarla sola… James volteo hacia donde Meredith y esta le guiñaba un ojo mientras le regalaba una de sus espectaculares sonrisas… cuando de pronto alguien se le atravesaba en su campo de visión…

-James Potter, los otros prefectos y yo comentábamos ¿Por qué no fuimos avisados desde el principio?- era Joan Princesa, la otra prefecta de Gryffindor de su curso, Johann también era pelirroja y pecosa de cabellos cortos a la oreja y lentes alargados, era muy lista y traía muchos puntos a la casa, pero no era muy agradable para James…no era de su tipo…-

-si lo dije, Oscar les dijo- fue la respuesta de James…- Eso no es cierto… el nos dijo que si nos levantábamos un momento tu tenias algo interesante que mostrarnos- le hecho en cara la rígida prefecta ante la mirada atónita de James-

Oscar! No les dijiste la verdad- pregunto James enérgicamente a Oscar que empezaba a hacer amistad con una guapa chica Slytherin… y volteando a verlo le contesto- Tu crees que si yo llegaba con un "voy a mover la mesa para juntarla con slytherin" se iban a parar… tenia que meterle ingenio hermano…-

La próxima vez…- comenzó a decir Joan pero fue interrumpida…-

-SILENCIO- decía el director que apuntaba con su varita hacia la garganta- EL DIA DE HOY HA PASADO ALGO MUY EMOCIONANTE, LAS CUATRO CASAS DESAYUNAN CONVIVIENDO COMO ALUMNOS DE HOGWARTS NO COMO ALUMNOS DE CASAS, ESTO TIENE QUE DURAR ASI DE AHORA EN ADELANTE- y con un agite de su varita las esquinas de las mesas se unieron- ESTO ES UN EVENTO IMPORTANTE PARA LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS, ASI QUE ESTO TIENE QUE SER PREMIADO. 25 PUNTOS PARA CADA CASA POR SU AYUDA A QUE ESTO SUCEDIERA Y OTROS 25 PARA GRYFFINDOR POR SU GENIAL IDEA…- y comenzó a aplaudir ante la algarabía de todos los alumnos que comenzaron a aplaudir y celebrar emocionados…

Y sin más que decir se volvió a sentar a su lugar ante la mirada de sus extrañados profesores ante su actitud madura y coherente…

-Oh 50 puntos para la casa!-dijo emocionada Lily que miraba hacia el reloj e Gryffindor

- si pero es para la casa de tus hermanos, tu va s en slytherin! Aunque estemos estupidamente comiendo todos juntos, el director no ha nulificado la competencia por la copa de las casas, por lo que en este momento tus hermanitos nos llevan la delantera Tonta- interrumpió de sus ensoñaciones Scorpius a Lily que se dio cuenta que en su reloj había menos piedras… y se ruborizo por la pena y porque sabia que Scorpius la miraba…

- No le digas tonta a mi hermana Malfoy!- reclamo Al a Scorpius que estaba a su lado

- Esto es asfixiante… y sin mas, se levanto de la mesa, seguido por Albus que caminaba a su lado reclamándole cualquier cosa, mientras el, inmutable seguía caminando a la salida…

-Lily vio como su hermano Mayor y sus amigos seguían platicando su hazaña, Rose platicaba con Yue y su hermano y William miraba interesado la platica de los tres amigos… Lily pensó en ese refrán muggle que su abuelo Arthur le había enseñado… a quien madruga el dios de los muggles ayuda… pero pensó que a veces se compadecía de las brujas que se levantaban tarde y le daba tan espectaculares desayunos, como el que ella había tenido ese día…

- La tarde seguía lluviosa y había pasado junto con la comida y aun se hablaba de la hazaña del desayuno… la mayoría de alumnos, seguía disfrutando de la nueva remodelación del comedor Pero Lily prefirió salir y caminaba por los nublados jardines de Hogwarts, tratando de disfrutar un poco de soledad cuando una bomba fétida le rozo por un lado y la chillona voz de peeves, el poltergeist se escucho…-

-el esta aquí, el no se ha ido… jejej camina como un zombi… camina como un zombi…. Jajajajaj-

y se fue alejando cantando lo mismo ante una muda Lily que sintiendo un escalofrío, sobo ambos brazos cuando de pronto un espectro paso a unos 20 metros de ella e inmediatamente su reacción fue esconderse en uno de los pilares del jardín…

Era el mismo espectro que ahora se veía como un fantasma normal a diferencia de la sombra nocturna de la noche. Este pisaba el suelo y caminaba sin rumbo, ido completamente, mientras parecía que decía algo sin emitir sonido… Lily venciendo su miedo y lo siguió, suplicando para que el espectro sin rostro no se diera cuenta de su presencia, de pronto el espectro se paro junto al sauce boxeador por un momento y siguió su camino, el sauce boxeador comenzó a mover sus ramas agresivamente atravesando muchas veces el traslucido cuerpo del espectro, hasta que el entro en el y se perdió…

-Lily miraba atónita la escena aun con miedo, cuando una enorme mano se poso en su hombro y casi la mato del susto-

-Lily que haces aquí? Estas pálida…- fue la alegre voz de Hagrid que la miraba con curiosidad, el semigigante llevaba una docenas de hurones muertos colgados sobre su enorme hombro-

Hagrid…hola! Yo paseaba- contesto nerviosamente mientras miraba con curiosidad lo que llevaba en el hombro- que son esos-

-ahhh es la comida de buck… digo alas marchitas…-susurro como si fuera un secreto- Lily ya es tarde es mejor que te llevemos a la entrada del castillo, Hogwarts es un lugar mágico, pero también misterioso y un poco peligroso para una pequeña bruja como tu…

-eh si Hagrid, no me di cuenta de la hora perdón…- se excuso Lily y Hagrid sonrió, platicando de los nuevas crías de unicornio que habían nacido, y que la llevaría a ver en una de sus clases, llegaron a la entrada del castillo despidiéndose diciendo que la esperaría a tomar el te…pero antes de que el semigigante se fuera… Lily le pregunto-

Hagrid, los fantasmas caminan?- si se deslizas flotando a muchos…- No hagrid que si ellos caminan como nosotros…-interrumpió Lily a un Hagrid que pensativamente le dijo- En todos mis años no eh visto a ninguno que camine como nosotros Lily… por que?

-ah no por nada Hagrid, bueno ya me tengo que ir… Buenas noches…- se despidió dándole un beso al semigigante que se inclinaba a la altura de la pequeña para recibirlo gustoso… Lily se interno al castillo preguntándose que si los fantasmas no podían caminar porque ese si lo hacia…

Muchas cosas habían pasado en su primer fin de semana en hogwarts se preguntaba que le esperaría el resto del año… y como resolvería ese misterio…

Lily llego a su habitación y saludo a Melisa que leía una carta, tomo un pergamino y la pluma que le había dado en el último momento antes de irse su padre, salio a la sala común y vio a William y a Scorpius concentrado en una partida de ajedrez mágico, al parecer ninguno hacia algun movimiento vencedor. Scorpius volvía a llevar el cabello relamido y traía otra ropa cómoda para estar en la sala común. Lily se acurruco en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea de Slytherin y comenzó a escribir…

-Querido papa…-

En la casa de Harry Potter una discusión estaba a punto de ebullición-

-Te crees más listo… en lo que tú vas, yo ya vine y regrese Harry Potter, ahora no le hagas al tonto y tomate la poción desparasitarte esta vez…- amenazo Ginny al otro lado de la mesa-

-Amo, mi señora tiene razón, sea bueno y tómese el remedio- le suplicaba el viejo elfo que se escondía debajo de la mesa del comedor.-

-No opines Kreacher, soy tu amo debes estar de mi lado- ordeno Harry-Como puedes decirme eso, si soy un año mayor que tu Ginevra Wesley, además tratas de matarme, esta porquería sabe horrible… vamos Gin, estoy malito y ya eh tenido que tomarme sabe cuantos menjurjes por el resfriado…- Harry del otro lado de su circular mesa respondía, tratando de escapar de su esposa mientras la miraba suplicante. Para ver si mostraba por lo menos un gesto que le indicara que ella accedería a negociar.

-No… Tómatela-

-Eh dicho que no!-

-Harry James Potter, te tomaras esa…- pero Ginny no pudo continuar porque el pergamino del escritorio del despacho de Harry comenzó a moverse y se desenrollo-

-Oh es Lily…-dijo Harry saliendo de la mesa y corriendo a tomar el papel…- Oh Ginny si es…- pero ya no pudo decir más, inmediatamente su nariz fue tapada por la firme mano de su esposa que corto su respiración y en un rápido movimiento, le retaco la poción en su boca abierta-

-¡¡¡Caramba Ginevra!!!-se quejo Harry mientras hacia arcadas por el asco de la poción-

-jaaaaaaaaaa!!! Sal Kreacher!- dijo Ginny mientras bailaba junto con el Elfo, a un lado de su esposo en señal de victoria, cantando un- le retaque la poción…ningún truco funciono, yo soy la mejor y Harry Potter no me venció…hu,hu,hu- le hecho en su cara, una aniñada pelirroja…

-terminaron… o van a seguir celebrando tu gran hazaña… por que si es así, ire arriba a ver lo que mi hija me esta contando…- dijo Ginny que sin esperar agito su varita y trajo la silla mecedora de la sala colocándola en la cocina, sentó a Harry, dandole una bebida para quitarle el mal sabor de su boca y ella junto al elfo se dedicaron a cocinar

- a ver platica con Lily y al rato que este la cena me cuentas-

-El pelinegro asintió gustoso, Ginny solía tener esos detalles con el, que hacían que la quisiera cada día mas… de pronto dijo exaltado.

-GINNY A QUE NO SABES QUE HICIERON LOS CHICOS HOY!!!-

Ginny sonrió y recordó la noche anterior cuando acompaño a sus hijos a su sala común-

-Chicos, se que ahora no pueden cuidar todo el tiempo a Lily, pero de ahora en adelante, por lo menos en sus horas de comida se sentaran con ella-

-Que? Que quieres decir madre?- pregunto James que tenia miedo de que su madre le contestara-

-Pues eso mismo, mí amado tesorito… que comerán con su hermana en la misma mesa-

-pero que no es tradición que los de su casa coman pues… en la mesa de su casa…- dijo vehementemente Albus a su madre-

-Es una tradición madre…- apoyo James-

-Su hermana es mucho mas importante que una tradición, además si hay tanto problema, pues James tu que te jactas de ser un mago talentoso, mueve la mesa de Gryffindor si es preciso y la juntas con la de Slytherin para que se vuelvan una mesa y punto-

-pero mama…- fue la torpe contestación de James que miraba incrédulo junto a su hermano, a su madre y sus extrañas ideas…-

-Ginny dejo de recordad las graciosas caras de sus hijos y mirando a su esposo le dijo-

-No se, que hicieron los chicos hoy…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hola por fin lo he terminado me ha costado mucho trabajo y me quedo un poco corto, dos hojas menos de lo que acostumbro… lo publico hoy, porque el sábado me voy con mi Luna Lovegood personal y estando ahí me pierdo entre comida, animes y novelas japonesas y proyectos de historias personales, así que quiero usar todo ese tiempo para disfrutarlo con mi amiga… y trabajar en mis historias…

Bien pues jaja idiotamente no había puesto, que si podía recibir mensajes anónimos y jajás no les daba a muchos la oportunidad para que me dieran su opinión pero ya lo active gracias Jazzu Potter… por el tip, yo ni siquiera sabia…

William, no voy a revelar quien es hasta el final de la primera temporada, aunque me agrada que sigan dando sus opiniones, algunas sugerencias me dan cuerda y ayudan a hacer mas interesante la historia….

En este capitulo han aparecido personajes importantes y que serán trascendentes para la vida de los protagonistas… hoy conocieron a uno que pone el mundo de cabeza de dos de los personajes…y rival de otro

Y a uno interesante que va a hacer sufrir mucho a uno de los tres hermanos… no diré de qué forma, pero ya apareció…

Sobre la sombra… Hermanos de Hogwarts… voy a revelar que la identidad de la sombra NO ES VOLDEMORT. ES SIRIUS BLACK… Cayeron, no es Sirius tampoco. Les he dado pistas desde el principio… y tampoco lo revelare hasta casi el final de esta primera temporada… pero yo creo que averiguaran antes de quien se trata...

Ese espectro es el centro de la historia tanto

Que si tuviera que ponerle un titulo a este fic muy al estilo Harry Potter seria

_HARRY POTT__ER y el fantasma que camina _

Si estoy confirmando que escribiré segunda temporada, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta y séptima. Para aquellos que me dijeron que no dejara la historia a medias…a mi también me gusta ponerme a releer lo que escribo y lo disfruto saben…

Pero para eso tengo que estarme actualizando y releyendo todo lo que puedo de Harry Potter, porque me ah animado ese comentario de la princesa hermione sobre que esta leyendo el octavo libro… es un halagoooooooooo! Enorme!!!! Ando como Harry como gallina culeca, Pero no creo que jamás pueda igualar a la mente de Rowling… es como hacer un pastel, la receta y los ingredientes ya están,… solo hay que hacerlo… y es una ensayo para enseñarme a escribir…

Este es el ultimo capitulo que me aviento fuera de la fecha de publicación que había dicho del domingo. A menos que tenga compromisos el fin de semana publicare los viernes en reemplazo. Porque tengo que hacer las tareas de la universidad y mi tesis sobre Harry Potter y bajar artículos además del servicio, clases de ingles y japonés, pero tratare de hacerlos largos… para que valga la espera …

Entonces quedamos domingo 9 de Septiembre tengo una cita con ustedes…

Ojala y sigan con migo…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh por fin complete las dos hojas, el comer una hamburguesa me animo la mente… y conclui mi tarea, la parte nueva es desde que Lily le escribe a su padre… bueno me siento satisfecha con el resultado… la historia de aquí en adelante se desarrollara mas rapido y ya entramos a la etapa de las clases, los partidos de quidditch, el ministerio y los duelos…

Ahora si nos vemos

Atte

A Dan Beltran…

El proximo capitulo tentativamente se llamara

_**5 La cabaña pintada de azul cielo de Hagrid**_


	5. Chapter 5 La cabaña turquesa

**Hola…**

**La ****letanía de rigor: Harry Potter no es mió y punto… es de Rowling y Warner Brother, historia sin fin de lucro…**

Ohhh me eh pasado un fin de semana de lujo en la madriguera, echada frente al televisor con mi amiga casi hermana Cynthiaka, leyendo mangas y viendo doramas, mientras devoramos toda clase de papas, pastelillos, refrescos, galletas…eso es un paraíso… me encanta los doramas, ósea las novelas orientales son tan originales y frescas, que guapos están los chicos, no como las novelas de mi país, tan llenas de drama y sin esperanza… solo luchando por que el fulanito les haga caso… y no buscar la superación propia…

Pero tenia que venir a casa…Llegue y mi familia no estaba, pero encontré a mi perra Nova muy enferma, tendré que inyectarla…

Bueno empezare ya el capitulo 5.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **el compañero Omar**, por prestarme sus cómodos pans y playeras, para que durmiera mas cómoda…ahora que estuve en su casa…

También para mi perra **Nova** por estar tan malita, recupérate pronto Pero Pero…!

Un especial agradecimiento a la bruja, lectora de lo que escribo _**Desire**_! La introducción de este capitulo te la debo a ti…

Para mi amiga casi hermana **Cynthia**, por aceptarme como un miembro mas de tu maravillosa familia, gracias por compartirla con migo… y espero que pronto puedas leer mi trabajo… estaré esperando tu opinión para a mediados del año que entra… y aunque ya este publicado, me corrijas como mi editora que eres…estoy en serio esperando tu opinión… ya sabes lo que significa para mi…

_**Pero sobre todo a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar**_

**19 y 2 años después….**

**5 LA CABAÑA TURQUESA**

Las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería habían comenzado… todo había sido normal en los cursos de quinto año, con las ya acostumbradas advertencias, e indicaciones, que los hechizos se complicarían y que el estudio seria mas duro, ya que esta vez los alumnos presentarían sus TIMOS, por lo que habría mas tiempo libre, pero dedicado única y exclusivamente para estudiar…Los alumnos de cursos inferiores habían transcurrido normalmente con sus nuevas enseñanzas. La tarde había llegado y junto con ella la hora de la comida, como era de esperarse el gran salón estaría abarrotada de alumnos hambrientos que devoraban lo que los elfos domésticos prepararon… Pero el día de hoy era completamente diferente, ningún alumno se encontraba a esa hora en el gran salón, mas bien un grupo de magos artesanos se encontraban ocupando el lugar, haciendo modificaciones a la ahora nueva mesa del comedor…

- Todo por no pensar correctamente y dejarse llevar por la emociones… Director…- Una sarcástica voz resonó en el casi vació lugar.

-oh Minnie, pero es que el momento era preciso, era emotivo… no puedes culparme-

Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado como disculpa. La profesora Mc Gonagall solo entrecerró los ojos y miro atentamente como los artesanos, hacían las modificaciones en las esquinas de las mesas para que estas se abrieran dando paso a los asientos interiores y los alumnos pudieran tener acceso a esos lugares.

Anteriormente en otros años, los alumnos acudían con irregularidad a la hora de tomar sus alimentos, algunos solo la tomaban y preferían ir a comer sus alimentos, a los jardines o junto al lago… o simplemente no iban todos a una misma hora, pero parecía que esto había cambiado, y la modificación del comedor se había hecho tan popular que ahora los alumnos eran puntuales y todos se reunían sin falta alguna en el gran salón, entonces el problema comenzó con cada hora de comida, al estar unidas las cuatro mesas, no había acceso disponible a los asientos interiores… los alumnos comenzaron a pasar por debajo y encima de la mesa, causando accidentes como derrames de comida, platos rotos, golpes en la cabeza, caídas estrepitosas, siendo este el motivo de el aumento de trabajo para los elfos domésticos, que de inmediato fue detectado por la presidenta y representante de sindicato ante el ministerio, Hermione Granger que inmediatamente mando una enérgica carta al jefe del colegio, en este caso el director exigiendo una respuesta y explicación…por el repentino aumento de utilización de magia de los elfos sin alguna previa notificación, ni retribución extra en sus salarios.

Otra situación que se presento es que la enfermería nunca antes había estado tan abarrotada- Parece que estamos en guerra- se quejo madame Pomfrey… debido a los constantes accidéntenles como descalabradas, torceduras de tobillos y raspones en múltiples partes de l cuerpo que se provocaban los alumnos al cruzar por encima de la mesa o pasar debajo de ella.

El hechizo que el director había hecho, fue tan solidó que la mesa se hizo irrompible así que hubo necesidad de llamar a magos artesanos para reparar el desbarajuste…

Por consecuencia las casas nunca antes habían estado tan desunidas como en esos momentos ya que cada uno de sus alumnos comían en el interior de su sala común.

- Fantástica tu idea Potter, unión de casas…- fue el comentario amargo de una apretujada Joan que se acomodaba en el sillón…-

-No te sientes aquí y ni te quejes, que es tu familia la que esta haciendo la modificación, eso les traerá muy buenos galeones que tanta falta te hacen y así te compren una vida…-

-¿que dijiste? ¡Retráctate inmediatamente Potter…!- ordeno energéticamente la pelirroja, mientras lo agarraba y estiraba una de sus orejas de un molesto James… que perdiendo la paciencia ante el atrevimiento de su compañera.- ¡Lárgate de mi sillón!- grito exasperado, safandose de su oreja y sacándola a empujones del lugar inmediatamente… Joan puso resistencia y entonces James la cargo en brazos sorprendiéndola, dejándola completamente muda, cruzo con ella por la gran sala y la aventó en un sillón junto a Lucas Segmus, desenfundo la varita y apuntando al sillón donde había estaba sentado anteriormente, el mismo que ocupaban Oscar y Jonathan en ese momento, dijo- patrocinium snitch…- e inmediatamente en el sillón comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas Snitchs bordadas, que a simple vista parecían unos adornos, pero eran mucho mas peligrosas-

-oh, has puesto nuevamente la protección James…- un educado Jonathan preguntaba mientras James volvía a tomar asiento y afirmo sorbiendo algo de su sopa. El sillón de las Snitchs, como le conocían los habitantes de la sala común, era un sofá para tres personas que le había gustado a Jonathan cuando habían pisado por primera vez la gran sala común de su casa y arbitrariamente se habían adueñado James y Oscar, colocándole un hechizo, donde le aparecían Snitchs bordadas. Estas Snitchs servían para evitar que cualquier otro alumno que no fuera ellos se sentara en el, los alumnos ya habían experimentado en algunas ocasiones los dolorosos métodos del mueble para no ser ocupado por los que no eran sus dueños…-

-Sabes hermano, yo creo que esa mujer esta enamorada de ti…- saco en conclusión Oscar después de meditarlo un rato al mismo tiempo que engullía de un solo bocado una empanada de cerdo y zetas.

-mastica antes de hablar…- índico Jonathan mientras removía sus gafas que por fin había encontrado.-

-No me eches a perder la comida… a esa dudo que los hombres le gusten, es tan poco femenina y sin gracia que me dan escalofríos, para que me entiendas, esa es una marimacho…- susurro James como en secreto, mientras se decidía si tomaba un pan de centeno negro o uno de cebolla.

-A quien le dices marimacho, engreído idiota…- una voz detrás de ellos se escucho y delante de sus ojos Joan Princess lo miraba furiosa con los brazos cruzados, dispuesta a la revancha. Las mejillas de la muchacha ardían furiosas ante la humillación de ser cargada y luego aventada como saco de papas.

Han notado que una urraca se ha escapado y esta haciendo todo un alboroto- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta de James-

-¡a quien le dices urraca!- y sin esperar poso su mano en el sillón siendo inmediatamente aventada a dos metros de distancia de este de una manera nada agradable, los demás alumnos ni se inmutaron, ella había tocado el sillón de las snitchs, sabiendo que James Potter lo había hechizado.

Ya sabían de los arranques que solían tener sus dos nuevos prefectos y se preguntaban si el director había estado cuerdo o en sus cinco sentidos cuando los eligió como pareja de nuevo prefectos, nadie ponía en duda que ellos dos eran los mas talentosos de su curso, pero era obvio la antipatía del uno hacia el otro que salían por cada uno de sus poros, aunque nadie nunca comprendía las locas desiciones de su director, tampoco ponían objeción a ellas. Los alumnos de gryffindor ya estaban acostumbrados a ver algunas veces a James salir disparado o con las orejas más grandes de lo normal, otras veces era como en esa ocasión ella la que salía perdiendo. Era algo tan común que siguieron comiendo. Solo Samantha Bohan, su amiga corrió a ayudarla reclamando- Esta vez te has pasado James Potter-

-¡jaaaaaaaaaaaa!, a ver si así te enseñas a tocar lo que no te pertenece y me dejas comer en paz…, hasta que obtuviste lo que te mereces….- grito en burla a la chica que no se levantaba del suelo, James seguía mofándose y riéndose, ella se levanto y simplemente se fue, saliendo de la sala común, dejando hablando solo a su atacante-

- Te has pasado…- le dijo Jonathan que observaba hacia la puerta donde había salido huyendo la chica, pero James no dijo nada, solo veía hacia la puerta también-

- Oh no te pongas sentimental. Ella se lo busco Jonhy… ella lo provoco, siempre corriendo detrás de James, necia a sentarse a su lado, siempre vigilándonos para ver que hacemos e ir corriendo a dar la queja.

De todo lo desastroso que pasa, supone que fuimos nosotros, bueno en algunas ocasiones, bueno en casi todas las ocasiones es cierto, pero es una lata que de todo chismee…- defendió vehementemente Oscar, quien le recordaba a Jonathan el porque no había que tener compasión hacia Joan Princess.

- Como dice Oz… ella se lo busca…- fue lo único que pronuncio James, mientras se sentó observando su comida-.

-

Algunas semanas habían pasado ya en el colegio, el comedor había quedado listo y las clases seguían con regularidad.

Lily caminaba junto con Hugo y William hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido, pasaron junto a la casa de Hagrid y que la cabaña donde vivía.-

-esa es la casa de Hagrid?- pregunto señalando a el inmueble que estaba pintada de azul Turquesa, muy llamativo, sus ventanas con marcos rosas, estaban rodeadas de flores y de sus jardines llegaban agradables olores, había algunas parcelitas con vegetales sembrados y del otro lado se secaba la ropa del semigigante recién lavada. A Lily le pareció encantadora, impresionada porque Hagrid no parecía del tipo que viviera en un tipo de casita de muñecas y no recordaba que alguien le hubiera mencionado ese aspecto de la cabaña…

Hugo la miraba raro- No me mires, no puedo creerlo- contesto, también, pensaba que había algun error porque ese pintoresco lugar desentonaba con todo lo misterioso y algo lúgubre de Hogwarts… y sobre todo con la personalidad de Hagrid…

William solo se dedico a entrecerrar algo los ojos, parecía que para la percepción de estos, el color de la cabaña los lastimaba.

Siguieron caminando y vieron a los lejos un bulto azul grande, acompañado de otro gigante, cuando fueron acercándose los alumnos distinguieron a su nuevo profesor.

Hagrid se encontraba sonriente y muy erguido, enfundado en un saco de piel felpudo color azul cielo con una corbata rosa y peinado relamidamente para atrás… a su lado su gigante hermano menor el ahora pacifico Grawp, que también traía su cabello relamido como su hermano mayor, pero partido en dos, muy al estilo del famoso peinado de librito, estaba mas limpio de lo normal y llevaba lo que parecía una tela cocida como un gran cuadro al que le habían hecho un agujero para la cabeza y dos agujeros a los costados para que sacara los brazos, amarrado por una enorme cuerda del mismo color que la corbata de Hagrid que se amarraba a su cintura, todo el conjunto igual que el profesor en azul cielo…pero lo mas increíble es que el gigante traía puesto unas medias blancas a las que algunos bellos de las piernas se le salían y zapatos a su medida de tacón bajo… algunos alumnos se reían discretamente…y otros dudaban de la capacidad del maestro ante semejante imagen que proyectaba…

- Hagrid... digo profesor Hagrid eh… que…-Lily penso en decir, que te paso, quien t6e odia tanto para vestirte así, pero creyo que era muy grosero, así que resolvio diciendo- que… elegante…-

-Oh, en serio lo crees. Muchas gracias Lily, yo creí que me veía algo llamativo por el color, pero mi esposa me dijo que el primer día de clases tenia que ir lo mas elegante para ganar respeto, era imperdonable que no me viera presentable este día… y tenia que impactar a toda costa…- concluyo Hagrid algo nervioso…

-Oh, pues… nos ha impactado profesor- se aventuro decir Zacarías Stone de Slytherin con tono de burla, recibiendo una mirada amenazante de Hugo-tienes toda nuestra atención maestro…- dijo el Weasley que ahora comprendía quien era la causante de tal atrocidad sobre Hagrid y Grawp que se removía impaciente por las medias que traía-

Bienvenidos, ah… pues la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas…- Comenzó nerviosamente Hagrid ante la mirada atenta de todos y tomando valor continuo- en esta clase conoceremos a distintas especies… de todos los lugares… animales fantásticos y pues… ehmm…- se quedo cayado y leyó algo escrito en su mano- ah si y sus cuidados, tendremos el apoyo de mi ayudante y hermano el gigante Grawp- dijo Hagrid presentando a Grawp y señalándolo, pero el gigante se encontraba muy ocupado rascándose la nalga debido al escozor de las medias… ante la mirada divertida de los alumnos. Lily no pudo suprimir una sonrisa por el espectáculo y vio que Hugo tampoco lo disimulaba, dejo de sonreír hasta que observo como William miraba sorprendido y con todo respeto a la criatura gigantesca que tenia frente a el.

Hagrid algo discretamente se acerco a su hermano y susurro- tú turno Grawpi- el gigante dejo de rascarse y torpemente volteo haciendo una mueca y una reverencia exagerada como saludo…-

-perfecto- dijo orgulloso Hagrid que miraba con adoración a su hermano y prosiguió.

-Bueno, el día de hoy… alumnos… les tengo una gran sorpresa. Por favor síganme y hagan una…ord…-leyó nuevamente la mano, pero vio que lo que había escrito se había borrado por el sudor nervioso que producía y concluyo- bueno no se separen…

Hagrid comenzó a caminar seguidos inmediatamente por el grupo de niños que emocionados se internaban al bosque… seguidos de Grawp que seguía en su labor de quitarse la comezón al recargarse en cualquier árbol en cuanto hubiera oportunidad.

Después de caminar unos diez minutos llegaron a un lugar algo silencioso y tranquilo, Hagrid les indico…-

-Bien este día conoceremos al hermoso hipogrifo, una hermosa y noble criatura de elegancia sin igual, pero nunca la ofendan porque son muy orgullosos y podrían estar en peligro- Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar emocionados.-

-oh genial Lily un hipogrifo, Hagrid es estupendo, un hipogrifo en la primera clase- expreso Hugo mientras miraba emocionado para todos lados, viendo si descubría a la criatura-

-¿que es un hipogrifo?- fue el comentario de William, que había oído hablar sobre ese animal, pero no tenia idea de cómo era. Su abuela nunca había podido explicárselo…

Y llevándose los dedos a la boca, Hagrid silbo, segundos después un enorme animal cruzo entre los arboles con paso lento y cansado, El viejo Buckbeack hacia su aparición- muchos miraron desanimados al hipogrifo anciano que parecía mas en el otro mundo que en este...

Pero para William en su memoria nunca olvidaría ese primer encuentro de la primera clase de Hagrid, William lo vio espectacular, nunca había visto un ejemplar tan bello con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de caballo de enormes alas que ahora tenía sin extender.

-¿eso es un hipogrifo? ¡Es hermoso profesor!- exclamo William excitado en voz alta ante la mirada atónita de los otros compañeros que no comprendían la definición de hermoso del pelirrojo-

-Oh, si es un animal estupendo ¿bien quien quiere ser el primero?- volteo alegremente Hagrid y miro a todos, entusiasmado porque los Slytherin parecían mas cooperativos que los de grados superiores, hubo un silencio por parte de todos y de pronto William se vio adelante empujado por Hugo – Oh, el pelirrojo de Slytherin es el voluntario- dijo jovial el profesor, mientras preparaba a Buckbeack, William asesino con la mirada a Hugo si hubiera sido eso posible y se convirtió voluntariamente a fuerzas el elegido para la demostración.

-mira te inclinaras respetuosamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y si el, inclina la cabeza ¡estupendo!- dijo Hagrid, William entendió todo a la perfección pero una pregunta le cruzo por la mente y dirigiéndose a Hagrid dijo…-

-y si no se inclina profesor…-

-Oh, pues entonces, pues… ¡ya improvisaremos…! Y rogaremos porque eso no pase- fue la simple respuesta obtenida ante un William que entro en pánico.

-¿como te llamas muchacho?- pregunto Hagrid que seguía viendo a Buckbeack-

Me llamo William Evans profesor- diciendo esto William lo volteo a ver un momento y Hagrid que había quedado pasmado por el apellido del chico, fue cuando se percato completamente de sus ojos y no supo que hacer, se sintió confundido.

William se inclino como le había dicho Hagrid y el hipogrifo lo miro a los ojos y por un momento los dos se miraron fijamente, los ojos del hipogrifo brillaron de emoción y Buckbeack pareció recuperar su orgullo, ya que lo confundió con aquel chiquillo de cabellos despeinados y ojos verdes cubiertos por unos redondos lentes con una legendaria cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo había montado haciéndolo sentir tan bien, respondió al saludo, recuperando el viró de la juventud, golpeo suavemente el vientre del semigigante con su cabeza y este despertó de su trance, entendió el mensaje, tomo a William de los costados-

-¡¿Profesor, profesor que hace?!- grito William, que pateaba nerviosamente y fue montado en los costados de Buckbeack, todos los demás pequeños lo miraban asustados, otros asombrados, Lily lo miraba maravillada y Hugo divertido. Hagrid dio una palmada al trasero de la bestia. El pelirrojo sintió de pronto como el animal comenzaba a trotar y se aferro a su cuello asustado, Lily lo animaba emocionada pero Buckbeack comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí y llevándose al chiquillo, que ya para ese momento llamaba al profesor a grito abierto, y se agarraba aun mas al fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de la criatura, el hipogrifo comenzó a correr y el niño agarrado fuertemente con sus piernas en el costado sintió pánico, quería mirar, pero al abrir los ojos solo veía manchas a su alrededor por la velocidad que habían alcanzado y de pronto lo sintió, un impulso y aquel sentimiento de vació en su estomago como cuando a la montaña rusa se subió con su padre y esta comenzó a ascender, regreso…

-es como ese día, cuando Buckbeack fue montado por primera vez por Harry Potter-

Dijo en un susurro Hagrid que fue escuchado por Lily-

-¡¿ese es el Buckbeack de mi padre?!- pregunto emocionada Lily que miraba al cielo tratando de no perder de vista a William.

No quiso abrir los ojos, pero el podía sentir el batir de las alas en sus piernas, el viento en su rostro le indicaban que habían dejado hace mucho tiempo atrás el suelo. Un sonido que produjo el animal hizo que el abriera sus ojos y lo que vio lo enmudeció.

Ante sus ojos podía ver el castillo Hogwarts en toda su magnitud, era enorme llevaba algunos días ahí y nunca creyó que fuera así de inmenso e interminable, también vio el bosque prohibido y pudo mirar a el gigante que acompañaba a Hagrid rascándose sobre una enorme piedra sus posteriores, vio a los compañeros de su clase, pero solo parecían a esa altura pequeñas hormigas. William jamás imagino que esas cosas existieran, siempre había creído que solo eran rumores de cuentos que contaban a los niños, pero no era así, era verdad, ese mundo existía y lo mejor es que era su mundo y el estudiaba para ser un mago y permanecer ahí…

Buckbeack viro hacia su derecha y descendió hacia el lago planeándolo, William aprecio vida dentro de este, pudo ver su propio reflejo y el agua era en una parte tan cristalina que vio como las sirenas y los ondinos lo seguían, nadando a la misma velocidad que ellos planeaban, sintió la necesidad de extender las manos para sentir el viento, nunca había sentido una libertad como esa, siempre ocultando sus habilidades y siendo rechazado por los demás, realmente estaba feliz que esa carta le hubiera llegado.

Pensó en Lily y como quería que ella estuviera montando a su lado en esos momentos, le diría a Hagrid si el orgulloso animal les permitiría montar a los dos a la vez… estaba seguro que ella lo disfrutaría mucho… pensó optimista, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y escucho algunos aletazos bruscos a su lado, entonces volteo rápidamente y a su lado, una especie de caballos esqueléticos y oscuros que volaban con sus alas como de murciélago junto con el hipogrifo, habían aparecido, haciendo que este se elevara juguetonamente, y de nuevo el pelirrojo sintió el movimiento en su estomago indicándole que Buckbeack tomaba altura, las nuevas criaturas lo siguieron y se perdieron entre las nubes. William quedo empapado por la humedad de estas y el frío golpeo en su cara, pero estaba fascinado.

Después de volar unos minutos haciendo unos giros, metiéndose entre las nubes, algo paso junto a ellos, las oscuras criaturas se alejaron y el hipogrifo se puso inquieto, fue cuando lo vio, la sombra de aquella noche apareció volando rápidamente a su lado y los arrebazo, envistiéndolo por el otro lado y haciendo que el hipogrifo cambiara de dirección tratando de regresar al bosque, William volvió a sentir miedo y se abrazo del plumaje de Buckbeack, quien viraba rápidamente, cuando la necesidad de abrir los ojos lo venció, vio ahí volando a su lado a la silueta humana que parecía montado en algo, pero su rostro se distorsionaba, este de pronto estiro una mano para alcanzarlo y sin saber por que William levanto su brazo también y trato de alcanzarlo.

Lo que sintió después fue inexplicable, el ser emanaba tristeza, confusión y desesperación, William sabia muy bien que esa tristeza no era de el, pero aun así no podía evitar tener empatia hacia el sentimiento, el ser estuvo a punto de tocarle los dedos, pero buckbeack se incorporo sobre sus dos patas y lo ataco, no lo golpeo pero lo ahuyento, alejándolo, aunque a su vez, con sus reparos en el aire causo que William perdiera el equilibrio se soltara y cayera al vació.

William sentía como caía lentamente y muchos sonidos, mucha confusión imágenes que no eran de el, imágenes de personas que nunca había visto llenaba su cabeza, el sentimiento era tan insoportable y el seguía cayendo, el viento zumbaba en sus oídos, entonces no pudo resistir mas y perdió el conocimiento.

-Lo siguiente que vio fueron las flores que estaban a su lado sobre un enorme buró… y empezó a ver que estaba en un cuarto femeninamente arreglado, con cosas que eran mucho mas grandes de lo normal, había algunas lámparas que funcionaban con un polvo que giraba rápidamente dentro de la campana de la lámpara, la cama donde estaba tenia sabanas de satín y llevaba doseles de tul y encaje muy fino, cerca de ahí, había un enorme tocador de madera fina y elegantes acabados y brocados, donde acomodadas en hilera, estaban un montón de pociones y algunos cabellos plateados finamente trenzados…alhajaros dorados estaban junto al espejo y un cepillo gigantesco de lo que parecía ser oro también se encontraba ahí, William bajo de la enorme cama algo sorprendido por el lugar y noto que iba descalzo al sentir la suavidad de la alfombra… paso por el inmenso armario, donde su puerta se encontraba entreabierta y vio las prendas dentro de el, algunas se alcanzaban a ver bordadas con piedras preciosas, otras con plumas y algunas eran de piel… también alcanzo a ver una docena de pelucas. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta blanca, y este también era mucho más grande de lo normal, tanto que tubo que abrir con ambas manos…

Al salir se vio inmediatamente envuelto por los calidos brazos de una Lily Potter, que hablaba sin parar inundándolo de muchas preguntas… cuando el pudo calmar a su amiga pelirroja, vio que se encontraban también ahí Hugo algo avergonzado y su hermana Rose que lo miraba sentada desde una enorme mesa blanca y noto también que ahí había otra persona.

Era una mujer enorme, que bestia con un alminodado vestido color amarillo claro, de mangas anchas y adornadas con encajes, de esos que su abuela también solía llevar muy al estilo de los años 60, sobre el, un mandil impecablemente blanco como la mayoría de muebles que había ahí, noto que estaba peinada estilizadamente en un complicado moño y pintada algo exagerado, en tonos pastel, pero que parecía, iba con el estilo de la mujer…

-Como te sientes jovengsito…- pregunto con perfecto acento francés al pelirrojo- yo muy bien madame, gracias…

-¡Oh, pego que jovengsito mags encantadog! Te segvigue una tasa de prepagado de miel y flogues cugltivadog pog Hadas... delicioso- y sin mas se metio a la puerta que estaba frente a ella y se pudo escuchar como daba ordenes a otra persona, quien se encontraba preparando la comida.

-Acabas de conocer a la profesora Máxime y nos encontramos en la casa del profesor Hagrid, te has desmayado en un a practica ¿Cómo te sientes William?- pregunto Rose-

-yo bien supongo…- contesto William, impresionado por la noticia y por que esa fuera la cabaña que había visto por fuera antes…

-en serio Willo, porque parecías muerto- esta vez fue Lily quien nerviosamente preguntaba-

-En serio, así que me desmaye…- fue la respuesta que Willo dio con una sonrisa, pero noto que Hugo trataba de decirle algo… y se arrepentía escondiéndose detrás de su hermana…-

-Hugo, no tienes nada que decirle…- dijo la castaña mientras motivaba a su hermano a salir detrás de ella, Hugo por fin salio y con la mirada al suelo se dirigió a William-

-siento haberte… haberte empujado para que fueras el voluntario-

-¿Qué dices? Si es la mejor experiencia que eh tenido, se sentía tan libre, y era volar... vi todo el castillo fue impactante…el hipogrifo… ¡Lily debemos intentarlo!

-puegs creog que egl Hipogrifo no pogdra volag en algun tiegmpo…- interrumpió madame Máxime, que llevaba una tetera y algunos pastelillos en las manos, acompañada de una pequeña elfina que cargaba una charola de galletas…-

-¿que dijo, profesora Máxime?- dijo William…-

-progfesoga Hagrid queguido, sea lo que sea que te haya pasadog alla aguiba, provoco que hiciegan un ateguizaje fogzoso, porgque Buckbeack te llevaba colgando de la túnica en el pico y al desendegr sin controgl una de lags gamas atravesog su ala. Mundi Ahoga mi maguido junto con mi cuñado, lo egsta atendiengdo-

-oh, no ¿donde esta?- egsta en el corral…- indico la semi gigante, mientras William era llevado por Hugo al lugar-

-cuando tu montaste a buckbeack desaparecieron unos momentos y después Grawp los diviso, y corrió junto con Hagrid, al centro del bosque porque Buckbeack te traía colgando de la túnica y se veía que tenia problemas para aterrizar, así que Grawp los tuvo que atrapar en el aire…al perforarse una de las alas con una rama de Buckbeack- le comenzó a explicar Lily a William que asentía a todo lo que escuchaba-

Oportunamente la profesora Hagrid había llegado para llevar algunos bocadillos para que alimentáramos a Buckbeack y revisándote, le indico a Hagrid que te trajera a casa que solo estabas inconciente y el que ocupaba atención era Buckbeack, paro la hemorragia de la ala de este y nos llevo a los demás a ver el kappa recién traído de Japón para examinarlo, así Hagrid pues no tendría problemas en su primer día de clases y nosotros terminamos viendo al kappa que era asignado para los de tercero y así no hubiera quejas contra el, al terminar, la seguimos directo a la cabaña para ver como estabas pero seguías dormido.

-¿Qué te paso aya arriba?- pregunto el Weasley terminando de narrar los hechos que habían pasado…-

-supongo que me dio vértigo y me desmaye, no recuerdo muy bien- mintió el pelirrojo decidió, que le contaría a Lily y a Scorpius que había tenido un nuevo encuentro con el ser que ya los tres habían visto.

Mientras llegaban a un enorme corral fuera de la casa, ahí se encontraba Hagrid colocándole un ungüento regenerativo a la ala perforada de un ya Buckbeack que se encontraba tranquilizado por Albus que estaba vestido con el uniforme de quidditch, quien charlaba con el animal, sentado cerca de ellos Grawp miraba con atención cruzado de piernas las cuales traían las medias hechas jirones y no parecían que sus zapatos estuvieran cerca, por lo que iba descalzo ya para ese entonces.

-Profesor…- irrumpió William que miraba desde la puerta…-

Oh William! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-bien profesor, ¿Cómo esta el?- contesto preguntando mientras señalaba al hipogrifo que seguía atento a lo que Albus le narraba-

William tuvo que contarles que no recordaba mucho de lo que paso, y aclaro que no fue Buckbeack quien lo tumbo, que el había perdido el equilibrio al sentir vértigo y pareció que todos quedaron conformes con la explicación, Albus permitió que William acariciara al herido animal, ya que el segundo hijo de los Potter desde la primera clase de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid se había apropiado de el…reclamando su derecho cuando se entero que el animal le pertenecía a Harry y acudía los sábados a cepillarlo y pasearlo, así que cuando se entero del incidente, abandono la practica de quidditch y entro de lleno como apoyo para las curaciones al hipogrifo.

Todos se quedaron a comer esa tarde con Hagrid y su esposa, que improvisadamente sacaron mesas al jardín para que Grawp comiera junto con ellos. A decir verdad la calidad de comida que ahora ofrecían los Hagrid, era mucho de mejor sabor y mas suculenta que cuando el profesor era soltero y todo gracias a madame Máxime y Winky la elfina que ahora servia a la familia de semigigantes, puesta a disposición como regalo de bodas por la dirección del colegio hacia Hagrid, eran las responsable de ahora los deliciosos postres franceses que para ese momento ya comían.

Lily junto con Hugo y William se enteraron que ella seria su profesora de la nueva asignatura que tenia como 5 años de antigüedad impartiéndose en Hogwarts, coincidiendo con el tiempo que la semigigante tenia de haberse convertido en la señora de Hagrid habiendo renunciado a la dirección de Beauxbatons… noticia que sorprendió a William que no imaginaba a la encantadora señora Hagrid dirigiendo una escuela francesa.

Madame Máxime había conseguido el puesto como profesora de "Economía mágica del hogar" donde los alumnos aprendían a como organizar una casa mágicamente, así como hechizos desde los mas sencillos como fregar unos platos o hechizar una escoba para que barriera ella sola, hasta como poner a limpiar toda la casa con múltiples hechizos diferentes a la vez. Recetas para cocinar etc. Esta materia claro esta, fue sugerida por el ministerio, que cansado de la sobresaturación de magia invertida en hechizos de reparación por magos jóvenes que se aventuraban a vivir solos, sin saber manejar cualquier hechizo elemental para la limpieza del hogar, decidió aleccionar a los futuros magos para evitar esos derrochamientos innecesarios de magia y siendo aprobada por el Director, Blade Adrián Narcissus, Se le dio una prioridad de que los alumnos los deberían llevar por los siete años que cursaran ahí, dándole la clasificación de materia obligatoria.

La hora de comida llego a su fin entre anécdotas de Hagrid y consejos amorosas para Rose y Lily por parte de la profesora Olympe Hagrid. Los alumnos debieron continuar sus clases vespertinas…

William busco su túnica, pero Hagrid menciono que se había caído cuando aterrizaron, y que Grawp la había buscado pero no la encontró. William no dio importancia y dijo que tenia consigo como 5 mas, ya que su abuela las había comprado insistiendo en que el crecía rápido…

Todos regresaron a sus clases despidiéndose amablemente y recibiendo una invitación para regresar prontamente, Albus acepto la petición de William sobre acompañarlo los sábados para atender el hipogrifo, el segundo hijo de los Potter se convenció que si su Buckbeack había dejado montar al Slytherin y por protegerlo había arriesgo su vida, bien valía darle la oportunidad de conocer al chiquillo y así de paso saber con que clase de amistades se juntaba su pequeña hermana.

Emprendieron camino y dijeron adiós a la cabaña azul turquesa de Hagrid y a sus ocupantes…

La noche había caído ya en ese momento en Hogwarts, y la mayoría de sus alumnos ocupaban y se preparaban para las clases del siguiente día en sus respectivas salas comunes, Lily Potter en ese momento encontraba muy entretenido el observar la alfombra verde del lugar mientras escuchaba sentada junto a Scorpius algunos de los sucesos de ese día que eran narrados por William.

Nuevamente un ataque de nervios se había apoderado de ella, al ver entrar a Scorpius Malfoy con su cabello desordenado ataviado con el uniforme de quidditch de buscador del equipo de Slytherin. La chiquilla había quedado muda y quiso brincarle encima a William para callarlo cuando este lo llamo inmediatamente al entrar para que platicara con ellos, ni siquiera le permitió que el chico rubio fuera a ducharse…

-Bien… te caíste y sobreviviste Charles, felicidades, ahora tengo que irme a duchar- dijo ya algo impaciente Scorpius… que se levantaba

-No, espera… todavía hay algo mas. Yo como te había comentado, me caí del hipogrifo, pero no fue por vértigo- explico William ante la mirada atónita de Lily que por fin había levantado la mirada y Scorpius volvió a tomar asiento-

Pero tú dijiste que te había dado vértigo- le recordó la pelirroja a lo que William negó con la cabeza-

-No, yo vi, yo lo vi Scorpius, aquella sombra que nos ataco en el pasillo, la que se tragaba la luz de las antorchas, ella podía volar… estaba como montado a algo, pero podía volar… y acerco su mano, su mano casi toco la mía y sentí su tristeza y su desesperación y fue cuando yo caí… Buckbeack lo ahuyento, pero yo perdí el equilibrio y caí, no puedo explicarlo, simplemente caí, y vi imágenes, personas que yo no conocía, lugares que yo no conocía… todo fue tan confuso, yo por eso no podía decirle a alguien que no hubiera visto lo que nosotros vimos, por eso me calle… lo siento Lily…

-A ver dices que el fantasma que nos ataco en el pasillo ahora vuela y te ataco por el aire, haciéndote sentir su tristeza…- resumió Scorpius que miraba al fuego que crujía en la chimenea de su sala… William inmediatamente asintió y el rubio continuo.-

Yo nunca eh leído sobre algo así. La descripción que mas se acerca son los dementotes pero… un dementor te hace sentir tú tristeza, no, su tristeza y te hace recordar tus peores recuerdos no los de ellos…-concluyo coherentemente Scorpius que seguía con una expresión reflexiva-

- Esto se esta poniendo peligroso, tenemos que averiguar que es, antes de que nos haga daño, averiguar y atraparlo… y- quiso continuar Lily pero la mano de Scorpius le indico que se detuviera…

-¡y nada! Niña suicida, no arriesgare mi pellejo en atrapar esa cosa, lo que debemos hacer es seguir con lo nuestro, si esa cosa se aparece de nuevo pues le damos la vuelta y seguimos por otro camino, bastante eh cambiado mis planes por ustedes, como para seguir jugando a ser los héroes… esto es Slytherin "molestia" no Gryffindor, aquí no somos héroes… date cuenta…- y sin decir mas, se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero fue detenido por la mano de Lily que sujetaba su manga

- ¿Esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre no?-dijo Scorpius refiriéndose a que Lily no era la primera vez que jalaba de su manga para llamar la atención.

-Yo se muy bien donde estoy ¡no necesito que me lo recuerdes cada instante! Y sobre el fantasma andante, por algo esa cosa esta haciéndose presente ante nosotros, no voy a dar la espalda porque esto no es un acto de cobardía ni de valentía, simplemente sobre vivencia, trato de protegerme… Si acudimos a ti, es porque eres mayor y el mas competente mago de Slytherin que conocemos… si no puedes ayudarnos perfecto ¡deja de estarme juzgando! ¡Si no nos ayudas entonces no nos sirves…!

- termino de echarle en cara Lily que trataba de serenar sus nervios y su agitación, para que Scorpius no los notara, este a su vez se quedo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la pelirroja, la miro directamente interesado a los ojos por un momento y dando un tirón a su brazo para safarse, dio la espalda y subió algunos escalones… deteniéndose al cuarto… y dando aun la espalda les dijo-

-solo ayudare en averiguar si existe alguna otra criatura que reúna todas esas características, de ahí en mas no cuenten con migo…- y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, Lily aun seguía mirando el lugar donde había estado hace unos momentos el rubio, cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro y noto lo rígido que este estaba-

-¿Lily estas bien?- fue la amable voz de William que pregunto preocupado por el mutismo de la pelirroja, pero Lily hizo algo inesperado, sus rodillas temblaron y cayo al piso de las escaleras diciendo- Scorpius Malfoy me odia…

-

Las semanas habían pasado y las clases habían continuado. William y Lily no habían tenido por el momento ningún otro encuentro con el fantasma caminante… así que el asunto se les había olvidado ya de momento. Lily había tropezado algunas veces con Scorpius en los pasillos, pero en cuanto lo veía huía como si del mismo Voldemort se tratara y por todos los medios intentaba no tratarlo, en las horas de comida se sentaba sin chistar entre sus dos hermanos, mientras solo miraba el plato y no levantaba la vista para nada… si William y Scorpius estaban en la sala común, subía inmediatamente las escaleras rumbo a su habitación y no salía de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente y para colmo de ella, también había visto al susodicho, platicar demasiado amistoso, con la ojos de plato desagradable, esa alumna de cuarto grado, que la despertó aquella vez… pero trato de no darle importancia, se contentaba al recordar que la tipa tenia el mismo nombre que la perra maltes de su primo Charlie. "Rumina" decían con tono despectivo Rose y ella, en las horas de la comida al pedirle algo a la slytherin, para la pelirroja eso era un consuelo.

Pero ese no era su mayor problema, lo que mas desesperaba a Lily Potter era que Scorpius Malfoy no daba muestras de querer hacer las paces con ella. Ni que se viera afectado porque ellos no se hablaran. Ni siquiera cuando se reunían los sábados con el Profesor Horace, solo llegaba se sentaba de brazos y quedaba callado por el resto de la reunión. Pero eso, esperaba la pelirroja esperaba que cambiara algun día.

-

William y Lily habían tenido ya sus clases de transformaciones donde la profesora Mc Gonagall les había dejado dos pergaminos sobre la historia de la transformación y sus avances.

El profesor Flitwick había enseñado a utilizar el Accio y todos los alumnos de primero se veían practicar por los pasillos convocando cuan infinidad de cosas se les ocurriera…

Nuevamente habían acudido con Hagrid, que mostró como tratar a un kappa japonés y la Profesora Luna Lovegood les había parecido encantadora en defensa contra las artes oscuras que ahora impartía, debido a que su anterior profesora Susana Blond resultara embarazada y tuviera que retirarse…

Todas las clases habían sido estupendas, solo faltaba la menos atractiva y que no había sido impartida mas que una vez por Hagrid que suplió al profesor tratando de dar la clase e introducirlos a la historia. Siendo un total fracaso, sin saber como termino contando, como es que su ahora esposa le había dado el si cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Pero la clase de ese día parecía ser más prometedora. Ahora parecía que las cosas serian diferentes y estaban algo entusiasmados ya que habían pasados dos semanas sin recibir su lección a pesar del intento fallido de Hagrid, esto se debía a que el antiguo profesor Cuthbert Binns por fin se había dado cuenta que estaba muerto y decidió que ya era tiempo de retirarse, esto habiendo pasado en la primera clase, de repente los volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que flotaba siendo un traslucido ser, simplemente dijo un "estoy cansado" y desapareció en la pared, siendo la ultima vez que se dejo ver, así que tardaron unas semanas en buscar el reemplazo pero parecía que por fin el ministerio y la dirección se habían puesto de acuerdo y el maestro sustituto había sido elegido.

Los tres chiquillos Yue, Lily y William ya habían tenido solo otra clases juntos, encantamientos. Transformaciones la compartían con Gryffindor y ahí habían podido ver a Hugo, así como también herbó logia, donde todos estaban de acuerdo que la clase del maestro Neville había sido genial, el profesor Longbotton había sido tan rápido en tomar a la mandrágora bebe y ponerla en su nueva maseta que no había necesitado colocarse las orejeras, todos los miraban con la boca abierta y muchos se rieron cuando el, les confeso que a su edad había quedado desmayado por no ponerse las orejeras correctamente…

Todos seguían conversando, Yue y Lily sentadas en el asiento, platicaban sobre si la profesora Lovegood le pediría a el profesor Neville que le sirviera como conejillo de indias para algun hechizo de defensa o una extraña teoría, que el profesor la ayudaría sin chistar. Muchos rumores había en que los profesores estaban muy enamorados pero nadie había comprobado esto.

William en el asiento de adelante, revisaba si traía los pergaminos adecuados, desinteresado por las conversaciones sobre teorías amorosas que formulaban sus dos amigas, a su lado su compañero de dormitorio Goro echaba miradas furtivas a las dos chicas que platicaban amenamente.

Un pequeño golpeteo que se escuchaba en los pasillos como si algo de madera golpeara contra el piso, atravesó de repente en el lugar, el sonido comenzó cada vez hacerse mucho mas fuerte y mas claro provocando que los alumnos guardaran silencio y estuvieran atentos a la entrada del salón, de repente de un solo golpe la puerta se abrió y una figura espectral apareció, causando en algunos sorpresa y en otros temor, el fantasma flotaba algo bambolearte como si cojeara y cuando lo hacia. Se oían golpetazos repetidos por el pasillo a su paso. Su cara era como si hubiera sido tallada en madera por alguien que tenía sólo una vaga idea de lo que son las caras humanas, y no demasiado experto con un cincel. Cada pulgada de piel parecía tener cicatrices. A pesar de la blancura espectral que por naturaleza tenían los fantasmas. La boca parecía a una incisión diagonal, y un pedazo grande de la nariz faltaba. Los ojos del fantasma era lo que lo hacían espantoso realmente. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro, El otro era grande, como una moneda, y de un vivo azul eléctrico. Que resaltaba sobre la cetrina y grisácea piel del ser. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, parpadear, y se enrollaba, abajo, y de un lado al otro, bastante independientemente del ojo normal, el fantasma miro a todos de repente con su ojo azul movible y los reviso uno por uno, deteniéndose por un momento en Lily y apartando la mirada de todos los demás, hablo con una voz de ultratumba y seriamente dijo-

-Soy el profesor asignado por el ministerio de magia y en común acuerdo con la dirección de este colegio.

Alastor Moody- comenzó a escribir la tiza sola en el pizarrón al mismo tiempo que el fantasma siguió explicando- Ex Auror, ex cazador de magos oscuros, la cárcel de Azkaban estuvo mucho tiempo abarrotada por que yo mande a esos infelices a encerrar en ese infierno y también victima fatal por el que no debe ser nombrado…

¡Y SI ALGUNO TIENE PROBLEMAS CON ESO, ES HORA DE DECIRLO! – les exigió enérgicamente mientras su ojo seguía girando sin control y continuo al ver que nadie se oponía a su cargo asignado- Mi misión en esta aula es concientizarlos sobre los crueles y sangrientos hechos que forman nuestra historia, sin que omita los terribles episodios que se vivieron en épocas en las que ustedes ni siquiera habían pisado el suelo de este mundo…. Describiendo los horrores vividos por magos y brujas que sacrificaron sus vidas, para que en este momento sus cómodos traseros estén sentados tranquilamente en estas aulas… Pero sobre todo mi objetivo es que ustedes nunca olviden que aunque estemos en épocas tranquilas, otro loco podría levantarse. Así que a partir de ahora en adelante ustedes deben estar en "Alerta permanente" –concluyo el profesor su curso de introducción al grupo de asustados alumnos de primer ingreso que se miraban contrariados…

Lily miro al fantasma y trago en seco, este paseaba cerca de ellos, siguiendo escrutando y revisando minuciosamente a cada niño que se encontraba y pensó que la pacifica y aburrida clase de historia de magia, nunca iba a ser la que describieron sus hermanos…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mmm lo he terminado y es martes, así que mañana yo creo que empiezo el 6, así es ojo loco Moody esta de regreso… y ha aparecido Olympe Máxime. Ando romántica estos días…

Hey es 4 de Septiembre y estoy adelantándoles, lo siento pero el fin de semana iré a escalar con la familia… así que haya no hay Internet… por eso se los traigo antes. Bueno olviden las estupidas fechas, que sinceramente nunca cumplo y mejor que los sorprenda con el nuevo capitulo. Cada vez que lo termine… generalmente tardo como dos en terminarlo y luego luego quiero publicarlo…así que mientras este inspirada…

Reviews aclaraciones a sus comentarios

Alguien me dijo que si Scorpius y Albus eran amigos… mmm seria bueno que le echaran otra mirada, Scorpius acaba de decirle tonta a Lily y Albus le dice que no la llame así, así que Scorpius se para y se va, cuando eso pasa Albus se para y va insultándolo y diciéndole de cosas y Scorpius prefiere no seguirle el juego y lo ignora… así que no es un error, creí que lo había escrito bien, pero causo confusión, por lo menos en una persona… así que aclarado el asunto…

Sobre porque Scorpius tiene esa actitud tan diferente de su padre, lo iré explicando conforme avance la historia.

Y sobre todo, lo siento mucho, pero Scorpius no, en definitiva no estará enamorado de Rose. Me parecía muy obvio. Y sus caracteres no coinciden, bueno no hasta donde como yo los manejo.

Por el momento Scorpius no se ha enamorado… aunque muchas chicas de la casa de Slytherin están enamoradas de el…

Sobre Ron, por favor seria muy generosa si dejo que la única preocupación de Ron fuera Scorpius, no me subestimen, hay maneras mucho más crueles de hacer sufrir a Ron Weasley.

Otra cosa, cometí la tontería de no respetar los lugares de la mesa interior, pero alguien muy certeramente me lo indico y con eso eh resuelto que paso con los asientos dentro de la mesa. Muy buena observación gracias… eso fue brillante Desire… me diste la introducción perfecta para este Cáp.…

James ahora tiene 15 y tiene el peso de ser el hermano mayor, y no creo que sea calmado, más bien es listo y pone las cosas a su favor, algo que el tener como amigos a Oscar Diggory y a Jonathan Mc Gregor le proporcionan y por algo es el líder de ellos. James sabia muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba en invadir la mesa de slytherin y recuerden que James tiene hermanos menores con los que se podrían desquitar si el no actuaba cautelosamente. Por eso renegaba tanto, a la orden de Ginny. Si se ponía a seguirle el juego a Armand Blade, hubiera causado hacer una gran pelea y no lograr su propósito. Estuvo a punto de perderlo y reventar… pero Meredith le salvo la situación…

Son muy buenas las teorías del fantasma, pero no hablare más del asunto…

Di una pista mucho mas impórtate que el sauce boxeador…

Encontré una foto superbuena de un chico que se llama BOYD y de el me eh inspirado ahora para pensar en scorpius, en la pagina de mi pro file viene una pequeña foto de este modelo y una pelirroja y eh quedado encantada, mi imaginación voló enseguida…

Así que no hay fecha para el otro, como puedo publicarlo esta misma semana, puede que lo publique para la otro, solo ténganme paciencia…

Ah me dio mucho coraje pero no pude aparecer a Harry en este capitulo, espero que en el siguiente tenga algo de Ron y el…

Hay tenia el nombre del capitulo 6 pero se me olvido… era algo del quidditch o del profesor Moody o algo sobre pelirrojos no recuerdo…. Ah ya recordé…

6 el club exclusivo de los Slurnhog (ya se imaginaran por donde va el asunto) pero en fin…

O algo así será…

Alely yo voy en octavo semestre de mercadotecnia

Me falta un año para terminar…. Y si orgullosa de ser quien soy y de donde soy…aunque no soy muy de las que se ponen sombreritos el 15 de sep y va al centro y grita viva México, me engento y me termina dando dolor de cabeza, pero si lo grito desde mi casa viéndolo cómodamente en la tele.

Ah otra cosa necesito nombres para escuelas de magia de argentina, México y brasil, se aceptan ideas… así como de estados unidos, África, paises de Africa, Japón mmm jajaj necesito 16 paises bueno me fijare en este mundial para ver quien califica…

Los dejo porque mi gata Godric demanda mi atención…

Atte. A. Dan Beltran.

Ojala y sigan con migo…


	6. Chapter 6 la profesora Lovegood

Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora intelectual J. K. Rowling y los derechos de Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sin fin de lucro…

Hola pues es miércoles y comienzo con lo nuestro, pues adelante… porque termine antes de lo esperado el capitulo anterior… y no me parece tener guardado lo que ya puede ser leído.

Este capitulo es para Lorena por ser tan linda persona, no cambies nunca... ah tu hijo se parecerá Dan Radcliffe cuando crezca, esas cejas no se le dan a cualquiera…

Y a Tereland… y su linda hermana Areli… ojala lean este fic algun día…

**Mami… todos mis capítulos siempre han sido dedicados a ti… gracias por impulsarme a seguir creyendo…**** en este mundo y en mi misma…**

_Pero sobre todo a ti que lees lo que tengo que contar._

_**19 y 2 años después**__**…**_

**6**** LA PROFESORA LOVEGOOD**

Séptima Planta - Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Sexta Planta - Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Quinta Planta - Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional

Cuarta Planta - Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas

Tercera Planta - Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia.

Segunda Planta - Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot;

Fue lo que indicaba una grave e impactante voz por el altavoz del elevador, la puerta se abrió y una caja de hielo seco flotadora atravesó y esquivo a los diferentes sombreros pertenecientes a magos que aun esperaban su piso indicado dentro del transporte, el paquete bajo del elevador y doblo la esquina, pasando por dos gruesas puertas dobles de robles, donde atravesó una zona muy espaciosa pero bastante desordenada y dividida en cubicuelos, al centro una gran mesa de cristal con mas de veinte sillas, que en su centro de esta misma tenia un mapamundi que marcaba algunos lugares en rojo, en las paredes de los cubicuelos colgaban noticias del profeta, del quisquilloso…hasta alguna nota irregularmente interesante del corazón de bruja, algunos reportajes de quidditch y noticias internacionales, también había dentro de los cubicuelos fotos de familiares, que pertenecían a los aurores ocupantes de estos .

El paquete se encamino hasta al fondo del enorme pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta gruesa y de metal dorado, con una ventana cubierta por persianas azules y al otro lado de la puerta, había un enorme mural, donde las fotografías de los antiguos mortifagos se encontraban tachadas, algunas decían capturados y otras como la foto central y enorme de Voldemort, decía muerto…

El paquete se detuvo y de repente se tiro contra la puerta-

-¡oh genial la comida ah llegado! ¡La comida ha llegado!- canturreo una voz y la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta, Ron Weasley recibía gustoso su comida pedida, mientras firmaba a un sobre volador que agradecía por haber comprado en la Comida del mago Express…desapareciendo con un plop, Ron regresaba inmediatamente al interior de la oficina, cerrando la pesada puerta.

El cuartel general de Aurores, estaba en ese momento en su hora de comida por lo cual se encontraba casi vacío, exceptuando la oficina del jefe de aurores.

Harry Potter se hallaba cubierto por decenas de reportes, acumulados en pilas y pilas, sobre su negro escritorio cromado, su oficina en comparación con el cuartel de Aurores estaba perfectamente ordenada a excepción del escritorio, este desorden de reportes era debido a la auditoria trimestral que se acercaba.

La oficina estaba sobriamente decorada con colores azules, cafés, otros tonos oscuros y algunos tonos claros, para no hacer tan sombrío y frío el lugar, dando un sentimiento de seguridad y respeto, a la vez que confort y seguridad, al entrar a ella.

Harry tenia una pizarra donde había varias anotaciones de pendientes y estrategias a realizar, junto a una mesa, exacta replica de la que estaba afuera, pero de mucho menor tamaño para juntas privadas, la oficina incluya una pequeña mini cocineta con refrigerador, fregador, un pequeño calentador mágico y una practico desayunador con 4 sillas.

Del lado contrario, se encontraba un mueble como anaquel con 3 niveles y un espacio mucho más grande con puertas bajo los niveles accesibles, en el primer espacio, el más alto, tenia varias pociones venenosas y remedios contra estas, así como algunos objetos hechos por magos oscuros.

En el segundo espacio, Harry había colocado cuidadosamente fotos de sus hijos, cuando eran pequeños, y ahora actuales, fotos de la familia Weasley, sus suegros en el aniversario, Fred y George en el colegio, todos los hermanos Weasley incluida Ginny en la ultima navidad, Ron y él en el ultimo partido de Chudley Cannons vs Arpías de Holyhead que habían asistido.

En el tercer espacio, algunos libros de apoyo, pergaminos o documentos que el jefe de Aurores necesitara, dentro de los espacios con puerta se encontraban, reliquias malditas y demás artefactos mágicos peligrosos, que podrían servirle en alguna investigación o decisión a tomar y mágicamente sellados por algunos encantamientos complicados, que solo el jefe de Aurores podría retirar. Cerca del mueble, había otra puerta más, que era donde se encontraba el baño privado de Harry. Algunos archiveros en el extremo del cuarto junto a la mesa de juntas y colgadas en la pared opuesta a su escritorio, algunas fotos raras de paisajes realmente hermosos pero tomadas de la perspectiva excéntrica del fotógrafo, estos habían sido regalo hace algunos años para Harry y Ginny por parte de Luna y sus viajes… y por mas raro que le pareciera a este, realmente le había gustado lo que el ojo de Luna había tomado. Como decía su esposa, era como meterse a la cabeza de su amiga y ver el mundo con sus ojos.

Junto a la entrada de la puerta había un extraño tronco parado, estilizadamente cortado que Hagrid había encontrado, arreglado y regalado a Harry, que no encontró otra función más que de perchero para colgar sus túnicas de viaje.

En su escritorio tenia una foto de él, Hermione y Ron cuando se graduaron de Hogwarts, otra de Ginny y él en el último baile del ministerio y por ultimo una que se habían tomado con sus hijos en el andén 9 y ¾ hace unas semanas…

Detrás de su escritorio había una enorme ventana que daba una espectacular vista del castillo de Hogwarts, su lago y bosque, este iba cambiando según transcurriera el día…básicamente esa era la apariencia de la oficina del jefe de aurores actual.

-¿No que estabas a dieta?- pregunto Harry Potter sin levantar la vista del reporte que leía, dirigiéndose a su cuñado y mejor amigo, que tumbado en el pequeño sofá, con una bandeja ahora ya de comida apoyado en su abdomen devoraba los alimentos encontrados dentro de esta, mientras con la varita hacia que un tipo de pantalla de proyección tridimensional se desenrollara del techo, acomodando en el canal de noticias deportivas del mundo mágico…- ¡Ja! el equipo que dirige Vicky no paso la ronda final, idiota…- se mofo Ron mientras le gritaba a la pantalla protectora ante la noticia que el equipo de Víctor Krum no había llegado a las finales del campeonato de quidditch, allá en Bulgaria-

-oh que bien- respondió el pelinegro sin mucho interés, mientras trataba de descifrar la letra de uno de los reportes que alguno de los novatos había escrito, con los pies al parecer-

-¡Puaj!- se quejo Ron después de probar un bocado de su comida del mago Express- ya se porque le llaman Express, si ni siquiera la terminan de cocinar- indico, mientras uno de sus trozos de carne estaba medio crudo- bueno pero es mejor que lo que cocina ahora Hermione- y sin decir mas se lo trago de un bocado-

-quisiera que dijeras eso delante de ella…-dijo ante el comentario de Ron mientras leía- ¿hicimos la denunciación correspondiente?… me pregunto quien redacto esto…- leyó en voz alta, detrás de la montaña de papeles, siguiendo en su labor de descifrar los reportes…

-oh vamos Harry, esa mujer me quiere matar de hambre, con eso de que subió un kilo la semana pasada, decidió que era obligación de la pareja apoyarse cuando alguno se proponía una meta, pero no esperaras, que me mantenga vivo a base de hierbas, pastura y verdura hervida, no soy una vaca…- concluyo el pelirrojo mientras tragaba su ultimo bocado dejando el empaque de comida y se dirigía directo al mini refrigerador de la cocineta…- ¡oh pastel de melaza!- exclamo mientras miraba con ojos voraces el postre que había encontrado-

-¡no toques mi pastel de melaza que Ginny cocino con todo su amor para mi!- exigió Harry quien se encontraba ya en la puerta de su cocineta, algo agitado por la carrera que pego inmediatamente que escucho a Ron abrir su mini refrigerador.

-oh vamos Harry no me eches a perder el postre con esa cursilería que se traen tu y mi hermana y dame un pedacito…- rogó Ron sin poder evitar que Harry se lo quitara de las manos-

-No… si hiciste un trato en apoyar a Hermione, ¡respétalo! no pienso ayudarte esta vez para que lo rompas, es tiempo de que cumplas lo que le prometes a tu esposa…-

-Eso lo decidió ella por los dos… además tu eres mas mi mejor amigo mió que de ella… ¿No vas a darme ni una mísera migaja Harry James Potter? yo que te preste mi familia como si fuera la tuya, que te acogí como un hermano y hasta permití que sedujeras a mi pequeña hermana menor…

- otra vez con lo mismo…- susurro Harry mientras Ron continuaba dramáticamente.

- yo que te acompañe en la mas peligrosas y fatales de los viajes, todo por el nombre de la amistad y tu no puedes darme ni un mísero pedazo de ese pastel que parece que vale mas, que todos estos años de amistad- hecho en cara Ron en tono ofendido

- Deberías cambiar el dialogo, no siempre te resultara sabes, además Hermione es como una hermana para mi y yo te permití que la cortejaras sin chistar…- le dijo mientras partía ya un pedazo de pastel y lo ponía en uno de los dos platos que preparaba y acercaba dos taza de café…

- OK, OK lo que tu digas…, pero por lo menos me funciono hoy. ¡Que codo eres!- le indico mientras miraba el plato con la porción de tarta de melaza, que Harry le ofrecía-

-si no lo quieres, entonces no lo comas- dijo mientras le retiraba el plato a Ron, que rápidamente le estiro los brazos quitándoselo de la mano… Los dos salieron y se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón oscuro frente al proyector, para ver el resumen de los partidos del fin de semana…

- ¿ah pasado algo en la tienda con George?- comento Harry que daba un sorbo a su taza…-

-oh noub, togbo madgcha be bamavilla… (Oh no, todo marcha de maravilla)- trato de decir su cuñado con la boca llena… ante Harry que acostumbrado a esa clase de charlas, entendía muy bien el lenguaje de Ron cuando este habla y comía a la vez.

-Oh que bien- dijo Harry mientras seguía observando su pantalla

-Harry…- le llamo Ron ya claramente-

-Si…- contesto mientras se llevaba un bocado de tarta a la boca-

-Harry… crees que… ¿Crees que Neville y Luna sean amantes?- soltó de repente Ron, ante un Harry que por la pregunta, tosía tratando de expulsar la tarta que se había ido por otro lado-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Es Neville y Luna de quien estamos hablando…!- le indicaba ya recuperado el pelinegro mientras era palmeado por su cuñado, que le explicaba su punto-Bueno es que mira, a ti no te entro curiosidad, saber porque Luna estaba en el castillo junto con Neville esa noche-

-Ron… que acaso no has hablado con Rosie estos días- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno si… si claro que si, de cosas, como si alguien la anda rondando, si algun chico ha hablado con ella o si algun slytherin rubio se le ha acercado. Ese tipo de cosas…- respondió, como si sintiera que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante-

-Hay Ron…- dijo Harry mirándolo como si este no tuviera remedio, pero no lo juzgo, porque el mismo había hecho ese tipo de preguntas a Lily, aunque también hablaban de otras cosas…- Bueno, pues Lily me dijo que ahora Luna es su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras… así que como veras, no tiene nada de misterioso que ella estuviera esa noche en Hogwarts.

-oh…- dijo Ron completamente desilusionado por lo fácil que había sido haber resuelto el misterio sobre sus dos amigos, aunque una idea le cruzo por la mente, pero fue interrumpido por un aleteo de la ventana detrás del escritorio. Harry inmediatamente se dirigió a esta y abrió la ventana recibiendo el mensaje de la lechuza café, esta se fue sin esperar respuesta-

-creí que esas ventanas eran falsas…- dijo Ron…

-oh lo son, solo que diseñe esta para que los mensajes de Hogwarts me llegaran de manera inmediata, conexión de un plano inanimado a una conexión mágica tridimensional y real o algo así describió Hermione, yo solo le digo un atajo… ya vez como se enoja el intendente por los desastres que a veces causan, las lechuzas al esperar mucho tiempo en el elevador…- sonrió Harry a Ron mientras abría el mensaje y leía- Es de la profesora Mc Gonagall, dice que es sobre un alumno de primer ingreso, que entro a Slytherin…-

-No me digas que hay otro heredero de Slytherin, porque mira que ya no somos unos jovencitos para….- comento Ron en tono algo burlesco pero observo la cara seria que Harry había puesto mientras este decía-

-No puedo creerlo... cerciórate tu mismo – le alcanzo inmediatamente el mensaje al pelirrojo.

Este tomo la carta y leyó inmediatamente- ¡Diablos! ¿Es posible que puede pasar eso?-fue la respuesta que Harry tuvo de Ron al terminar de leer-

-Pues ni siquiera lo imaginaba, y mucho menos lo había pensado. Pero por lo que dice la profesora si es realidad-

Ron volvió a leer la carta cerciorándose que en realidad era la letra de su antigua jefa de casas… y efectivamente no había duda que esa letra le pertenecía…

_Sr. Potter, le mando el expediente personal de uno de nuestros nuevos alumnos ingresados este año escolar, no __debería hacerlo, pero me parece que debería estar enterado, ya que no es solo el apellido y el nombre, si no el parecido físico lo que han sido factor relevante para que yo haya tomado la decisión de enviar la información y de compartirlo con usted…_

_**Alumno**__** primer ingreso**_

_**Casa Slytherin**_

_**Charles William Harry**__** Evans**_

_**Hijo de: Evans D...**_

-

-Las clases seguían su curso normal y para los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto año era la hora de tomar su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras… llevaban mas de quince minutos esperando, pero parecía que la profesora no se encontraba en su despacho…

-No deberías comer eso...- fue la recomendación en tono de orden de Joan Princess hacia James que estaba sentada a su lado y llevándose una goma de calabaza a la boca.

- solo quiero entender ¿por que estas sentado con migo…y me diriges la palabra?- fue la respuesta en tono despectivo que James le hacia a la pelirroja de cabellos cortos, mientras tragaba otra goma azucarada…

- porque tus eres Potter y yo soy Princess y estamos sentados en orden alfabético, y no deberías comer en hora de clases…- termino diciendo la chica volviendo a hacer hincapié en lo de los dulces…

-oh, si por orden alfabético, y me podrías decir en que maldito orden alfabético nos encontramos, cuando Mc Gregor y Diggory se sientan detrás de nosotros…- exasperado el pelinegro pregunto en tono sarcástico a la chica que tenia al lado…

-ah bueno, pues entonces no hay lugar… en otro lado y los prefectos siempre tienen que estar juntos- dio por terminado Joan…

-míralos Jonhy peleando como una pareja de brujos, celebrando sus 45 años de casados…- interrumpió burlonamente Oscar que miraba conmovidamente fingido a los dos estudiantes delante de ellos-

-oh si Oz, es tan conmovedor, ver que nuestro Jamie, ah encontrado por fin el amor- le siguió en broma Jonathan mientras James los miraba con resentimiento-

-si no me van a ayudar, mejor cállense…- les dijo, mientras Oscar le decía en voz baja casi nada mas articulando la palabra, "esta loquita por ti" – ante la cara desesperada de su amigo…

-OK, OK. James, pero que no se me acuse luego que yo interfiero en el amor- se compadeció Jonathan mientras se levantaba para cambiar lugares con un aliviado James, pero esto no pudo ser, por que las puertas de la entrada del salón se abrieron repentinamente y los dos se sentaron tomando su lugar inmediatamente para pesar del hijo mayor de los Potter.

La profesora Luna Lovegood entraba vestida con unas túnicas ajustadas con capucha moradas y cortas a la pantorrilla, calzada con unos zapatos negros de suela de madera y tacón alto llevando las tradicionales medias de bruja ralladas horizontalmente en blanco y negro, escondía la cara en algunas anotaciones, notándose que su cabello esta vez lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta, se detuvo en el pupitre de James y dejando ver su cara fuera de los papeles, mostró unos gigantescos y estrambóticos lentes algo rectangulares que cubrían casi media cara…

-ah, que bien gomas de calabaza azucaradas…- dijo con su suave y agradable voz y se llevo la bolsa de las gomas de James, volviendo a meter su cara en los papeles y llegando a su escritorio se sentó y sin decir mas se quedo leyendo, así continuo por quince minutos mas hasta que Joan Princess le llamo- Profesora Scamander, profesora…-

-dime Luna- dijo simplemente levantando su cara de los papeles y quitándose los lentes que acomodo en su cabeza-

-profesora es que, nos preguntábamos si va a comenzar hoy la clase…- dijo algo tímidamente la pelirroja-

-¿es por eso que ustedes están aquí, hoy?- pregunto con algo de desinterés la rubia-

- si profesora la clase comenzó hace como media hora… hoy los alumnos de quinto grado tenemos clases con la profesora Luna Scamander justo a esta hora- dijo sarcásticamente Armand Blade, como si le explicara a una niña de cinco años.

- Luna lo miro y luego consulto su enorme reloj en forma de medallón que saco entre las túnicas - Es cierto… Evanezco…-desapareció los papeles- ¿Qué es un patronus?- pregunto inmediatamente, desconcertando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro de esa aula, pero inmediatamente las manos de Joan y James se levantaron, como si de una competencia se tratara…-

-el chico, junto a la pelirroja… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- indico Luna, sentada en el escritorio donde movía sus piernas que quedaban al aire-

-James Potter…- dijo el pelinegro mientras veía con aire de superioridad a Joan que bajaba la mano derrotada-

-ah, Potter, uno de mis mejores amigos se apellida igual, que coincidencia, se lo comentare a Harry- observo la profesora…-

-es mi padre Profesora Luna- afirmo James orgullosamente, mientras Luna lo miraba pensativa- ahora que lo dices, si, Harry tiene un hijo que se llama así, pero el es como de este tamaño- indico señalándose la cintura- y esta mudando de dientes, tiene varios orificios en los frontales y se orino en mi cama cuando una rana de chocolate le salto en la cara, aunque ya de eso han pasado muchos años…- concluyo con la descripción de la ultima vez que había visto a James ante la risa de todos los alumnos, menos de James que para ese momento tenia su cara roja como tomate hasta las orejas… y sus dos amigos que anotaban mentalmente quien se reía para luego cobrárselas individualmente…-

-No creo que haya cambiado mucho profesora- atino a decir burlonamente Joan, ante la mirada asesina del pelinegro y la risa escandalosa por parte de Armand Blade y su comitiva-

- si soy yo profesora…-afirmo dificultosamente James- cuando la visitamos hace como 10 años en su casa de campo, la que queda cerca de la casa de mis abuelos Molly y Arthur-

Luna abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente pareciendo que casi se le iban a salir y se acerco a James abrazándolo para mas bochorno y sorpresa de este…- has crecido mucho… estas muy grande James…-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cara y lo examinaba- ¿como esta tu madre? ella me agrada mucho… hace unas semanas vi a Harry pero estaba muy preocupado por tu hermana o algo así que no pudimos platicar, también vi a Ronald, casi no han cambiado nada…

-oh, si mi mama esta muy bien- dijo James muy desconcertado y teniendo las manos de la mujer en su rostro-

-¿bien James que es un patronus?- dijo retirando las manos del rostro del chico y yendo a su lugar, nuevamente se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio-

- Eh si… El patronus es un hechizo de defensa avanzada, utilizado contra los dementores, es una especie de antidementor; un guardián que hace de escudo entre el dementor y tú…- explico James a Luna que lo miraba interesada y continuo…- El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una pro­yección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir... y no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los dementores no lo pueden herir, la forma del patronus depende de cada mago que lo conjure, ningún patronus es igual, así como ningún mago es igual a otro, para conjurarlo se necesita mucha energía positiva y un solo recuerdo alegre y feliz.- concluyo con exactitud el Gryffindor-

5 puntos para Gryffindor…- fue la sencilla respuesta de Luna- dejen descansar a sus asientos…- indico y los alumnos inmediatamente se levantaron, tomando su varita la profesora de un solo movimiento hizo acomodar todos las mesas de estudio cerca de la pared, unas sobre otras haciendo una especie de muro… -

-bien… ah quedado suficiente amplitud supongo- dijo ensoñadoramente la Ex Revenclaw y agitando su varita dijo con voz seria, casi inusual en ella-

-Expecto Patronum!- saliendo una hermosa liebre que corrió por todo el lugar pasando entre alumnos y techo del salón hasta que llego con luna y se paro a su lado-

-Este es la forma de un patronus, es la forma de mi patronus, la de ustedes adoptara la forma en la que los haga sentir seguros e identificados…

Puedes intentar hacerlo… supongo que ya haz hecho anteriormente uno…- pidió Luna al hijo mayor de Harry, que estaba cerca de ella-

James afirmo con la cabeza y pronuncio, ante la mirada antenta de algunos de sus compañeros y escéptica de otros-

-Expecto Patronum- y en seguida un enorme León salio de su varita, paseándose imponente y elegantemente por todos los alumnos del aula, causando impresión a algunos y temor a otros y se hecho a los pies de James…-

- 5 puntos mas…- simplemente dijo Luna sin mucha emoción en su voz, pero a James le vasto, los siguientes en hacer un patronus fue Oscar que saco un enorme perro, y Jonathan quien su patronus era un lobo que jugueteo un rato con el perro de Oscar, por supuesto que a ellos les resultaba fácil ya que el padre de James en alguna ocasión les había enseñado el hechizo y llevaban mas de un año practicándolo. Aunque ellos llevaban mas años estudiando un proyecto que posiblemente llevarían acabo ese año.

-Bien cuando todos consigan hacer un patronus, posiblemente practiquemos con algo que es parecido a un dementor, si se avanza entonces lo haremos con un verdadero dementor…- indico la rubia profesora ante la emoción de todos los alumnos.

-James la miraba orientando a la desagradable de Joan Princess mientras hacia su patronus que parecía ser una especie de leona, pero el no se fijo en ese detalle, el continuo mirando a la profesora y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago, aun recordaba el verano cuando pequeño de 5 años, se la paso en su casa y aunque muchos dijeran que Luna se la pasaba en la Luna, jamás había el encontrado a una persona con quien se entendiera y platicara de todo como ella, era interesante, todo lo que ella poseía era sumamente interesante, todos los objetos de su casa, la forma que ella se expresaba, era divertida y muy inteligente. A veces no entendía como es que su padre no se había fijado en ella, cuando estuvieron en la escuela, no es que su mama no fuera igual de interesante, pero para su apreciación Luna era mucho más atractiva que Ginny.

Luna Scamander había sido el primer amor de James y en ese tiempo la amo con toda la intensidad que el corazón de un niño de 5 años lo había podido hacer, pero ella se fue con su esposo para seguir sus investigaciones sobre criaturas de la Atlántida y el corazón de las personas cambian con el tiempo, para ese entonces, el lo mantenía como un recuerdo de su infancia bonito, de esos amores cuando de pequeño el alumno se enamora de la maestra, ahora su sentimiento era muy diferente y el corazón de joven se encontraba ya ocupado por otra persona actualmente. Aunque el hijo de Harry guardaba ese secreto y ni siquiera a Oscar o Jonathan se los había compartido… definió que era algo que solo a el le pertenecía…

-Los dementotes…

- escucho una amable y tierna vocecita, James saliendo de sus pensamientos y observando que Luna hablaba ya sentada, descalza con las piernas estiradas, las manos también estiradas hacia atrás apoyándose en ellas y con los zapatos a un lado, en un gran circulo de alumnos que se había hecho alrededor de ella escuchando con atención, se sentó al lado de sus amigos…

- nadie sabe de donde provienen, pueden ser personas que los mismos dementores les han robado el alma, brujos que sucumbieron ante la desesperación o tristeza y perdieron las ganas de vivir, transformándose en lo que sus almas se habían convertido hasta dejar de existir y reflejando toda su oscuridad ahora en su exterior… alimentándose de los sentimientos de esperanza y felicidad que ellos no poseen…

Pero actualmente también hay otras criaturas que han salido a la luz a partir de las trágicas y múltiples muertes, victimas de la segunda guerra causada por- el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Estos espíritus de los que antes fueron brujos, son conocidas como absorbedores perdidos, las cuales al morir trágica o repentinamente, pierden su identidad y luz, al encontrarse fuera de sus cuerpos, creando en lo que queda de su ser, sentimientos de desesperación, confusión, tristeza, frialdad, su magia interior es acumulada en lo que queda de su alma y cuando tienen contacto con algun ser vivo, los invaden con sus sentimientos de tristeza, sus recuerdos perdidos y confusos, el cuerpo ajeno recibe toda su carga de emociones negativas, intercambiando al absorbedor por un momento el estado de bienestar en el que se encuentran su victimas elegida.

También se han descubierto que estos seres pueden ser combatidos con un patronus, mas este no funciona de la misma manera que con un dementor, aquí lo que deben hacer es enviar a su patronus lo mas lejos, para que el absorbedor lo siga, estimulado por los sentimientos positivos que desprende nuestro patronus y nosotros aprovechar el momento para huir…

- Luna se levanto y colocándose sus zapatos le dijo- i.e. por un pastelillo de la cena… me ha dado hambre- tomo sus cosas y salio del salón con expresión ensoñadora dejando ahí a sus alumnos…

-

-El profesor Moody es fascinante- dijo emocionado Hugo quien había decidido que la clase de historia de Magia seria su materia preferido de ahora en adelante, adoraba los crueles y sangrientos relatos, que el fantasma contaba…

-claro, si eres un sádico… seguidor de las torturas y la sangre…- dijo Rose mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza… para después revisarle un raspón a Albus del codo, que no se veía muy agradable-

-y el asqueroso soy yo…- reconoció Hugo mientras veía con algo de asco a Rose…-

-pero por que el profesor Moody sigue como fantasma aquí…- fue Lily quien mirando hacia un grupo de Slytherin donde se encontraba William junto con Scorpius y para su mala suerte la tal "Rumina" que se pegaba mucho a ellos…

- deja de estarte lamentando y mirando como perro perdido al grupito ese…- le reclamo Albus, que había notado las miradas de Lily…-

-no miro como perrito perdido…- aclaro ella y Albus sonrió- Bueno, bueno si prometes no seguir llorando yo te contare porque el profesor Moody esta en Hogwarts…- negocio a su hermana que asentía emocionada mientras Hugo y Rose también se acercaban para escuchar… Entonces Al comenzó a relatar-

-Esto lo escuche antes de venir Hogwarts, cuando papa le contó a mama y a tía Hermione, que el ministerio tenia muchos problemas en el cuartel de aurores, cosas extrañas pasaban y asustaban frecuentemente a los aurores novatos cuando eran las practicas y entrenamientos, entonces papa cansado de las quejas constantes, decidió investigar que era lo que pasaba… pues se quedo toda una noche ahí con el tío Ron y el tío Percy… y a las doce de la noche en punto el ser apareció… dicen que era oscuro y negro que no flotaba y que tío Percy no reconoció como alguna criatura que hubiera estudiado… se les dejo ir y mi papa convoco un patronus que lo mantuvo entretenido…. dijeron que sintieron pena y lastima por el ser que molestaba a los novatos, y entonces papa convoco un espejo reflejante interior… para ver si podían ver pues…el interior de la criatura y dijo el tío Ron que antes de utilizar el espejo, mi papa hizo algo, al sujetar el espejo se puso la varita en las bolsas de los pantalones traseros, haciendo que el ser inmediatamente dejara al patronus y con una voz ronca le dijo: -¡No te pongas la varita ahí muchacho!, muchos magos mejores que tu han perdido una nalga por un descuido…-

-eso dijo el ser?- pregunto Lily

-si te lo estoy contando es porque nunca miento…- dijo Al

-y la vez que te comiste todas las tartas de melaza y le echaste la culpa a la perra del primo Charlie… o la vez que agujeraste la túnica de gala de papa y dijiste que un nomo del jardín del abuelo lo hizo o la vez que…

-ya enana… entendí el punto… pero quiero decir que no mentiría en algo como esto. Bueno pues con eso que les dijo el ser papa y los tíos reconocieron que era el profesor Moody… y lo ayudaron a convertirse en un fantasma decente, también dijeron mmm como era, que el profesor no se podía ir, porque no habían encontrado algo de el… ah si y luego estuvo molestando y gritando a papa en su oficina por enterrar su ojo en quien sabe donde, que parecía un novato al perder una pieza tan valiosa… y pues papa lo estuvo soportando todo ese tiempo, como estratega para los aurores, pero era algo pesado para papa… y entonces hubo la oportunidad… mmm bueno el profesor Binns se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto y se fue, así que se le dio la oportunidad al profesor Moody de que el diera las clases aquí y el ministro, papa junto con tía Hermione lo convencieron… y asunto resuelto… Aunque papa tiene que enviarle un informe trimestral para que apruebe las tácticas y estrategias que usaran… ese según escuche fue el trato…

-esa historia no me la sabia yo…- dijo Rose un poco indignada ya que ella se vanagloriaba de saber cada uno de los tristes pasados de todos los maestros sin excepción…

-sorprendente…- concluyo Hugo… ante Lily que reflexionaba un poco lo que había dicho su hermano…

-que hacen estudiantes de menores cursos y rangos.- fue el saludo de Oscar mientras se sentaba al lado de Rose y tomaba un pedazo de tarta de manzanas y zanahoria…

-comemos, para eso se viene al comedor, eso lo debería saber superior alumno de mayor rango- aclaro Rose lógicamente… mientras el pelinegro la miraba con cara de que no le había hecho mucha gracia… pero a ella no le importo y se dirigió al chico de lentes- acaban de salir de su clase? Apenas?-

-oh si, la profesora Lovegood contaba algo muy interesante y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, ni siquiera los de Slytherin se quejaron como acostumbran- contó Jonathan mientras James, algo cansado llegaba y se sentaba entre Lily y Albus-

-si, hablo sobre una clase de seres o espíritus, que parecen la versión de dementores pero solo de espíritu… - dijo James mientras bostezaba de cansancio, pero Lily se intereso e insistió en que continuara- algo así como que en vez de hacerte sentir triste, tu sientes su tristeza y cambian su estado de animo con el tuyo. –

-¿Qué?- expreso de repente la pequeña pelirroja recordando las palabras de William y Scorpius-

-Eso mismo que dije Lily… la maestra dijo que los absorbedores perdidos cambian sus sentimientos por los tuyos…- volvió a explicar con paciecia James a Lily que de inmediato se paro

- Buscare a la profesora y le preguntare- pero el lugar de la profesora Lovegood se encontraba completamente vacío, Lily trato de ir a buscarla pero fue detenida por James que la envió directamente a la cama indicándole que la podría ver otro día. Lily se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero después fue cambiado por un sentimiento de emoción, y si el ser era un absorbedor, por lo menos sabrían a lo que se enfrentaban, siguió la orden de su hermano y fue directo a su cama…

Ya era entrada la noche y solo se escuchaba el crujir de las llamas de las antorchas inapagables por los solitarios pasillos-

- No se supone que tendríamos que dividirnos para hacer la ronda mucho mas rápida- dijo James un poco enfadado a la pelirroja de lentes que lo seguía de cerca-

-pero así es más seguro…- se excuso un poco temerosa Joan-

-oh no me digas que la princesa tiene miedo…?- se mofo mientras Joan un poco herida contesto con seguridad- por supuesto que no, lo decía por ti…-

-mmm… no te pedí que te preocuparas por mi… ahora vete por este pasillo y yo me iré por el otro, date una vuelta en la aula de DECAO, no valla a ser que otra vez estén tratando de agarrar las cosas de la Profesora Luna- y sin decir mas James tomo el otro corredor y siguió caminando… Joan resignada siguió su camino, con algo de temor y llego al aula de indicada y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, conjuro un Lumus y se adentro en el aula, vio las mesas de los alumnos acomodadas a perfectamente en su sitio, algunos de los libreros estaban algo desordenados, pero así habían estado esa tarde que ella había asistido y decidió salir al ver que solo tal vez había sido el descuido de la profesora en dejar el aula abierta y no un estudiante intrépido y realmente estupido como James Potter y sus amigos…

Sonrió un poco ante su conclusión y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la puerta pero casi al salir noto por el rabillo del ojo que algo se movía en el interior del salon, volteo inmediatamente diciendo- quien esta ahí?- pero no tuvo respuesta y entonces vio completamente claro que en el extremo algo estaba ahí era una silueta humana que con paso cansino empezó a andar atraído por la luz, se acerco a la chica, esta volvió a preguntar lo mismo… sin nuevamente obtener respuesta, entonces realmente tuvo miedo y comenzó a retroceder rápidamente, siendo descuidada y cayendo con una de las sillas, al estar en el piso, comenzó a sentir tristeza, que identifico no era de ella… y ya no pudo pensar, el miedo la invadió, se levanto inmediato pero por la desesperación volvió a tropezar y trato de levantarse lo mas pronto que pudo … pero de repente algo cambio y entonces fue envuelta por la tristeza y la melancolía, sus rodillas flaquearon y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, logro pronunciar un nombre inaudible, sintió al ser detrás de ella y para su angustia, vio como la puerta lentamente se cerraba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada… Joan Princess había quedado atrapada...

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hola pues ahí voy, cambie el titulo del capitulo ya que la escena principal que tenia para este capitulo decidí que lo pondré mas adelante, porque me sirve que sea mas mucho mas adelante…

Sobre Luna Lovegood y porque la he hecho maestra de decao, bueno a Luna le gustaba mucho o el ED creo que fue la época donde empezó a ser feliz y supongo que disfruta dar la clase, pero no ha dejado sus investigaciones como Bióloga, solo que ahora su prioridad es estar en Hogwarts por cuestiones personales y no tanto laborales, ya se enteraran, todo a su tiempo…

Ja no esperaban que Luna había sido el primer amor de James, pero no es algo pedofilo, es como cuando en el kinder, te enamoras de el guapo profesor de piano… Aclarando que en esto no hay proyección… Luna ni siquiera sabe esto, de hecho como dice James nadie sabe.

Oh eh recibido Reviews y nuevos lectores me han dado la oportunidad de que se tomen el tiempo de leer sobre este mundo lo que tengo que contar, pues muchas gracias… ya que el aire de vida de un escritor es que otras personas lean su trabajo y les guste…

Me di gusto con la escena de Harry y Ron… porque ya extrañaba un poco a este par… y había habido mucha gente alrededor de ellos para mostrar como ha madurado un poco su relación, bueno la verdad sigue siendo la misma, solo que están mas grandes… Harry ya sabe quien es William y la verdad nunca se había planteado que eso pudiera pasar… pero pues ahora tendrá que hacerse cargo de su hijo que tuvo con Romilda Vane, ¡mentira! Tengo un humor muy negro estos días… la escuela me pone de nervios y acaba con mi imaginación… me ha costado terminarlo… me eh quedado en blanco y no se como seguir… pero espero recuperar mis bríos el fin de semana.

Ah ese hecho que paso con Lily, como lo diré para que no suene muy revelador… pero algo cambio en Scorpius…

El director, a mi me parece un personaje muy interesante y si, en algunos capítulos mas adelantes sabrán quien es y de donde vino.

Otra cosa que quería comentar, es que, en el capitulo 5 revelé algo muy importante sobre William pero parece que nadie lo ha tomado en cuenta… es una pista que nos indica algo trascendental sobre el…

Bueno espero verlos pronto por aquí… y este coma escrito rial que tengo se me pase pronto…

A. Dan. Beltran.

Cáp. 7 Cuando la princesa no despertó


	7. Chapter 7 Cuando la princesa no desperto

**Harry Potter no es mió ni nada de su mundo es de Rowling y de Warner Brother, este relato es sin fin de lucro ni de perjudicar a nadie.**

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis hermanos, **Dark y Davison Beltran** gracias por esforzarse en que yo deje las nubes por un rato y descienda a este mundo…

También a **Zaida Villa de Luna** una Hermione andante que se cruzo en mi vida a temprana edad y que aun contamos con la bendición de ser amigas, animo… las cosas pasan por algo, y no te atormentes por como murió Lucas si no por como vivió y lo feliz que te hizo… **ANIMO**

**TERELANDDDDDDDDDD RECIBI TU REVIEW QUE EMOCION QUE EMOCION!!!!! JAJAJA NO SABES EL GUSTO QUE LEAS MI HISTORIA POR FIN... SI LEELA PARA DESPUES JUNTARNOS EN UN CAFECITO Y ME DES TU OPINION... MUCHOS SALUDOS AMIGA MIA... QUE GUSTAZO QUE GUSTAZO **

_**Pero te lo dedico sobre todo a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar…**_

**19 y 2 años después….**

**7 CUANDO LA PRINCESA NO DESPERTO**

Había una vez… una princesa que cayo en un sueño profundo y no despertaba… muchos habían tratado, pero nadie lo había logrado… paso mucho tiempo y la historia de la princesa dormida fue quedado en el olvido, hasta que un día un poderoso hechicero junto con un Hada y un valiente príncipe, encontraron a la princesa.

El Hechicero Curandero que era experto en plantas, llamaba a la princesa, sacudiéndola un poco pero nada resultaba, entonces la hada rubia a su lado se acerco indicándole algo al joven príncipe, este desenfundo su varita y claramente dijo- ¡Enérvate!- entonces la princesa abrió los ojos y despertó. Su visión era borrosa y no lograba enfocar bien. Una mano amable le paso las lentillas que la princesa necesitaba para enfocar las cosas y fue cuando lo vio, cerca de ella estaba la cara del joven príncipe de cabellos oscuros despeinados, rostro algo pecoso, en el cual su rasgo que mas resaltaba eran los grandes ojos chocolate debajo de unas tupidas pestañas y cejas negras. Este se encontraba al lado del curandero experto en plantas y la miraba algo sorprendido porque instantes antes dudaba que el desmayo de la princesa fuera autentico. El hada que la había sacado de su letargo con voz graciosa le pregunto-

-señorita Princesa¿esta bien?- escucho la princesa del hada y su cantarina voz.

- es Princess Luna- indico corrigiéndola el hechicero mientras el príncipe se acercaba a su rostro, cada vez mas y mas y la princesa supo lo que iba a pasar, cerro los ojos y espero… sintió la respiración del joven cerca de su rostro y el dijo dulcemente…

-Eso te pasa por tragar como si fuera la última vez que lo harías…

-James!!!- reclamo Joan Princess ante el comentario tan grosero de su compañero… abrió nuevamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba aun en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahí la miraban preocupados el profesor Longbotton y la Profesora Scamader –

-Señorita Princess, recuerda algo de lo que le sucedió- interrogo el Profesor de Herbó logia mientras le pasaba una frutilla dulce para que ella recobrara fuerzas, la Gryffindor trato de recordar y lo único claro era que ella sabia que había entrado al aula, porque la puerta estaba abierta, después lo que paso ahí lo desconocía.

-pudo haber sido por la clase de hoy Neville, hicieron un patronus… fue sorprendente- aclaro Luna, y el profesor respondió- puede ser, al esforzarse ya que el patronus es un hechizo avanzado, aunque nunca había oído que alguien se hubiera desmayado por tratar de hacerlo.-

-Ja!- dijo en forma burlona James mientras la miraba con superioridad… ante una avergonzada chica que había sido herida en su orgullo.

-será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey la revisara señorita Princess y nos quitaremos de dudas, debemos estar seguros que no es otra cosa lo que provoco su repentino desvanecimiento.- hablo Neville mientras le daba su varita que ella había tirado y la ayudaba a salir del salón. Perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos…

-Es una pena que se haya desmayado- dijo Luna mientras acompañaba a James cerca de su casa común, este solo la escuchaba sin mucho interés… al subir las escaleras la rubia se detuvo y le dijo al chico-

-Sabes, si se hubiera desmayado de repente, entonces porque su varita estaba tirada en el piso a dos metros de ella y las bancas estaban tiradas un metro antes de donde se encontraba su varita y dos metros después donde estaba ella…- dedujo la profesora con sencillez… mientras James volteaba a verla escalones mas arriba.- mmm será interesante- sonrió y luego le pidió al mayor de los Potter- me gustaría James que la vieras mas de lo que ya la vez… bueno me tengo que dormir, ya estoy cansada- y sin decir mas lo dejo a media escalera… James comenzó a subir y aunque se jactaba de ser inteligente y talentoso, al crecer parecía que había dejado de comprender el lenguaje de su mentora… y se sintió que al ya no tener 5 años ya no podía tener sintonía con la rubia… no entendía lo que ella le había tratado de decir sobre la innombrable…

-

Corría ya el mes de Octubre cerca tenían ya a Noviembre. El primer partido para Gryffindor estaba encima y no habían encontrado un cazador, ya que el capitán del equipo había olvidado hacer las convocatorias. Si los leones no se ponían listos y encontraban al elemento faltante, perderían contra los fuertes Hufflepufs por default.

-¿que es eso?- preguntaba la pequeña Michelle Sollivan a Albus mientras este pegaba unas convocatorias en la pizarra de anuncios de la sala común, Michelle era una niña muy bajita y delgadita, de almendrados ojos azules y cabello rizado y café, ella iba en tercer curso al igual que Al, y a veces se juntaba cuando tenia tiempo con el, ya que ella era parte del grupo de estudiantes que hacían el periódico escolar patrocinado por parte del profeta y que se publicaba cada mes como entrenamiento, a Al le parecía bonita y agradable, pero sabia que su mejor amigo Terry Doyle se chiflaba por ella.-

-ah, son convocatorias para encontrar un buscador, ya vez por la enfermedad de Terry se necesita encontrar a un suplente- explico Albus.

-oh si es una pena que haya contraído spattergroit- esa enfermedad que alguna vez el espíritu de la madriguera fingió tener cuando se hizo pasar por Ron. Pues Terry Doyle si la había contraído al finalizar las vacaciones y entonces no había podido asistir aun a la escuela… el chico castaño y de profundos ojos azules era uno de los cazadores del equipo.- Oye Al pero que esa tarea no es del capitán- menciono la niña mientras le sostenía algunas hojas al ojiverde.

-oh si, pero cuando le mencione a Oscar que debíamos hacer las pruebas para un nuevo cazador, el simplemente dijo- Ah si, oh pues tu serás mi asistente de ahora en adelante…- y sin decir mas me dejo a cargo.

-pero es que ese es su deber…- volvió a insistir- a mi no me importa mucho- dijo Al, mientras los dos, miraban al mencionado que se encontraba en el famoso sillón de snitchs, celebrando escandalosamente una partida de cartas que había ganado a James y a Jonathan.- yo solo quiero jugar quidditch…- termino de decir Severus.

- ya veo. Oye y porque no le piden al prefecto que lo sustituya mientras Terry regresa.- sugirió Michelle al caminar junto con Albus hacia el dormitorio de los chicos pero este inmediatamente contesto- James ah prometido no volver desde que su hermoso rostro fue golpeado por una bludger, hace como dos años y desde entonces no quiso jugar de nuevo. Le he rogado pero el capitán ah dicho que no lo molestemos, así que no queda otra mas que buscar a un nuevo sustituto-

-James!- se escucho la voz de una pelirroja cerca de ellos y Albus, Michelle y los ocupantes del sillón de snitchs voltearon a verla- ¿Por qué no ayudas al equipo solo por este partido?- Joan había entrado a la sala exactamente para oír la conversación que la castaña y el varón mas pequeño de los Potter tenían.

-Porque no se me da mi real gana…- contesto groseramente el pelinegro mientras se paraba molesto, aunque la chica volvió a insistir- pero seria bueno… admito que eres insoportable pero tienes habilidades que…-

-que parte de que no jugare no entiendes…- se escucho con voz seria y sumamente fría muy inusual en el… esto no amedrento a Joan quien tomándolo de un brazo le dijo- No tienes porque no jugar- James trato de soltarse pero la chica no lo soltó ella iba a decir algo mas… siendo interrumpida por un brazo que le retiro el suyo de el joven.

-ya basta pelirroja. Aunque el quiera jugar yo no lo admitiría…- dijo Oscar quien lo miraba muy serio ante James que también lo miraba desconcertado. La chica quien sorprendida, trato de contestarle pero la mano de Jonathan en su hombro le indico que no siguiera.

- que no se te olvide que yo soy el capitán, y tu ya no estas dentro del equipo Joan… y no voy a admitir que James Potter juegue dentro de este, espero que haya quedado claro asistente.- se dirigió a Albus y sin decir mas volvió a sentarse acomodando las cartas de su juego. James se volteo y se fue solo a su dormitorio. Dejando a los demás en silencio.

Al día siguiente después del incidente los integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor esperaban en el estadio. Albus miraba a los candidatos al puesto, algunos era jóvenes, de primero, otras algunas chicas de séptimo que venían emocionadas para tratar al capitán y otros chicos de algunos cursos diferentes, miraban temerosos el estadio.

Albus también reconoció a Lucas Segmus, el compañero de cuarto de James, quien tímidamente retorcía sus ropas deportivas y su escoba, para la sorpresa del chico traía una Ráfaga llameante igual a la que el poseía… una escoba profesional que solo Albus tenia en toda la escuela o eso era lo que el creía.

- Hola a todos… bien, bien…- Saludo alegremente Oscar quien llegaba cual diva saludando a todos y con unos lentes oscuros como goggles en la cabeza, varias chicas soltaron una risita nerviosa ante la presencia del capitán y Oscar girándose hacia los integrantes de su equipo les sonrió.

Este era conformado por Nataly Porter golpeadora del equipo una chica bonita, de sexto año, delgada y alta que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría, podía hacer que las Bludgers se convirtieran en verdaderos misiles para el contrario. Gordón Gordón Bond, el otro golpeador, un muchacho bajo y robusto, pero bastante ágil. Cole Thompson rubio de ojos verdes y bastante atlético, tenia el puesto del cazador, cursaba el séptimo año, anteriormente era el capitán pero se canso de tanta responsabilidad y sugirió a Oscar para el puesto. Ágata Seamus hija de Seamos Finnigan el ex compañero de cuarto de el legendario Harry Potter, ella también rubia como su padre, por fin había obtenido un puesto en el equipo de quidditch cosa que su papa no había logrado, la posición de segunda cazadora le pertenecía, Oscar era el guardián y Albus había obtenido el puesto de buscador al retirarse el anterior, hace dos años, el tercer cazador también lo había conseguido Terry Doyle, cuando James también abandono el equipo justamente hace dos años.

-Bien, pues a darle al aire entonces- ordeno Oscar mientras el equipo se elevaba y el daba las indicaciones a una tímida chica de sexto que miraba como hipnotizada al pelinegro de ojos grises.

Así fue como comenzaron las pruebas para buscar al nuevo cazador del equipo.

-un derecho ahora un revés y luego, hay no… se hizo nudo- fue la voz desanimada de Lily quien haciendo la tarea de economía mágica del hogar, se exasperaba por no hacer unas puntadas de lo que seria una bufanda-

-Estas bien Lily?- pregunto su compañera de cuarto Ann quien se encontraba en su cama- oh, hola, no sabia que estabas aquí… Eliza?- respondió algo dudosa la pelirroja a lo que la rubia sonriendo respondió- No, yo me llamo Ann, Eliza es la…- explicaba la chica cuando fue interrumpida por una tímida niña delgada y de cabello castaños… que asomaba la cabeza en la esquina de la cama de Ann- yo soy Eliza…

-Lo siento, soy mala con los nombres… - fue la excusa de la apenada pelirroja.-

-oh no te preocupes…- contesto amablemente Ann que abría los doseles de su cama y dejaba ver que ella también hacia perfectamente su tarea sin ninguna equivocación mientras las agujas seguían cociendo solas el estambre-

-Casi no hablamos de hecho… aunque vivamos en el mismo cuarto… es gracioso, supongo- dijo Eliza mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ann, Lily iba a contestar pero Eliza continuo- además siempre estas con tus hermanos y parece que ellos te mantienen ocupada y cuando no es con ellos es con William Evans y Scorpius Malfoy…- Lily solo asintió mirando hacia su tejido-

-aunque últimamente no te eh visto mucho junto a ellos ¿se pelearon?- volvió a decir la chica tímida, Lily solo atino a levantar los hombros y quedarse callada…

-oh, veo que estas haciendo la tarea quieres que te ayude- interrumpió para romper el silencio incomodo que se había hecho Anne, Lily solo sonrió y le mostró el tejido…

-oh es un desastre…- admitió impropiamente la rubia- si, lo se mi abuela es muy buena para estas actividades pero parece que a mi se me ha negado…- confeso Lily provocando una sonrisa en las dos chicas…-

-Sabes Lily a mi no me molestaría si quisieras ser mi amiga- dijo repentinamente Eliza que miraba con atención como Ann movía su varita dándole indicaciones a las agujas y dirigiéndose a Lily le dijo- a mi tampoco, bueno si tu quieres…-

Lily las miro un poco confusa, ella nunca había pedido a nadie ser su amigo, de hecho tenia la costumbre de hablarles como si nada y platicar de cualquier tema… nunca había habido tanta formalidad… y ahora que lo pensaba se llevaba bien con todos los demás alumnos de las otras casas pero en realidad no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros de Slytherin a excepción de William, porque ni siquiera Scorpius por el momento le dirigía la palabra…

-oh, si no quieres no tienes porque…-comenzó a decir Ann ante el mutismo de la pelirroja, pero esta la interrumpió y sonriéndoles les dijo- ¡No… yo si quiero!-

-¡ah, pues fantástico!- aplaudió la pequeña Eliza mientras sonreía cómplicemente con Ann-

Bueno pues hay que hacer las debidas presentaciones…- dijo Lily sentándose derecha y carraspeando un poco entonando su voz continuo.- Lily Potter Weasley mucho gusto. Extendió ambas manos hacia las dos chicas que inmediatamente contestaron.- Eliza Hataway- Anne Novac- y tomándole cada una mano las tres rieron encantadas…

Rato mas tarde, Lily se encontraba tirada entre su cama y la cama de Anne con las piernas apoyadas en la cama de su nueva amiga, viendo como su costura tejía correctamente a las ordenes de la varita de la rubia, que estaba en su cama indicándole a la pelirroja como debería hacer que se movieran las agujas, Eliza estaba en la cama de Lily comiendo unas galletas que la abuela de la pelirroja había enviado…-

- Es que fuiste todo un suceso Lily, yo me aterre cuando todos se apuntaban contra todos… quería meterme debajo de la mesa, aun no se hacer hechizos de defensa- confeso algo apenada Ann mientras Lily le sonreía- si ah sido una cosa tras otra, no había pensado como lo habían tomado en casa, hasta la mañana en que recibí las galletas y…- quiso seguir explicando pero Eliza que había agarrado una nota dentro del bote de las galletas… extendió el papel dirigido a Lily- ¿Qué es esto?, puedo Lily- pregunto la castaña y Lily asintió con aire despreocupado- es de lo que les estaba hablando…- indico la chica y la castaña comenzó a leer-

_Mi niña adorada¿Cómo estas?, nosotros nos hemos enterado de la noticia, lo sentimos tanto, no te preocupes brillaras en donde quiera que estés y nuestro amor te alcanzara en el lugar mas oscuro, el abuelo Weasley ya se ha recuperado después de la noticia y te manda todo su amor, todos tus tías y tíos te apoyan incondicionalmente y te esperamos con ansias en navidad… _

_Con todo mi amor y cariño_

_Nany Molly_

_P.D._

_Te mando unas galletas que yo misma hornee querida para que las compartas con… bueno si es que se pueden hacer amigos en ese lugar, si no para que cuando te sientas sola te reconfortes con una de las galletas de tu querida abuelita que te ama incondicionalmente y donde quiera que estes…_

Eliza termino de leer sorprendida mientras Lily que seguía en el piso decía-

-Ah eso me referia, no había pensado en mis abuelos ni mis tios. Los Weasley son una familia de Gryffindors, pero pues papa me dijo que no me preocupara por nada, que mama calmaría los bríos de la familia…

-oye Lily ¿que se siente ser la hija de Harry Potter?- pregunto Anne a la menor de los Potter quien se levanto inmediatamente, como si el levantarse le ayudaría a pensar mejor la respuesta-

-Pues, no lo se… se que ese es el nombre de el y todos dicen que mi papa hizo grandes cosas, pero para mi, pues mi papa es alguien encantador siempre me esta sonriendo y es muy sabio, sobre todo en las golosinas muggles, también me lee cuentos cuando llega de trabajar y hasta los discutimos, porque sinceramente lo muggles se complican la vida, mmm como blanca nieves se comió una manzana, y se ahogo y cayo muerta, porque no convocaron el pedazo de manzana con un Anapneo y luego le conjuraran un enérvate o Rapunzel quedo atrapada en la torre, hubiera hecho un bombarda o se hubiera aparecido en otro lado… no se… eran algo desesperantes…-

-ya veo- contesto la rubia como si hubiera captado el punto al que quería llegar Lily-

-Aunque si soy sincera, mama es más emocionante¡ella es mas famosa, siempre la detienen y le piden autógrafos o se sacan fotos junto a ella! a papa solo lo saludan con respeto, pero a mi mama le regalan cosas muy bonitas, como peluches, dulces, pulseras, collares, dibujos bonitos… que a veces después de revisarlos me los da a mi… como este- inmediatamente se levanto entusiasmada y buscando en su buró junto a la cama, les enseño una pulsera de unas bolitas de cristal que al agitarse aparecía el rostro de una Ginny mas joven, cuando jugaba quidditch y se tornaban después al color según el estado de animo de la persona.

-¡Wow es fantástica! Mi Tío Simón y mi papa eran fanáticos de ella en su época de las Arpías de Holyhead, dicen que era una excelente buscadora, y que acababa el juego cuando ella lo decidía…- con entusiasmo Eliza decía mientras veía la pulsera con admiración-

-Oh yo no se mucho de quidditch, pero papa lee ahora sus columnas en el profeta- dijo Anne haciendo memoria de lo que su papa alguna vez había comentado-

-¡Si mi mama es fantástica! Cuando crezca quisiera ser tan elegante y refinada como ella, se viste súper y se arregla muy bonito, siempre huele muy rico y ¡Ah y usa unos zapatos de tacón, así de altos!- dijo Lily haciendo con sus dedos una medida de unos 10 cm. del tacón de un zapato imaginario-

-Que genial- exclamo Ann mientras se imaginaba los fantásticos zapatos que Lily describía, Eliza recordó algo y corrió hacia su baúl diciendo…-Ah yo tengo unos tacones, mi mama me los regalo en navidad… insistió pero pues a mi no me gustan mucho-

Las otras dos chiquillas observaron unas zapatillas de color rosa de punta y algunas tiritas finas de correas para los tobillos, median de un tacón como de 4 centímetros, no eran tan altos como los que describió Lily pero a ellas les parecieron perfectos-

-pruébatelos Lily y tu también Ann…

- ¿pero crees que me quedaran?- dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que tomaba los zapatos y se los media- ¡siii me quedaron!- dijo apreciando sus pies en el gran espejo que tenían colocado en el centro del cuarto y dio algunos pasos con ellos- ahora tu Ann- acerco Lily los zapatos a la rubia que ruborizada negaba con la cabeza-

-mis pies siempre han sido anchos y no me quedan muy bien los zapatos de tacón- confeso Ann mientras miraba hacia otro lado tratando de esquivar la mirada-

-si claro…- e inmediatamente Eliza la tiro a la cama mientras Lily colocaba las zapatillas que le ajustaban a la perfección-

-Mírate- y Ann un poco mareada vio que las zapatillas le quedaban muy bien, se paro algo torpe y se miro al espejo llevándose las manos a la boca de la impresión. Eliza solo la miraba radiante, ya que ella sabia que esos zapatos los habían diseñado sus papas que eran expertos en túnicas y accesorios para magos modernos, hechos especialmente para que le quedaran a cualquier pie y fueran duraderos.-

-¡Unas zapatillas que nos quedan a las tres!- grito Lily emocionada mientras las otras dos chicas asentían de acuerdo- Las podríamos compartir…-sugirió Eliza… pero enseguida alguien la interrumpió-

Hay pero que asco… me dan…- fue la voz aguda de una cuarta chica que entraba a la habitación. Las miro con arrogancia un momento, dejando algo en su baúl y saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación-

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Lily… y las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas-

-Lily ella es Violeta Grandchester, y ella es la cuarta chica de la habitación…- informo una incrédula Anne

-Hay no la culpes Ann yo tampoco preferirá acordarme si fuera ella… - exclamo con sarcasmo la castaña mientras miraba hacia donde la chica había salido- bien las compartiremos o no…

Lily y Ann asintieron gustosas y las tres se quedaron conversando de cualquier otra cosa, decidieron salir ya que la ración de las galletas de la abuela Weasley se habían terminado desde hace una hora, se encaminaron fuera de los dormitorios y al salir, Lily vio a William que platicaba con Scorpius en un sillón de la esquina de la sala y para colmo, pegadas como larvas se encontraban la odiosa de Rumina y esa chica nueva de Violeta, si ella había sentido un poco de antipatía para la chica de cabello negro, ahora este sentimiento había sido totalmente confirmado…

-Lily!- fue la voz de William que al reconocer a la pelirroja corrió hacia ella y para alegría de la chica Scorpius también un poco enfadado se paro dejando solas a sus dos acompañantes que lo miraban indignadas y se acerco al grupo en silencio, Lily presento a su amigo a sus nuevas amigas y este a su vez les presento a Scorpius quien solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando junto con ellos sin decir mas. Aunque a Lily, el no le hablara le bastaba lo suficiente que el caminara con ellos…y así se dirigieron juntos al gran comedor.

-

Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor en su mayoría descansaban en una de gradas mientras observaban a su capitán y buscador seguir con los últimos de los candidatos…

A decir verdad la convocatoria hasta el momento había sido un fraude, la mayoría de los que se habían presentado, no sabían ni tomar una escoba menos volarla, muchas de las chicas solo habían ido para ver a Oscar mientras volaba, otros para ver al hijo de Harry Potter…

Solo faltaban tres nombres en la lista y uno de ellos era Lucas Segmus que sentado en un rincón de la grada veía las pruebas de los otros candidatos…

-Lucas Segmus!- dijo Albus indicándole al flacucho chico que se acercara, este tomo con torpeza su escoba y se dirigió al centro del campo-

-¿que? Pero si ni agarrar la escoba sabe ¡en definitiva no!- grito desde el aire Oscar oponiéndose a hacerle la prueba a su compañero de habitación…

-Pero capitán… solo quedan tres…- Al frunció el ceño respondiendo, pero Oscar siguió con la negativa, entonces el ojiverde tomo su escoba y elevándose alcanzo al capitán-

-Oscar no podremos encontrar un cazador, no pierdes nada si lo pruebas… además los otros ya quieren irse a cenar…- trato de hacerlo entender pero Oscar seguía con lo mismo…

-¿Oigan que pasa?- irrumpió James en el estadio acompañado de Jonathan, que se sentaba en las gradas saludando a los otros del equipo. El prefecto se acerco hacia el campo colocándose al lado de Lucas que esperaba en medio de este-

¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- le pregunto Jonathan a Ágata que estaba sentada a su lado-

-El capitán no quiere seguir con la audición al enclenque ese…- aclaro la cazadora desde la banca…-

- A ver Lucas elévate…- ordeno James mientras se montaba junto a Lucas que nervioso se montaba en ella también y se elevaba en su escoba…-que pasa Oz… quítate esas gafas y date cuenta que realmente esta oscuro ya… es de noche y ya todos están cenando- dijo James ya en el aire a la altura de Oscar y Albus.

-esto es una perdida de tiempo…- refunfuño el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos- mas tiempo estas perdiendo en hacer este berrinche, hazle la prueba y termina con esto, entendiste…- James miraba a Oscar mientras este como niño regañado seguía con la cabeza agachada y dirigida hacia el suelo…-No se la voy a hacer…- insistió tercamente-

-Voy a ser yo uno de los cazadores que le mande un pase- dijo determinadamente James- Al necesito que me prestes tu escoba- Oscar y Al lo miraron sorprendidos e inmediatamente asintieron.

-Bien, Segmus prepárate para hacer lo que vallas a hacer…- indico el prefecto desmontando de su escoba y montando ahora la de Al que inmediatamente descendió al suelo y bajo de la escoba dejando que James se preparara, este se quito la túnica y el suéter, se arremango las mangas del uniforme mientras se los daba a su hermano, este a cambio le daba una quaffle y le guiñaba un ojo, James le sonrió elevándose inmediatamente en el aire-

-oh el prefecto va a volar- dijo Ágata emocionada mientras los demás lo miraban atentos.- tiene mucho que no veo volar a James- le comento Gordón a su compañera mientras se acomodaba en su asiento-

.-!Cole, Nataly¡Elévense! – Ordeno Oscar desde el aire-

-hasta que tendremos algo de acción aquí- dijo animoso Cole levantándose mientras chocaba la mano de Nataly quien después de sonreírle se elevaba en el aire.

-Bien Luquitas vamos a ver que puedes hacer... James y Cole te darán algunos pases si los dejas caer acaba la prueba si no, Nataly te enviara una bludger, si no te deja inconciente, tendrás que pasarme a mi y anotar un gol… si haces todo eso, solo así te admitiría en el equipo…- indico con superioridad Oscar, Lucas solo lo miro y se encogió de hombros asintiendo, volteo a su lado donde James lo miraba levantando el pulgar en señal de apoyo-

-¡Listos que comience!- grito el pelinegro de mirada grisácea y todos comenzaron a volar, James y Cole se cruzaron inmediatamente y el rubio quedo con la quaffle. Lucas los seguía desde atrás viendo el movimiento, entonces el se adelanto y se puso a la par de ellos, Cole volvió a rebasar a James pasándole por debajo de el e inmediatamente continuo su curso, Lucas casi no pudo notar cuando se hicieron el pase, porque James tenia ya la pelota y seguía volando veloz, estos pases se conocían como los pases invisibles, que distraían a los jugadores sin saber en esos cruces quien se quedaba en con la quaffle. Oscar miraba algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba que el enclenque pudiera volar a la misma velocidad que James y Cole. James hizo una señal y viendo que Lucas volaba a la misma velocidad se alineo por encima de este y Cole debajo, entonces James redujo su velocidad y descendiendo por detrás de los dos cazadores , inmediatamente aventó la quaffle y Cole la agarro con los brazos por atrás a la vez que James pasaba ahora por debajo de este, y los dos comenzaron a pasarse la pelota en pases rápidos y precisos, se elevaron acelerando la velocidad, cuando subiendo encima de Lucas, James que era el que había quedado con la quaffle, en vez de mandar un pase veloz, aventó la quaffle en trayectoria de globo que hizo que el pase fuera lento, en vez de un pase recto y rápido que se esperaba, los ojos de Oscar brillaron porque con la velocidad que llevaban, el cazador pasaría rápidamente y la pelota se caería sin ser atrapada, pero Lucas que en todo momento había estado atento, se dejo caer hacia atrás y de un solo movimiento tomo la quaffle quedando colgado de las piernas hacia abajo abrazando la pelota.

-!SUELTALA!- grito Oscar de inmediato indicándole a Albus que soltara la bludgger a Nataly que ya la esperaba, inmediatamente ella recibió la Bludger, bateándola de forma directa y precisa hacia la cabeza del chico que aun colgaba de la escoba, este vio la peligrosa pelota que se acercaba y de un solo movimiento hizo que su escoba esta girara rápidamente sobre su eje y lo levantara, Lucas pudo sentir como la bludger le rozo los cabellos justo a tiempo que se enderezo para ver como se alejaba. Solo quedaba Oscar quien ya lo esperaba, el chico con la quaffle entrecerró los ojos y dirigiéndose directo hacia el guardián tomo gran velocidad, ante la mirada atónita de todos-

-creo que si le has dado Nat y ha perdido la razón- indico Cole quien veía como el flacucho chico se dirigía directo a estamparse con Oscar que también no se veía dispuesto a quitarse, cuando estuvo a unos diez metros de el, Oscar acelero dispuesto a quitarle la pelota y virar para dejar que el chico se estampara contra los postes, pero al estar a dos metros cerca de el….

-se va a matar- exclamo Ágata mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos para no ver- el chico golpeo el palo de su escoba por la parte de adelante, haciendo que esta girara sobre si misma pasando por la cabeza del guardián, con el mismo impulso del giro Lucas tiro el balón hacia el aro.

-¡ese es el giro de James!- grito emocionada Joan al reconocer uno de los giros que el mayor del los Potter hacia en su época de jugador. Varios de los jugadores la vieron salir desde la puerta de vestidores, donde había estado escondida para ver mas de cerca el tiro que se había hecho, pero lamentablemente este reboto en la superficie del mismo aro.

-todos vieron caer la pelota y la emoción que habían sentido se esfumo, después de todas las muestras de habilidad y talento escondido que había mostrado el gryffindor había fallado. Y conociendo a el capitán, no lo dejaría entrar al no haber cumplido…-

-Lucas descendió derrotado y camino hacia las gradas, todos lo miraban algo apenados-

-Lo hiciste bien Lucas- le dijo palmeando su hombro James...- Oh gracias yo te observe cuando jugabas, y me ha costado, creí que ya podía hacer el giro pero la puntería me ha fallado- contesto tristemente el chico- bueno lo intentare alguna otra ocasión, hay dos personas que van a hacer la prueba mas así que ya me voy- miro a dos niñitos de primero que miraban con devoción a Lucas- usted es grandioso señor- dijo uno de los chiquillos de cabellos negros que esperaban su turno, sorprendiendo al también Gryffindor… el otro niño también asentía emocionado-

-Oye tu! A donde vas?- grito Oscar descendiendo de su escoba, se acercaba al grupo y deteniéndose enfrentando al flacucho…

- tu manera de volar es burda, tus movimientos no tienen estilo y tu puntería es fatal, así que mañana te quiero temprano practicando en esos aros para que no nos hagas pasar una vergüenza frente a los tusas amarillos esos… Al pídele un uniforme nuevo a la Profesora Mc Gonagall y dile que ya tenemos cazador…- y sin decir mas, se fue jalando a James y alcanzando a Jonathan que ya los esperaba en la puerta, dejando a todos incluido Lucas atónitos.

-¡bravo equipo¡Felicidades Lucas!- dijo Joan y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar al nuevo integrante, que apenado sonreía feliz-

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunto Jonathan a Oscar que caminaba cansado hacia las puertas del castillo seguido por James que los miraba interesado-

-El imbecil hizo casi a la perfección el viro de James que solo el lo lograba hacer, eso quiere decir que a Luquitas le gusta lo suficiente el quidditch como para practicarlo hasta llegar a hacer ese movimiento… solo le falta orientación… además quiero quitarle la copa de quidditch a los Slytherin que nos arrebataron el año pasado. Al ya esta listo como buscador, remplazando perfectamente a Joan y los integrantes del equipo ya se han unificado a diferencia del año pasado… Es una lastima lo de Terry pero que mejor sustituir a un cazador que con alguien que vuele similar a Jam, Jam- concluyo con lógica Oscar su reflexión, mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban serios el inusual comportamiento del tercer amigo-

-James, yo siento haber dicho lo de ayer, pero la pelirroja estaba haciendo mucha presión- ofreció como disculpa Oscar a su amigo

- Lo se Oz y gracias…- contesto sinceramente James, palmeándole la espalda, como agradecimiento por el apoyo-

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que celebrar que el equipo este ya conformado y listo para apalear a las otras casas- dijo animadamente Jonathan mientras pasaba ambos brazos por los hombros de ambos amigos que animadamente dieron un Si… y rieron.

-aunque sinceramente no quiero equivocarme al aceptar a ese loco y nos valla a traicionar después haciéndonos una Petegrew- dijo en voz alta el capitán…

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos amigos ante el nuevo comentario de Oscar quien seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido como, lo mantendré vigilado, no dejarlo cerca de Jam, Jam o de Jonhy Jon, y sobre todo no dejarlo ser el guardián secreto… y cosas así…

Al parecer el equipo de Gryffindor por fin estaba conformado.

-

El comedor en esos momentos se encontraba atiborrado. Al junto con los demás integrantes entraron. Rose lo saludo junto con Hugo sentado con sus nuevos amigos, ellos se encontraban en una esquina de la gran mesa, al lado de Meredith y Joan, su primo les regreso el saludo y ellos inmediatamente se regresaron a seguir leyendo el gran libro que Rose tenia en sus piernas. Albus busco con la mirada a sus hermanos e identifico la cabeza pelirroja de su pequeña hermana sentada junto a otra rubia reconociendo al primogénito de los Malfoy, esto provoco la alerta permanente que el profesor Moody les recomendaba siempre y no pudo evitar sentir enojo, ya que también observo que su hermano mayor estaba sentado justo frente a ellos dos, acompañado justo de sus dos amigotes buenos para nada ya que no impedían para nada la situación… con paso firme se dirigió a la parte de la mesa en la que se encontraban y entrando por una de las esquinas fue directamente a sentarse colocando el pie en la banca en medio de Lily y Scorpius

- con permiso, hay hazte a un lado Malfoy… ya casi no hay lugar- dijo empujando a Scorpius apretujándolo con una de las amigas de Lily bajo la atenta mirada del grupo que se encontraba sentado en la mesa-

-¿Qué haces Al?- dijo preguntando Lily molesta mientras era empujada a un lado por su hermano quien ya se hallaba sentado a su lado-

-sentándome para cenar enanita querida, pásame un panque por favor- fue la simple respuesta del Gryffindor.

-ah que huele… huele a… hay Al que asco, apestas- indico Lily, mientras tapándose la nariz le pasaba el panque-

-te parece? Pues este Lily, es el olor al esfuerzo y el trabajo de un jugador dedicado- fue la respuesta orgullosa del chico mientras añadía con algo de saña dirigía para el rubio que estaba a su lado comiendo- Gryffindor si entrena para ganar el torneo de quidditch, no como otros, que creen que con su cara bonita detendrán a la Bludger-

-oh si, por ese desgaste físico innecesario, es que la copa esta en la oficina de su jefa de casas de Gryffindor, ah no, deja corregirte es por eso que la copa de quidditch esta en la oficina del jefe de mi casa…- contesto tajantemente Scorpius mientras espolvoreaba algo de canela a su bebida-

-¿Qué dijiste Malfoy?- reclamo indignado Albus, pero este se levanto llevándose su bebida diciendo- Hay la verdad no se ni por que me tomo la molestia- y sin decir mas salio por la puerta del gran salón-

- ¡Ah eso no se queda así…!- exclamo Albus también parándose pero Oscar le indico que se sentara, ante la atenta mirada de James que decía lo mismo-

- Siéntate asistente, no quiero que te vallan a castigar poro una tontería y descompletemos el equipo ahora que ya estará integrado.- Al se sentó inmediatamente por el argumento tan razonable de Oscar y miro discretamente a su hermano que sorbía su chocolate, mientras escuchaba algo que Jonathan le contaba-

-Oh! Ya tienen el equipo completo- pregunto Lily emocionada a un Oscar igualmente emocionado que le iba a contestar pero James le tapo la boca diciendo-

-no le daremos información a un Slytherin verdad, no pretenderás que te digamos también las tácticas, oh si Lily- dijo burlonamente James-

-pero soy tu hermana…- argumento Lily-

-pero también eres una Slytherin, potencial a llevar informes de el equipo contrario… lo siento pero esperaras igual que todos para ver el partido- contesto su hermano mayor que seguía saboreando su tasa de chocolate y malvaviscos-

-pero, no es justo yo quiero saber…- quiso refutar la pelirroja siendo interrumpida por la seria voz de su hermano- sin chistar Lily y acábate tu cena que se esta haciendo tarde para ir a dormir- ordeno sin decir mas, mientras la chiquilla metía enojada los últimos bocados, todos a la vez-

-ebsta guien absy- contesto retadoramente, mostrándole la boca llena de comida de forma asquerosa a James y también a la atenta mirada de todos los de la mesa, inmediatamente el chico cruzo de una zancada por encima de esta recorriendo a Albus que lo miraba sorprendido, sentándose al lado de su pequeña hermana, tomo una de las servilletas, poniéndola en la cara a la niña.

- Escupe eso Lily…- ordeno tajantemente James a Lily que lo miraba incrédula, no supo que hacer- Escupe eso te digo…- la pelirroja observo la mirada seria y decidida de su hermano y avergonzadamente miro a sus nuevas amigas y a William a su lado que la veían algo incómodos… sin decir mas, escupió en la servilleta todo el bocado de comida-

No voy a permitir esos berrinches Lily, soy tu hermano mayor y esos no son actos que debas hacer en la mesa…- le dejo claro James que ya preparaba una ración de la cena, igual que su hermana había desperdiciado y tomando el tenedor le empezó a dar pequeños trozos de comida en la boca-

Lily esos modales mama no te ha enseñado en la casa… además te puedes ahogar, es peligroso que te atragantes de esa forma, no es gracioso…- tímidamente intervino Albus quien miraba a su hermano que le devolvía una mirada aprobadora.

Lily se sintió muy apenada y masticaba sus bocados seriamente, todo el grupo se había quedado en un silencio total.

-¡jajajajajajaja!- estallo Oscar que reía ya a carcajada abierta junto con Jonathan que trataba de disimular- debiste ver tu cara, no creí que una cara tan chiquita pudiera expandir tanto sus mejillas- le indico a Lily que con las mejillas rojas masticaba moderadamente viendo al amigo de su hermano-

-y ustedes dos tan serios James y Al, toda una lección de hermanos mayores, si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído…- confeso Jonathan divertido…

Lily sintiéndose completamente avergonzada observo a sus amigos y se sorprendió que sus dos nuevas amigas la miraban divertidas riéndose con los amigos de su hermano, Eliza señalaba la muñeca de la niña y la pulsera con el rostro de su madre estaba en un rojo encendido, William también la miraba y se reía con todos los demás, Lily se sintió entonces aliviada y comenzó a reír junto con sus hermanos, dejándolo de hacer al toser porque no había masticando bien y un trozo de comida se había ido por el otro lado, James inmediatamente empezó a palmear su espalda y Albus preocupado junto con los demás le preguntaban si estaba bien…

-

La cena había terminado y ahora los prefectos de las casas después de llevar a la mayoría de los alumnos a los dormitorios daban su acostumbrado recorrido nocturno. Los prefectos de Gryffindor no eran la excepción-

- Es fantástico que el equipo se haya conformado ya verdad- platicaba emocionada Joan a su compañero que le respondía sin mucho interés- Ah cuando vi a Lucas, recordé los viejos tiempos…- continuo la muchacha mientras juntaba sus manos haciendo memoria- ¡Cuando le anotaste en las narices a Armand Blade en nuestro ultimo partido, cuando le hiciste justo ese giro y…!-

-Basta ya…- interrumpió James que la miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica…- es estupido que recuerdes cosas que ya pasaron y deja de hablarme quieres… terminemos con la obligación y ya…-

-mmm pues mas estupido es quien pudiendo jugar quidditch no lo hace…- contesto en el mismo tono la pelirroja haciendo que el prefecto detuviera su paso y volteara a verla-

-¡qué parte de ya no somos amigos no entiendes, no quiero jugar, no quiero hablar con tigo, odio que me estés corrigiendo y regañando, fue mi decisión dejar de jugar, no la tuya, me desespera que hago todo lo posible por alejarte y tu terca a que todo sea como antes… pero ya no lo es, entiendes…!- termino agitado James y mirando a Joan se dio la media vuelta y siguió el recorrido solo.

Joan se quedo estática tratando de asimilar todo lo que su compañero le había dicho, decidió seguir caminando, aguantándose las lagrimas y levanto la cabeza con dignidad, entonces siguió los pasos del Gryffindor haciendo su labor y noto que las llamas de las antorchas comenzaron a bajar su intensidad, de pronto escucho el sonido de sus pisadas como si estuvieran pisando agua , observo el piso y este se encontraba algo inundado, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente y presintió que James podría estar en peligro ya que el agua comenzaba a subir su nivel conforme avanzaba y corrió gritando el nombre de su compañero, se adentro en el pasillo, hasta que de pronto cayo en un lugar mas profundo y se hundió dentro del agua, logro nadar a la superficie viendo incrédula que en pleno pasillo se había hecho un pantano y que ella había caído dentro de este, trato de impulsarse con su varita pero no funciono, de pronto lo sintió, algo pasaba cerca de ella y el miedo comenzó a invadirla de nuevo, debajo del pantano la silueta de una persona surgía sosteniéndose de pie sobre el agua, muy cerca de donde la Gryffindor nadaba y fue cuando Joan recordó todo lo que había pasado en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras semanas anteriores, ese ser se había acercado a ella y las palabras descriptivas de su profesora sobre los absorbedores regreso a su mente, haciéndose esta vez de su varita trato de conjurar un patronus pero lo único que salio fue una bruma plateada que por un momento distrajo a la criatura, era débil y no podía tomar forma, tratando de pensar en algun recuerdo feliz quiso concentrarse pero lo único que venia de recuerdo eran las crueles palabras que James Potter le había dicho hace unos momentos, le taladraron la mente y el patronus se esfumo.

El espíritu entonces salio del trance que el conjuro le provocaba y observo a la pelirroja que flotaba en el agua, la miro con curiosidad como si ella le recordara a alguien, esta llena de miedo trato de nadar más lejos pero fue inmediatamente sostenida por los hombros y horrorizada logro gritar desesperadamente.

-¡¡¡¡JAMES!!!!- después solo fue silencio y la criatura la abrazo hundiéndose junto con ella dentro del agua-

A unos pasillos mas James Potter seguía con su labor de vigilar su recorrido cuando escucho el grito desesperado de su compañera, trato de hacer caso omiso sintiendo enfado, pero también pensó por un momento lo que noches atrás le había pasado a la pelirroja y entonces se dio cuenta que ella no había vuelto a repetir el llamado, corrió asustado con la varita desenfundada los pasillos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había algo de agua y restos de humedad en el suelo de ellos, también noto que en el corredor que el se encontraba las lámparas alumbraban menos de lo normal.

Se acerco sigilosamente internándose en la tenue Luz que producía el lugar y de pronto las antorchas iluminaron en su totalidad instantáneamente, dejando ver en el centro del pasillo un bulto, el hijo mayor de los Potter se acerco con precaución hacia el bulto pero estando a unos metros de este, lo reconoció y corrió. Joan Princess se encontraba inconciente tirada en el piso, sus ropas estaban secas pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado, hasta el cabello lo tenia húmedo, parecía que no respiraba y James la sacudió, tratando de reanimarla-

Joan despierta, no estés jugando…- decía desesperado, pero la chica no respondía a su llamado- ¡Jo!, por favor… No otra vez…- sin saber que mas hacer acerco la varita a la palma de su mano y susurro- pericullum cutánea…- inmediatamente una marca en forma de M roja se formo en ella, James también noto que en la mano inerte de Joan también se formaba la misma marca y el respiro aliviado ya que esa marca solo brillaba si la persona estaba viva. Espero que el mensaje llegara a sus destinatarios y siguió insistiendo para reanimar a su compañera, sin tener éxito alguno.

En la sala común de Gryffindor en los dormitorios Oscar y Jonathan descansaban en sus camas esperando a James mientras que en la habitación solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de un exhausto Lucas que dormía placidamente en su cama-

- se han tardado- índico Jonathan que veía el reloj junto a su cama-

-oh, déjalos en paz, han de estar en plena reconciliación matrimonial- contesto bostezando el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba su playera, dispuesto a ya dormirse, pero volteo sorprendido hacia la palma de su mano y vio la M que se formaba dentro de ella, esta marca solo la utilizaban cuando necesitaban que todos estuvieran juntos, los dos se miraron asustados, Oscar salto de la cama y Jonathan corriendo al baúl de James tomo el mapa del merodeador que estaba dentro de este y salio corriendo hacia la puerta apuntando con la varita-

-¡juro que mis intenciones jamás serán buenas!- y como épocas antiguas el mapa comenzó a aparecer con su respectiva presentación, mostrando todo el castillo hogwarts y sus ocupantes-

-Donde están Jonhy?- pregunto Oscar saliendo detrás del cuadro de la señora gorda que algo molesta les reclamaba el haberla despertado…-

-están en la planta baja- respondió el Gryffindor y se dirigieron corriendo escaleras abajo-

Cruzaron varios pasillos y cuando llegaron al lugar que les indicaba el mapa donde se encontraban sus amigos, se quedaron petrificados ante la imagen que vieron.

En el centro del pasillo James se encontraba hincado sosteniendo en brazos a una Joan totalmente inconciente. Se acercaron con cuidado hacia ellos-

-James, James...- llamo Oscar a su amigo, que seguía tratando de despertar a la chica-

-ya trate, de reanimarla, ya trate mágicamente pero ella no abre sus ojos…- dijo casi mecánicamente- ella estaba inconciente, no debí dejarla sola… no debí, decirle cosas…- continuaba rezando incoherentemente James

-ya cállate…- le dijo Oscar y quitándole la chica de los brazos y cargándola a su espalda y empezó a caminar- deja de lloriquear James y llevémosla a la enfermería… te quitas de dudas… y abandonas ese estado zombi que no te queda para nada- le dijo el pelinegro y James asintió, siendo ayudado por Jonathan para levantarse, caminaron a la enfermería despertando a una molesta y ya mas anciana madame Pomfrey que los miraba inculpadlos desde un principio por el estado de la chica… minutos después una empijamada profesora Mc Gonagall llegaba al lugar-

-¿Qué ha pasado jóvenes?- pregunto la profesora a los tres Gryffindors que esperaban afuera de la enfermería- dije ¿Qué pasa jóvenes?- volvió a interrogar su jefa de casas ante el mutismo de los tres, James respiro hondo y dijo-

-ella y yo nos separamos en el recorrido y entonces escuche que me grito, yo corrí y… - pero James no pudo seguir con su explicación porque una apresurada madame Pomfrey salio de la enfermería acercándose a la profesora-

-Minerva la chica no despierta, no puedo hacer nada... ya intente todo y ella no reacciona- fueron las perturbadoras palabras que salieron de la boca de la anciana enfermera y cayeron pesadas sobre los hombros de James, que miraba a sus amigos como preguntándoles si había escuchado bien lo que acababan de decir…

**La princesa cayo nuevamente en un sueño tan profundo, que ni siquiera aquel joven príncipe con toda su magia y su deseo, podría despertarla…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola… Pues me pase un fin de semana genial. Fuimos a escalar, mis hermanos parecen arañas, me lastime un muslo, y ahora tengo que usar una venda para poder caminar, pero fue maravilloso... había un pequeño lago y mi hermano Julio se metió a nadar con Dana, Suske y Nova… mis perros, también David y Julio jugaron a ver quien aventaba al perro mas lejos, divertidísimo… Suske se aventó una mortal en el aire… pero en fin las presiones y el estrés se fueron y viendo el panorama que daba la mitad del cerro el coma se fue y se me ocurrieron cosas…

A ver vamos a ver, mmm**Macaen**a James no le gusta Joan, tal vez haya algo mas profundo ahí, pero no puedo decir que es amor explícitamente, aunque a mi parecer creo que es algo al revés, el patronus de ella lo indica, por si no se fijaron en el capitulo pasado. James me resulto un asalta cunas y esta interesado en la mejor amiga de Rose, Meredith y a ella no le es tan indiferente James, pero aun no han formalizado nada… Aunque no descarto que algo pase con la princesa… a ver que me dice James… en este capitulo eh dejado ver que hay de profundo en la relación de los dos prefectos, pero en el próximo capitulo se enteraran si es amor o no…

**Helen Nicked Lupin**por el momento Ted estará haciendo puntos con su suegro, pero no aparecerá mucho… por el momento si Rowling no dice otra cosa, Ted trabaja en Gringotts para ganarse más a Bill. Y no es que a Bill no le caiga bien Teddy, pero pues es de Victoria su hija de quien hablamos…

Oye los Weasley no habían tenido hijas por generaciones y resulta que ahora se dan por ramilletes… tienen que cuidarlas bien…

Respecto a Teddy, estoy trabajando en algo grande para el… pero tardare bastante… en sacarlo, aunque si hará sus apariciones esporádicas… ya les mande la invitación para la boda de ¿Teddy Lupin y Victoria Weasley? No? Oh creo que como dice Hagrid no debí haber dicho eso…

**Cecy** al mas puro estilo Harry Potter te digo. ¡Es Neville y Luna de quien estamos hablando…!

No desesperen son siete años de Hogwarts y no voy ni en la mitad del primero…

**Ángeles** que me agrego a su Messenger de Yahoo y que tubo una platica con mi hermano Julio o Dark que es lo mismo, mmm espero que el boca floja no te haya dicho algo incoherente o grosero y por supuesto que no me molesta que me agreguen…

Bien pues han conocido también a las nuevas amigas de Lily, no siempre puede estar con esos dos… ni con sus hermanos… y eh manejado algo de quidditch espero que sea entendible, porque aun no manejo muy bien la narrativa

aLLY PUES PRONTO TE ESPERARAS... BUENO ESTO LO AGREGUE ANTES DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO SOLO ESO TE PUEDO DECIR

Tengo que repasar los libros y quidditch a través de los tiempo para ver que se puede hacer y que no en fin…

Bueno pues la iluminación me ha llegado y ya se como continuar…

El siguiente capitulo tentativamente se llamara:

**8 EL CUARTO MERODEADOR**

ATTE

A. DAN BELTRAN


	8. Chapter 8 El 4 Merodeador

Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner Brothers y espero que no deshagan la película 6 y tenga un minuto mínimo de intercambio de saliva por parte de Harry y Ginny… mira que durar 30 segundos el de Cho.

Bien el siguiente capitulo lo dedico especialmente a Macaen o Marce por ser tan tenaz en su decisión de apoyar a James y Joan… Este capitulo es sobre ellos…

Dedicado también a mi Owly, por fin, por fin esta leyendo mi fic y estoy emocionada, cuando comencé a escribir lo hice pensando en ti Jess y en Sab…

Shadow mil gracias por los Wallpapers jajaja me servirán de promoción para compartirlos con todos

**Pero te lo dedico sobre todo a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar…**

**19 y 2 Años después….**

**8 EL CUARTO MERODEADOR**

Ginny Potter se encontraba tomando crema de café en su oficina del profeta mientras revisaba algunos artículos deportivos que se publicarían al día siguiente referente a los últimos resultados de quidditch y las crónicas que se habían escrito sobre ellos, soltó los papeles dejándolos caer pesadamente sobre su mesa de trabajo y recostándose en su escritorio algo cansada, tomo la fotografía de su esposo, donde el con mirada seria, dirigía su vista a un lugar como si estuviera vigilando alguna operación muy riesgosa para después cambiar su expresión concentrada por una alegre y sonriente que recibían con las manos extendidas un pedazo de tarta para después comerla gustoso, esa foto se la habían sacado cuando Ginny por primera vez le había cocinada una tarta de melaza y tomada justo en el momento que el recibía la primera rebanada, a la pelirroja le gustaba porque en ella se captaba como Harry Potter no necesitaba mucho para ser feliz… suspiro dejando la foto en su lugar y volviendo a tomar las redacciones continuo corrigiendo y leyendo.

La oficina de la jefa corresponsal de la sección de deportes era siempre todo un caos, dando el aspecto de territorio de batalla, llena siempre de papeles a revisar, póster de los equipos de quidditch campeones de esa temporada, fotografías de los jugadores y llena de estantes con pilas y pilas de archivos y expedientes amontonados en las repisas y archiveros, la oficina estaba pintada toda en blanco y tenia colores alegres como azules, amarillos y rosas en sus cortinas y ventanas, tenia un diván en color rosa fiusha donde su ocupante se podía acostar mientras ponía sus piernas arriba, esto lo hacia la pelirroja cuando estaba agobiada para tratar de que las ideas le llegaran mas rápido a la cabeza, el escritorio era de cristal donde solo la foto de Harry se mantenía firme en un lugar preparado especialmente para el marco con el retrato y que no era tapado por ningún documento, con una silla verde limón, junto a su mesa de trabajo y restirador donde muchas plumas y vuela pluma corregían automáticamente los errores ya encontrados, atrás de su escritorio tenia un estante donde había recopilados en pergaminos muchos números del profeta y libros sobre quidditch, también en ese lugar había fotos de Hermione y ella, sus hermanos, sus papas y por supuesto sus hijos, que posaban sonrientes en la estación King cross junto a Harry que abrazaba a los tres, en las paredes había fotos de estadios y también los retratos que Luna le enviaba. En el muro de enfrente del escritorio se encontraban una escoba Saeta de fuego una quaffle, una snitch y una bludger petrificadas. Cerca de la ventana había algunos tulipanes y lilis para dar algun aire fresco al lugar después de todo el caos que gobernaba la oficina. Aunque a decir verdad la oficina de Ginny Potter contrastaba con todo el decorado sobrio y serio en tonos cafés de las oficinas del profeta.

Ginny fijo su mirada en la fotografía de su hijo mayor, dándose cuenta que James estaba cambiando mucho, haciéndolo parecerse mas a Harry y dejando atrás la expresión, simplona y aflojerada de Ron… sus rasgos se estaban haciendo muy marcados, sus pómulos se estaban definiéndose y cuadrando su quijada, atrás había quedado el chiquillo cacheton que se levantaba en las noches llorando porque tenia miedo. Su carácter también se estaba transformando, de ser el impertinente sin tacto ahora a tomar el papel de hermano mayor, desde que entro su hermano tubo que hacerse mas responsable y la pelirroja también sabía el peso y la presión que tenia James ahora con su hermana pequeña dentro de Hogwarts.

-disculpe srita Potter- interrumpió sus pensamientos un joven que toco y entro a su oficina- Sra. Potter Malvin- Malvin Colmes era el asistente de Ginny, moreno y guapo siempre tartamudeaba frente a su jefa, ya que era admirador de la época en que ella jugaba y eso lo ponía nervioso- eh ha llegado un mensaje urgente para usted- se lo entrego torpemente tropezando con una pila de papeles que Ginny tenia en el suelo porque ya no cabían en las mesas…- lo… lo… siento aquí lo tiene- y sin mas salio torpemente de la oficina- tomando el mensaje lo leyó, abriendo el pergamino e inmediatamente después tomo su túnica de viaje y salio del lugar…

-

-Eso fue todo lo que paso? Sr. Potter- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall a James que tenia sentado en el sofá de su despacho, el joven sin responder solo asintió con la cabeza… en ese momento se encontraba solo con su jefa de casas, ya que la profesora había mandado dormir a sus otros dos compañeros hace muchas horas, a pesar de la insistencia de ellos por quedarse con su amigo…

-Sr. Potter, no noto nada mas, solo la encontró tirada e inconciente- volvió a insistir Minerva Mc Gonagall pero James seguía solo asintiendo con su cabeza, sin decir palabra…- Bueno James te daré permiso para que vallas a dormir, falta este día a clases, no has descansado, ya tiene buen rato que amaneció… y…- continuo la mujer pero el joven inmediatamente dio una negativa

- ¡No… profesora… si hay noticias de ella y yo estoy dormido… si no despierta si…si ella mue…!

-¡No sea necio Sr. Potter! De nada sirve que usted este también aquí enfermándose y…- una pequeña explosión en la chimenea anuncio que alguien había llegado interrumpiendo nuevamente a la profesora.

La figura de Ginny Potter emergió saliendo de la chimenea sacudiendo de sus túnicas los restos de ceniza y hollín.

- Profesora, eh venido de inmediato ¿Qué ha pasa-do…?- la mujer solo necesito levantar el rostro para saber que algo andaba mal, con tan solo mirar el pálido y demacrado rostro de su hijo, las ojeras surcaban sus ojos y parecía que no había dormido nada…

Esa no era la primera vez que James se ponía en ese estado, la ultima vez que ella fue llamada por su ex mentora, fue dos años atrás cuando James se había fracturado la nariz y había dejado el quidditch por completo-

-Ginevra que bueno que esta aquí- contesto la anciana mujer saludando a la recién llegada, Ginny sonrió con cortesía y se dirigió directo, inclinándose para ver a James a los ojos le tomo la cara-

-¿James que paso?- pregunto cariñosamente la pelirroja a su hijo. Este que tenia la mirada perdida, no respondió y ella lo volvió a llamar, hasta que el salio de sus pensamientos y vio el rostro de su madre frente a el…

-¿mama?- pregunto el desorientado joven y ella le sonrió en muestra de aceptación-

-James ¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres que mande llamar a tu padre? ¿Quieres ir a casa?- el chico inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas agachando la cabeza para esconderlas, Ginny se incorporo volteando hacia la directora para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, pero otra explosión irrumpió en el lugar y Harry Potter apareció dentro de la chimenea tratando de incorporarse, habían pasado los años y todavía no se le daba el viajar con estilo, mucho menos el llegar.

-llega a tiempo Sr. Potter- recibió la profesora al hombre que le sonreía amablemente-

-¡Harry!- dijo con alegría Ginny al ver que la ayuda había llegado e iba avanzar a recibirlo, pero la mano de su hijo la detuvo, la pelirroja volvió su cuerpo para ver que pasaba con el muchacho, en señal de apoyo toco su cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la cabeza del muchacho estaba hirviendo-

-¡James tienes fiebre!- exclamo con preocupación la madre a su hijo, el negó con la cabeza tratando de incorporarse pero sus piernas no respondieron y se doblaron, casi cayo, siendo detenido por los brazos de su padre que había corrido inmediatamente cuando Ginny había dicho que tenia fiebre.

-se va a morir y es mi culpa…- comenzó a delirar James y Ginny inmediatamente cubrió el cuerpo de su hijo- James, James, reacciona…- trato de llamarlo Harry, pero el seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido-

-¿Profesora que paso?- pregunto ya algo alterada la pelirroja, mientras Harry cargaba a su hijo en brazos dirigiéndose a la puerta para llevarlo a la enfermería… detrás de ellos, las dos mujeres también caminaban a paso rápido siguiéndolos de cercas. La enfermera Pomfrey recibió al chico mientras los papas se quedaron afuera esperando, ahí con mas calma la profesora Mc Gonagall comenzó a explicar, los hechos que habían pasado la noche anterior y ellos escucharon atentamente… Narro lo poco que James había dicho, también les comento que Joan Princess ya no se encontraba en la escuela, que había sido transferida a San Mungo para dar con otros métodos de tratamiento y que el director junto con Luna Scamader estaban en ese momento con ella.

- Minerva…- salio algo pálida madame Pomfrey dirigiendo la mirada a los padres del chico y se acerco a ellos diciendo- El joven James presenta síntoma de haber estado expuesto a un dementor… eso es lo único que explica su estado… ya eh dado una poción revitalizadora así como otros remedios para los síntomas secundarios-

-un dementor dentro de Hogwarts, pero no puede ser- indico Harry… lo habríamos detectado inmediatamente, además los dementores se encuentran monitoreados y en un lugar en el que es imposible su salida… ¿esta segura, de ese diagnostico?- Explico para hacerle ver que el diagnostico no podía ser posible…

-Estoy muy segura Sr. Potter, aunque también sus síntomas serian las de un absorbedor, pero esos fueron liberados hace mucho tiempo y no hay rastros de que existan mas en este castillo…- concluyo la enfermera…

-Bueno, pero James ¿Cómo esta?, podemos verlo- dijo Ginny preocupada mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo, la enfermera acepto y rápidamente los dos entraron a la cama donde dormía su hijo…

James parecía tranquilo su rostro ya no estaba sonrosado ni sudoroso, Ginny coloco una de sus manos en la frente del joven y esta tenia la misma temperatura que ella, Harry observaba a su esposa e hijo ya sentado en una sillita al pie de la cama de este, recordando cuantas veces el se encontró en esa posición, deseando que su madre también hubiera estado allí para acompañarlo, los tristes pensamientos se alejaron al darse cuenta que su hijo si tenia ese privilegio, la cual a el le había sido negado…

-Esta dormido, ya no tiene fiebre, que bueno- dijo Ginny respirando con alivio mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la de Harry y el le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros- crees lo del dementor…- pregunto seriamente

-No lo creo, lo habríamos detectado, la población de dementores a disminuido desde que ya no los utilizamos en Azkaban y cada uno esta registrado mágicamente con conjuros extremadamente difíciles para saber en que lugar exacto se encuentran, si uno se hubiera escapado lo sabríamos inmediatamente, en cuanto deje el lugar en donde se encuentran abstenidos, nosotros lo sabríamos. Hay algo mas… tiene que haber algo mas... pero que un absorbedor, es imposible, ya que como dijo Madame Pomfrey todos los rincones del castillo fueron buscados, yo mismo lo hice con el mapa del merodeador y liberamos a todos los que había…

Y además esta lo que le paso a la compañera de James, caer en un sueño profundo y no poder ser despertada por alguno de los conjuros, ni pociones ni nada-

-Joan Princess, es curioso, la última vez que fuimos llamados, también tubo que ver ella en el estado de James…

-Si?- pregunto dudoso Harry que recordaba que su hijo se había partido casi la cara por una caída en el ultimo juego con Slytherin cuando el cursaba tercero, también lo tenia muy en cuenta porque desde ese día James no quiso volver a jugar quidditch-

-Claro que si- afirmo la pelirroja- Joan estaba en la cama de a lado de James, ella es pelirroja y tiene un cabello muy largo, ella había salido lastimada en ese juego también y por sus complicaciones se la tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo y ahora que hago memoria, ella fue la que logro hacer que James dejara de asfixiarte el primer día de clases cuando fuimos a dejarlo para abordar el expreso… es una lastima que otra vez este herida…-concluyo Ginny y continuo vigilando a James… que se removía algo incomodo en la cama… como tratando de descobijarse…

Harry no recordaba a la chica y trato de hacer memoria, comenzando a recordar el primer día en que fueron a dejar a su primogénito al Expresso, James solo tenia 11 años y desde que salieron de casa, se aferro a la túnica de su padre todo el camino, tanto que no lo dejo conducir y esa como otras ocasiones Ginny tuvo que improvisar, Albus solo tenia 9 años y estaba emocionado porque por primera vez vería el expreso y Lily tenia 7 e iba muy sueñenta, ella solo quería seguir durmiendo, abrazando a su unicornio de peluche que Hagrid le había regalado… Esa vez a diferencia de la de Lily llegaron justo a tiempo, saludaron a Bill y a Percy que habían llevado a Penny y a Victoria para abordar el tren a clases.

Harry también recordó que cuando llego el momento de que su hijo abordara, este se le prendió de la cintura y con ojos llorosos, le decía que no quería ir…

-pero tienes que ir, tienes que aprender muchas cosas y hacer muchos amigos- argumentaba el padre diciéndole al hijo, pero este enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, seguía sin querer entrar al tren- ¡No papa yo me quiero quedar con tigo! no me dejes…- Harry se sintió confundido, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su hijo no quisiera ir a Hogwarts y prefiriera quedarse en casa, el recordaba que a su edad trepaba inmediatamente el tren agradeciendo que no tendría que pasar mas tiempo en la casa de sus tíos…

- James será grandioso, te va a gustar- intervino Ginny que sostenía con ambas manos a los otros dos niños, pero su hijo mayor seguía con la negativa y ya estaba sollozando-

-mami ¿Por qué llora Jamie?- fue la voz de Lily que miraba triste a su hermano mayor-

- si que tiene? ¿Por qué no dejan que se quede?- intervino Albus mirando preocupado a su hermano…

-James vas a apurar a tus hermanos si sigues llorando, anda ya tienes que subir- ordeno Harry con voz autoritaria, despegándose a su hijo de la cintura, pero este inmediatamente volvió a abrazarse ahora de un brazo y ahora si no ocultaba los lagrimones que bañaban sus regordetas mejillas…-

-Oye niño ¿Por qué Lloras?…- fue la voz infantil de una niña dirigiéndose a su hijo. Y fue cuando Harry la recordó por completo. Era una pequeña niña pelirroja de rostro algo pecoso de pelo largo lacio hasta la cintura, parecía tener la misma edad que James, miraba asomándose en la puerta del expreso acompañada de dos gemelos con lunares, cada uno en diferente mejilla-

-si ¿Por qué lloras? Dijo el de lunares de la mejilla derecha y que llevaba lentes a diferencia de su hermano…

Harry también lo recordó, ese niño era Jonathan uno de los mejores amigos de James…

-James, se escondió detrás de su papa, pero miraba a los niños con curiosidad, había dejado de llorar y sorbía su nariz ruidosamente…

-vamos sube…- invito la pelirroja mientras bajaba del tren y llegaba con el pelinegro, tomándolo de la mano- soy Joan Princess y tu…- se presento y sonrió, pero James en un arrebato inmediatamente safo su mano con un movimiento brusco…

-James!- le llamo la atención Ginny, pero la niña no se dejo amedrentar y haciendo una seña, los dos gemelos bajaron inmediatamente y lo comenzaron a jalar, llevándolo a empujones subiéndolo al expreso. Harry se quedo pasmado, Ginny sin palabras-

-¡Oye no le pegues a mi hermano!- grito valientemente Albus que ya se lanzaba a defender a James, pero Harry alcanzo en un reflejo a cargarlo y detenerlo-

Lily corrió a agarrar una bolsa que se le había caído a su hermano mayor, pero la otra pelirroja le sonrió tomando la bolsa y dirigiéndose a los dos adultos dijo-

-no se preocupe señor nosotros se lo cuidamos- dándose la vuelta, siguió ayudando a los otros dos gemelos a arrastrar a James al interior del tren, casi lo habían conseguido cuando en un descuido, se les logro soltar tratando de salir del vagón, siendo golpeado inesperadamente por otro niño de ojos grises que venia corriendo por el anden y al subir al Express lo empujo hacia adentro por accidente, aprovechando la ayuda, los otros tres niños agarraron al joven Potter y lo encaminaron al mas próximo compartimiento donde se encerraron dentro.

Harry y Ginny siguieron a los niños hasta que vieron a James asomarse en la ventana de unos compartimientos adelante, el los miraba desesperado, a su lado Joan los saludaba acompañada de Jonathan y Adán que sonreían despidiéndose, el chico que entro corriendo, estaba ya sentado cerca de la ventana con ellos.

Harry se sorprendió, porque viéndolo ya con detenimiento el chico se parecía mucho a Cedric Diggory en una versión mas joven, no le dio importancia creyendo que era casualidad, entonces viendo a su hijo, le grito para que lo escuchara detrás del vidrio…

- ¡En la bolsa hay un regalo, úsalo cuando lo necesites!- el chiquillo miro algo desconcertad su bolsa que descansaba ya en un asiento y abandonando su expresión desesperada, inmediatamente corrió a abrirla, su sorpresa fue muy grande, olvidándose por completo que había sido secuestrado en ese lugar y abandonado por sus padres. Porque dentro, se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada, la capa de invisibilidad que pertenecía a su padre y que celosamente guardaba hace mucho tiempo, emocionado busco el rostro de Harry y comenzó a llorar…

-creo que mejor le hubieras mandado una nota explicándole lo que era cuando estuviera en Hogwarts- le dijo algo sarcástica Ginny ante la cara frustrada que Harry tenia por las reacciones inesperadas de su hijo…-

-Bueno es hora de irnos Harry- recomendó la pelirroja, al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraban padre e hijo…

- pero aun no parte el tren- contesto Harry

- si, lo se, pero a menos que quieras desaprovechar la ayuda divina de los niños, será mejor que nos retiremos ahora y no esperar a que James se aviente por esa ventana, sinceramente no tengo el corazón de petrificarlo para hacer que se quede ahí..- Harry entendió y acepto, bajo a Albus que tomo inmediatamente su mano, gritándole que en dos años el iría que no se preocupara, James los miraba incrédulo dándose cuenta que realmente se iban y lo dejaban ahí abandonado, Lily le tiraba besos sonriente desde el anden tomada de la mano de su madre y esta, le decía que lo esperarían en navidad… James miro a su papa que le sonreía lo mejor que podía, diciéndole también que se cuidara mucho… después este no pudo decir mas y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida del anden…

La familia atravesó el anden 9 y ¾ Ginny se sentía algo triste, pero sabia que era por su bien ya que seria el empiezo de una buena época para su hijo. Busco apoyo en Harry pero se dio cuenta que no encontraría lo que necesitaba, el estaba devastado pareciendo a punto de quebrarse y con el rostro desencajado. La pelirroja, sonrió y tomo la cintura de su esposo en señal de apoyo, Harry la abrazo y oculto el rostro en su cuello bajo la atenta mirada de sus otros dos hijos que miraban a su papa preocupados ya que nunca lo habían visto hacer eso…

- Harry eres un llorón- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny mientras palmeaba la cabeza del hombre y regresaba la sonrisa a sus hijos para no apurarlos, cuando alguien con descuido los empujo-

-Oh usted disculpe…- fue la voz de un mago grande de cara ruda y barba castaña entre cana que caminaba de prisa-

-Sr. Diggory! Es usted?- pregunto Harry que miraba sorprendido al papa de Cedric Diggory-

-Harry Potter…! Oh, hace mucho tiempo… ¿disculpa pero has visto a un chico de unos 11 años cabello oscuro y ojos grises…?

Harry recordó al niño que empujo a James y que justo ahora estaba sentado en el compartimiento de su hijo…

-si lo vi. Entrar en el Express hace unos momentos el esta…- pero ya no pudo continuar porque Amos Diggory dio media vuelta y se apresuro a entrar corriendo al andén.

En ese entonces Harry no se imaginaba que ese chico era el hermano menor de Cedric Diggory, que Oscar se convertiría en inseparable de James, pasando algunos veranos en la casa de los Potter y dando como resultado una mejoría en la amistad con Amos Diggory… dando la oportunidad de limar asperezas con el padre de su antiguo compañero.

Ahora que lo pensaba había sido gracioso, ya que su hijo conoció a sus mejores amigos en el expreso, que como el, también había conocido a Hermione a Ron y había visto por primera vez a Ginny bajo las mismas circunstancias

-

-Adivina quien soy?- pregunto una vocecita y unas manos que tapaban los ojos de Harry lo sacaron de los recuerdos en los que se había perdido unos minutos, sonrió al palpar las manos y reconocerlas diciendo

- ah no se…mmm sus manos, son… ¡ah ya se!. Tal vez una bruja come niños, fea y gorda… con manos rasposas…

- ¡papa!- grito Lily destapándole los ojos mientras lo miraba enojada…

-shhhh- le indico Harry adelantándose a Ginny que le señalaba a la pequeña pelirroja que estaban en una enfermería y su hermano dormía… aunque si dormir se podía decir a lo que estaba haciendo James, porque había tomado la postura boca abajo, con el trasero elevado y tirando la cobija al suelo, muy al estilo de su padre-

-mis manos no son rasposas…- dijo en un susurro… y lo abrazo cariñosamente- ¿Qué le paso a James? Parece dormido...- pregunto luego que dejara de abrazarlo viendo como su mama cobijaba a su hermano por trigésima vez desde que este había adoptado esa postura, pero la pelirroja no se quejaba, el que su hijo durmiera así, quería decir que ya estaba bien-

Harry miro a su hija y también vio su uniforme, era la primera vez que la veía ya oficialmente luciendo los colores de Slytherin, solo habían pasado unas semanas y ella ya había crecido y cambiado tanto, sonrió y contestándole le dijo- James tuvo fiebre y se desmayo, pero ya como vez solo esta durmiendo-

- ya veo… no lo vimos en el comedor- contesto para ir a abrazar a su mama que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos…

-La profesora Mc Gonagall nos dijo que estaba en la enfermería y venimos de inmediato.

¿Papa James se enfermo por montar la escoba ayer?- exclamo Albus

- James jugo quidditch?- pregunto incrédula Ginny junto con Harry mirando a su segundo hijo muy sorprendidos-

-¡oh si mama y fue grandioso! Hizo varios pases invisibles con Cole y dio varios dribles en la escoba… pensé que ya no volaba como antes pero fue genial aunque solo lo hizo para probar a un nuevo cazador, porque solo así el capitán lo iba a aceptar…

Harry y Ginny se miraron mutuamente y no dijeron más…

Ellos abandonaron todas sus actividades ese día y se quedaron ahí, vigilando y esperando a que James despertara, Harry aprovecho para platicar con Lily de sus nuevos amigos y de las clases que mas le gustaban al igual que con Albus, quien platicaba con lujo de detalles la enfermedad de su mejor amigo y los síntomas asquerosos que este presentaba, relatados tal cual narraba la correspondencia que se enviaban continuamente.

Desafortunadamente Al no había escogido mejor momento para contar esos acontecimientos justo cuando Harry y Ginny comían pasando con trabajos lo que la profesora Mc Gonagall había llevado, mientras seguían escuchando atentamente lo que el niño tan emocionadamente les relataba.

Al poco rato llegaron Rose y Hugo para ver que había pasado con su primo y se sorprendieron al ver a sus tíos en la enfermería al pie de la cama de James… Así que Ginny y Harry volvieron a escuchar todas las hazañas que ya habían hecho en el transcurso en Hogwarts, como el acomodo de las mesas, la selección de las casas, las clases, los profesores, las criaturas, sus nuevos amigos etc.

La hora de regresar a clases llego y los cuatro estudiantes tuvieron que retirarse a sus respectivas clases, dejando ahí a los dos adultos y a James que roncaba placidamente en su cama.

-

Las clases se terminaron por ese día y la noche había caído en Hogwarts, los alumnos regresaban a sus respectivas salas comunes y todo parecía tranquilo, a excepción de uno de los dormitorios de la torre de Gryffindor donde uno de sus ocupantes se paseaba como león enjaulado …

- ¡ya pasaron casi 24 horas y no sabemos nada de James ni de la pelirroja! Yo sugiero que tomemos la capa y el mapa y vallamos a ver que pasa- exasperado un Oscar Diggory caminaba por toda la habitación…

-tranquilo- dijo Jonathan, despegando la vista de su libro de pociones, se levanto dirigiéndose a buscar en el baúl de James… y tomando el mapa del merodeador lo toco con su varita – "juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"Es una ventaja que James se lo halla encontrado en el escritorio de su papa…- dijo y el mapa comenzó a trazar todos los planos del terreno de Hogwarts y los nombres de sus habitantes comenzaron también a aparecer…-

-date prisa, date prisa…- exclamo impaciente el chico de ojos grises a su compañero…

-ya voy , ya voy, ah mira James sigue en la enfermería, Wow los señores Potter están con el y…- pero Jonathan no continuo, quedo en un mutismo y siguió mirando el mapa como si buscara algo siguiendo así por unos minutos mas-

-ah genial, entonces no podremos ir… maldición… y Joan, donde esta… Jona… Jona… te estoy hablando-

- cállate…- interrumpió mientras seguía buscando en el mapa cuando lo dejo caer y mirando seriamente a Oscar le dijo tomándose la frente cansado- Joan no esta en el colegio… ya la busque y no esta con James… no esta en ningún lado, pero también el director ni la profesora Luna no están en el colegio…

-¿Qué? Pero por que-

-No lo se… ella debería estar con el, a menos que…

-San Mungo- completo la frase que no se atrevía a decir Jonathan…

-Hola…- interrumpió un chico flaco y desgarbado que entro al dormitorio….

-Ashhh a buena hora vienes a aparecer Luquitas…- dijo Oscar despectivamente…

-lo siento yo aun me quedare un rato abajo… vine por mas pergamino… capitán… -contesto tímidamente Lucas pero antes de salir pregunto- Oh supieron lo de Joan, se la llevaron en la madrigada a San Mungo acompañada del director…

-como supiste…- inmediatamente pregunto Jonathan…-

-mmm Filch se ha estado quejando todo el día… por eso… bueno si se algo les aviso…- y sin mas salio dejando a los dos chicos en el dormitorio, el pelinegro se dejo caer tapándose los ojos con las manos en desesperación-

-Jonathan… la pelirroja es fuerte… ella…

-siempre por ir detrás de James…- interrumpió Jonathan en susurro…

-¿Qué dices? Estas culpando a James… por lo que paso…- interrogo el otro chico…

-no… no… pero… tu lo viste… ella estaba inconciente y el la sostenía… ella no despertaba y aquella vez también fue por protegerlo…- trato de explicar su punto…

-James no haría nada grave para lastimarla… si el no le habla y la aleja es por protegerla y tu lo sabes…Si admito que a veces se le pasa la mano, como lo del sillón, pero ella decide seguirle el juego Jonathan, no puedes responsabilizarlo es nuestro amigo…

-¡Y Joan también era nuestra amiga…!- estallo el pelinegro…

-Un momento. Tu sigues enamorado de ella…- afirmo con seguridad el chico de ojos grises que miraba seriamente a su amigo que sintiéndose acorralado también le dijo…

-¡y tu no…!

-¡Por supuesto que ya no! A mi no me gusta ser el tercero en discordia en una relación de dos… los triángulos no van con migo Jonathan…

Ellos son mis amigos y si ella hizo su elección yo no voy a interponerme... ni a molestarme- dijo y parecía que Jonathan iba a reprochar pero no lo dejo- Tu también lo entendiste… si tanto hubiera sido tu interés en ella te hubieras quedado a su lado, pero no lo hiciste y decidiste seguir a James…

Yo nunca eh dejado de considerarla mi amiga, pero James era quien me necesitaba y a quien yo quería apoyar… y no te voy a dejar que le cuelgues milagritos que no le corresponden…- hizo una pausa y se sentó al lado del chico

-la M brillo en nuestra mano esa noche y las cuatro líneas siguen ahí, los cuatro merodeadores aun seguimos con vida…- sonrió mostrándole su mano…- Eres mi amigo Jonhy Jon y no voy a permitir que nuestra amistad se arruine por sentimentalismos y confusiones ya uno de nosotros se separo por eso, no podemos permitir separarnos de nuevo, si tu sentimiento sigue por la pelirroja se sincero con James y sobre todo con Joan…

-pero James... -

-James tiene sus ojos puestos en otro lado… a el le chiflan otro tipo de pelirrojas y Jo lo sabe… por ese lado no te preocupes…- concluyo Oscar acostándose totalmente en la cama… Jonathan volteo a verlo y este ya se encontraba dormido-

-eres un tonto, pero me da gusto que seas mi amigo…-

Esa noche Oscar soñó en el momento en que escapo de su casa y emprendió emocionado hacia su nueva aventura El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Tomo el autobús Noctámbulo esperando con ansias que apareciera lo mas pronto posible, ya que no había sido censillo burlar las trampas que su padre había puesto para evitar que el fuera al colegio y tomara el Express, para su alivio el enorme autobús apareció con un joven boletero algo robusto y chaparro para su edad, el joven bajo diciendo el tradicional discurso de bienvenida, pero Oscar ni siquiera lo escucho, dio el dinero para abordar y se paso rápidamente, volteando en todo momento a su casa, la poción para dormir que había utilizado en la cena para sus padres, dejaría de tener efecto en 20 minutos si es que no había hecho el calculo mal. No termino de ver a su casa cuando el autobús arranco comenzando su accidentado viaje…

Llego minutos después, frente a el estaba la vieja estación de King Cross, volteando para todas partes entro a toda velocidad y pasando por los andenes llego al 9, y luego al 10 pero el anden 9 y ¾ ni sus luces, quiso preguntar a un muggle de uniforme, pero no se atrevió, sintiendo desesperación porque todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano, si no tomaba ese tren… siguió dando vueltas fijándose que su padre no apareciera en ningún momento para detenerlo y llevarlo de nuevo a su prisión… pero del anden 9 y ¾ ni sus luces… se sentó en una banca junto a su carro de equipaje y espero…

-Estas perdido jovencito?- escucho una voz aterciopelada femenina. Y el niño volteo a ver, encontró a una mujer ya entrada en años, alta y elegante con un poco de arrogancia en cada movimiento que hacia, que vestía de una forma muy singular… diferente a los muggles…

-Yo… si… eh… ¿disculpe es usted una bruja?- pregunto, esperando que no se hubiera equivocado a que la señora no terminara siendo una muggle excéntrica para vestir y le terminara dando un coscorrón…

- Por supuesto… ¿estas perdido jovencito? – volvió a repetir la mujer y el niño respiro aliviado-

-si no encuentro el andén, para ir a Hogwarts-

-Oh pues estas en frente de el- señalo la mujer la pared del anden 9

-ahí hay solo una pared señora- contesto, dudando un poco si la mujer no estaba loca, eran magos, pero Oscar desconocía completamente de Hogwarts-

-Siento el retraso abuela- dijo una voz detrás de la mujer y un joven de unos 17 años, alto de ojos dorados, que llevaba en ese momento el cabello negro y con la insignia de prefecto de Gryffindor se paraba a su lado- Hola…¿Quién es?

-Es un brujo extraviado Ted querido, bueno apresurémonos, que el Express no tardara en partir, vamos- y Oscar con mas seguridad atravesó la pared como el joven y su abuela le habían indicado, encontrándose dentro del anden 9 y 3/4 . Un mundo completamente diferente estaba enfrente a sus ojos, brujas y magos iban y venían, por el corredor y entonces lo vio, ahí el Express escarlata en su esplendor que lo llevaría directo a Hogwarts…-

-Adelántate Ted y lleven los baúles al vagón de equipaje- indico la mujer mientras caminaba por los andenes…

-Vamos, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- pregunto el joven-

-Oh yo Oscar Digg…ory… je… y tu- le respondió el joven pelinegro, arrepintiéndose después por no haber dado otro nombre…

-un gusto, Ted Lupin- contesto Remus mientras ayudaba a Oscar a subir su baúl…- bien si quedas en Gryffindor yo seré tu prefecto-

-¿Gryffindor?- le pregunto tímidamente ya que no entendía de que le estaban hablando

- si la casa de los valientes y orgullosos, ya estamos listos abuela… oh si abuela, el es Oscar Diggory, Oscar ella es mi abuela Andrómeda Tonks

-Un gust…- pero no pudo terminar ya que una rubia de cabello platino se atravesó frente a ellos, colgándose del brazo de su nuevo amigo.

- ¡Teddy, ya llegaste que bueno!- decía la hermosa chica mientras miraba ensoñadoramente al prefecto-

-Victoria…-

-¿Qué modales son esos jovencita?- observo Andrómeda a la chica, quien no aprobaba las libertades de que se daba con su nieto-

-Oh madame Tonks, buenos días- contesto la chica soltando a Ted y haciendo una graciosa reverencia a la mujer que mas complacida le respondió-

-Buenos días Victoire… bien Teddy lleva a estos jovencitos a sus… donde esta el joven que estaba aquí…- pregunto Andrómeda al darse cuenta de la ausencia del niño, este había huido al confundir una silueta de un mago con la de su padre y salio huyendo despavorido corriendo por todo el anden, corrió sin mirar hasta cuatro vagones después, donde vio una pareja de magos adultos con dos niños frente a una de las puertas del quinto vagón y se subió de inmediato estampándose al hacerlo con otro niño que trataba de salir corriendo-

-No lo dejes salir- escucho desde adentro y el bloqueo el paso, vio como una pelirroja y dos gemelos agarraban al chico con quien se había estampado lo llevaban adentro a base de empujones y aventones cargándolo-

-ayúdanos- ordeno de nuevo la misma voz y vio que le pertenecía a una pelirroja. Oscar inmediatamente agarro al chico que peleaba por safarse de las piernas y se metieron al primer compartimiento que encontraron…

-¡Déjenme salir!- ordeno exigiendo el regordete chico-

-¡No, le dijimos a tu papa que te íbamos a cuidar así que ya cállate!- dijo la pelirroja en el mismo tono que el niño- mira ahí están salúdalos- pero James inmediatamente se pego a la ventana pidiendo ayuda, y los otros tres niños se acercaron para despedirse de los padres del primero sonriendo. Oscar solo se sentó cerca de la ventana para ver el espectáculo-

-¡papa, no me dejes! ¡Llévame con tigo!- pero el papa del chico miro un momento hacia Oscar con algo de confusión en su rostro para después solo sonreír, los hermanos de James y su madre se despedían de el, entonces el hombre grito algo que hizo que el llorón niño se callara y corriendo hacia su asiento vio una bolsa que la niña había dejado al entrar al vagón, Oscar creyó que se había callado por fin pero empezó a llorar con mas fuerza para su frustración-

-eres un llorón- le dijo Joan a James mientras Jonathan y Adán asentían con la cabeza- oh no estas de acuerdo con migo- pregunto a Oscar, este miro al niño que le devolvía la mirada con ojos rojos y solo atino a encoger los hombros-

-ashh bueno, soy Joan Princess y ellos son Jonathan y Adán Mc Gregor y el es… mmm el niño llorón- dedujo apodándole a James de improviso-

-No soy niño llorón- aclaro James sorbiéndose fuertemente la nariz- soy James Harry Potter Weasley-

-¡¿noooooooooo, tu eres hijo del legendario Harry Potter?!- grito emocionado Jonathan junto a su hermano y Joan que lo miraba incrédula-

-si, así se llama mi papa…-

-Pues no parece- dijo Joan

-Oscar prefirió no decir nada ya que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaban hablando-

-Hola todo bien- irrumpió Ted Lupin, ya que encontró la puerta sellada mágicamente y tubo que hacer un alojomora para abrirla- la puerta estaba cerrada y ¡James! Hola que gusto, por fin entraste…

-¡Teddy!- saludo sorprendido James y corrió a abrazar al ahijado de su papa, Teddy era como un hermano mayor para el y ver que el estaba ahí le dio mucha confianza y alegría-

- James, veo que has hecho amigos…Mucho gusto soy Ted Lupin- saludo formalmente a los ocupantes del compartimiento- Hola , así que ya encontraste lugar para sentarte- dijo reconociendo al chico de ojos grises- avisare a mi abuela que te eh encontrado… bueno el es Oscar Diggory, James serán buenos amigos, bueno no se encierren de nuevo de acuerdo- dijo cerrando la puerta y saliendo.

- ¿Quién era ese?- dijo Adán viendo como el joven se retiraba-

-El es el ahijado de mis papas es Teddy, es como mi hermano- sonrió James olvidándose por completo de su depresión de hace unos momentos…- tu lo conocías ¿Oscar Diggory?-

-Si Oscar Diggory mucho gusto, eh no, me ayudo a cruzar el anden, el y su abuela… Ay Merlín- dijo escondiéndose inmediatamente echándose al suelo-

-a ti que te pasa- pregunto la pelirroja y Oscar desde el suelo le hizo la seña que se callara-

-shhh es mi papa, no quiere dejarme ir a Hogwarts y me escape de casa-

-¡Te escapaste de casa!- preguntaron en coro los cuatro niños-

-shhh cállense si, no quiero regresar, pensé que la poción duraría mas…-

-¿le diste una poción a tu papa?- pregunto James…- ¿por que?

-Porque no me dejaba venir, pero me fallo, ahora que hago, todo lo que planee para venir esta arruinado- dijo desesperado aun tirado en el suelo-

-tanto quieres ir a Hogwarts- nuevamente le pregunto el chico regordete…

-Siii, estuve ahorrando mis mesadas y en escapadas compraba mis útiles, y mis cosas, no me alcanzo para las túnicas, pero por suerte había algunas viejas en mi casa… yo quiero aprender, yo quiero hacer amigos en mi casa estoy solo… yo quiero ir a la escuela como los demás…- confeso – pero ahora no podré… no podré…

Todos lo miraban con algo de lastima, en cambio James lo miraba impresionado, no imaginaba lo que el chico había tenido que hacer para estar ahí en el vagón, así que decidido, saco de su bolsa la preciada prenda que su padre le acababa de regalar y sin decir mas cubrió a Oscar levantándolo del suelo- vamos a ir juntos si… ahora todos nos haremos como que no lo hemos visto, siéntate junto a… Joan… tu siéntate con el-

-Wow que es eso- pregunto Adán impresionado al ver que el niño había desaparecido-

-es una capa de invisibilidad, increíble que tengas una- respondió Jonathan adelantándose a la respuesta a James

-si, no te preocupes Oscar no dejaremos que te lleven…- consoló con palabras de aliento, la pelirroja al chico debajo de la capa que los veía perfectamente-

-Ya se subió…- índico James y todos se sentaron mirando a la ventana-

-seguros que no me veo- pregunto Oscar-

-shhhh- dijeron todos…

- Señor no puede estar aquí- escucharon desde afuera la voz de Teddy Lupin que también acababa de subir al tren, como prefecto había empezado su ronda-

-Lo siento, pero mi hijo, el no tiene permiso de asistir, no tiene que estar aquí…- dijo Amos Diggory agitado y quedando a la vista del compartimiento que llevaba la puerta abierta - El estudiara en casa, no puede ir a Hogwarts, ¿usted lo ha visto? El es de cabello negro y ojos grises se llama Oscar Diggory- Teddy medito la pregunta reconociendo el nombre y volteo al compartimiento instintivamente pero noto como James le hacia con su cabeza una seña de negación-

-Lo ha visto- Oscar sintió temor, si Ted Lupin decía que si, posiblemente su padre entraría y aun estando debajo de la capa lo encontraría y se lo llevaría, los nervios lo traicionaron comenzando a temblar presintiendo que la capa se le resbalaría, entonces lo sintió, una mano tomaba la suya dándole confianza. Vio que la mano era de la pelirroja que sin mirarlo había metido la mano debajo de la capa y ahora la tenían entrelazada con la suya. Oscar dejo de temblar pero algo nuevo sucedió, antes las niñas le parecían desagradables pero esa pelirroja no lo parecía tanto-

-No, lo siento señor no lo he visto, niños ustedes han visto un chico con esa descripción- dijo El prefecto -

-No, no lo hemos visto- dijeron a coro y Teddy pidió de nuevo a Amos Diggory que bajara ya que el tren daba señal de partida. El mago no tuvo otro remedio más que aceptar su derrota y salio del Express, este comenzó a andar y saliendo de la estación partió completamente-

-Mas vale que tengan una muy buena razón, que digo… una excelente razón para hacer que yo mintiera a un padre de familia… Y la quiero escuchar en mi descanso en dos horas… así que vallan preparándola- exigió Ted Lupin y cerrando la puerta siguió con su ronda-

James se levanto y retiro la capa a Oscar que seguía inmóvil…

-ya salimos, estamos en camino…- lo animo Joan que aun lo tomaba de la mano…-

-Oye, vamos a ir a Hogwarts juntos como te lo dije- llamo James mientras lo sacudía, Oscar lo volteo a ver incrédulo-

-gra… gracias…- dijo simplemente comenzando a sentirse feliz y comprender lo que había pasado-

-¡Estuviste genial, James Potter!- grito Joan soltando a Oscar y abalanzándose lo abrazo , este en reclamos decía que lo soltara entre las burlas de los gemelos. Mientras el chico de ojos grises seguía en un mutismo total.

- ¡Siiiiiii iremos a Hogwarts!- por fin reacción lleno de alegría y todos comenzaron a gritar felices celebrando-

-¡Yo iré a Gryffindor!- exclamo James entre carcajadas…

-¡yo también!- dijo Joan abrazando a Jonathan que también confesaba que pretendía pertenecer a esa casa.

-¡Y yo no se que es eso, pero yo iré a donde vallan ustedes!- grito Oscar mientras reía contentísimo por poder asistir al colegio… el único que no dijo nada fue Adán que reía divertido y contagiado de la euforia de sus otros amigos, pero el ya tenia sus propios planes…

Oscar sintió golpear su cabeza en el suelo duro y despertó, se dio cuenta que había caído de la cama y noto que estaba durmiendo en la de James, volviendo a subir a ella porque la de el era un desastre. Vio que Jonathan dormía rendido y el loco de Lucas ya ocupaba también su cama, escuchando sus ronquidos… que irrumpían el silencio de la habitación.

Oscar volvió a acostarse y no pudo evitar recordar que después de eso ellos habían entrado a Gryffindor como habían prometido menos Adán que el sombrero lo envió a Huffelpuff provocando el principio del distanciamiento de los gemelos, El había descubierto el sello bordado de Huffelpuff en una de sus túnicas y James amablemente le había obsequiado una de las suyas sin sello ya que la que el tenia no la podía usar, después de eso, por extraño que pareciera su papa no fue por el al colegio y cuando regreso a su casa en vacaciones, lo fue a recibir en el anden 9 y ¾ hasta lo acompaño a comprar sus útiles y túnicas para el siguiente curso y lo dejo en la estación de King cross el segundo año, pero lo que mas resonó en su cabeza fue la voz de James en segundo año, James había dejado de ser ese niño rellenito y llorón, para dar lugar a un larguirucho y flaco joven, animoso y sonriente, sumamente entusiasmado ya que había conseguido el puesto de cazador que Ted Lupin había dejado el año pasado, al graduarse del colegio… También ese año les mostró un gran tesoro "el mapa del merodeador" que al principio había dicho que su papa le había dado pero después confeso que lo había tomado de su cajón secreto del escritorio-

-Seamos como los merodeadores- sugirió entusiasta el hijo mayor de los Potter, narrándoles las hazañas de su abuelo y amigos…

-pero los merodeadores eran 3- dijo desanimado Jonathan

-si, si somos 4 uno nos traicionara, no quiero ser Peter yo quiero ser Sirius Black- exclamo Oscar firmemente dejándoles en claro su perspectiva.

-No importa, nosotros somos diferentes… y somos amigos… Yo seré el cuarto merodeador y nunca nos traicionaremos…-dijo la pelirroja. Joan saco su varita y trazando una M en ya sus marcadas líneas dijo- Pericullum Cutánea- y la M brillo en rojo.- Cuatro líneas unidas hacen la M de merodeador, la primera será Jona, porque el es la cabeza y nuestra conciencia, la segunda es James ya que es la unión y vida del grupo, la tercera será Oscar ya que es el corazón de nosotros y yo será la cuarta que servirá de soporte para nuestra amistad…esperando que el destino sea favorable para nosotros. Si alguna no brilla cuando nos convoquemos quiere decir que alguno ha muerto y esa línea desaparecerá

Esas habían sido las palabras de Joan cuando fundaron su hermandad como merodeadores. Oscar cerro sus ojos al memorar esa época y en un susurro dijo casi para si mismo- tu eres el cuarto Merodeador- miro las cuatro líneas de su palma y todavía seguían juntas, cosa que lo alivio…

-Pelirroja, en donde estas…ahora…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siiiiiiiii saque a Harry y a Ginny por fin, milagrosamente ya que su categoría es Harry y Ginny y no es posible que no salgan jojojojo….

Hola pues empezamos, Marce, si, te has enterado que a Oscar y a Jonathan les gustaba la misma niña la cual era Joan, Aun no eh dicho si a James le gusta o le gustaba pero Oscar ya adelanto algo, ella era el cuarto merodeador por eso brillo la M en su mano cuando James pidió ayuda a sus amigos, de hecho si te fijas en tu palma de la mano, todos tenemos una M que forman las líneas de estas… así que todos somos merodeadores jajaja… Bueno pero regresando, con lo de Joan, aun no he descubierto porque James y Joan no se hablan, eh dejado ver algo… tiene que ver porque ya James no juega quidditch…

Si James presenta síntomas de quien ha estado expuesto a un absorbedor o a un dementor, porque cuando el llego el ser aun estaba ahí… mas no lo vio

Bueno se han enterado como es que James entro a Hogwarts y gracias a quien asistió…

Ahora se entiende un poco la lealtad de Oscar hacia James… y como es que se hicieron amigos…

Ah e insisten con el absorbedor… a quien le atine para el final del fic le mandare un wallpaper de scorpius y Lily y para quien me diga sobre William otro de Lily y sus amigas oki… pero no voy a decir mas, ni tampoco les diré eh dejado pistas…

Bien pues nos vemos…

Ya tengo idea como voy a continuar pero sinceramente no se como ponerle al capitulo…

Me parece que ahora si es algo de quidditch…

Bueno

Ojala y sigan conmigo

Atte. A Dan Beltran


	9. Chapter 9 9 Quidditch

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner Brothers historia sin fin de lucro.

_**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO MUY**__**, MUY ESPECIALMETE A MI JAMES… SABRINAAAAAAA!! ALIVIATE PRONTO y VENCE A ESAS PAPERAS, ME HACES FALTA… YA VEZ POR NO CUIDARTE… TE QUIERO CORNAMENTA… CUIDATE, CUIDATE… ¿QUE HARIA ESTE PERRO PULGOSO SIN TI…? Pues ser devorado por pulgas yo creo…**_

**Dedicado a los que leen lo que yo tengo que contar**

**19 y 2 años después….**

**9 ****QUIDDITCH**

Rose Weasley despertó temprano aunque el sol aun no salía y su despertador no sonaba, eso era normal ya que la chica de cabellos castaños siempre tenia la costumbre de levantarse mucho mas temprano que los demás para prepararse, dejando todo listo y prevenido, para el día de clases.

Era un día algo frío por el abandono del otoño y la bienvenida del invierno. Por lo que tomo inmediatamente su bata para cubrirse sus pijamas y salio de la tibia cama amarrándose con una liga su alborotado cabello que había heredado de Hermione-

Tomo túnicas limpias de su baúl y se vio en el espejo de la cómoda de mármol que tenia frente a ella donde ponía todos sus artículos personales.

-mi cabello es un desastre- dijo sueñenta y tomando una pomada alisadora, camino hasta al baño y se metió dentro de este por unos 30 minutos saliendo ya lista y fresca, cambiada con las túnicas escolares impecables, con un cabello liso y brilloso como a ella le gustaba llevarlo… se acerco a la cama de caoba pintada de blanco con cortinas azules de su mejor amiga, como era ritual cada mañana, ella la despertaba ya que la pelirroja tenia el sueño muy pesado y era una tarea que Rose se había auto impuesto-

-Meredith ya levántate es hora de que te bañes- dijo la castaña, pero cuando abrió los suaves doseles azul cielo de la cama de la chica, nadie se encontraba en ella…

-

-Seguro ¿Qué no quieres que te acompañemos hasta la sala común? Por supuesto que conocemos el camino…- ofreció Ginny Potter a su hijo que ya tenia una hora que había despertado con un buen semblante-

-No mama, estoy bien en serio- contesto James tratando de sonreírle a su madre que en ese momento le aplacaba los cabellos- mmm que cabello tan necio, como el del padre.

-¡Oye! El padre aun esta aquí… y cuando teníamos esa edad tu te morías por esta cabeza…- dijo en reproche Harry quien también llevaba un desastre en su cabello, le sonrió coquetamente a Ginny que lo miraba de la misma manera y con las mismas intenciones que el lo hacia-

-Hay por favor no delante de mi… estoy por salir de la enfermería no hagan que vuelva a caer enfermo-

-pues como crees que viniste al mundo querido hijo- informo Ginny…

-No deseo saberlo y si lo se, me haré un hechizo desmemorizador…- argumento James con tono dramático, eso quería decir que ya estaba mejor

- estas así… James, así de cruzar la línea- le reto Ginny, por lo que el chico se quedo callado…

-A veces es mejor no recordar lo que queremos olvidar…para que recordarlo si queremos olvidarlo- interrumpió una cantarina voz y Luna Lovegood, se asomo al privado donde se encontraba James…

-¡Luna!- exclamo la pelirroja corriendo a abrazar a su amiga que inmediatamente la recibió en sus brazos-

-Luna que bueno verte...- dijo Harry yendo a saludarla también-

-Es bueno verte Ginny Potter- Luna siempre que llamaba a su amiga le decía así, ya que el primer año de casada, Ginny solo atendía cuando se le decía "Ginny Potter" o señora Potter, ya que le gustaba como sonaba su nombre ahora que ya era esposa de Harry y desde entonces Luna nunca dejo de llamarla de esa forma. La rubia soltó a la mujer pelirroja para dirigirse a saludar al esposo de esta.

- Minerva me dijo que pasaron la noche aquí… - explico Luna mirando a su alumno...

-si, queríamos asegurarnos que James estuviera mejor… - le dijo Harry mientras palmeaba el hombrote su primogénito

-profesora… ¿Joan?- se atrevió a preguntar James que miraba preocupado a su mentora. Luna pareció meditar la pregunta y con su cara ensoñadora dijo-

-La princesa esta donde debe estar… aunque aparentemente no lo este- fue la enigmática respuesta de la rubia, y James agacho la mirada- No hay porque perder el animo, ella regresara cuando deba de regresar, Ginny Potter me apetece comer un panecillo y quisiera que fuera en mi el despacho que me han prestado… vamos…- invito a la pareja de los Potter y sin decir mas salio de la enfermería-

-James…- dijo Harry al entender que no había cambios en la amiga de su hijo, pero el joven miro a su padre

- la profesora tiene razón… mama, papa… iré a ducharme para ir a clases…- indico James, regalándoles una sonrisa… Ginny inmediatamente lo abrazo en señal de despedida- no delante de la profesora mama… estoy bien…- se quejo el joven y acercándose a Harry…

-ya esta listo para regresar a sus actividades sr. Potter- fue el diagnostico que se escucho de madame Pomfrey que entraba y hacia que James tomara otra poción revitalizadora forzando también que los padres de este también la tomaran para martirio de Harry que odiaba las pociones desde aquella vez que tomo una asquerosa para que le crecieran los huesos del brazo, luego se despidió de ellos y se metió a su oficina, dejando a James y a los padres de este…-

-Bueno ya me voy… gracias por venir- se despidió James y esta vez abrazo a su mama por iniciativa y a Harry…

-¡Cuídate! - respondió Harry viéndolo salir- crees que este bien…

-Ginny se encogió de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta de su marido- no queda otra mas que confiar en el… bueno Luna quiere hablarnos de algo importante, si no fuera así lo hubiera dicho enfrente de James…- y parándose de la cama de su hijo ofreció la mano al hombre que inmediatamente la tomo, saliendo juntos de la oficina… en dirección a reunirse con su amiga…

James caminaba por los pasillos, ya no se sentía agotado como la otra noche ni desesperado pero sintió tristeza en su corazón, la situación de Joan no había mejorado pero por lo menos tampoco empeorado… Decir lo que sentía por ella, no era sencillo, había sido su mejor amiga… pero parecía que su amistad estaba destinada a que uno de los dos saliera lastimado si estaban juntos, o no lo estuvieran, pero uno siempre significado peligro para otro… por lo menos eso el así lo veía…su preocupación seguía… ya que ahora la posibilidad que no despertara iba en aumento…

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos…- escucho a una voz femenina y levanto la mirada… parada frente a el se encontraba Meredith-

- Ayer me entere, pero no me dejaron pasar… a verte… Rose me dijo que estabas dormido así que me levante temprano para ver si salías… este… ¿te encuentras mejor?…- dijo la chica torpemente mientras apretujaba su túnica como si esta le diera el valor…

-gracias… estoy ya mejor… mis papas vinieron-

-si Severus le comento a Rose en la cena… me quede mas tranquila… que bueno verdad….-

-si, me la pase dormido casi todo el tiempo… y no platique mucho con ellos, ahora deben estar con la profesora Scamander…

-oh... que bien...-

-Bueno nos veremos en el desayuno… iré a ducharme- dijo James despidiéndose de la chica, esta asintió tímidamente y se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar…

- ¡James!- llamo al joven antes de que diera vuelta en el pasillo contiguo, este se detuvo y ella lo alcanzo de prisa- James… la prefecta Jo va a regresar y va a estar muy bien… ya lo veras…-

Animo la pequeña pelirroja , regalándole una sonrisa que brillo mas que nunca, entonces James lo noto, su cabello no llevaba sus clásicos rizos, ya que a diferencia de Rose, ella tenia su cabello lacio y entonces lo rizaba en las mañanas, esta vez lo llevaba alto en una descuidada coleta húmeda y también se fijo en sus túnicas no iban tan arregladas como costumbre, si no que las llevaba como quien se las había puesto a la carrera, no olía tampoco a su acostumbrado aroma frutal, simplemente estaba limpia…ella era muy bajita en comparación de lo alta y larga que era Joan, pero su cuerpo había comenzando a desarrollarse dándole una apariencia mayor, llamando la atención de muchos de los alumnos de años superiores…. James recordó que Rose siempre se quejaba porque Meredith nuca se levantaba temprano y entonces supo que ella había hecho el esfuerzo por encontrarlo y darle palabras de aliento, ella sabia lo importante que era la prefecta para el… y no se lo reprochaba…

-James… si dije algo indebido…- pero ya no pudo continuar… el Gryffindor en un impulso abrazo sorpresivamente a la Revenclaw dejándola muda-

-¿James?- dijo la pelirroja casi sin aire… preocupada por el mutismo del chico… ya que este solo la abrazaba…- James estas bien…- insitito y fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que hacia-

-Lo siento Meredith… te asuste… yo hay no me eh bañado en dos días y traigo la misma ropa, lo siento si te incomode- dio como disculpa y se trato de alejarse, pero la chica no lo soltó-

-No soy tan banal Prefecto… - exclamo Meredith viéndolo directo a los ojos aun abrazándolo- que bueno que estas bien…- susurro…

-¡¿No te lo había dicho, a el le chiflan otro tipo de pelirrojas, las bajitas de ojos claros..?!.- irrumpió una voz en tono burlón haciendo que la pareja de jóvenes se separaran y James volteo apenado reconociendo al dueño de tan singular comentario…

-Oz- saludo contento James… pero este negó con la cabeza-

-No me saludes sin vergüenza, vinimos a recogerte pasando una noche de preocupación e insomnio y mira como te encuentro… ocupado en el pasillo…- reclamo ofendido el chico de ojos grises asiendo un puchero…

-Si tan preocupado, que canalizaste toda esa preocupación en enérgicos ronquidos que resonaron por todo el dormitorio anoche- dijo Jonathan tirándole el teatrito que estaba formando su compañero-

-Jona le quitaste todo el drama- reclamo y sonriendo picadamente- bueno no te pregunto como estas porque veo que estas muy bien- comento a James y a la pelirroja que avergonzados se miraban el uno al otro…

- Estoy bien Oz gracias por deducirlo por mi…- contesto el prefecto comenzando a caminar junto con Meredith hacia la torre de Gryffindor…

-ya estas mejor…- pregunto Jona y James asintió-

-Joan no a despertado… yo lo siento… Jona…- se disculpo James con Jonathan…sentía esa responsabilidad ya que sabía que el era amigo de ella de toda la vida, desde la infancia el chico de cabello castaño y Joan habían crecido en el mismo vecindario, así que no le era desconocido la unión que ellos dos tenían y aunque James no lo dijera directamente, intuía los sentimientos de su amigo por la pelirroja…

-No te preocupes, yo se que no es tu culpa… las cosas sucedieron no pudiste evitarlo…- contesto el gryffindor, hacia su amigo el prefecto, la platica con Oscar le habían hecho ver que no había culpables por la situación que estaba pasando… solo las circunstancias y decidió seguir fiel a James como siempre… lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era separarse… después tendrían el momento y el tiempo para sincerarse con su amigo y decir lo que sentía por Joan…

-¡Oh chaparrita no es conmovedor el reencuentro de dos amigos que dejaron de verse por 24 horas…! Puedo darles un abrazo…- pregunto Oscar emocionado a sus dos amigos-

-¡No!- contestaron los dos en conjunto…

-lo siento es demasiado tarde…- contesto el chico de ojos grises y sin mas los apretó a los dos en un fuerte abrazo…- hay los quiero tanto…

-¡suéltanos raro…!- ordeno Jonathan tratando de safarse…

-Jonhy Jon si tú no quieres mis abrazos Jam Jam si…- dijo y se abalanzo hacia James que trato de esquivarlo… pero fue agarrado de inmediato… aunque también fue soltado con la misma rapidez…

-¡apestas Jam Jam!– exclamo Oscar- no te has bañado en dos días y llevas las mismas túnicas ¿así lo abrazaste Chaparrita…? sabia que el amor era ciego, pero es nuevo esto de que también te elimina el sentido del olfato…

-Hay ya cierra la boca Oz- le ordeno Jonathan, indicando que se adelantara con la pelirroja al comedor… Oscar solo sonrió y ofreciéndole el brazo a Meredith se dirigieron al gran salón… mientras los dos amigos se encaminaban de nuevo a la torre para que James se arreglara…

-

-El gran salón ya se encontraba algo ocupado, por los madrugadores alumnos que preferían levantarse y comenzar el día temprano… Hugo, William, Lily, Yue, Rose y Scorpius, ocupaban una de las esquinas de la mesa… los cuatro chiquillos de primer curso, hablaban emocionados de la próxima clase con Hagrid… había prometido, mostrarles un ejemplar de unicornio… Scorpius leía una copia de su manual de "Recetas mágicas para aprendices" de la clase de la maestra Olympe Hagrid, para el Slytherin esa clase le parecía una reverenda porquería, pero era obligatoria y necesitaba pasarla con buenas notas… Rose a su vez volteaba nerviosa y preocupada de vez en cuando a la entrada… ya que su amiga no aparecía… iba por su segundo panecillo que picoteaba, cuando vio a Meredith junto a Oscar que llegaban riéndose… y enseguida se dirigió a ellos

-Meredith, estas bien…- pregunto Rose -

-si, estaba con el gran Oscar, no hay porque temer- contesto el pelinegro –

-Por eso lo digo… ¿Meredith estas bien?, este mañoso no te hizo nada…- cuestiono mas minuciosamente mientras observaba con desden a Oscar-

-No te preocupes… estoy enterita….- contesto divertida la pelirroja… observando como su amiga revisaba si tenia algun daño…

-¡Oye! Tenme un poco mas de fe, primita… soy un alumno de quinto curso responsable y un mago muy talentoso, capitán y guardián de quidditch que llevara a la victoria a su equipo…- exclamo molesto Oscar pero la hija mayor de Ron rápidamente respondió-

-No escúchame tu, no me llames primita, y aunque eres amigo de James te eh visto lo que haces en los pasillos… con las chicas – termino tajantemente casi en susurro que el Gryffindor inmediatamente comprendió y carraspeando fue a sentarse a un lado de Lily-

-No, no malentiendas… fui a ver si encontraba a James y el esta muy bien- contesto sonrojándose Meredith, aunque Rose no noto este hecho porque vigilaba muy bien al recién llegado que se acababa de sentar con la indefensa y objetivo potencial de Lily…

Y no es que a ella se le diera lo de sobreproteger, generalmente era tan educada con todos como su madre, pero a veces no podía evitar tenerle una manía y desconfianza a uno de los mejores amigos rompecorazones de su primo…

-¿que haces tan temprano aquí y sentado con mi hermana? Podrías estar haciendo estrategias… capitán- interrumpió Albus en tono molesto, llegando a la mesa a la mesa-

-Hola asistente, pues desayuno con tu pequeña hermana…- contesto Oscar sonriente-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta en vez de eso, el segundo hijo de Harry metió su pierna a la banca separándolos, haciéndose lugar, ante el desconcierto y la molestia de Lily… Oz no teniendo otro remedio más que irse al otro lado de la mesa y sentarse al lado de Scorpius que seguía metido en la lectura…-

-¿y tu que le vez a mi hermana?- le grito a William que había dejado de platicar con Lily para voltearlo a ver desconcertado…-

-¿Al?... ¿que te pasa?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja.

Albus generalmente era gentil, un niño muy encantador destacándose por ser tranquilo, media las cosas y las pensaba antes de hacerlas, a diferencia de James que por lo general era muy impulsivo y pasional. Pero esa regla en Albus se exceptuaba cuando tenia cerca un partido y la realidad era que solo faltaba un día menos para el juego contra Huffelpuff, haciendo que este se pusiera nervios, y no es que no confiara en sus habilidades como buscador, pero un juego es un juego… de inicio, el principio para tratar de llevarse la copa… así que eso siempre lo ponía de mal talante, exigiendo en cada practica la excelencia, sus compañeros de equipo acostumbrados a sus arranques, habían bautizado al mal genio de su buscador como "Las etapas PRE –quidditch de Al" -

-Oh ya faltan menos de dos semanas, ha comenzado… ya veo- dijo Oscar consultando su reloj de bolsillo, evitando no contestar a la provocación de su buscador, sabia que su etapa PRE-quidditch se alteraba casi dos semanas antes del juego, terminándose el día del partido al comenzarlo, así que siguió comiendo como si nada-

-¡Estas planeando algo verdad Malfoy!- volvió a atacar, esta vez a Scorpius que simplemente se levanto tomando su libro mientras Lily miraba incrédula como este se sentaba junto a Armand Blade y las tontas de Rumina y Violeta…

- si mejor vete, de seguro querrá saber estrategia de nuestro equipo.-

-estas así… así… hermano de cruzar la línea…- Lily imito a la perfección con tono amenazador a su madre…

-Al te quieres tranquilizar- intervino Rose ante los desplantes de su primo…- se que te pones de nervios antes de un partido, pero esto ya es ridículo…-

- ¿Ridículo? Ridículo…? Tenemos menos de dos semanas para prepararnos, con un nuevo cazador adaptarnos y… me lo acaba de decir Michelle… Huffelpuff acaba de hacerse de un nuevo capitán un guardián y de un buscador… adiós a toda la táctica y estrategia que teníamos planeado, no sabemos como vuelan ni sabemos como juegan… todo nuestro plan era en base a Susan Darling y Samuel Dickens…

-pero tampoco saben como vuela nuestro nuevo cazador, ni las maravillas que podemos hacer, así que relájate y respira- sonrió confiadamente Oscar que tomaba una copia del profeta que alguien había dejado… Esto no aminoro la histeria de Albus, pero no podía hacer más…

-

-Lindo despacho Luna…- dijo Ginny mientras observaba el raro decorado de el despacho de Luna muy a dock con la personalidad de su amiga… paredes pintadas a mano con extrañas criaturas… que al parecer Luna había estudiado en sus viajes… la habitación estaba en colores azules como los de Revenclaw y en el techo brillaba todas las constelaciones del cielo, también había muchos libros de maldiciones y hechizos oscuros que su dueña leía constantemente para adiestrar lo mejor posible a sus alumnos… Ginny se fijo en el escritorio de su amiga, donde puestos como un pisapapeles una piedra labrada con los cuatro escudos entrelazados de Hogwarts, bolas de cristal con extraños paisajes y lugares que se veían en su interior, frente al escritorio había un cuadro con innumerables figuras, pero que solo parecían manchas y rallas, no representaban nada en especial…

- puedo sentarme- pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga que servia ayudado por Harry algun liquido en enormes tazas azules con estrambóticos decorados…-

-por supuesto Ginny Potter- dijo complacida Luna, enseñándole los panecillos a Harry que iban a desayunar… la pelirroja inmediatamente se sentó en el cómodo sillón de su amiga que estaba decorado con muchas flores azules notando que estas eran puros parches que formaban todo el estampado, se fijo también en los dos retratos que tenia ahí… uno era de Luna mucho mas joven con su esposo Rolf Scamander, ambos se veían contentos y bronceados en la playa, con enormes lentes sobre sus cabezas… Luna sonreía como nunca lo había hecho…

En ese momento fue cuando Ginny se pregunto, por que su amiga estaba ahí, sin su esposo… hace mucho tiempo que ellas no habían podido verse debido a que Luna no se separaba de Scamander para nada… por que de repente…

Y fue cuando se fijo en el otro retrato era de Neville y de Luna actuales, posando en el mirador de Hogwarts juntos, ese puente que conectaba al castillo con otras de sus partes… donde alguna vez había servido para platicar rápidamente sobre el ED… en sus épocas del colegio…

Ginny pestañeo por un momento y noto que algo pasaba detrás de Luna y Neville una silueta que ella conocía, pero fue un momento… espero nuevamente, pero no, no estaba ahí, así que decidió que había sido cosa del cansancio y su imaginación… haciéndole olvidar las dudas de la estancia de su amiga en Hogwarts. Se coloco las estrambóticas y coloridos lentes de Luna y miro hacia el cuadro sin sentido de su amiga, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera…

-Gin el desayuno esta…- dijo Harry, pero su esposa no lo escucho ella miraba fascinada el cuadro sin sentido con las enormes gafas puestas…se levanto y se acerco para observarlo mejor…

-¿Ginny Potter?- llamo Luna…

La pelirroja solo atino a voltearse y abrazar sorpresivamente a su amiga que con ojos sorprendidos parecían que iban a salirse, se quedaba estática- ¡Oh Luna es hermoso! Si siempre seremos amigas…- dijo mientras seguía abrazando a la rubia. Harry la miraba desconcertado, por el cambio y la reacción tan repentina de su pelirroja, se fijo en la habitación si a Luna no se le habría escapado algun polvo alucinógeno o algun artefacto que provocara afectando el comportamiento de Ginny- ¿Ginny que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado-

-Mira Harry es hermoso…- se volteo la pelirroja dejando de abrazar a su amiga que había ya comprendido lo que Ginny había visto y porque su reacción… Puso inmediatamente los anteojos en el y lo paro de frente ante el extraño cuadro... ese cuadro sin ningún significado, colocándose las lentillas formaban a Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna y el, cuando eran jóvenes, unidos todos por una cadena, …que formaba la palabra amigos… era la exacta replica que ya había visto en el cuarto de Luna Lovegood muchos años atrás, cuando visitaron su casa pidiendo refugio… en aquella peligrosa búsqueda, siendo casi atrapados por la traición desesperada del padre de Luna.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir ese sentimiento de empatia con Luna de nuevo.

-me gusta mirar cosas felices cuando me siento cansada…- dijo Luna a sus dos amigos, algo desconcertada seguía sirviendo el liquido caliente en las tasas y arreglando los platos con comida para desayunar… Por primera vez Luna se veía tímida e insegura, pareciendo una mujer de lo más normal, como nunca la habían visto…

-interrumpo algo…- se escucho la amable voz de Neville Longbotton que habría la puerta tocando-

-¡Neville!- exclamo Ginny emocionada, yendo a saludar a su amigo que le sonreía complaciente-

-Ginny… leo tu columna de quidditch siempre… ¿Ha… Harry hola… jeje?- saludo el profesor tratando de suprimir una sonrisa ya qua Harry aun llevaba puestas las enormes gafas de Luna y lo hacían verse muy cómico-

-Hola Neville, que gusto- contesto Harry un poco apenado quitándose los lentes inmediatamente…

- desayunaremos juntos- dijo Luna mientras se acercaba contenta con el recién llegado y le ofrecía una de las enormes tasas a su amigo- mira lo hice con las flores de Jamay que me diste…- indico la rubia con gesto expectante mientras el hombre daba un sorbo a la bebida-

-es jamaica Luna… y te ha quedado deliciosa, has complementado muy bien las nueces…- Luna sonrió como en el retrato que tenia de su esposo y ella, volteándose muy feliz regreso a sentarse en su lugar, Harry y Ginny notaron el comportamiento de recién casados de ambos y se voltearon a mirar algo dudosos, por si habían malentendido lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos…

-es flor de jamaica traída desde América del sur, mi abuela esta tomando una vacaciones por el caribe y las ha mandado como regalo…- explico Neville ya sentado mientras tomaba el panecillo que Luna le ofrecía untado de crema de cacao como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ella seguía atendiendo a Neville, sirviendo generosas porciones de la comida a su plato- Mi abuela también les a mandado un paquete, antes de que se fueran me gustaría dárselos…

-oh muchas gracias- dijo Harry sirviéndole algunas salchichas al plato de Ginny que seguía mirando a sus dos amigos atenta sin decir palabra…- es algo agridulce pero muy reconfortante…

-Harry… la princesa no despertara… no ahora… en san Mungo presenta las características como si hubiera sido besada por un Dementor… se les ha avisado a los padres… y tal vez se pida una intervención del ministerio… pero…- interrumpió Luna indicándoles la condición de Joan… y llegando al punto de la conversación que querían llegar… y que James no debía escuchar

-entonces si fue un dementor- pregunto Ginny con temor

- Eso se creyó pero se ha detectado que su alma aun sigue ahí, por lo que se ha descartado la idea del dementor, es una suspensión total que ella tiene, su condición es critica ya que se encuentra en un estado de total desesperación y confusión, lo que tenia al cuerpo en un estado alterado y riesgoso…- explico Neville a Harry – han logrado detener su ritmo cardiaco y tratarlo en un estado de relajación absoluta, Joan Princess se encuentra aislada en San Mungo en el área para ataques y heridas de magia Oscura sumamente mortal. Los mejores medí magos han hecho un conjuro de silencio que mantiene el cuerpo de Joan bajo el agua, encerrada en una burbuja que crea vació, de esa forma se combate el estado de pánico en el que esta y nos aseguramos que su corazón no deje de latir por el cansancio… tal vez el esfuerzo al estar en todo ese pánico es lo que no permite que ella despierte, pero eso solo es una teoría…

- Es muy grave… su situación… entonces…- observo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos que asentían en la cabeza-

- lo que retrasa el asunto es que no sabemos que fue lo que realmente paso, nosotros una noche encontramos a la Señorita Princess en el salón de Luna, pero revisamos y no había ni abierto ni tocado ningún objeto maldito, tampoco se había hecho ningún hechizo…o maldición en el lugar, revisamos para ver si alguna criatura había sido la causante, hasta supusimos que algun absorbedor nuevo hubiera aparecido pero no…

Harry, pedirán tu ayuda y la del ministerio para revisar el castillo, así como también revisaran la casa de Joan o cualquier lugar donde ella hubiera podido estar en contacto con ese algo que la puso en esa situación…

-James!... Si James podría estar en esa situación…- interrumpió Ginny preocupada…

-No lo creo… James ah estado bajo mucha presión y la señorita Princess era su compañera como prefecta… además, debiste verlo cuando movió las mesas y todas las cosas que ha estado haciendo… es un buen chico Harry… solo hay que dejarlo descansar…- aclaro Neville tranquilizando a ambos padres de su alumno…- Ginny seria bueno que esta información se mantuviera aun en secreto y que el Profeta no dijera nada, podrías estar atenta- pidió Neville a su amiga pelirroja y ella asintió en silencio, pero el continuo- además hay otra asunto… Lily tiene un amigo y el….

-Charles William Harry Evans?- pregunto el pelinegro a sus amigos sorprendiéndolos…

-Como sabes de el?- interrogo Neville, a lo que Harry aclaro que la profesora Mc Gonagall se había adelantado notificándolo, no fue difícil para Harry averiguar el origen del chico y que el asunto quedara aclarado… Ginny también estaba sorprendida ya que su esposo no le había comentado ese hecho, aunque inmediatamente el aclaro que no era de mucha importancia y con el asunto de James había olvidado el hablar de ese tema…

-No es nada, muy importante…- tranquilizaba Harry mientras seguía desayunando-

-pero Harry…- trato de cuestionar Ginny, aunque Luna con sus gafas puestas y mirando a Harry la interrumpió…-

- tal vez no sea importante, pero el hecho es el hilo rojo del destino…- y sin decir mas sorbió un poco de su bebida caliente….dejando como siempre a todos con el sentimiento de no haber entendido lo que quería decir exactamente

-

La materia de pociones para quinto curso se impartía a los alumnos de Gryffindor y Huffelpuff… frente a toda la clase el voluminoso cuerpo de Horase Slurnhog apareció dando comienzo a la clase de ese día.

- Muy bien… James, me da gusto que ya este con nosotros de regreso… podría tomarse una tasa de te con migo después de terminar, eh tenido el gusto de que su encantadora hermana me visitara el primer mes y veo que tiene habilidades extraordinarias en el arte de la creación de pociones… bueno… muy bien… muy bien… pero eso será después. El día de hoy fabricaremos Esencia de Murtlap, muy eficiente para curar esas heridas sangrantes que se, se provocaran en el próximo juego de quidditch… se enfrentaran ustedes verdad… ah, Ginny Weasley una de mis antiguas alumnas y madre de nuestro alumno aquí presente…

-dijo señalando a James que se veía bastante incomodo con la situación aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a los 15 minutos de discurso inútil donde el profesor presumía rememorando todos los famosos alumnos con fama y éxito que había tenido, entre ellos sus padres y familiares del chico…

- tenia una excelente capacidad en su equipo, es una lástima que ya no juegues James… pero por lo menos espero que sigas la tan brillante carrera de tu padre Harry Potter un excelente discípulo mío…-

-lame suelas...- murmuro Oscar quien ojeaba su libro de 'Antídotos Asiáticos' con mucha pereza, James y Jonathan no pudieron suprimir una sonrisa…ante tal comentario- oh y eso que no conoce la capacidad para dejar tus sucios calzoncillos por todo el cuarto y los calcetines apestosos en los rincones mas oscuros, eso si que lo haría mearse del gusto, James- termino el pelinegro, con algo de fastidio… el prefecto solo lo escuchaba con humor…

-Bien trabajaran en equipos de dos personas... No- indico el profesor, advirtiendo a jame que ya se juntaba en la mesa de sus amigos- Señor Potter debido a la ausencia de la señorita Princess, trabajara con la encantadora señorita Sian Backer, descendiente de una familia de los mejores brujos escritores y cronistas de todos los tiempos…-comenzó su discurso el profesor nuevamente ahora rememorando a los ex alumnos parientes de la chica. James volteo molesto porque se le pondría otra pareja, Joan solía ser una molestia pero se había acostumbrado a que ella fuera su compañera y remplazarla significaría que en realidad no estaba con ellos…

-Hola…- dijo a sus espaldas una voz , James volteo con fastidio topándose de narices con una chica de cabello largo y negro, de rostro alargado y pecoso con ojos almendrados color chocolate… su apariencia era fresca y juvenil, sonrió a James y lo desarmo completamente, ya que realmente su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que regalaba una sonrisa… el Gryffindor se quedo de piedra ya que se sintió muy desconcertado, era una huffelpuff que acababa de ver por primera vez y su pulso se había acelerado… nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica…

- vamos a trabajar juntos, estas de acuerdo…- indico la pecosa y el asintió mecánicamente- Hola Mc Gregor- saludo la chica a Jonathan que contestaba de lo mas normal como si la conociera desde hace tiempo, para Oscar y James, su amigo se tenia muy guardado que tenia una conocida tan guapa y que ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Bien vigilen el grado de amarillo de los tentáculos de Murtlac y su PH…- dijo el anciano y gordo profesor comenzando así otra clase de pociones algo aburrida pero no tan común por lo interesante que resultaba para James en esa ocasión… que comenzaba derramando algo de su liquido oxigenado en su manual… por accidente…

-

-¡!!Lily!!!- llamaba Yue a su amiga cuando esta, entraba en el aula de Economía mágica del Hogar, acompañada de Anne y Elizabeth- eh apartado estos asientos para nosotros…- saludo tímidamente la pequeña oriental orgullosa de haber podido conseguir lugares juntas y agradeciendo las niñas tomaron sus asientos-

- ¿Hola Yue, que tal va tu tejido…?- pregunto Lily a la revenclaw que con un poco de pena, mostró un plateado y algo torcido pedazo de bufanda…-

-No soy muy buena, pero creo que aprenderé- dijo en disculpa a lo que Lily sonriente también le mostró su tejido, perfectamente bordado, arreglado ya por la habilidosa de Anne Novac

- ¡Wow Lily lo has reparado…!- exclamo la Revenclaw emocionada, tomando el tejido de la pelirroja- no… lo hizo Anne, ella es…- trato de aclarar la pelirroja…

-¡Buegnos diags ilugstregs alumnos…!- decía entrando deslumbrante la enorme profesora Olympe Hagrid que vestida en un clásico almidonado conjunto azul acompañado de su acostumbrado e impecable mandil blanco, se sentó en su escritorio dejando algunos libros y camino entre las mesas.

El salón de economía mágica del hogar, era muy diferente a todas las aulas, en el centro tenia mesas como los otros salones donde los alumnos escuchaban y anotaban la teoría, pero alrededor de ellos había cerca de la pared muchos calderos, hornos y mesas para preparar comida, al otro lado, mesas de costura y corte y al fondo del aula, una replica de una clásica casa de magos… en donde los alumnos hacían sus practicas para poner en funcionamiento los hechizos para la limpieza del hogar y otras tareas domesticas que debían aprender, en si el salón era como una especie de simulador…

Lily observo como la profesora seguía revisando llegando con Will que sentado junto con su compañero Goro, eran corregidas los movimientos de las agujas que rehacían el tejido mientras los dos chicos miraban con atención el movimiento de la varita… Anne explicaba a Yue como remediar su tejido mientras Eliza le sugería que se verían bonitas unas rosas negras en el estambre plateado…

-¡Oh que hegmoso detalle señorita Cold!- dijo en voz fuerte la semi gigante, llamando la atención de toda la clase, la profesora se encontraba alabando el trabajo de Violeta Cold la chica de cabellos negros que compartía el cuarto con Lily-

-Cold tan fría como el hielo, le va muy bien- susurro Eliza divertida-

-Una S plateadag eng ung fongdo vegde muy de Slytheguin, ¿egs la S de su casa?- pregunto la profesora, pero la chiquilla arrogantemente negó y en tono seguro, fuerte y claro dijo-

-No profesora es la S de "SCORPIUS MALFOY" ES UN REGALO PARA EL BUSCADOR DE NUESTRO EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH…- termino la chiquilla lanzando una mirada muy clara a su compañera pelirroja que estaba sentada en algunos lugares detrás…

-oh egl joven Malfoy, un dieu mien, que tierna apollag a su equipo… bueno paga el amog no hay edad…Ahoga que lo dice muy buena elección señoguita segugo le encangtaga, recuegdo que hoy el hizo un tigamizu delicioso, quizás lo compagta con usted.

¡Bien claseg debemos seguig la iniciativa de la señoguita Cold y haceg creativogs nuesgtros trabajos…!- indico la Profesora Hagrid a toda la clase, eso había sido el colmo para Lily, la clara declaración de su compañera de cuarto y que lo hiciera delante de las narices de la pelirroja… había puesto el dedo en la yaga con esa mirada, firmando su pase a otro mundo, su cabeza comenzó a planear cosas maquiavélicas para desaparecer a la tal Violeta y alejarla completamente del buscador, pero un pensamiento terrible cruzo por su ahora bélica cabeza, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Scorpius seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, lo único que hacían era comer juntos pero sin hablarse y ya ni siquiera eso, gracias a Albus, el Slytherin corría a buscar la compañía de otros grupos en los que se encontraba su odiosa compañera de cuarto, la pelirroja agacho la mirada y observo con detenimiento su tejido… muy secretamente ella no tenia tanto valor para admitir frente a toda la clase que ella también pensaba regalar su trabajo a Scorpius Malfoy si pudiera ser posible… La clase de Economía Mágica no seria tan entretenida en esa ocasión…

-

La hora de la cena había llegado para los alumnos de Hogwarts y todos se reunían en el comedor, James, Oscar y Jonathan se sentaban en una de las mesas cerca de los maestros, los dos primeros acosaban al tercero sobre su relación con la Huffelpuff, este simplemente daba negativas y seguía comiendo…

-oh vamos… solo dinos un poquito quien es…- decía Oscar muy interesado-

-No es de tu incumbencia, déjame comer, yo no creo que seas su tipo…- dijo simplemente el castaño y siguió comiendo-

-¡que lastima Oz! Pues no solo es linda, resulta que es inteligente y tiene en talento en pociones, me ayudo a sacar una excelente nota- aclaro alegremente James

-lo mismo decías con Joan- dijo mordazmente Jonathan mirando desinteresadamente su comida.

-Jonathan…- advirtió Oscar mientras James se quedaba callado- mira Jonhy Jon si se lo vas a soltar de una vez, díselo ahora que tiene el estomago lleno y no le sube tanta sangre a la cabeza…- termino de decir el chico de ojos grises mientras mordía un pedazo de pan de manzana, los otros dos amigos se quedaron en silencio uno expectante y el otro nervioso…

-bu... bueno James… yo… es… bueno te lo dire ya. A mi me gusta Joan y quisiera salir con ella si cuando despierte ella esta de acuerdo… y quería decírtelo a ti…- soltó de repente Jonathan a James que comenzó a comer después de la confesión, ante la expectativa de los dos amigos que esperaban su respuesta, después del tercer bocado James los miro y dijo-

- bueno… me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero ya lo esperaba… y esta bien… esperaremos que regrese, porque ella es demasiado necia como para no despertar, le pediré disculpas y todo será como antes, para hacerte las cosas mas fáciles… y dejarnos de los líos y malos entendidos…

-¡Eso es genial Jona, estaremos los cuatro juntos de nuevo, bueno tu mas junto que nosotros! ¿pero será bueno no?- dijo animadamente Oscar tratando de romper el silencio que se había hecho-

-¿Esta bien, en serio James?- pregunto dudoso el otro joven-

-Si esta muy bien, era hora de que lo dijeras... y admitieras lo obvio…- sonrió James y siguió comiendo de su plato…

-Ella es Vaca Backer…- dijo simplonamente Jonathan cambiando el tema, mientras los dos miraban sorpresivamente sin poder creerlo-

-dices que Sian Backer es… la vaca… ¡No es cierto!-

-¿la chica que Oscar rechazo en primero… que se puso a llorar en el lago y a la que le hicimos burla todo ese año?- trago en seco James…

-hicieron, querrán decir, yo no estuve de acuerdo y me hice a un lado, es una de las amigas de Adán, así que por eso fue que me saludo… y ahora hace equipo con tigo James…- aclaro Jonathan mientras seguía viendo divertido la cara de asustados de sus amigos…

-de haber sabido que tenia las enormes prematuras…-dijo Oscar imitando con las manos el busto de una chica en su pecho- así en primero, era porque se iba a desarrollar todo lo demás después, poniéndose así de linda ahora en quinto… me hubiera mordido la lengua de ser posible…

- yo te sigo hermano, yo te sigo…- contesto James resignado, era una pena que se hubiera cerrado la oportunidad con una chica tan linda por sus burlas y tonterías que había hecho en primero, pero realmente en ese momento no tenia tiempo para ese tipo de temas, otras cosas en su cabeza rondaban con mas preocupación…

-Capitán- interrumpió Albus que iba junto con Hugo y se sentaba… al lado de el…- ya sabemos quien es el nuevo Guardián y capitán del equipo de Huffelpuff.- sonrieron orgullosos… mientras los tres chicos dirigían su total atención a ellos-

-¡Es tu hermano!- dijo Hugo señalando a Jonathan que lo miraba con sorpresa dejándose un pedazo de pan fuera de la boca…-

-Adán es el nuevo guardián… genial… soy mejor que el- dijo con seguridad Oscar y siguió bebiendo su jugo de calabaza…

-no, no pero lo más importante es quien es el buscador- dijo en susurro Albus y continuo- es una chica, y dicen que es muy rápida, la estaré espiando-

-y quien es…- dijo en susurro James imitando el tono de misterio de su hermano-

-oh es…- Albus levanto la cabeza mirando a su alrededor y se volvió a agachar- es la que esta junto a Adán- los tres lo mas discretamente que pudieron voltearon a ver los lugares, Oscar bostezaba, James ponía una mano en su barbilla y volteaba desinteresadamente y Jonathan levantaba su libro que traía en las piernas y miraba sobre de el…buscando…

-Huyyy, es el destino- dijo Oscar que había ya localizado al hermano de su amigo y la chica en cuestión, platicando muy animadamente, Sian Backer reía mostrando su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa mientras, James y Oscar la miraban embobados-

-Es linda verdad…- dijo el chico de ojos grises que inmediatamente fue sacudido por Albus-

-¡Es el enemigo capitán, es mi rival! ¡James por favor!- dijo desesperadamente el hermano menor de James que era totalmente ignorado. En definitiva esa situación no ayudaba para nada a la etapa PRE-quidditch de Albus que estaba apunto de un colapso-

Afuera en el lago una pelirroja contemplaba las aguas viendo como el viento las movía como si fueran olanes de un vestido… Lily se sentía triste y no solo por la declaración casi amorosa de Violeta hacia Scorpius si no porque en el camino Rose le había contado que Joan Princess había sido atacado y no había despertado aun, ella temía que hubiera sido el ser que antes habían visto y se cuestionaba si habían hecho lo correcto en no decir nada a un profesor… También se había relajado y no consulto nunca sus dudas con la profesora Luna, con estos pensamientos siguió enfrascada algunos minutos hasta que fue interrumpida por la amable voz de su amigo pelirrojo que la trajo de vuelta…

-Lily te estuvimos esperando para la cena- dijo William que inclinado veía a la niña que seguía sin hablar…

-no tengo hambre… Willo- por fin hablo en tono triste Lily abrazando sus rodillas mientras seguía observando el lago

Lily… tenemos que irnos ya, esta enfriando… ¡oh Scorpius…hola!- saludo de repente William a su amigo que se acercaba portando el uniforme de quidditch y llevando algunas cosas en la mano, Lily solo enterró la cabeza dentro de sus rodillas no quería ver al recién llegado-

-¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto secamente el Slytherin... a los dos pequeños… William se acercaba animado

-Lily no ha cenado y estaba convenciéndola para irnos a la sala común…

-y a ti que te pasa...- se dirigió Scorpius a la niña, pero esta nerviosa no supo que contestar y clavo la vista en sus zapatos…-

-ah es cierto no me hablas porque no puedes sacarme algo de provecho- atino a decir, rememorando las ultimas palabras que ella le había dicho. Y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta, Lily noto esto y rápidamente se levanto-

-!No... no es eso...! No quería decir eso, pero tu siempre me hechas en cara muchas cosas... yo soy tan Slytherin como tu… y quería demostrártelo…- confeso avergonzadamente… la pelirroja…

-lección 1 Lily Potter, nosotros no demostramos nada a nadie, al único que damos cuentas es a nosotros mismos… sintiéndonos satisfechos con lo que somos- señalo el rubio con semblante serio- pero tienes potencial, por algo estas aquí y tienes mucho que aprender…-admitió ante la incrédula cara de Lily que lo miraba con atención junto a William

-Lily, vamos dentro- insistió el pelirrojo… que animaba a la niña-

-yo… esta bien- sonrió Lily seguida por un tremendo ruido que salio de su estomago que reclamaba estruendosamente comida-

-has decidido morir por inanición- dijo Scorpius después del silencio que se hizo por el ruido de Lily… que los miraba muerta de pena. De pronto frente a sus ojos una bebida dulce de miel y manzanas estaba frente a ella, sujetada por el brazo de Scorpius….-

- tómatela, antes de que ese estomago tuyo reclame de nuevo, ya es tarde para ir al gran salón- Lily tomo la bebida inmediatamente y después Scorpius daba un refractario con lo que parecía un postre dentro…-

-llévamelo, es el trabajo de hoy de la estupida clase esa… lo pensaba compartir arriba para comerlo los tres…-admitió el mayor de los tres…

-genial! Es el tiramizu que dijo la profesora que hiciste- señalo William emocionado caminando junto con Scorpius que lo miro algo confuso, por la noticia que la profesora semi-gigante gritaba a los cuatro vientos que el había cocinado eso… William narro desde la casi declaración de Violeta hasta lo que había dicho la profesora. Scorpius solo lo seguía escuchando con semblante serio y Lily iba a un lado de ellos completamente callada.

Ella también recordaba lo que había dicho la profesora a Violeta, que tal vez el compartiría lo que había cocinado con ella. Pero eso no pasaría, ya que Lily llevaba el postre sujetándolo en sus brazos y Scorpius lo había dicho, el pensaba compartirlo con ellos, cosa que no incluía a Violeta, y una pizca de triunfo surgió dentro de su corazón, algo bailaba conga dentro de ella y la hacia sentirse feliz, ninguna bufanda bien hecha con una ridícula S, le ganaría al hecho que comería lo que el joven Malfoy había cocinado, además que Scorpius tomo la iniciativa para hablarle de nuevo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, Scorpius no hablaba mucho con los de su curso… hasta el momento, el se juntaba con los mas grandes pero por lo general siempre se acompañaba de ellos dos, seria acaso que los consideraba sus verdaderos amigos… con esa nueva idea en su cabeza Lily olvido todas sus preocupaciones, hasta las del mismo ser que emergía en ese momento desde las profundidades del lago, dirigiéndose nuevamente al sauce boxeador…

Las semanas habían pasado y el sábado de inicio de la copa de quidditch había llegado. Las practicas y entrenamientos duros darían hoy sus resultados, dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, en uno de sus dormitorios, Albus Potter miraba hacia la nada, escuchaba los murmullos de Ralph Turner su compañero de cuarto hacia, el segundo hijo de Harry Potter no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0**

**Hola semana algo difícil, por las tareas y las exposiciones, me ****ha ****ido de la patada en una exposición pero ahí vamos… ecuaciones y formulas no son mi fuerte huuuuu….**

**Para los que preguntan cuando actualizo, CLOE EVANS no tengo fecha generalmente se supone que es una vez a la semana pero casi siempre entrego dos capítulos por semana… no puedo dar una fecha exacta porque nunca las cumplo, entrego el capitulo inmediatamente que lo termino y lo reviso… eh visto que se puede poner una alerta en el correo para avisar cuando hay una actualización, pero solo es para quien esta inscrito, puedes hacerlo… es gratuito y así saber inmediatamente cuando ya eh subido el capitulo…**

**Oh me dio mucho gusto encontrar reviews con teorías de Willo y el absorbedor, uno en especial, largísimo que me ah encantado, con teorías buenísimas tanto que podría hacer otra historia…NORM GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW pero bueno, ya lo sabrán en su momento aun no vamos ni a la mitad de la historia de esta primera temporada, y pues ya les mandare los wallpapers a quien le atine…**

**MACAEN ****Jajaja… sobre como entro James a su primer día, que bueno que les gusto, ahorita estoy en la etapa de mis recuerdos en primaria cuando los niños de primer ingreso se agarraban a la puerta o de las piernas de sus papas llorando porque no querían entrar… luego conocías a tus amigos y después no querías irte… ah buenos recuerdos de la primaria… felices vacaciones**

**Por ahí NORM**** me dijo que prefería leer mi fic que los libros de Harry Potter, WOW me siento súper alagada, tanto que eh pintado mis uñas de color rojo, por la pasión que pienso ponerle y la entrega, mil gracias que una persona piense así de lo que escribo… jajaja… no en serio mil gracias…trato de seguir y emular a los libros… pero es un halago enorme… Aunque yo prefiero los originales, je, je... Ese Cáp. Del peor recuerdo de Snape es memorable… ¿quien quiere verle los calzoncillos a quejicus? Yo prefiero los de sirius pero bueno**

**DESIRE PRINCESA ARTEMISA! ****A ver encontré controversia por lo de Joan Y James… oigan denme una oportunidad apenas llevo tres o cuatro meses de año escolar… y aun no desvelo exactamente que hubo entre estos dos… todavía les queda como dos años siete meses para que puedan arreglar algo… si es que van a arreglar algo… por que James prefiere la lealtad a un amigo que a una novia… y ah entrado otro personaje en acción… veamos que es lo que decide James…**

…

**Bueno ojala y sigan con migo**

**Cáp. 10 EL BUSCADOR SIAN BACKER**

**ATTE **

**A. DAN BELTRAN**


	10. Chapter 10 El Buscador Sian Backer

Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K Rowling y W. B. esta historia es sin fin de lucro…

Dedicado especialmente a todos los que me han dejado un Review y a los que no muchas gracias por leer mi historia ya saben como siempre digo…

Sobre todo dedicada especialmente a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar

**19 y 2 años después…**

**10 EL BUSCADOR SIAN BACKER**

El callejón Diagon estaba tan transitado como siempre, brujas tratando de que Madame Malkins les diseñara una perfecta túnica a la medida, Ollivander´s seguía abierto a pesar de la época de secuestro que tubo, su dueño regreso con mucho animo a seguir su oficio, entre sus calles un joven pedía disculpas al tropezar sin querer con una anciana bruja, ayudando a recoger sus cosas, la anciana siguió su camino, el joven continuo también y se detuvo un momento en la tienda de artículos de calidad de quidditch, con una colección de escobas clásicas exhibida en su aparador, el chico las admiro por un instante y siguió su camino. Florish y Blotts tenia una carga del moustroso libro de los moustros que se movían impacientes en la entrada del lugar, el joven con la capa oscura paso con cuidado acercándose a su destino, cruzo por la Heladería Florean Fortescue y después por la botica, cuando por fin vio el numero 93 del callejo Diagon, un local que se distinguía por su enorme letrero fluorescente que se prendía y apagaba lanzando alunas chispitas que hacían cosquillas al pasar, "Sortilegios Wesley" anunciaba, la tienda de artículos de broma y demás cosas interesantes, con sus enormes aparadores donde se hacia una demostración en miniatura de los juegos pirotécnicos que se podría encontrar ahí, algunas pociones brillantes y artículos como lentes de broma y varitas falsas se podían observar en otro aparador y también algunos artículos muggles que se apreciaban quietos en el ultimo exhibidor hacia la calle, el extraño muchacho se acerco a la puerta de la entrada que decía con un letrero en letras negras que se recorrían, la frase "nosotros también comemos" "lo atenderemos con gusto en cuanto estemos satisfechos" y después de leer el abrió la puerta del local-

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- dijo entrando Ted Lupin, quitándose la túnica negra de rigor del uniforme de auror, dejando ver su natural cabello castaño que lo hacia parecerse mas a su padre, se dirigió al interior de la tienda, esta se encontraba llena de agrupadas cajas de los nuevos productos que se sacarían al mercado, las secciones de artículos de defensa estaba casi vacía, los artículos de Wonder Witch ahora brillaban en un tono morado y rosa chillón donde se escuchaban lánguidos suspiros, el auror paso por la sección de artículos asalta clases y no pudo evitar reírse al recordar que el utilizo sin que su abuela y su padrino se percataran, las famosas pastillas alucinógenas, especialmente en la clase de pociones cuando el profesor Horace comenzaba con su media hora de discurso inútil-

-¡Ted!- dijo apareciendo de pronto la cabeza de Harry Potter que se asomaba por la engañosa escalera acompañado de Ron quien llevaba una pierna azada de gallina en la mano y masticaba con la boca atiborrada lo que parecía comida-

-estábamos comiendo, vamos subamos- dijo impaciente Ron al tragar el bocado, perdiéndose por las ópticas y engañosas escaleras que se camuflaje haban como un muro… arriba del local se encontraba el departamento de George Wesley, donde vivía con su ahora novia Veriti la chica rubia y ex empleada de la tienda, la planta de arriba era un lugar muy cómodo, pareciendo una extensión mas de la madriguera, ya que se notaba que la señora Wesley había redecorado el lugar, solo en el cuarto de experimentos, tenia lo que se diría un altar a Fred y George Wesley, con muchos artículos personales de ambos gemelos, como fotografías, camisas del uniforme de Gryffindor, la vieja escoba de Fred, así como la música que a ellos les gustaba y encerrada en un estuche de cristal la varita del desaparecido gemelo, en si el lugar era acogedor y muy practico, ya que también la cama de George bajaba desde el techo para maximizar y optimizar espacio, una televisión muggle adornaba la sala como pecera y otra pantalla plana súper moderna contrabandeada por el gemelo colgaba de la pared… en uno de los cuartos se encontraba el laboratorio de creación de nuevos artículos que continuamente era ocupado por Ron y George, aunque últimamente Percy se involucraba también en los asuntos de la tienda, particularmente en los legales, administrativos y económicos ya que había abandonado su iniciativa para la creación de nuevos artículos al llevar por casi toda una semana la piel verde con manchas rosa pálido al trabajo por motivo de fracaso en uno de los experimentos…

Ted observo el lugar entrando junto con su padrino, a pesar del buen animo de George el lugar parecía algo desanimado y triste, como si le faltara algo, muy contrastante con la brillante personalidad de su ocupante…

-Has dejado el rojo Wesley de rigor, por lo que mis ojos pueden apreciar- interrumpió George saliendo de una cortina de cuentas de cristales de colores que dividía la cocina del comedor…- Bill no se ha desmayado al descubrir que realmente no eres pelirrojo de su manada…

-No para nada, Victoria ha dicho que esa estrategia no funciona mucho… ya que el podría confundirme con alguien que quiere quitarle el liderazgo o algo así comento, también dijo que yo le gusto mas así...-explico el joven Lupin mientras los dos hermanos Wesley se miraban cómplicemente-

-y el trabajo que tal te va estar a cargo de parte de la seguridad de Gringotts, tu jefe no es tan gruñón y te acosa haciéndote minuciosos procedimientos…- pregunto Ron refiriéndose a su hermano mayor, que era gerente de la sección de cámaras que guardaban tesoros invaluables y artículos malditos o antiguos en el banco.

Teddy que había terminado la carrera de Auror pidió estar en el departamento de seguridad del banco para poder convivir un poco mas con su suegro y limar asperezas, después del fracaso de la congregación del Dr. Smack, Bill había puesto un muro mucho mas grande y grueso que el que tenia antes, volviéndose sumamente quisquilloso y evaluador con todo lo que Ted hacia, sobre todo en las situaciones que se presentaban en el trabajo. No podía oponerse al noviazgo de su hija con el ahijado de Harry ya que Fleur no lo había permitido, haciendo ver la parte dura y testaruda de la francesa por primera vez… Aunque también muy en el fondo el Weasley admitía que Teddy era un buen muchacho, lo comprobaba día con día en la convivencia de trabajo que tenían.

-Pues… si es algo digamos "detallista" con lo que respecta a la seguridad, pero esa parte del banco es sección mas importante de todas las cámaras… además Victoria dice que así, Bill y yo tendremos mas convivencia y me conocerá mejor… y pues me aceptara mas fácilmente…

-Excusas, Excusas- No te preocupes tanto Ted… esa niña te tiene domado, a Bill no le quedara otra mas que aceptar que su hija tenga un marido obediente- termino sin nada de tacto Ron,- Oye!-se quejo al sentir estrellarse un pedazo de Pan en su cabeza por parte de Harry que lo miraba advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado de lo que le decía a su ahijado… Por su parte el cabello de Ted se ponía rojo de la vergüenza como su rostro y orejas ante semejante comentario…

-¿Por qué si piensas casarte con nuestra sobrinita verdad? –dijeron de repente en conjunto con tono algo amenazador George y Ron, pero esto no hacia falta ya que Ted decía que si, con una expresión embobada y estupida… Harry miraba la escena divertido desde la mesa mientras seguía picando uno de los panes… generalmente procuraba acudir comer junto con Ginny, pero cuando el trabajo de ella o de el no les permitía reunirse, acudían siempre a Sortilegios Wesley para comer acompañados de Ron y George…

Harry iba por su segundo Pan cuando un manazo lo detuvo- ¡Harry querido, si sigues picoteando el pan, no vas a querer comer todas tus verduras… y no queremos que desperdicies, es tas tan delgado que pareces solo piel y huesos cielo…!- imito en un perfecto tono agudo el gemelo a Molly Weasley, acomodándose su largo cabello rojo y dejando ver el hueco de su inexistente oreja, poniendo los brazos en la cintura y el entrecejo fruncido tan parecido al de Ginny cuando algo le molestaba, el ojiverde miraba a su cuñado serio y el regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad… sin poder contenerse mas los dos soltaron una carcajada…. Y terminaron todos riéndose…

George que aun seguía riéndose se interno en la cocina poniéndose un mandil completamente negro que en su pecho con letras fluorescentes decía "si estas guapa y buena, besa al cocinero" cambiaba mágicamente por otro que decía "si estas bueno y guapo, continua tu camino" para después seguir con un tercera frase "y si eres fea… la salida esta al fondo a la izquierda"

-Sr. Wesley… ya eh llegado!!!- irrumpió una cantarina voz desde la planta baja anunciando que Veriti había llegado y llamaba a George con su apodo cariñoso- ¡¡¡hola chicos…!!! Mmm pollo en crema de zetas que rico… - dijo una rubia de cabellos sumamente cortos vestida muy relajada con un enorme vestido como baton gris con unos tenis de metedera y cargada de una enorme cubeta de nieve…- Oh llevas el mandil de si estas buena…- observo y dio un beso a su novio pelirrojo mientras todos los demás los miraban y continuo a dejar su nieve en la enorme heladera que tenían- que bueno… esa del "niño que vivió sobrevivió" ya era algo ordinario y viejo-

Veriti se refería a el mandil que todos los Weasley tenían, los habían hecho para la despedida de soltero de Harry, era un mandil Azul con fluorescentes letras verdes que decía "el niño que vivió, sobrevivió" "!sobrevivió para llevarse a mi hermana!" "que merlín lo ayude… en tan peligrosa hazaña".

Todos los hermanos Weasley ese día llevaron puestos los mandiles sin excepción, regalándoles también a los invitados y haciéndole bromas pesadas a Harry respecto a que había sobrevivido al mago mas tenebroso de todos, para meterse en el lío de soportar a Ginny… que era mucho mas peligrosa… que mil Voldemorts en todo su esplendor…

-Oh nieve de chocolate, bombones, gomitas, algunos grillos agrios y trozos de calabaza agridulce, que interesante elección de sabores preciosa…- dijo George con cara de asco cuando abría el refrigerador tomando algunas cervezas para acompañar la comida viendo el helado y su singular sabor…-

-Hay si es riquísimo. Regreso en seguida voy con Alestha la de la botica me va a dar un potaje para las piernas fabuloso, adelántense si gustan…- sin mas la rubia desapareció tan rápido como apareció…

-últimamente le ha dado por experimentar con sabores raros…- explico George llevando las botellas heladas de cerveza de mantequilla a la mesa donde ya esperaban impacientes Ron, Harry y un hambriento Ted…

-Recuerdo que cuando Ginny esperaba a Lily le dio también por hacer experimentos raros con el helado y postres… una vez me tuve que aparecer en el callejo Diagon a las tres de la mañana aporreando la puerta de la Heladería Florean Fortescue para que me hiciera un especial de trufas, con galletas saladas, Wisky de fuego y rociada de hojas de orégano con una aceituna en la punta….- compartió Harry mientras partía su pollo y lo embarraba un poco de la salsa de zetas…

-¡Oh si...! también Hermione, tuve que pedirle diez litros de nieve de elotes tiernos rociados de un poco de chile en polvo con concentrado de te verde, pasas e hidromiel. Cuando esperaba a Rose también le daba por comer cosas que hasta a mi me daba asco probar…-admitió entre bocado y bocado Ron totalmente concentrado en su comida, Ted haciendo memoria mientras daba un trago a su cerveza comenzó a decir…- Padrino recuerdas que la mama de Victoria contó eso mismo, cuando mi madrina esperaba a Lily, ella comento que embarazada de Victoria le daba por comer helado de caracoles con fresas y vainilla, acompañado de algunos tomates y a arandanos cristalizados…-

-oh si es cierto... Fleur lo dijo, realmente me quede con algo de asco en aquella ocasión- dijo Harry con algo de escalofrió recordando- es realmente aterrador los antojos de las mujeres Weasley cuando…- y no termino la frase porque una idea se cruzo a los tres por la cabeza y se miraron en conjunto dirigiendo la vista a George que comía sin preocupación alguna, cuando de pronto sintió las tres miradas sobre el…-

-¿Qué?- dijo con el bocado a medio pasar y el tenedor en la boca-

-cuando están embarazadas de niñas, les da por comer cosas extrañas...- termino Ron mirando a su hermano incrédulo…-

-¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no, yo creo que nooo! No ¿oh si?- exclamo nervioso y aterrado el gemelo….

-¡No claro que no!- dijeron en coro Harry, Ron y Ted, tranquilizadoramente a George que volvía a respirar y meterse otro bocado a la boca… mientras los otros tres se veían y seguían comiendo…-

-bueno… cambiando drásticamente de tema-dijo Harry- Ted, han estado pasando cosas extrañas en Hogwarts y me gustaría que me acompañaras mañana a revisar el colegio mientras todos los alumnos están en el partido de inauguración de quidditch, una niña a quedado en estado de suspensión… aun no conocen la causa, pero me gustaría encargarme yo mismo…-

-por supuesto padrino, será un placer…- inmediatamente contesto el chico…

-¿cosas peligrosas Harry?- interrumpió Ron... preocupado por sus hijos…

-no te preocupes, no creo que valla mas allá, vamos Ron es Hogwarts... solo será una visita de rutina, si quieres puedes acompañarme…- tranquilizo el ojiverde a lo que el pelirrojo dio inmediatamente una negativa…- tengo que acompañar a Hermione este sábado, cena con mis suegros de rutina… además si vas tu, no hay porque temer…- termino satisfecho Ron ante el mutismo de George que seguía comiendo mecánicamente… Así entre pláticas y comentarios tranquilizadores para George transcurrió la comida en sortilegios Weasley…

-

El día del partido había llegado y Albus seguía sin poder pegar ojo alguno, le preocupaban los nuevos elementos del equipo de Huffelpuff, ya que no habían podido conseguir gran información acerca de ellos, trato de seguir a Sian Backer en particular para poder ver algunos de sus movimientos, aunque extrañamente Oscar y su hermano se habían ofrecido para acompañarlo, siendo estos que no habían sido de gran ayuda y mas bien se habían convertido en grandes estorbos, ya que solo iban para bobear y es piar a la bella buscadora… sacarle fotos, mandando al caño el verdadero objetivo de la investigación.

También se entero de que Huffelpuff había solicitado un entrenamiento apoyado por el equipo de Slytherin, así que trato de sacarle alguna información a Scorpius Malfoy volviéndose mucho mas amable y amistoso con el, una vez hasta le ofreció unos panecillos untados con crema de manzanas y fresas, habiéndose esmerado en ponerle una cereza en la punta, pero el arrogante Slytherin solo había visto con asco el postre levantándose inmediatamente yendo a protegerse con Armand Blade para no ser molestado, sin siquiera poder cruzar palabra alguna con el… y para variar le trajo un nuevo enojo con la impredecible Lily que lo miro todo el desayuno haciéndole la seña que estaba a punto de cruzar la raya… como lo hacia su madre…

Pero no todo era malo, el equipo se había acoplado bien a Lucas Segmus y funcionaban de maravilla, por lo menos esa era la esperanza de Albus…

Sin perder mas el tiempo se levanto y vistiéndose bajo a desayunar algo ligero que no le arruinara el estomago para el partido…

-Buen dia Albus...- saludo alegremente Michelle Sollivan que revisaba um pergamino en la sala comun...

-es muy temprano para que estés tan despierta- indico el niño sentándose a su lado algo sueñento-

-oh por supuesto que no, me estoy preparando para el partido de hoy, tengo que hacer una excelente crónica como tu mama las hace… si es buena será publicada en el profeta escolar este mes…- contesto con emoción la castaña…- por supuesto me darás una entrevista cuando ganen verdad-

-je, je… si es que ganamos…- contesto con desanimo Albus- no se como vuela Sian Backer… ni su estrategia… ni nada…- termino frustrado mientras se recostaba en el sofá donde se encontraba su amiga…

-Sian Backer? Mmm 1.68 60 kilogramos, hábil en el vuelo en picada, y los dribles, su debilidad es la percepción en el lado izquierdo, si la snitch se encuentra en ese lado es difícil que la vea, también le cuesta hacer malabarismo en la escoba, volando de una manera mas tradicional… y segura… bastante veloz para cambiar de dirección y confundir al otro buscador…- recito de memoria Michelle mientras escribía todo eso en un pergamino y se lo daba a un incrédulo Albus que lo miraba expectante…-

-¿como conseguiste esto?- pregunto viendo sorprendido el pedazo de pergamino que acababa de darle…-

-ah me ayudo Meredith la amiga de tu hermano… Armand Blade tiene debilidades por ella y nos dejo ver la practica que tuvieron con huffelpuff, además que Scorpius Malfoy me concedió una pequeña entrevista dándome sus observaciones, no es tan antipático como se rumora en clases… -confeso Michelle mientras seguía recordando- ah si también agrego algo así como, y dile al hermano de la molestia, que espera que con esa información dejes de ofrecerle panquecitos con cremas asquerosas en las comidas que ya se harto de comer con niñas tontas, eso es intolerable…

-¿Qué?- pregunto en tono molesto y algo ofendido-

-bueno creo que eso es todo espero que te sirva para el partido de esta tarde…. Concluyo Michelle y siguió estudiando sus apuntes, Albus releyó toda la información que su amiga le había dado y sonrió satisfecho después de eso, sintió el cansancio en sus ojos y se quedo dormido al lado de ella compensando la noche de desvelo de dos semanas, parecía que la etapa PRE-quidditch estaba llegando a su fin…

Muchos de los alumnos de grados de tercero en adelante, habían acudido a su paseo a Hosgmoade, En esa ocasión Sortilegios Wesley estuvo muy concurrido ya que hubo buenas ventas en artículos de celebración y accesorios de las casas de Hogwarts para el partido que se llevaría acabo en la tarde, desde gorros con luces que hacían el rugido de un león muy al estilo del sombrero de Luna Lovegood, hasta las banderitas y camisetas que sus frases cambiaban continuamente con palabras de apoyo o burla para los equipos…Los fuegos artificiales fueron muy solicitados como los silbatos que al soplarlos emitían porras tradicionales, Rose acudió al lugar y se encontró con su padre y su madre que se encontraba acompañando a George, para después acudir a la cita que tenían en la tarde con los padres de Hermione, al cabo de un rato, de saludos platicas de cómo le iba en Hogwarts, de cómo Hugo se estaba adaptando, platicarles de como les iba a sus primos y finalizar del exhaustivo interrogatorio de futuros pretendientes para su pequeña, el pelirrojo cargo a su hija Revenclaw con docenas de artículos para apoyar a Gryffindor y a su primo. También James que paso por el lugar, no pudo soportar y se hizo de una gorra con la foto de la cara de su hermano en la visera… que cambiaba la expresión conforme fuera transcurriendo el partido, en ese momento la Cara de Albus era todo un poema con la preocupación que reflejaba… Oscar por su parte se compro una cachucha con la cara del mismo y se la coloco a la fuerza a Jonathan que la miraba con asco, mientras la cara del chico de ojos grises guiñaba los ojos y aventaba besos a diestra y siniestra…

Esos artículos habían sido idea de Ron que averiguaba continuamente a los integrantes de los equipos y con permiso del director, quien fascinado con la idea se había mandado hacer una camisa con el rostro de la profesora Mc Gonagall que decía ¡"This witch, loves me!" Permitía vender los accesorios para los partidos con los rostros de los jugadores…

James y Oscar se maravillaron con unos botones recién hechos, con el rostro de Sian Backer y los compraron muy discretamente ocultándolo entre sus ropas para que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta…

Ese fue un día rápido y la hora del partido llego, haciendo que todos los habitantes del castillo se encontraran ocupando el lugar del enorme estadio de quidditch… los alumnos profesores, hasta el conserje filch y su viejísima gata La señora Norris se encontraran sentados…

Las manecillas del gran reloj marcaron las 10 para las 6 de la tarde, El directo se levanto ceremoniosamente y apuntando la varita a un espejo, inmediatamente se activo la barrera de protección que resguardaba todo el campo, esta barrera se había puesto para prevenir que criaturas u otros seres interrumpieran el partido, así como asegurar que la Snitch no volara hacia el bosque perdido y fuera tragada accidentalmente por un unicornio como sucedió en una ocasión… o que no fuera a dar al fondo del lago y destrozada por el calamar gigante … También protegía al publico de Bludgers.

Esta barrera creada por medio de hechizos con espejos, otorgaba mas velocidad y más ligereza en la atmósfera que se creaba dentro de ella, logrando así que los jugadores tuvieran más libertad de movimiento realizando hazañas más espectaculares…

Aprobada por la confederación Mundial de Quidditch hace más de 15 años, había sido una total renovación a la forma tradicional de jugar…

El ánimo de los asistentes subió al ver que la barrera traslucida en tonos azules se había activado indicando que el partido pronto comenzaría…

Dentro de los vestidores, Oscar se terminaba de colocar su chaleco de cuello alto de durísima piel de Dragón, atrás había quedado la túnica y el suéter del uniforme clásico, se había cambiado así el tradicional uniforme estilo polo muggle, para dar a un uniforme mucho mas aerodinámico que permitía mejor movilidad.

Debajo del chaleco llevaban una tela muy fina hecha por los elfos que garantizaba una excelente escudo, protegiendo así todo punto vital del cuerpo, se habían conservado los protectores de brazos así como los guantes, rodilleras y perneras más botas. Se hacia obligatorio el uso de viseras o goggles como protección para los ojos sin excepción alguna… El uniforme de cazadores, golpeadores y guardián era muy similar… el único que se distinguía por completo luciendo mas espectacular era el uniforme de buscador, convirtiéndose en un traje completo como especie de buzo totalmente bordado por elfos de pies a cabeza, los brazos cubriendo las manos eran completas, un protector en el pecho hecho con la misma tela en otros tonos y con otros tejidos y bordados… haciendo que tuviera mas protección, como los demás uniformes conservaba las coderas, rodilleras, botas y viseras… pero en su cintura traía un cinturón que lo unía con la escoba, trabajando un hechizo de adhesión para mayor seguridad al hacer algunas acrobacias riesgosas que ahora se le permitían a los buscadores… El uniforme de Gryffindor en su mayoría era color tinto con adornos en dorado.

Albus mas despierto y de muy buen humor bajo sus viseras colocándoselas donde las sintiera cómodas, reviso su cinturón y también el dispositivo de su escoba… observo a Nataly y a Cole que platicaban animosamente y relajados en la esquina del vestido, Ágata Seamus acomodaba sus botas dando algunos golpecitos en ellas, Oscar y Gordón miraban con burla como Lucas Segmus se miraba embobado en el espejo al mas puro estilo del capitán del equipo…

-Bien este es el comienzo para reivindicarnos y conseguir esa hermosa copa que la profesora Mc Gonagall desea con desesperación…- comenzó el discurso de motivación Oscar quien miraba con muchas expectativas a su conformado nuevo equipo- Tenemos los mas certeros golpeadores que manejan como plumas las Bludgers, un nuevo trío de los mas rápidos cazadores, por fin podremos hacer los pases invisibles y eso me emociona… y Albus, cuento con tigo para que atrapes esa Snitch en el momento adecuado… yo no permitiré que pasen esa quaffle por el aro… ¡Ganaremos!-

-Siiii!!- dijeron todos con animo y al escuchar el sonido de inicio se dirigieron al campo. Los gritos de los asistentes no se dejaron esperar, los alumnos gritaban emocionados, Lily se encontraba sentada junto a James, Rose y Hugo vestidos con sombreros conmemorativos de Gryffindor y banderines de apoyo a los jugadores, la pelirroja traía una camisa que cambiaba los rostros de los jugadores del equipo… desde Albus hasta finalizar con Gordón, Gordón… y daba gritos de animo, trayendo una A del nombre de su hermano que brillaba y cambiaba de colores en la mejilla. Su hermano traía la gorra que había comprado en apoyo a Albus y junto con Hugo llevaban la cara completamente pintada con los colores de su casa.

Scorpius por su parte estaba sentado con los miembros del equipo de Slytherin quienes analizarían todo el partido para formar estrategias…

William estaba en la tribuna de su casa mirando con expectación ya que seria la primera vez que observaría un partido de quidditch y se encontraba emocionado, a su lado su amigo Gorro, Elizabeth y Anne platicaban tranquilamente mientras esperaban el inicio…

Yue acompañaba a Meredith que se encontraba sentada con el equipo de Revenclaw para también analizar las jugadas…

La tribuna de profesores estaba repleta nadie quería perderse el partido inicial, el director había regresado de San Mungo dejando a Joan en buenas manos, pareciendo que la chica se había estabilizado por fin.

Mostrando su clásica jovialidad, debía permanecer parcial sin ninguna preferencia por algun casa, sin embargo llevaba puesta su famosa camiseta a rayas tintas y doradas con la foto de la jefa de casas de Gryffindor… el la tribuna de comentaristas, la profesora trataba de disimular la molestia por la insistencia del director en llevar semejante prenda que enervaba sus pobres nervios, junto a ella la profesora Scamander llevaba puesto su clásico sombrero de León que rugía sin parar ataviada también por la misma camiseta que llevaba el director para colmo de la profesora Mc Gonagall, el había regalado a todo el profesorado, siendo solo la profesora de defensa la única que había aceptado la prenda y la llevaba con gusto y orgullo, Neville junto a ellas miraba divertido llevando una camisa de Huffelpuff como apoya a la casa donde era jefe y un pequeño pin de Gryffindor como fidelidad hacia su vieja casa… Se suponía que el profesor de herbó logia participaría en los comentarios del partido que serian dados por parte de Gryffindor por Jonathan Mc Gregor y del lado de Huffelpuff la ex buscadora Sussan Darling que por su sueño de ser auror decidió abandonar el equipo y dedicarse mas al estudio para concentrarse en los timos que presentaría.

Neville había quedado mudo temporalmente debido a un accidente con una planta carnívora y sus esporas adormecedoras que le arrojo justo en la cara por un descuido de un estudiante de Huffelpuff de primero, así que Luna había tomado su lugar para hacer su papel…

-¡Bienvenidos al inicio de un nuevo torneo de la copa de quidditch, en esta ocasión en el primer partido se enfrentaran la casa de los nobles Huffelpuff contra los orgullosos Leones!- se escucho con solemnidad la seria voz del Gryffindor… seguida por la Huffelpuff que decía- Ya se ven los colores Amarillo y negro, los jugadores entran al estadio por el portal que se ah abierto en la barrera de protección, en las líneas de Huffelpuff tenemos a Milton Millar y Justin Grant como golpeadores, los mejores golpeadores de todo el colegio- dijo con entusiasmo la chica- Eso lo decidiremos hoy Sussan- interrumpió Jonathan un momento- por supuesto que lo se, yo jugué con ellos…!!! Además que puedo esperar de Gryffindor si su comentarista usa su gorra al revés- dijo refiriéndose a que Jonathan había volteado la cachucha para ocultar el rostro de Oscar-Bueno… ¡Los grandes cazadores están Tara Brigthman, Shon Hamilton y Richard Bloom! Anoten muchos goles chicos! Estrenando un nuevo capitán que traerá muchas victorias el mejor, con los magníficos y mejores reflejos que yo eh visto en mi vida ADAN MC GREGOR! Y no me dejaras mentir Jonathan querido ya que el es tu hermano… gemelo verdad…- expuso mordazmente la Huffelpuff dando un golpe bajo al Gryffindor que sin perder la calma dijo- pues se que hará lo mejor que pueda, pero eh visto jugar a Oscar Diggory y ya ha tenido un año mas de experiencia que Adán, así que supongo que se pondrá interesante…-dejo en claro y volteándose la gorra dejo ver el apoyo a el capitán del equipo- bien continua que no tenemos todo el día…-

-Jajajaa eso es apoyo…Huy que formalidad… no importa. Y también en su debut estelar como buscador la bella, ágil, certera con vista de un águila y no es pariente de ningún Revenclaw... nadie mejor a quien yo haya dado mi puesto… SIAN BACKER!-

Los gritos de la casa de Huffelpuff no se dejaron esperar y los jugadores entraban saliendo disparados del portal sobrevolando y saludando a todo el estadio, Adán miraba tranquilo tomando la posición en el centro del partido mientras los otros miembros esperaban flotando arriba, Sian recorría con la mirada minuciosamente el campo reconociéndolo…

-ya terminaste espero…- dijo con fastidio Jonathan y tomando de nuevo la narración llego su turno de presentar al equipo de Gryffindor que ya esperaba la señal para su entrada… - por Gryffindor en la posición de Golpeador Nathaly "la roca" Porter y el no ocupa presentación… es conocido como Gordón, Gordón Bones…

- que trillada frase muggle- interrumpió Sussan

- si, si como sea… en las posiciones de cazador el mas excelente y rápido ataque, "la mancha rápida" Ágata Seamus, el ex capitán y experimentado Cole Thompson y la nueva adquisición del equipo en su debut, el sorprendente Lucas Segmus montado en su increíble escoba una original Ráfaga llameante, impresionante en verdad…- añadió como dato el Gryffindor continuando- El no necesita presentación, toda la comunidad femenina lo conoce, capitán del equipo y guardián infranqueable, Oscar Diggory, y para terminar… venido de una familia de grandes jugadores como olvidar a Ginny "la leona" Potter, uno de los buscadores que han iniciado su carrera a muy temprana edad y esperemos que traiga la victoria al equipo como alguna vez su hermano lo hizo, el es ALBUS POTTER!!!- la casa de Gryffindor rugió al ver cruzar a sus jugadores en el cielo, Oscar aterrizo para encontrarse cara a cara con el gemelo de su mejor amigo… y esperar a madame Hootch para el sorteo de quien escogía que lado de la cancha… Adán gano el volado escogiendo el extremo izquierdo de la cancha dejándoles los aros cerca de las gradas de profesores y comentaristas a un lado de los Slytherins… a los Gryffindors, Oscar tomo su posición y todos esperaron a que el arbitro aventara la quaffle

- algo que quieran agregar profesoras…- indico amablemente Jonathan pasándole la voz a su jefa de casa…

-esperamos que sea un juego limpio y competitivo… y por supuesto QUE GANE GRYFFINDOR, VAMOS OSCAR!!! VAMOS EQUIPO!!!- grito perdiendo toda compostura la profesora que los miraba emocionada teniendo muchas esperanzas en ver posicionada dentro de su vitrina la ansiada copa de quidditch….

-jajaja, esa es mi jefa de casa!!!- respondió gritando y mandándole besos Oscar mientras todos los demás integrantes del equipo la saludaban sonriendo…

-ah… muy bien, profesora Luna algo que desee comentar…en nombre del profesor Neville- le dijo Jonathan ante Sussan quien había quedado muda por la reacción tan poco usual de su profesora de transformaciones…

-mmm hoy tenemos buen clima, me gusta la barrera contrasta muy bonito con los colores del cielo... parece agua cristalina…muy saludable para los Therstralls… mmm –dijo observando el cielo-no creo que los narggles hagan de la suya hoy, seria una lastima…aunque hay nubes en formas de rábanos que los ahuyentaría, espero que sean suficientes para que no arruinen el juego ya que el director me ha regalado esta camiseta, me gusta su diseño, sale muy bien profesora, las letras tienen buen tamaño y color…es bonito, me recuerda a un pudín, así que no quisiera quitármela pronto…- concluyo Luna mientras Neville le sonreía con aprobación, la profesora mc Gonagall la miraba algo desconcertada no acostumbrándose aun a las declaraciones tan especiales de su compañera… y el mutismo que envolvía de repente al estadio…

-ah eso ah sido muy enriquecedor profesora gracias…- concluyo Sussan Darling algo contrariada- bien los jugadores ya han tomado sus posiciones, Madame Hootch vuela en el aire junto con los dos cazadores Shon y Cole, suena el silbato las Bludgers han sido soltadas , la Snitch dorada fue liberada poniendo a trabajar ya a sus buscadores, la quaffle es aventada y…. MALDICION- grito la comentarista de Huffelpuff

-EXCELENTE es la experiencia de Thompson quien se queda con la quaffle-continuo Jonathan algo emocionado- pasa a un lado de Ágata y VIRA INCREIBLE ESQUIVANDO ESA POTENTE BLUDGER LANZADA POR MILLER… PERO LA QUAFFLE NO LA TIENE!!! Es Ágata quien va a toda velocidad al primer poste seguida por debajo de Lucas Segmus, el guardián de Huffle los esperan se mueve de un lado a otro, ha salido fuera del área para frenar a la "Mancha" pero Lucas Segmus pasa por su delante… GENIAL el tiene la quafle lo han engañado el aro esta libre y…-

¡¡¡¡¡¡GOLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!- irrumpió el lugar el estruendoso grito de celebración de todos los que apoyaban a los leones, la profesora Mc Gonagall exclamo emocionada parándose desde que inicio la carrera de Ágata, celebrando quitándole el sombrero a Luna y poniéndoselo ella haciéndolo funcionar para que el rugido de león se escuchara en el lugar….-

Y ha sido Gol, bravo por ellos- dijo sin motivación Sussan mientras el mando de la palabra era quitado por Jonathan quien celebraba-

-Eso a sido un pase Potter increíble!!! ¡Abrimos el marcador, así se hace muchachos…! bien continua el partido Huffelpuff se lanza al contraataque una Bludger a golpeado a Ágata desequilibrándola pero no ha sido nada grave, la Bludger es regresada por la roca Porter quien tira directo a Brigthman…

Albus celebraba calladamente sintiendo animo porque su equipo había abierto el marcador inmediatamente, el daba vueltas arriba de los jugadores buscando algun indicio de la preciada Snitch, pudo observar también como metros mas abajo Sian Backer se establecía en un punto fijo y de repente Albus la vio a 100 metros cerca de la barrera junto a las gradas de Gryffindor revoloteando casi junto a Lily que lo miraba emocionada, se dejo ir y sintió como la Huffelpuff también arrancaba muy cerca de el. Sintió el aire zumbarle a las orejas y vio brillar a la Snitch, solo un poco mas extendió su mano acomodándose en la punta de su escoba y también vio la mano de Sian que se extendía tan cerca de la suya iban volando nariz con nariz, el estadio había notado ya la acción de ambos y casi al atraparla la Snitch desapareció en sus narices haciendo que los dos viraran y apoyaran sincronizadamente el pie en la barrera evitando estrellarse…

-WOW eso ha estado cerca pero parece que la snitch ha desaparecido, que sincronización de movimientos por parte de ambos buscadores- comento Jonathan…-

-interesante partido no es así…- escucho de repente a su lado Albus, muy cerca de el Sian Backer volaba permaneciendo en un lugar con los brazos cruzados- Te venceré a ti, a tu arrogante capitán y a ese hermano tuyo…- dijo con tono rencoroso y brillo en sus ojos alejándose rápidamente dejando desconcertado al gryffindor… Cuando Albus volteo observo que ya su equipo llevaba 40 a 0… pero esa ventaja de 4 goles no significaba que podrían ganar, ya que si el otro buscador se le adelantaba, el esfuerzo de todos no habría valido la pena… dejo los pensamientos para después, en este momento lo que necesitaba su atención realmente era el partido…

-Nuevamente Segmus se hace de la quaffle, que opinas de eso Sussan- cuestiono el Gryffindor a su compañera de locución que sin mirarlo dijo un simple, "suerte de principiante" y se que do callada.

Lucas llevaba gran velocidad, a su lado Cole y Ágata lo seguían de cerca, la buscadora se adelanto rebasando al portador de la quaffle y el tercer buscador se coloco detrás, a esa velocidad no distinguirían para quien darían el pase ya que se acercaban a la zona donde solo un buscador podría realizar la anotación… muy de cerca los golpeadores del otro equipo los seguían para aprovechar oportunidad. El pase había sido para Ágata Seamus que sola avanzaba a tratar de hacer la quinta anotación batiendo nuevamente a Adán pero algo inesperado paso una Bludger dio en la parte trasera de su escoba haciéndola girar bruscamente y soltando la Quaffle fue robada por Shon Hamilton que inmediatamente se puso en la búsqueda de un tanto…Cole le seguía los pasos y el Huffelpuff evadiendo ágilmente las bludgers, seguía veloz hacia los aros que fieramente cuidaba Oscar Diggory quien ya lo esperaba…

En un acto de detenerlo Gordón Bones disparo una certera Bludger que Shon Hamilton escapo por los pelos sonriendo y sin detener carrera, cuando inesperadamente apareció el golpeador Milton Millar regresando potentemente la bludger y dando justo en la frente del cazador de Gryffindor Cole Thompson, quien callo de su escoba inconciente-

-¡Y ah caído en una espectacular jugada Huffelpuff derriba al mejor cazador de su equipo contrario!

-¡COLE!- grito Oscar y abandonando los aros, se lanzo rápidamente a evitar que su cazador no cayera mortalmente de cabeza ya que el por la cercanía de la jugada vio como la Bludger dio de pleno en la cabeza haciendo añicos las gafas de protección de Cole y este caía perdiendo el sentido a la hora del impacto, Shon Hamilton aprovecho y anoto el primer Gol de Huffelpuff de la tarde…

-Oscar Diggory a abandonado su portería y es ¡Gol de Huffelpuff! pero que ha pasado, hay mucha sangre regada en la arena y el cazador no se ha levantado…el arbitro ha detenido el partido y Madame Pomfrey ah entrado al campo-

-Cole hey abre los ojos…- llamaba el capitán de Gryffindor y desesperado saco una pequeña botella dentro de su chaleco y lo vertió en la enorme herida que su cazador traía, inmediatamente la herida dejo de sangrar y comenzó a cerrarse…

- Hágase a un lado señor Diggory- ordeno Madame Pomfrey revisando al Gryffindor que seguía inconciente sostenido por Oscar- oh una poción de Esencia de Murtlap bien hecho Sr. Diggory, pero temo que el Sr. Thompson no podrá jugar, siempre lo eh dicho este juego de barbarie nunca trae nada bueno, será mejor que usted también se cuide, el ambiente se esta poniendo rudo…- y sin decir mas saco con ayuda de sus ahora asistentes de enfermería al chico, Oscar emprendía el vuelo mientras los otros jugadores se acercaban-

-que le paso a Cole- dijo Nathaly Porter a su capitán, otras preguntas sobre el estado de salud se dejaron escuchar-

-Tranquilos esta bien, la bendita poción del Profesor Horase nos ha funcionado, ahora solo se encuentra inconciente y limpiaran su rostro, pero parece que va a estar bien… lo visitaremos en seguida en cuanto ganemos este partido ¡ya que por el lo ganaremos…!

-Todos gritaron un Si haciendo esa promesa y Albus se apresuro mas a buscar esa Snitch…

-parece que el juego se reanuda todos toman sus lugares- describió Jonathan desde la tribuna…- Gryffindor juega con un cazador menos… veamos que harán los tuzos con esta ventaja…

-¡NINGUN GOL MAS PASARA POR ESTOS AROS!- grito Oscar como advertencia, el juego se reanudo, pasando 30 minutos y el Gryffindor cumplía, ninguno de los intentos por anotar de los de Huffelpuff se lograba, el guardián impedía rebotando la anotación o simplemente eran derribados por los certeros tiros de los golpeadores Nathaly y Gordón… a su vez los cazadores Lucas y Ágata ya habían anotado 6 veces mas

Están muy difíciles- decía Shon Hamilton al golpeador Justin Grant- parece como si la salida de ese cazador los hubiera enfurecido… agregaba Adán Mc Gregor que había pedido tiempo fuera-

- Es fácil romperlos eliminen al Guardián el es el corazón… se desmoralizaran si el no se levanta- dijo sorpresivamente desde atrás Sian Backer que los miraba muy segura-

-pero que dices…- dijo Adán…-

-es simple una bludger puede hacer el trabajo solo hay que asegurarnos que la reciba…

-No, haremos eso… trataremos de sacar ventaja lo mas que podamos y tu Sian consíguenos esa Snitch…- ordeno Adán mientras se preparaba el tiempo el partido había sido reanudado y parecía que Gryffindor renovaba el ataque…

-Lucas Segmus nuevamente tiene la Quaffle Ágata va junto con el, ¡Cielos! le es robada el pase por Richard Bloom. Inmediatamente la roca le ha lanzado una bludger! Va directo junto a el! ¿Pero que es esto? Sian Backer se ha lanzado el buscador de Gryffindor esta del otro lado del campo! Ah visto la Snitch? Si ¡ La Snitch vuela junto con la Bludger Potter ah emprendido el vuelo, Se dirige junto hacia la Bludger, esta mas cerca encima de la Bludger, la va a atrapar y en las narices de Albus y que? ha virado! Golpeando con la cola de su escoba la Bludger y MERLIN OSCAR!- grito Jonathan al ver que la Bludger guiada por el coletazo de la Huffelpuff dio de lleno en el pecho del Guardián de Gryffindor haciendo que este se estampara con el poste del aro, Oscar todavía conciente logro hacerse de su escoba y haciendo equilibrio con el poste se precipito rápidamente hacia el piso cayendo de rodillas escupió sangre por la boca…-

-¡Oscar!- grito Albus contrariado, ya que la buscadora había dejado ir la snitch…-

-¿Oz estas bien?- Exclamo James que se había parado inmediatamente y acercado a la barrera … el pelinegro de ojos grises recuperando algo de aire miro y vio a su inseparable amigo, sujetándose la boca del estomago levanto su otra mano y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación y volvió a montar su escoba limpiándose la sangre…

- al parecer esto no ha sido falta y no ha llevado a mayores, una excelente jugada, de la buscadora Sian Backer lastima que no consiguió la Snitch y… MERLIN SE HAN LANZADO LOS DOS, SE HAN LANZADO NUEVAMENTE!!!-

grito emocionada de repente Sussan y todo el publico dejo de respirar… hasta los jugadores dejaron el juego para observar como Sian y Albus se lanzaban en picada hacia el suelo cerca de los aros de Adán, la Snitch dorada había aparecido y huía cayendo en picada, muy cerca los buscadores… iban demasiado rápido, estaban cerca del suelo cuando la snitch viro antes de estrellarse y al igual que ella nuevamente en sincronización hicieron lo mismo, Albus no se dio cuenta pero Sian había alcanzado a tomar algo del suelo… el pequeño Gryffindor comenzó a adelantarse… y a acelerar la velocidad, la Snitch estaba poniendo resistencia, ahora volaban muy al ras del suelo en dirección horizontal-

-¡Hey Potter!- grito Sian al ver que era arrebazada y en un descuido Albus volteo sin pensar y recibió de lleno un puñado de arena en la cara cuando Sian lo arrebazo haciéndole algo de daño en su rostro y disminuyendo la velocidad, era una fortuna que trajera las gafas, enojado y decidido Albus se apoyo los pies en el inicio de la cola de su escoba y se pego completamente a ella…- a ella le falla la percepción del ojo izquierdo- recordó las palabras de su amiga Michelle, los dos seguían recorriendo todo el campo velozmente y para su desesperación, Sian ya había estirado la mano para alcanzar la halada pelota… casi lo rozaba con sus dedos, la Huffelpuff sonreía convencida que lo lograría, podía sentir el batir de la dorada snitch cuando por un instante de manera inesperada vio la mano enfundada en un guante tinto a su lado izquierdo aparecer, y desaparecer junto con ella la snitch dorada… Albus había saltado en impulso de sus piernas contra la cola de su escoba y ahora colgaba del cinturón de su traje siendo arrastrado contra la arena y levantando una nube de polvo.

Haciéndose del palo de la escoba con una mano… todos seguían en silencio sorprendidos por la situación, el Gryffindor inclino el palo de su "Ráfaga llameante" y lo precipito en la arena enterrándose ambos en ella… Sian los miraba ya completamente parada a unos 20 metros de donde Albus había caído… por un instante nada pasaba pero después tosiendo y cubierto de arena, el buscador se incorporo y ante la algarabía de todos… levanto su brazo sujetando en su mano la Snitch dorada que agitaba perezosamente sus alas…

SIIIIIIIIIIIII LA A ALCANZADOOOOOOO GRYFFINDOR GANA!!!!!!- grito emocionada la profesora Mc Gonagall que jalaba del sombrero de Luna y lo hacia rugir… Neville aplaudía contento a pesar que su equipo perdiera. El director celebraba tronando juegos artificiales que había comprado de sortilegios Weasley atravesaron el cielo formando un león que rugía…

James y Rose celebraban cantando a Wesley vamos a coronar… cambiándolo a Potter… y Lily junto con Hugo se abrazaban y echaban porras al equipo de Gryffindor… y a Albus por tan acrobática atrapada…

El rugido de victoria se escucho como estruendo por todo el lugar… los jugadores de quidditch corrieron hacia su buscador, Oscar que seguía sangrando de la boca lo miraba feliz mientras lo abrazaba…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el ojiverde a su capitán…-

-dsi, sodo que me moddi da dengua… pode d godpe...Audch...- dijo graciosamente con la boca y la lengua herida Oscar, y todos en consuelo lo abrazaron felices…- ide a da enfedmedia, dos veo en da sada comund…- se alejo tapándose su boca que seguía sangrando acompañado por Nathaly Porter y Jonathan que lo esperaba en la entrada del portal.

Sian Backer miraba desde el centro del campo incrédulamente, de pronto escucho la voz de su capitán- me desobedeciste tuviste tan cerca la snitch, la pudiste haber atrapado cuando esta volaba junto la Bludger pero preferiste golpear al guardián de Gryffindor… tu prioridad era lo mejor para el equipo…- sin decir mas todo su equipo paso junto a ella y la dejaron sola para ir a felicitar a sus contrarios… Albus observo que Sian se quedaba en el campo y ante la vista de todos, camino decidido, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad de su traje… agachándose a recoger algo del piso llego frente a la buscadora…

-¡eh Backer!- llamo el buscador a su contrario que miraba hacia el piso, levantando instintivamente la cabeza recibió un puñado de arena en la cara. El ojiverde la miraba molesto…

-Tú no mereces ser una buscadora…

-¿Albus que haces?- grito Gordón desde lejos al ver como su buscador agredía a la Huffelpuff y todos comenzaron a acercarse, pero el ojiverde le siguió diciendo

- tu objetivo era atrapar la snitch pero en lugar de eso preferiste lastimar a Oscar…!!! Cometiste una falta al aventarme un puñado de arena y tuviste suerte de que no te vieran… Nosotros somos la confianza del equipo porque de nosotros depende muchas veces que el equipo gane o no… y tu echaste la confianza de tus compañeros a la basura… si no sabes jugar en equipo, es mejor que no vuelvas a pisar una cancha…- argumento Albus y sin aguantar Sian le dio un empujón pero el chico no perdió el equilibrio si no que la encaro-

-Tu que sabes, si eres tan engreído como tu hermano y tu capitán, ser el hijo de Harry Potter no te da el derecho de hablarme así…- reclamo enojada

-¿y ahora que tiene que ver mi papa en esto? Si a mi papa lo saludan con respeto es porque se lo ha ganado… no me vengas con complejos… si yo tolero ser su hijo, tu también supéralo- defendió su punto Albus…

-Se creen mucho por ser los hijos del gran salvador y de la gran estrella de quidditch pero eso no les da derecho a lastimar a los demás-

-Sian cálmate- interrumpió Shon pero ella ignorándolo siguió -

-¡haciéndome la vida imposible! Y burlarse de mi solo porque en primero me fije estupidamente de ese Diggory… ¡no tenían derecho de humillarme, no tenían porque ponerme entupidos apodos!- exploto confesando la chica y todos se quedaron callados… pero a Albus el argumento no le convenció-

-¿y has esperado casi 4 años para desquitarte? en vez de traicionar la confianza de tu equipo deberías decirles a Oscar y mi hermano que te lastimaron, has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, se que asistes a varias clases con ellos y en pociones hasta compartes mesa con James… no seas hipócrita y no esperes que por tus tragedias todos los demás te tengan lastima y se te excuse tu comportamiento…- dejo muy en claro Albus hablando duramente, a diferencia de sus hermanos, el segundo hijo de Harry era directo y claridoso como Ginny, odiaba disfrazar las cosas y darles vuelta a las situaciones…- Si tienes algo que reclamarles, hazlo de frente, no por la espalda, de esa forma eres patética…- termino, dándose la vuelta y dejando a todos ahí… el campo de protección había sido retirado y en la puerta del portal lo esperaban sus primos y hermanos…-

-Todo bien- pregunto Rose y el asintió…-

-¿que paso haya?- dijo James curioso…

-Hermano te quiero, pero a veces sus fanfarronadas… traen consecuencias y ahí tienes un asunto que arreglar- dijo, tomo a su pelirroja hermana de la mano y dándole una señal a Rose quien tomo de la mano a Hugo salieron rumbo al castillo… dejando a un contrariado James…

Había pasado una hora y James miraba desde las gradas, el partido había sido muy emocionante, lo había disfrutado tanto como si el mismo hubiera jugado, su pequeño hermano había sido extraordinario, aunque aun no entendía muy bien las palabras que le había dicho al terminar el partido. Miro a los aros y recordó como Oscar cayo desde esa altura… entonces lo volvió a vivir… se había asustado como aquella vez… la imagen de Joan en su traje de buscador sujetando firmemente la Snitch con su cabello rojo, largo en ese entonces, ondeando al viento todo desordenado, su enorme sonrisa, sus rosadas mejillas, encendidas por el esfuerzo, estaba feliz mirándole. Habían ganado la copa de quidditch, Oscar con el cabello hasta los hombros y mucho mas bajo de lo que era ahora, gritaba emocionado por la victoria, el se sentía también embargado por la alegría de haber ganado y de pronto todo se acabo… el grito de Joan diciendo su nombre le dio escalofríos, abriendo los ojos… James no quiso recordar mas, robándose su frente con las manos resolvió que no tenia porque recordar ese hecho... miro al cielo del estadio como si este le trajera tranquilidad y fue cuando un sollozo lo sobresalto… en otras de las gradas Sian Backer lloraba sola aun con su traje de buscador puesto… El prefecto preocupado decidió acercarse…-

-Sian, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La chica volteo a verlo y agacho la mirada quedándose callada.

-ya esta anocheciendo seria mejor que volviéramos al castillo, además el quidditch no lo es todo, mírame a mi yo deje de jugarlo y no me morí…- comento tratando de hacerlo sonar cómico, pero la chica pecosa tomaba sus rodillas con nervios mientras lo escuchaba…

-Si te lastimaron, díselos, si no es así, eres patética- fueron las palabras que recordó de Albus-

James continuaba platicando tratando de consolarla, pero de pronto la chica se levanto de golpe- ¡Basta!- lo miro furiosa- No vengas a consolarme James Potter cuando nadie te lo ha pedido, tu menos que nadie tiene que venir a hacerlo…- comenzó a decir dejándolo atónito…- Eres ególatra, vanidoso, tu y tu grupito se creen mucho, fanfarroneando y lastimando con sus comentarios a los demás, tu no eres perfecto ni nadie para burlarte de los sentimientos de una chica… Te burlaste de mi todo primero y ahora resulta que ni siquiera lo recuerdas y vienes como un súper mago a consolarme, ¡me crees estupida! No me insultes… tu y ese Diggory son de lo peor y si no se los había reclamado es porque creí que lo había olvidado, pero no es así… quiero que me dejes en paz y no trates de ser mi amigo- resoplo indignada sacando todo lo que la chica traía por dentro mientras el prefecto la miraba sin poder decir nada… ella comenzó a temblar y a llorar descontroladamente, James observando la escena murmuro un lo siento y acercándose coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica…-

-Lo siento de verdad éramos unos idiotas, aun lo somos a veces y no considerábamos que nuestros actos lastimaban a los demás- y pareciendo que ella solo esperaba oír eso, se acerco a James y comenzó a llorar en su hombro dejando desconcertando nuevamente.

-

Harry llevaba toda la tarde explorando el castillo, había decidido llevarse el mapa del merodeador , descubriendo con gran sorpresa que este no se encontraba donde lo había dejado e intuyendo muy bien quien lo había podido tomar, decidió que después tendría una larga platica con el mayor de sus hijos respecto a tomar las cosas que no le habían sido prestadas, por lo que no teniendo otro remedio, se había separado de Ted, de Ron y George que se habían unido a la búsqueda de ultimo momento como perfecta excusa de su mejor amigo para librarse de ir a visitar a sus suegros…

Había revisado todos los pasillos y pasadizos que se acordaba haber visto en el mapa del merodeador… las antorchas se habían encendido de repente indicando que ya era de noche, los gritos del estadio se habían apagado desde hacia una hora, donde el, por los gritos y rugidos de León, dedujo que el equipo de Albus había ganado y no pudo evitar suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cansado por el esfuerzo se tallo los ojos quitándose un poco las gafas y delante de el, al final del corredor vio una sombra muy familiar para el desapareciendo en el siguiente corredor que servia de unión para un tercero. Harry se coloco nuevamente las redondas gafas y apresurando el paso, llamo a quien creyó ver-

-¡George espera…!-

-¡Papa!- lo llamo en el cruce del otro corredor su hijo acompañado de Ted Lupin-

-¡James…! trataba de alcanzar a tu tío George parece que hemos estado dando vueltas y casi nos cruzamos-

-No puede ser, George esta con Ron llevando a una chica de Huffelpuff al gran salón… los acabamos de dejar…

-No, es que yo vi.… aunque bueno no traía las gafas pudo haber sido cualquier…sombra no veo muy bien… ¡Hipogrifos! ¿Que tienes en la cara?- exclamo señalando el rostro de James que lo había volteado en un descuido mirando al suelo dejo ver su mejilla, algo avergonzado trataba de encontrar una buena explicación para al tremendo golpe en forma de mano que sobresaltaba en su mejilla-

-Anda James que todos nos morimos por oirlo- animo burlescamente Ted...

James solo carraspeo- me estampe con una pared- dijo estupidamente. No iba a admitir que había sido bofeteado por una chica.

Cuando Sian se acerco a llorar a su hombro, el se desconcertó totalmente… ella podía ser tan fuerte e inteligente como Joan pero poseía la dulzura de Meredith, esto lo confundía, sin saber que mas hacer atino a abrazarla, pero en cuanto la chica sintió los brazos del joven envolviéndola, bruscamente lo aventó y dio tremendo bofetón que le volteo la cara… gritando un-ME DAS ASCO, NO ME TOQUES- sin decir mas se alejo caminando hecha una tromba, y James con miedo a dejarla sola y pasara lo mismo que con Joan se fue detrás de ella-

-¡deja de seguirme, no me sigas!- ordenaba la chica pero James con la mejilla adolorida la seguía testarudamente- que no quiero ser tu amiga ni que te preocupes por mi, ya déjame…- termino diciendo la Huffelpuff y esas palabras le sonaron tan conocidas e inexplicablemente dolorosas, ya que el mismo las había pronunciada dirigiéndolas a Joan… pero así como la pelirroja no se resigno el tampoco lo haría y por lo menos se aseguraría que la morena pecosa llegara al gran salón, lo que ella decidiera después era asunto de ella, para su suerte se había topado con el tío Ron y el tío George quienes habían mirado directamente el golpe en su mejilla riéndose descaradamente, después explicaron que hacían en el castillo, luego se encontraron también con Teddy quien se dirigía a encontrarse con Harry-

-así que te golpeaste con la pared… pues esa pared golpea muy duro- dijo Harry a su hijo indicándole que no se había tragado nada de la tonta excusa- Bueno eso no importa ahora, James tenemos que tener una larga, pero muy larga charla del porque mi mapa del merodeador no esta en mi escritorio también de la manía tuya de tomar lo que no te pertenece hijo… y ahora esa novedad de no decirme la verdad…- y sin decir mas Harry comenzó su discurso mientras se dirigían hacia el gran salón junto con Teddy que miraba con lastima a su casi hermano menor, ya que por lo que comenzaba a decir su padrino la charla iba a ser bastante larga…

-

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hi! My Friends!!!!

ME TARDE BASTANTE PERO TUVE UN LAPSUS QUE NO PODIA ESCRIBIR EL QUIDDITCH CUESTA BASTANTE...

Jajaja pues ya saque la exposición de proyectos de inversión adelante, soy genial soy genial… así que me desatoro un poco de mis presiones universitarias… ijojojojojojojojo….

Bien contestare el primer Review que me llego, **Est-potter**, buenas ideas, buenas teorías. Buena base para afirmarlas y que crees…. No voy a contestar a eso… que bueno que te haya gustado… y espero que este te guste también…

**Norm** excelentes teorías, por ahí vas con lo de Scamander pero no, el no esta muerto… no que mejor que te tomas el tiempo de escribirme, no es por hacer menos los demás reviews, para nada, ya estaba preocupada que no me llegaran pero… disfruto mucho el leer los tuyos…

**Nihoh…** que honor que hallas conocido a Harry por un fic, yo a Harry le debo mucho como mis invaluables amigas Sabrina, Jessica y Adris, que coincidimos por el gusto hacia Harry… aunque seamos de diferentes países, somos inseparables… no importa la distancia…

Cuando conocí a Harry, me forzaron a leer el libro tres, mi amiga Cynthia lo hizo y desde entonces quede prendada… hasta que me anime a escribir… entonces quiere decir que todo lo que hacemos tiene un porque… y tu eres una de las razones por las que yo escribo, mil gracias y espero que me sigas leyendo

**Desire**, perdón era así Desire, (coma) **princesa Artemisa** otra chica sorry me falto la coma… que también abogaba por lo de J y J quise responder el 2x1

**Gin Potter**… que puedo decir… buenas teorías… y buen planteamiento, no te daré ninguna respuesta por el momento… jajaja si… a mi me encanta Scorpius sabrá dios por que… eh, si las chicas de Jam Jam como dice Oscar, aclaro a Oscar si le gustaba Joan pero ya no, el mismo lo ha dicho… el simplemente se la pasa de aquí para allá, aun no sienta cabeza es un jovenzuelo alegre muy despreocupado a diferencia de Cedric…

**Loreeeeeeee!!!** Hola, Hola, Hola… si me estas leyendo jujujujuju… si, en cuanto pueda comunicarme con Tereland yo te aviso… jaja siiiiiiii creo que tu y mi amiga shadow son las únicas que ya saben la identidad de Willo y quien es el absorbedor… jaja además que siiiiiii ya te adelante mucho mucho, sobre los demás años… jaja ya hasta te dijo como pienso acabar la historia

Huyyy... ya tengo escrito el final donde Harry muere trágicamente junto con toda la familia Wesley y sus hijos quedan huérfanos y abandonados al mundo mágico y la resurrección del que no debe ser nombrado en Scorpius… quien traiciona a Lily desde un principio y ella acaba al lado de Will con quien se casa y se une para destruir a Scorpius- Voldemort pero no lo puede hacer…porque ella esta esperando un bebe de Scorpius y… **¡Jajajajaja No Es Cierto! Humor negro, simple y feo humor negro… me pregunto de cual me habré fumado hoy… jajaj mentira solo soy adicta a Harry Potter un besote Lore…**

ShinobuByako, gracias por mmm digamos interesante Review… mira Rowling dijo que Scorpius era la versión mejorada de Draco… además todo tiene su porque el se comporta así, la verdad a el le fastidia cuando Albus se pone a alegar sin sentido… y mejor decide la retirada inteligente de dejarlo hablando solo… tiene una paciencia de santo con Lily y Will pero también tiene su por que, después de todo es un Malfoy… mmm yo no puedo decirte si William y Lily pueden estar juntos y si tampoco Lily quedara por siempre con Scorpius… te adelantaría mucha parte de la historia y no tendría chiste… por el momento no puedo manejar gran trama pasional de ellos debido a la edad de Lily y que esta en una edad donde le empiezan a gustar los niños. Para Harry su hijita pues siempre será su hijita… y los demás serán los sonsacadores, aunque el no es tan extremista como lo es Ron y la comitiva de sus hermanos… para que Harry se ensuciaría las manos si lo pueden hacer sus cuñados…que bueno que me des la oportunidad de que leas lo que escribo. Saludos

**Johana** esta me la guarde para el último por tu apasionado review sobre J y J y J.

James y Jonathan ya decidieron pero si te has fijado bien la reacción de James no esta saltando de la felicidad… además la chica en cuestión esta digamos indispuesta y no ha tenido oportunidad de replica… como dijo Jona: si Joan quiere…

No le pidas mucho a James es un adolescente con hormonas que aun no sabe lo que quiere… y no tiene la presión de ser asesinado en cualquier momento por un mago oscuro o ser el elegido salvador… el solo vive la vida… y disfruta sus nuevas emociones… veremos que dictan, James no ha formalizado con nadie y si has leído… dije que tienen 2 años 7 meses para arreglar lo que se tenga que arreglar… pero no adelanto nada ni yo misma se como van a quedar las cosas…

Además, muchos también querían que Harry y Hermione quedaran juntos y ya vez que no ha sido así… entiéndase no estoy adelantando nadaaaaaa…. Pero que bueno que me leerás a pesar de todo eso es muy halagador…

Una ultima ya había dicho que no Mmm NO ES LUPIN!!! El esta muy feliz con James y Sirius… eso ya lo había dicho antes… si aparezco a los merodeadores es a todos juntos o a ninguno… Lo que Rowling ha juntado que ningún fan escritor lo separe

**Cáp.**** 11. NAVIDADES EN LA MADRIGUERA**

**ATTE **

**A. DAN. BELTRAN**


	11. Chapter 11 El N 4 de Privet Drive

**Harry Potter y su mundo es de Rowling y de warner ****Brothers, fic sin fin de lucro…**

**En memoria de Odry el yuruzquequito****, tu perdida es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo llorar… **

_**19 y 2 años después…..**_

**11**** Nº 4 DE PRIVET DRIVE**

Después del partido de quidditch la algarabía se había terminado y Noviembre transcurrió sin percance alguno, los alumnos entusiastas se preparaban para regresar a sus casas por vacaciones de navidad.

James Potter había seguido sus clases de pociones teniendo de compañera a la temperamental Sian Backer, el joven no lograba entenderla ya que ella podía ser de lo mas cambiante, siendo amable y encantadora en clases, pero cuando el trataba de hablarle fuera del aula, se volvía agresiva y no permitía que le dirigiera la palabra, Oscar con su lengua ya recuperada, también había pedido disculpas a la Huffelpuff, cosa que ella pareció agradarle, pero no por eso lo trato mejor, también daba el mismo trato que a James. Al único que parecía tolerar era a Jonathan, sus respuestas hacia el eran amables fuera y dentro de clases. Sian era una bruja muy talentosa y hábil casi en todas las clases en las que compartían juntos, el prefecto de Gryffindor sintió cierta rivalidad por ella al notar que siempre le ganaba las respuestas y los puntos para su casa, convirtiéndose desde ese momento y en adelante, todas las clases eran una enfrenta personal con la prefecta inestable de Huffelpuff.

Por otro lado Albus estaba mas que feliz, Cole Thompson se tendría que retirar forzosamente esa temporada debido a las fuertes lesiones que había sufrido en la cabeza ya que la Bludger casi se la partía en dos, pero eso no era lo que mantenía Feliz al Gryffindor si no que su mejor amigo Terry regresaría después de las vacaciones de navidad y Oscar ya le había garantizado el puesto de cazador a el, en si era una pena haber perdido a Cole, pero la realidad es que su mejor amigo volaría junto con el de nuevo… el segundo hijo de Harry había recuperado su carácter sensato y optimista, dejando atrás la histeria en la que se convertía cuando se acercaba un partido de quidditch… ahora que faltaba un cazador, James en las practicas ayudaba al equipo, era cierto que mantener su mente ocupada de las peleas constantes con Sian Backer lo habían relajado y hasta se permitía de nuevo montar la escoba…

Tal vez. Con un poco de suerte quisiera jugar de nuevo en el equipo… eso seria mejor que nada…

Con pensamiento optimista Albus se levanto y se dirigió a reunirse con su hermano y Hugo en la sala común, para después pasar por Lily y Rose acudiendo con Hagrid donde escogerían el árbol que adornaría la sala de su casa…

Lily Potter miraba con tristeza su tejido, había sufrido una falla y terriblemente había destrozado su bufanda por un error de agujas que hizo todo un horrible nudo, teniendo que desbaratarlo de nuevo porque ni Anne con toda su experiencia había podido salvarlo. El regalo no estaría listo para la fecha, esa misma tarde partirían hacia sus casas para después pasar las navidades en la casa de los abuelos Weasley-

-Esto es un desastre- dijo aventando frustrada su tejido mientras se sentaba rendida en su cama…-

-vamos Lily, no es tan malo solo, mm porque no esperas a que llegue Anne y que te de otra técnica mas rápida para terminar u otra idea….- Sugirió Eliza acostada en la cama de Anne que se encontraba completamente ordenada y limpia a diferencia del montón de ropa y cobijas destendidas que había en la suya…- aunque va a tardar, esta en la biblioteca analizando las sangrientas batallas de los antiguos brujos que ha dejado de tarea el profesor Moody. Con eso de que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que hiciéramos cuatro pergaminos para vacaciones, donde deberíamos describir los acontecimientos minuciosamente y con lujo de detalle-

-si, pero yo le pediré ayuda a tía Hermione, ella conoce esas historias mejor que nadie y con ayuda del tío Ron podré darle el dramatismo justo como lo quiere el profesor- explico Lily tirada ahora en la alfombra con las piernas arriba de su cama, tratando de que las ideas le llegaran mejor a su cabeza, para resolver el como terminar su tejido.

De pronto canturreando, entro Violeta Cold, la cuarta compañera del dormitorio, la engreída chiquilla mostraba una preciosa y larga bufanda verde con una S bordada en plata, la extendió por toda la cama y la contemplo bajo la atenta mirada de de las otras dos niñas, dirigiéndoles una vista desdeñosa… tomo rápidamente su bufanda y se fue de ahí tan campante y pronto como llego…

Lily frunció el entrecejo y decidida empezó a tejer de manera automática asustando un poco a Eliza quien la miraba con una galleta a medio comer, los exagerados movimientos que Lily hacia al ordenar a las agujas que se dieran mas prisa…

-Oye Lily tómalo con calma, mejor esperemos a… huy que es eso- dijo señalando la puerta un picoteo que se escuchaba fuera de ella… seguida de un agudo chillido que decía-

-¡TONTO pajarraco!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y la bufanda de Violeta parecía tener alas que se agitaban y se estampaban mientras se escuchaban sonoros y desesperados graznidos. Lily se levanto de repente reconocía muy bien esas alas negras-

-Blue Botons! Ven…- dijo llamando a la lechuza de Albus que volaba llevando enredado el preciado tejido de su compañera de cuarto… en un descuido Lily jalo la prenda por accidente deteniendo el loco vuelo del ave y retirándole la bufanda, la Lechuza se quedo quieta-

-¡Lo hiciste a pomposito Lily Potter! ¡Has arruinado mi tejido!- grito colérica Violeta Cold mientras veía como buena parte de la bufanda había perdido algunos hilos-

-No lo hice a propósito de veras…- se excuso Lily…

- ¡Esa lechuza Tonta, la voy a matar!- amenazo acercándose peligrosamente

-¡No te voy a dejar, fue un accidente Blue Bottons es el papa de mi Cenizas!- respondió la pelirroja abrazando protectoramente a la lechuza que parecía que no notaba la situación en la que estaba ya que empezaba a dormitar-

-¡hazte a un lado la voy a desplumar toda…!- desenfundo su varita apuntándola directo a Lily. Pero tranquilamente Eliza desde la cama aun comiendo una galleta le aventó una almohada desequilibrándola-

-¿Tu que te traes?- reclamo la morena viendo con rencor a la otra niña que seguía en la cama, pero ahora ella apuntaba con su varita-

-Haces mucho ruido, si eres tan excelente tejedora, haz nuevamente lo estropeado, supongo que paga un talento como el tuyo… eso no será progblema…- imito perfectamente en un acento francés la frase de la profesora Olympe…

-No es eso…es que ya estaba terminando…y…- tartamudeo Violeta-

-¡Ja! lo sabia, tu solo te la pasas alardeando pero esa tal Rumina es la que te hacia todo el trabajo… ahora ve llorando con tu amiga antes de que te maldiga- amenazo con simpleza bostezando la castaña mientras Lily miraba sorprendida a su amiga… que seguía blandiendo juguetonamente su varita apuntando a la otra niña-

-No te atreverías… no sabes usar un hechizo de ataque, tu eres torpe en hechizos y encantamientos…- se defendió Violeta haciendo memoria de que Eliza no era muy buena –

-tienes toda la razón por eso hay mas posibilidades que te haga hinchar los labios de esa enorme bocota que tienes… o te haga volar como accidentalmente lo hice con el profesor Flitwick… y dejarte de cabeza en medio de la sala común mostrando esos ridículos calzones de olanes que tienes…- amenazo la castaña levantándose de un brinco de la cama, Violeta vio como Lily y ella la miraban –

-¡Ustedes son unos moustros horribles!- y sin decir mas se salio cuan veloz rayo alejándose de la habitación en una dramática huida.

-Eliza…- decía la pelirroja algo sorprendida sobando al ave entre sus brazos que ya estaba profundamente dormido

-me adelante mi regalo de navidad… tenia ganas de hacerlo desde hace bastante tiempo…- sonrió con desfachatez la castaña y se acerco a Lily- ¿Quién es?- pregunto refiriéndose a la lechuza-

-oh si, es Blue Botons es la lechuza de Albus y… ¿Qué hace aquí?- se pregunto Lily-

-mira trae un mensaje en la pata- señalo Eliza e inmediatamente sacaron un pequeño pergamino que al leerlo Lily - ¡Hipogrifos! Lo olvide!- fijo y salio corriendo de la habitación con todo y Blue Botons en los brazos.

-Lo siento…- dijo toda agitada… tratando de respirar…. La pequeña pelirroja a sus hermanos y primos-

-pues donde tienes la cabeza… eso es el inconveniente de estar en Slytherin…- reclamo Albus quitándole a Blue Botons, despertándolo con un fruto seco y mandándolo a volar de nuevo a la lechucearía…

-ya esta bien Al…- dijo Rose-

Lily llevamos media hora esperándote, Hagrid debe estar impaciente… que no vuelva a pasar enana…- llamo la atención James, encaminándose a la cabaña del semigigante-

-oh iba a salir a buscarlos- dijo Hagrid encontrándoselos a medio camino iba enfundado en su enorme abrigo de piel con mil bolsas-

-lo sentimos… es que a alguien se le olvido… pero ya estamos todos aquí…- Se excuso Albus regalándole una sonrisa…

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estamos todos, a sus madres les encantara, encontré unos pinos fantásticos dentro del bosque prohibido… Grawpi nos esta esperando para arrancar al que a ustedes les guste…-explico muy contento, mientras guiaba a los niños encaminándose dentro del bosque prohibido.

-

-A Belén va a un hipogrifo corriendo sin cesar…- canturreaba Ginny Wesley preparando el espacio de la sala el lugar donde quedaría el enorme pino que sus hijos llevarían esa noche…- No tardes hipogrifo avanza presuroso… el tiempo ya llega, ya que es….-

-Navidadddddddddd…. – acompaño Kreacher el villancico en tono ronco… quien sostenía una canasta llena listones esferas, escarcha y adornos navideños muggles que a Ginny le encantaban, y no es que los adornos de magos no fueran hermosos… pero a veces, los destellos, luces e imágenes en movimiento podrían agobiar a cualquiera, por lo que la esposa de Harry, gustaba de ir acompañado de su esposo y su padre a Londres Muggles y pasearse por las tiendas departamentales, peleando por los mejores regalos a puño libre, sin varita, ya que la época navideña podría causar psicosis en la gente sin magia en opinión de Harry, pero Arthur y Ginny lo llamaban socializar con los muggles en un encuentro con contacto físico vigoroso, si vigoroso podría llamarse a estrellar el puño en las narices de señoras robustas, arrebatar a base de empujones y arañazos quien quisieran llevarse el ultimo juego de luces blancas en forma de racimos de uvas con melodías que brillan al compás de la música…

-Estoy en casa- se escucho decir a Harry en la entrada de su hogar-

-Harry Feliz navidad…- dijo Ginny corriendo a recibirlo descalza… seguida de un cargado Kreacher que por su edad cojeaba un poco pero eso no disminuía el animo de seguir a su señora y recibir como todo un elfo propio y distinguido a su amo…

- Pero aun no es Navidad Ginny…- contesto Harry desconcertado y quitándose el saco que en un agite de varita fue a dar al guardarropa del recibidor. La visión de Ginny era un poema… ya que le recordaba con un poco de escalofrió a la tía petunia, metida en esas amponas, esponjosas y almidonadas faldas con motivos de navidad en su estampado, con todo y mandil blanco a la cintura con olanes ridículos…- llego el día del adorno por lo que veo, y esa falda…

-a que te gusta… es mona verdad- dijo modelándosela tomando las puntas de la prenda y dando vueltas como niña- están de moda en el almacén muggle que fuimos Hermione y yo… mira trae muñecos de nieve y arboles de navidad… no pude resistirlo y me la compre… la usare en la cena de navidad… me veo bonita –

-tu siempre estas bonita, aunque te pusieras un costal de papas Ginny…- dijo Harry simplemente acercándose a ella tratándole de dar un beso, pero una mano lo detuvo en su camino- ¿Es todo lo que piensas decir…?- dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo aun su mano en alto y tapándole el camino a sus labios…Harry asintió en silencio…- Kreacher…- llamo tronando los dedos la pelirroja y el elfo inmediatamente soltó la canasta y poniéndose a su lado comenzó a decir-

- es lo mejor y la mas linda prenda que se ha comprado mi señora, luce espectacular en ella, no hay nadie mas bello que mi ama para lucir tan encantadores vestidos- recito el viejo elfo y otro truene de dedos lo callo mirando a la pelirroja con devoción…

Harry solo enarco una ceja, definitivamente la etapa de intransigencia navideña hacia su aparición, Ginny se ponía obsesiva con poner la casa en un ambiente totalmente navideño, no importara cuanto tiempo faltara, podría ser desde un mes antes que llegara diciembre hasta un día antes de la navidad… la pelirroja se pasaba los días enteros pegando adornos, haciéndolos, deshaciéndolos, para que todo quedara a su gusto y tener una perfecto decorado… para consuelo de Harry solo era una vez al año que ella se ponía así, lo mejor por hacer era cuidar y estar del lado de su esposa mientras la etapa pasaba… para su mala suerte, Albus podría parecerse mucho físicamente a el pero por otro lado había heredado esas misma manías de su madre…

- Estas espectacular Gin… tu falda es original, interesante y muy pintoresca a todos les gustaran- dijo Harry y Ginny sonrió complacida bajando la mano y permitiendo que su esposo le diera el ansiado beso que siempre se regalaban cuando se saludaban-

-como te fue en el trabajo- dijo Ginny tomada de la mano de el, mientras se dirigían a la cocina y Harry se sentaba para ver como su mujer le servia la comida- mm solo una pequeña reunión con el ministro de rigor, pero no hubo muchos puntos a tocar, mas bien tenemos puesta la mira en Hogwarts por el caso de Joan Princess… la búsqueda que hicimos Ted junto con Ron y George no dio resultados…

-es horrible pensar que Joan no va a pasar las navidades con su familia… somos afortunados que nuestros hijos vallan a estar con nosotros- reflexiono Ginny mientras el elfo rápidamente se giro sirviendo un trozo de carne bañado con salsa de hidromiel… especialidad de Kreacher… Harry tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la sentó en sus piernas, su esposa se había vuelto un poco más sensible con su maternidad, y la abrazo…

-shhhh… -consoló…- y dime que más compraste-

-oh si, te va a encantar- se levanto Ginny inmediatamente tratando de animase y trayendo una enorme bolsa saco un suéter con un reno bordado en relieve que sobresalía con una enorme nariz roja que prendía y apagaba-

-al Sr. Weasley le encantara- dijo Harry probando un bocado de su comida…

-yo no eh dicho que es para mi papa- contesto sonriente la pelirroja diciéndole con la mirada que la navideña prenda era para el… el ojiverde por poco y se atraganta con su bocado mientras Kreacher palmeaba la espalda de su amo preocupadísimo…

-

-Lily, deja de estar tejiendo y sube al expreso-ordeno James mientras ayudaba a subir a Meredith y a Rose al vagón… donde Yue ya las esperaba arriba de este-

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Hugo mientras veía como las agujas de Lily se movían rapidísimo…

- un cubre brazos- contesto con simpleza Lily siendo agarrada de los costados por Jonathan sin que ella dejara de tejer y subiéndola al vagón, bajo las indicaciones de James, quien se encargaba de vigilar que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor tomaran el expreso, ayudado por Oscar, Jonathan y Lucas Segmus, quien poco a poco iba siendo aceptado como compañero de cuarto por los tres amigos…

-dirás unos guantes- corrigió Hugo pero eso no tiene forma de guantes solo es un tira larga de tejido

-Por eso te dije que es un cubre brazos… ya veras…- aseguro con entusiasmo la pelirroja mientras caminaban para su compartimiento-

-que pases una feliz navidad Lily- dijo alegremente William acompañado por Scorpius al pasar junto a ella-

-Willo Feliz navidad- contesto sonriente deteniéndose antes de entrar a su compartimiento- ¡feliz navidad Scorpius…!- Lily le deseo al rubio que siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando escucho a la niña-

-aun no lo es, faltan días para navidad…- observo arrogante- se dice te deseo una feliz navidad…

- ¡gracias por tus buenos deseos! - dijo la pelirroja acercándosele tomo una de sus manos cerrándola con las dos suyas… sorprendiéndolo- te mandare tu regalo ese día…- sonrió contenta

-Te estaba corrigiendo tu mal vocabulario, no te deseaba nada- dijo el rubio safandose bruscamente- no me toques… y no me mandes nada- contesto, dándose la media vuelta…

-tu que me vas a regalar…- pregunto Lily, pero Scorpius ya no le respondió, abrió la puerta que comunicaba al otro vagón y se metió dentro de ella…- a ti también te mandare algo el día de navidad… Willo por supuesto-

-yo también quiero mandarte algo pero no se como…- confeso William-

-no te preocupes… ah ya se como sabrás… te mandare la dirección de donde estaré junto con tu regalo y así me regresas mi regalo- resolvió con simpleza-

-pero yo no tengo lechuza…-

-No te preocupes ya arreglaremos eso…-dijo Lily- bueno, como es posible que no nos veamos al bajar del tren, entonces te deseo la mejor de las navidades William Evans- abrazo sorpresivamente al pelirrojo-

-fe…feliz navidad a ti también Lily Potter- tartamudeo nervioso el niño separándose rápidamente con las mejillas rojas…- ya, ya me voy… nos veremos luego…

-si- contesto afirmando y diciéndole adiós se metió al compartimiento donde Rose, Meredith, Yue y Hugo esperaban –

-que hacías…- pregunto curiosa Yue…-

-les decía feliz navidad a William y Scorpius…- sonrió Lily mientras le mostraba su tejido a la oriental…

-te juntas mucho con Scorpius Malfoy verdad Lily- dijo Meredith que estaba sentada junto a Rose y tenia en sus manos un ejemplar reciente del profeta donde leía un articulo de Ginny Potter…-

-eh si es muy agradable- contesto- y muy talentoso, nos ayuda a William y a mí en nuestros estudios, además que sabe muchas cosas y nos las enseña-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto desconfiada Rose arqueando una ceja-

-¿Qué cosas? Mmm bueno, cosas como que el accio no funciona con objetos perdidos, que se dice winguardian no winguardiam… que el pie de manzana sabe mejor con manzanas maduras y la canela se le agrega al ultimo y que se dice te deseo feliz navidad- termino recitando Lily, sin despegar la vista de su tejido que seguía bordando.

-ah bueno- respiro aliviada la castaña mientras miraba a su amiga pelirroja cómplicemente-

-es raro que ustedes siempre estén cerca de el…- dijo Meredith- es la primera vez que lo veo con amigos, verdad Rose, por lo general el, hasta en las clases prefería hacer las cosas solo, ni siquiera se junta con los de su mismo año… muchos dicen que es un creído, que aun tiene las ideas medievales de la sangre pura… y como sus antepasados fueron partidarios de –tu-sabes-quien… nadie es digno de que el dirija su palabra…-

- ¡Eso no es cierto…!- se paro ofendida Lily…- el no es así, si no porque le hablaría a Willo, el es hijo de Muggles y a mi que yo soy la hija de Harry Potter… quien acabo con Voldemort- termino enérgica ante la mirada alarmada de los demás ya que aunque los años habían pasado, se prefería no nombrar al causante de tanto dolor en aquella época negra para el mundo mágico…

-Lily, mejor no lo nombres- dijo temerosa Yue recibiendo una mirada severa de la pelirroja… ella iba a responder pero Meredith simplemente sonrió y dijo-

-tienes razón… el no debe ser así, ya que tu lo conoces mejor… discúlpame…- termino mirando significativamente a Rose que analizaba cuidadosamente la apasionada reacción de su prima…-

-Hola gente- irrumpió Oscar arruinando la tensión del momento, saludo alegremente a los ocupantes del compartimiento, acompañado de Jonathan y Lucas- oh esta lleno…-observo

-si esta lleno- dijo Rose levantando la vista del profeta-

-pero esta vacío el compartimiento de a lado capitán...- indico Lucas metiéndose dentro del mismo-

-perfecto cazador... ahora dejemos las puertas abiertas para poder platicar a gusto- dijo Oscar también pasando a sentarse-

-yo quiero ir con ustedes- exclamo Hugo entusiasmado por la idea de ir con los amigos de James...- ¿puedo Rose…?- pregunto suplicante a su hermana que se veía indecisa por la razón de que su pequeño hermano compartiría durante todo el trayecto el asiento con el para nada buen ejemplo de Oscar Diggory…

-eh yo… ¡Albus!- dijo Rose, llamando a Al que acababa de llegar-

-Hola siento el retraso Hagrid y yo acabamos de amarrar los arboles de navidad, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Al, te hago un intercambio. Tu te sientas en aquel compartimiento y cuidas a Hugo y yo cuido a Lily, te parece- sugirió como propuesta Rose… a lo que su primo solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a sentarse junto con un alegre Hugo en el compartimiento de a lado que ya ocupaban Jonathan, Oscar y Lucas…

El trayecto del expreso paso tranquilamente James llego a las dos horas, después de hacer su ronda como prefecto llevándose a Oscar ya que como capitán de quidditch tenia el mismo nivel que el y ayudaría a remplazar a Joan por el momento… una hora mas tarde los dos regresaron cargados de golosinas que compartieron con ambos ocupantes de compartimientos para calmar el hambre… así siguieron el trayecto hasta que sorpresivamente Sian Backer llego al vagón que los chicos ocupaban-

-Sian… - dijo Jonathan mientras observaba como la chica removía una bolsa de papel en sus manos nerviosamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar-

-yo… bueno… eh venido- tartamudeo nerviosa- ¡Feliz navidad Potter!- dijo de repente desconcertando a todos… James se quedo sorprendido sin saber que decir… solo atino a pararse y a recibir el regalo-

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sian molesta- No te me acerques ególatra, esto no es para ti...- aclaro de inmediato, dando algunos pasos para atrás desconcertando a James- Albus Potter feliz navidad- dijo, haciendo que Al volteara a verla totalmente sorprendido… Sian entro al compartimiento pasando por el lado de el hijo mayor de Harry con mucho cuidado, como si este le contagiara la peste o algo si se rozaran e hizo lo mismo al pasar junto con Oscar y llego con el ojiverde que ni siquiera se había parado- gracias por tus palabras… feliz navidad- ofreció dando el paquete que el chico tomo al sentir un codazo que Hugo le dio para que reaccionara… dijo un Feliz Navidad casi inmutable y la prefecta sonrió dejando a todos mudos con su deslumbrante sonrisa… agregando- espero volverte a enfrentar el año que entra, esta vez no me dejare vencer…- y se dio la media vuelta pasando con el mismo cuidado junto al prefecto de Gryffindor, haciendo en cuanto ella se fue que todos miraran a Albus quien simplemente encogió los hombros en señal de no saber lo que pasaba y terminando riéndose de lo tonto que había lucido James, sin mas percances el viaje continuo hasta llegar al anden 9 y 3/4-

-¡Mama...!- saludo Hugo al bajar del vagón, corriendo a abrazar a Hermione quien lo esperaba ya con los brazos abiertos…

-que te ha parecido Hogwarts...-

-fascinante mama... la clase de historia de magia es la mejor…- confirmo su hijo emocionado…-

-hola Hugo…- dijo apareciendo Ginny- Harry y Ron están ya bajando los arboles aya nos encontramos a Albus y a Rose…- aclaro la pelirroja a su cuñada mientras recibía un beso de saludo de su sobrino-

-¡mami…!- grito emocionada Lily corriendo a abrazar a su madre quien supo recibir la tacleada que su hija le hacia por abrazo-

-hola mi pequeña…estas fuerte por lo que veo- dijo Ginny reponiéndose de la embestida de su hija que seguía pegada a su cintura-

Después llegaron Harry y Ron cargados con tres arboles reducidos a 20 centímetros de largo, junto con Rose y Albus, saludando a los pequeños, esperaron que James se asegurara de que todos los de Gryffindor bajaran de los vagones… se reunió despidiéndose de sus amigos y llegando junto con su familia quien ya estaban listos para marcharse.

Tal como había predicho Lily, no tubo oportunidad de ver a William y mucho menos a Scorpius, solo alcanzo de despedirse de Eliza y Ann con quien se encontró en la salida del andén por casualidad, deseándose una feliz navidad y prometiéndose que se escribirían en vacaciones…

Los Potter y los Weasley se despidieron afuera de la estación de King Cross, acordando reunirse en días siguientes en la madriguera para empezar con los preparativos de navidad…

Harry condujo hasta la comunidad de Dumblendore, donde Kreacher esperaba ya emocionado a sus jóvenes amos en su regreso, esmerándose en preparar los platillos favoritos de estos, para ver las sonrientes caras de los tres niños saboreando los manjares que el había cocinado especialmente para ellos… la puerta se abrió y una cabellera rojo oscuro atravesó el umbral, El viejo elfo se vio envuelto de pronto en un apretado y asfixiante abrazo de su joven señorita mientras ella le deseaba un feliz navidad… ante los gritos de James que ordenaba a su hermana que soltara el frágil cuerpo de Kreacher antes que lo quebrara… así la familia Potter estaba de nuevo reunida en casa…

-

-No una túnica nueva, no- decía Lily mirando los aparadores de madame Malkins… Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había regresado a casa, en esa ocasión Lily acompañaba a su padre en las compras de regalos para navidad, le encantaba ir viendo de aparador en aparador, observando todos los adornos e ingeniosos regalos que siempre eran una novedad en todas las tiendas, aunque esta vez Lily tenia otro objetivo, encontrar el regalo perfecto para William…- un libro tiene muchos… yo se los eh visto… una escoba… pero no tengo dinero para una tan buena, como la de Albus- seguía pensando mientras caminaba de la mano de Harry quien se detenía en algunos lugares comprando cosas. Entraron a Ollivanders, donde el dueño los recibió gustosos.

Harry había ido a que pulieran su varita, sacando brillo al acebo que ya lucia algo maltratado por el continuo uso…

-Mecachis...- grito de repente Lily-

-que dijiste- pregunto Harry divertido por la extraña palabra que su hija había soltado de repente, haciendo que ambos adultos voltearan a mirar con curiosidad a la pequeña-

-no, nada papa, lo siento- contesto la pequeña pelirroja mientras observaba la ventana, Lily se había quebrado la cabeza por saber que regalar a Willo cuando recordó que ella si le había dado una dirección para que el le escribiera pero el no le había dado la suya, y por lo que alguna vez le había dicho el, vivía en un lugar donde había muchos muggles, le seria difícil a cenizas encontrar la casa… y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo su regalo como ella quería, a diferencia de Scorpius quien vivían en un lugar de una comunidad mágica, era mas fácil para la lechuza dar con el… que con su amigo pelirrojo…

Levanto la vista algo desilusionada, ya que tenia dos problemas, no sabia que regalar ni como hacérselo llegar a tiempo… y fue cuando la vio… el emporio de las lechuzas, a pesar de la oscuridad que se percibía dentro, una lechuza mitad blanco y mitad negro ululaba escandalosamente en su jaula, parecía que le molestaba estar encerrada ya que el dueño de la tienda quería hacerla callar…- yo no tengo una lechuza…- había dicho William y Lily salio corriendo de Ollivanders, seguida inmediatamente por su padre-

-¡La quiero!… Sr.… quiero a esa lechuza- se dirigió agitada y emocionada la pequeña al encargado de la tienda-

-Lily no vuelvas a salir corriendo, me asustaste- Harry reprendía a su hija, había corrido también detrás de ella preocupado, recuperando el aliento vio que Lily seguía viendo a la lechuza bicolor bajo la mirada confusa del encargado…

-Esta lechuza a estado mucho tiempo aquí, es ruidosa, floja y algo mal humorienta… tengo otras mas dóciles que podrías comprar jovencita…- explico el vendedor-

-¿Lucen tan especial como ella?- pregunto Lily observando que la lechuza en el lado de plumaje blanco su ojo era negro y del lado de plumaje oscuro su ojo era gris blanquecino…-

-Bueno, si te refieres al ojo bicolor, pues no, pero las otras son mas comunes, son fuertes y dóciles, pueden llevar muchos paquetes y…-

-No, yo quiero esa por favor- contesto firmemente Lily…-

-Lily tu ya tienes a Cenizas, para que quieres otra lechuza…- indico Harry mirando a la lechuza quien se había callado y ahora miraba a la niña-

-No papa, no es para mi, es para mi amigo Willo, el no tiene una y yo quiero que su lechuza sea especial, porque el es especial… y esa es especial…- aclaro de inmediato- quiero esa señor, además debe estar de mal humor porque hace tanto tiempo que no estira las alas… y mi hermano es un genio para entrenarlas- seguía platicando Lily mientras entraba a la tienda tomada de la mano de Harry.

Salieron del emporio con una jaula azul y la lechuza bicolor. Le habían hecho falta dos galeones a la pelirroja que su padre puso enseguida, ante la felicidad y el escándalo que la niña ofreció en agradecimiento. Después de muchas compras… Harry y Lily habían terminado tomando un helado el **Flourish y Blotts **descansando de la odisea que era conseguir los regalos navideños-

- Tu amo es una persona muy amable- decía Lily indicándole a la lechuza que parecía que entendía todo lo que la niña le decía- así que no serás maltratada y supongo que saldrás todas las noches, ah, estarás en Hogwarts con muchas lechuzas, serás amigo de Cenizas y volaras por todo el bosque, Willo te amara mucho…- termino de decir, dándole un fruto seco que la lechuza devoro en seguida-

-Lily- llamo Harry e inmediatamente la pequeña puso toda su atención a su padre- dime, como es ese Willo amigo tuyo-

-eh-medito por un momento la pregunta- pues es amable y tiene talento para la magia, me hace reír mucho y siempre esta a mi lado… además que… Papa…- se detuvo un momento Lily- el tiene tus ojos… y se apellida Evans como tu… yo pensé en la posibilidad que… fuera uno de nosotros… su cabello es igual al mío y nos llevamos tan bien- concluyo emocionada… pero Harry la miraba serio sin decir nada por un momento hasta que se atrevió a preguntar-

-y el es feliz… te ha platicado algo de su familia-

-pues el es de familia muggle, dice que antes de venir a Hogwarts se sentía solo y no jugaba con los demás niños, pero que su abuela y su padre le decían que no tenia porque sentirse mal, que el no era diferente, solo que era extraordinario o algo así, su abuela lo acompaño al callejón Diagon, pero… que se le dificulto mucho encontrar las cosas ya que no están acostumbrados a nuestro mundo… pero en si que sabe que lo quieren mucho…

-Harry sonrió con tristeza un poco, pero después se sintió aliviado…-

-El esta feliz de haber venido a Hogwarts papa- continuo la pelirroja dando una probada mas a su helado- dice que por primera vez se siente que pertenece a un lugar… y que el quidditch es el mejor deporte del mundo… pero no lo juega, no tiene una escoba y las del colegio son mortales a decir verdad…

-Harry trago en seco y se sintió conmovido, ya que eso mismo opino el cuando tubo su turno de entrar a Hogwarts, el también había encontrado su lugar y había hecho amigos, conociendo a su familia que ahora lo hacían tan feliz, aunque paso por muchas cosas, el no cambiaria ningún momento triste por todos los alegres que paso en el colegio…

-Papi… te aseguro que el tío Ron estará contentísimo cuando le llegue esa nueva escoba en navidad- interrumpió Lily, sacudiéndolo un poco… llamándolo, ella se refería al encargo que Harry había hecho para el tío Ron de una escoba edición limitada brasileña que su cuñado no había podido conseguir, pero que el jefe de aurores moviendo sus influencias pudo hacerse de una-

- yo espero que si… bien vamos a pasar con tu tío George y Ron…- indico Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos…

Lily termino su helado y ayudada por Harry con la enorme jaula tomo la mano que su padre le ofrecía y se dirigieron juntos a Sortilegios Weasley que se encontraba cerrado por vacaciones prematuras que habían tomado sus dueños.

Harry abrió la puerta, llamando para avisar que entraba-

-ya vamos Harry…- se escucho la voz de Veriti desde arriba y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, George bajaba cargando con sumo cuidado a la rubia chica, tratándola como si se fuera a romper… detrás Ron los miraba con cara de fastidio…

-Hola tía Veriti- se acerco Lily cuando George dejándola de cargar la deposito cuidadosamente en el piso ante la mirada encantada de esta quien aun colgaba los brazos del cuello de su pelirrojo-

-hola Lily, que grande estas, como te trata Hogwarts…- dijo con simpleza Veriti, recibiendo un beso de la pequeña

- muy bien, hola bebe como estas- se dirigió a el vientre de la rubia.

Una de las nuevas noticias que se tenía en la familia era que George había dado en el blanco y por fin iba a ser papa de lo que parecía ser una niña. La familia se había puesto muy contenta con el próximo nacimiento y más que eso, significaba que George sentaría cabeza con su novia de tantos años, trayendo un poco de alegría quitada con la muerte de Fred, ese hecho aunque no lo pareciera había opacado su vida. El gemelo se puso tan nervioso con la noticia que había caído desmayado en los artículos asalta clases tragándose una pastilla vomitiva por accidente, que si bien no se sabia si el ataque de vomito que le dio fue por los efectos de la grajea o de las felices noticias.

Desde entonces casi para todo cargaba y cuidaba de sobremanera a su novia, no dejaba que moviera un plato ni nada que la pusiera en peligro o la fatigara, la rubia encantada recibía con gusto los mimos, ya que por primera vez toda la atención del pelirrojo era para ella y los dos se la pasaban pegados como sanguijuelas el uno con el otro.

Harry rió porque Lily seguía contándole cosas a la inexistente barriga de Veriti ya que solo tenia dos meses de embarazo y observo con atención el interior de la tienda que había dejado de visitar toda una semana debido a las insistencias de Ginny quien aprovechaba todos los momentos libres para hacer las compras con motivos de su dramática etapa de navidad… y lo arrastraba junto con ella

El lugar parecía sumamente ordenado como nunca lo había estado, Ron le explico que George se puso obsesivo con que fuera un lugar seguro para evitar que Veriti siendo un poco torpe, fuera a tropezar o caer haciéndose daño a ella y la bebe con alguna caja mal puesta o con algun articulo peligroso, así que el gemelo, destacándose por nunca haber sido precavido y siempre arriesgado en los experimentos de sortilegios Weasley, ahora se había convertido en el Mago de la seguridad aliándose y estando de acuerdo con la brigada de Precaución que formaban Percy y Hermione al vigilar lo que sus hijos, sobrinos, hermanos y marido adquirían para jugar…

Ron extrañaba eso, ahora ni siquiera contaban con el en las fechorías que aun hacían a espaldas de su madre y esposas, por primera vez se sentía solo, Harry hacia mucho tiempo que lo abandonaba cuando se trataba de arriesgar sus traseros a sabiendas que Ginny podría ponerse hecha una furia, el muy cobarde se retiraba dignamente y dejaba que los hermanos Weasley se explayaran en sus travesuras sin la presencia ni la participación de el… Una reprimenda de la señora Weasley no era tan riesgosa ya que siempre se había comportado benelova con el aunque tuviera la misma responsabilidad que todos y ese toque de inmunidad lo había salvado varias veces, pero otra cosa muy diferente era su esposa, Ginny nunca se había caracterizado por ser pasiva y quedarse con los brazos cruzados y las reprimendas que podría darle, hacían que lo pensara dos veces… por lo que Ron no podía contar con su mejor amigo y cuñado favorito en las filas para sus aventuras… y por lo que veía tampoco ahora con su hermano mas valiente y atrevido quien lideraba esas hazañas normalmente….

El pelirrojo suspiro al ver como George agitaba la varita y aparecía un cómodo sillón para Veriti acomodando una almohada en su espalda… la sonrisa del gemelo era indescriptible, hacia tanto tiempo que el no sonreía así, que Ron no pudo evitar sentir empatia y sonrió junto con Harry de la misma manera… aunque había perdido al mejor de sus aliados su hermano estaba de nuevo de regreso y eso lo valía todo.

Harry recordó algo que Lily había mencionado y pidió a Ron que salieran hacia el callejón Diagon , dejando a su hija, que platicaba encantada con su fresca tía, mientras George minutos después salía presuroso hacia la heladería a traerle uno de esos extraños antojos que a su mujer le venían de repente… media hora después Harry y Ron entraban platicando de modelos de escobas, el primero llevaba un paquete largo bajo el brazo inmediatamente llamo a la pelirroja y despidiéndose se desaparecieron regresando a casa donde Ginny, Albus y James los esperaban…

Faltaban dos días para navidad y los tres jóvenes Potters jugaban en el jardín del patio trasero…

Lily había pedido a James que entrenara un poco a la nueva lechuza bicolor que se había puesto un poco nerviosa y agresiva con la presencia de las demás aves, peleándose el primer día de su llegada con Hedwin segunda quedando ambas aves malheridas, entonces la pelirroja ante la molestia de su hermano sugirió que el la entrenara para dejarla lista y domada.

En ese momento Blue Botons seguida por Cenizas volaban al lado de la lechuza bicolor indicándole atravesar los aros de luz que James había formado, haciendo una trayectoria Hedwin II guiaba a la manada dándoles la pauta para la velocidad y la trayectoria a seguir que su dueño creaba con su varita. Albus desde el cielo montado en su ráfaga llameante vigilaba que las aves no tomaran otro camino o se perdieran…

Así pasaron dos horas hasta que James hizo una señal y las otras tres lechuzas descendieron posándose en una de las ramas del gran manzano que tenían fuera y servia como su hogar, la lechuza bicolor se distrajo un momento pero a un movimiento de James el camino que el había creado para que el ave lo siguiera brillo y esta inmediatamente comenzó a seguirlo, terminando en menos de un minuto y posándose tranquilamente en el brazo del prefecto se quedo quieta-

-esta lista- dijo satisfactoriamente sobando la cabeza de la lechuza y dándole una golosina de carne-

-Eres sorprendente James… la dejaste domada y lista- exclamo Lily mirando orgullosa a la lechuza que seria el reglo de su mejor amigo-

- a esa lechuza solo le faltaba recordar un poco lo que se le había enseñado verdad- interrumpió Albus con el cabello todo alborotado bajándose de la escoba, mirando a James quien asentía ante su comentario- pobrecita-continuo, sobando la cabeza del ave que ululaba con gusto- duro mucho tiempo encerrada…

-entonces ya puedo mandársela verdad…- pregunto Lily

-eh, yo supongo que si…- evaluó su hermano mayor…

-joven James, mi respetable señora ah dicho que es tiempo de partir a la casa de sus abuelos- interrumpió Kreacher llevando los abrigos de los tres niños, el viejo elfo bestia un conjunto abrigador indicando que el también saldría con ellos-

-bien, enseguida iremos- respondió el mayor de los Potters, silbando dio la orden a las tres lechuzas que se metieran en las jaulas que esperaban arriba del auto…

Poniéndose los abrigos James metió a la lechuza bicolor dentro de su jaula que llevaban dentro del auto. Harry le había dicho a Lily que tenia en su poder la dirección de su amigo y pasarían a darle su regalo en el trayecto, aunque la dirección de William no quedaba en el camino a la madriguera se desviarían un poco…

Después de conducir por un rato Harry se metió por unas conocidas y arregladas calles, aunque habían pasado los años, la gente del lugar parecía tan estirada y presumido como el la recordaba, doblo a la derecha y ahora los jardines de los vecinos se encontraban cubiertos de nieve en lugar de los delicados jardines que lucían en primavera, algunos de ellos estaban dando paladas para retirar el agua congelada de sus caminos, otros simplemente veían desde la ventana al elegante auto que llevaba arriba de este lo que parecían jaulas cubiertas con mantas…

- Harry se detuvo el auto y dio un suspiro recargándose en el maniubro, miro a su lado derecho, frente a el, el No. 4 de Privet Drive estaba igual que como cuando lo había visto la ultima vez-

-Esperen un momento-indico a su esposa y sus hijos- vamos Lily- dijo abriendo la puerta, la niña obedeció contenta, Albus le ayudo a sacar la jaula desde su interior, los dos hermanos varones se despidieron del ave… y Ginny deseo un suerte a su marido desde el interior del auto, cuando la pequeña pelirroja cerro la puerta, tomo la mano libre que su padre le ofrecía… ya que con la otra sujetaba el paquete largo que llevaba aquella ocasión cuando regreso con Ron a sortilegios Weasley…

Piso la nieve que se había acumulado en el pasillo que dirigía a la puerta, vio que había luces encendidas, significando que sus ocupantes estaban en casa, llego a la puerta y soltando la mano de Lily, toco el timbre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Siento no poder contestar ya personalmente, pero no duden que lo haré individualmente…a sus correos aunque si puedo poner un resumen de sus dudas en las teorías…

Solo uno especial para johana: ehmm quien es Oliver para ponerlo con Rose? Oliver Wood es demasiado viejo para ella y Ron lo mataría primero…

Esta semana recibí unos comentarios que me molestaron de sobre manera y pensé en dejar el fic, ya que hay formas de decir las cosas, pero el jueves en la noche perdí a mi gato Odry inesperadamente… murió por un descuido en mi casa y creo que ahora mi enojo por los malos comentarios de esa persona me son tan insignificantes… comparados con la perdida de tan hermoso compañero…hasta me parece tonta mi actitud y el hecho de haberme enfadado… una disculpa para los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review constructivo

**S****aben que este fic siempre estará dedicado a todos los que leen lo que yo tengo que contar… excepto a "Dolores Umbrige" que sabe escribir cosas que hacen sentir mal a las personas…**

Atte.

Dan. Beltran

**CAP. 12 LAS NAVIDADES EN LA MADRIGUERA**


	12. Chapter 12 Navidades en la Madriguera

Harry Potter y todo su mundo es de autoría de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers, historia sin fin de lucro.

Dedicado en especial a D. J. R. quien me enseña que nunca se es demasiado joven o viejo para luchar por los sueños y volvernos lo que deseamos ser… no eres mi tipo pero has cautivado mi corazón con tu forma de pensar…

Pero sobre todo, dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar…

_**19 y 2 años después**_

**Cáp.**** 12 NAVIDADES EN LA MADRIGUERA…**

Harry toco el timbre y miro un poco incomodo el lugar, la misma casa, la misma calle, el mismo jardín, lo único diferente es que todo lo cubría la nieve, había pasado tantos años, que olvidaba que Privet Drive a pesar de todo, podía lucir como un lugar agradable, así cubierta toda de blanco, miro la ventana, parecía que nadie estaba a pesar de que las luces se encontraban encendidas… regreso su mirada al auto donde Ginny y sus otros dos hijos lo miraban atentos, entonces la pequeña a su lado volvió a tocar el timbre impaciente, primero todo siguió en silencio pero después se escucharon unos pasitos bajando a tropel las escaleras, acompañado de un- ¡ya voy… espere un segundo…!- la pelirroja reconoció inmediatamente la voz de William y se removió emocionada junto a su padre… -

-¡Willo soy yo!- grito… ansiosa, esperando ya ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo…

-¿¡LILY!?- Se escucho detrás de la puerta…seguido de un- ¡DIABLOS!- para luego oír como se retiraban los cerrojos y la puerta se abría, ahí detrás de ella, estaba un chico de 11 años, todo sorprendido y apenado, mirándolos con increíbles ojos verdes. Harry por primera vez comprendió lo que las personas que conocieron a su madre querían decir cuando se referían a que tenia los ojos de Lily Evans… el niño poseía esos enormes ojos verde esmeralda que también el tenia, llevaba el cabello alborotado rojo oscuro igual al de su hija, se fijo en la vestimenta del niño llevaba pantalones de mezclilla con un suéter a rayas… andaba en calcetines impecablemente limpios a pesar de andar con ellos por toda la casa, su rostro se parecía tanto al de las fotos de Lily Evans que el ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia ya que ese niño parecía mas hijo de la desaparecida bruja que el mismo-

- Lily ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo desde la puerta el chiquillo-

- pues vine a entregarte tu regalo a que mas….-dijo con simpleza- el es mi papa y me ah acompañado junto a mi mama y mis hermanos que están en el carro- señalo la niña al auto que estaba estacionado frente a su casa-

-ah no te hubieras molestado- dijo William mirando atónito a Harry-

-No es ninguna molestia ¿William? Soy Harry Potter- extendió la mano el hombre mientras el chiquillo la estrechaba emocionado-

-¡¡¡es un gusto señor!!!- dijo estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía, mirando al padre de su amiga con admiración-

- toma… - interrumpió Lily entregando la enorme jaula cubierta con un moño rojo en su punta- ábrelo yo lo escogí para ti…- el niño asintió obedeciendo y lo que vio lo maravillo, una hermosa lechuza bicolor dormía placidamente en el interior -

-¿es mía?- pregunto incrédulo-

-por supuesto, es tuya…- aclaro Lily

-¿como se llama?-

-no se, es tuya, así que debes ponerle un nombre…-

- en serio… pues pensare en uno entonces, oh pero que descortés, pasen, pase Sr. Potter por favor, mi abuela ha salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena de navidad y mi papa esta en el trabajo, pero no debe de tardar, le encantara verlo… usted conoce a mi papa verdad…

- Si… lo conozco de toda la vida…-dijo, sorprendiendo a ambos niños- ¿conoces a su papa, papa?- pregunto la pelirroja jalando de su mano, Harry solo asintió y continuo mirando al pelirrojo-

- entonces no están en casa ¿William?- pregunto -

-No… lo lamento señor si hubiéramos sabido que vendrían,… lo siento… pero pasen por favor.-

-No, no podemos, tenemos que llegar a casa de los abuelos de Lily, solo queríamos dejarte la lechuza y esto- aclaro Harry entregándole el largo paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo- Lily me dijo que te gusta el quidditch…

-¡Si¡Es lo mejor del mundo mágico!- contesto William con ojos entusiastas y brillantes…

-entonces espero que te guste, no es mucho pero te servirá… en cuanto aprendas a controlarla, trata de no utilizarla cercas de aquí, tu abuela podría no gustarle mucho-explico al niño que asentía a todo lo que Harry le indicaba- bueno es hora de irnos… Feliz Navidad…- dijo despidiéndose

-oh, feliz navidad señor Potter- termino diciendo William tomando la mano que Harry le ofrecía… y soltándola después- feliz navidad Lily… ah espera si, traeré tu regalo… lo tengo arriba-

-Noooo….-exclamo de repente, deteniendo al pelirrojo- manda a tu lechuza, mi hermano la entreno, lo esperare de acuerdo… Feliz navidad Willo- se despidió Lily tomando de nuevo la mano de su padre dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al auto donde ambos subieron. William decía adiós muy contento agitando su mano desde la entrada de Privet Drive Nº 4 y el carro entonces arranco. Harry miro la casa por ultima vez, no imagino regresar ahí, el conocer a William Evans le había hecho sentir bienestar y presentía que no seria la primera vez que volvería a ese lugar, aunque no salio como lo esperaba, sabia que después ya habría tiempo de encontrarse con la abuela y el padre del pequeño pelirrojo…

-No puedo creer que haya entrenado una lechuza para un Slytherin…- decía James acurrucado en el asiento trasero-

-oye pues que crees tienes una hermana Slytherin- dijo Ginny a su hijo desde el asiento delantero, mientras miraba a Harry que seguía conduciendo- oh tenemos una hija Slytherin…

-mis condolencias hermano, por tu hermana Slytherin…- comento en tono solemne Albus-

-¡Oye! También soy tu hermana…- reclamo Lily…

-si, pero a mi me da igual en donde estés, mientras no te metas en problemas y por consiguiente no me metas en problemas… todo estará bien…

-eso es a lo que yo llamo amor de hermanos condicional…- dijo la madre de estos, observando a sus hijos y busco la mirada de Harry, pero este seguía conduciendo sin decir nada, la pelirroja solo puso una mano en el hombro de su marido y sonrió, el devolvió la sonrisa y continuo manejando, Lily había sacado su tejido de rayas negras y verdes

Yo estoy muy orgulloso de que este en Slytherin mi señorita- dijo Kreacher acomodado en el asiento junto a Lily-

-oh, muchas gracias- Kreacher- contesto con una sonrisa, al viejo elfo.

-¿que es eso?- dijo Harry hablando por primera vez, refiriéndose al tejido que su hija bordaba con tanto esmero-

- pues es una manga- contesto Albus con lógica-

-hay claro que no…- dijo la pequeña pelirroja fastidiada, siguio tejiendo- es un cubre manos…- termino con tonito de autosuficiencia y siguió en su labor, todos en el auto simplemente miraban como ahora ya comenzaba a unir el tejido haciéndolo parecer un tubo solamente, y mejor callaron si a Lily se le metía algo en la cabeza era mejor no contradecirla, en pocas horas llegaron a la madriguera donde Molly Weasley los esperaba Feliz con los brazos abiertos ya en la puerta de la madriguera.-

-

-Lily abrió los ojos despertando, lo primero que vio fue el móvil de escobas que Rose tenia en su habitación, este se movía ligeramente con el aire que se colaba por la pequeña rendija entreabierta de la ventana, se incorporo con pereza mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que su prima, dueña de la habitación ya no se encontraba durmiendo a su lado… se levanto aun sueñenta tropezando con el suave dosel de la cama, alcanzando a sujetarse del buró que se encontraba al lado, tumbando las esfera de cristal que había en este, las volvió a acomodar para luego dirigirse a la ventana cubierta de nieve. Observo a través de ella a la madriguera que se encontraba enfrente, ahí fuera de esta se encontraba el tío Bill, cargando unos leños, seguido del buen Teddy, quien llevaba una cantidad mayor de troncos, este a su vez, esquivaba ágilmente a Rumina la perrita de el primo Charlie, que se paseaba y se metía entre sus piernas. Que la maltes estuviera ahí, quería decir que los hijos del tío Charlie habían llegado, ya que cuando Lily llego a la casa de sus abuelos, sus primos no se encontraban ahí… La pelirroja se recargo en las moradas cortinas de la ventana y bostezo, por sueño, aun le pesaba los parpados, se había desvelado terminando el cubre brazos para Scorpius, lo miro sobre el tocador blanco de Rose, pero no estaba muy convencida con el trabajo…

Frotándose los brazos para calentárselos se acerco a el, examinándolo…

-¡A levantarse dormilona!- se escucho de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a una enérgica Sra. Weasley, quien venia a levantar a su nieta-

-¡Buen día nany…!- dijo sonriente la pelirroja al ver a su abuela…-

-oh ya estas levantada cielo, que bueno, tus hermanos y primos ya van a desayunar, hice tus pan queques con miel de uvas y tarta de melaza, bueno eso si Ron y Harry no se la han terminado ya…- dijo Molly recordando como antes de venir, su hijo y su yerno desayunaban junto con sus nietos y devoraban la tarta con gran apetito - cámbiate para que bajes tu también… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para la gran cena de esta noche-

-si nany… enseguida me cambio- contesto con aire desanimado, Lily contemplo su tejido…- voy en un minuto- termino suspirando, acto que inmediatamente Molly Weasley noto-

-te sucede algo querida, qué llevas ahí- se acerco la mujer- ah, es un cubre brazos-

La niña volteo sorprendida, su abuela era la primera persona que le llamaba a su tejido por lo que era. Sin necesidad de corregirla- a ver déjame verlo.- Pidió examinando la prenda- oh es un buen trabajo. Que recuerdos-dijo con nostalgia- la primera cosa que le regale a tu abuelo fue un cubre brazos.-

-¿en serio nany… y al abuelo le gusto?- pregunto con entusiasmo Lily-

-claro, bueno el abuelo Weasley dijo que si solo le había regalado solo la manga, pero luego que le explicara que era, la usaba siempre, por ahí la debe de tener.

No esta mal tu trabajo Lily, aunque podría estar mejor linda, si usaras un tejido de resorte en los extremos- recomendó la abuela de la niña y sacando su varita, hizo un movimiento y el tejido comenzó a hacer otro tipo de puntada-

-¡Wow, muchas gracias nany!- abrazo emocionada a su abuela, quien seguía indicándole como terminara el cubre brazos. Así estuvieron por 10 minutos, cuando fueron interrumpidas por Hermione, que había ido a buscarlas ya que ninguna de las dos bajaba.

-¿Molly sucede algo?- pregunto la castaña abriendo la puerta-

-oh, pasa Hermione.

Esta terminado querida…- dijo Molly entregándole el tejido ya finalizado a su nieta, quien lo recibía feliz y seguía abrazándola-

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto la joven mujer acercándose…-

-mira tía, mi cubre brazos esta listo…- mostró la niña aun en pijama a Hermione, Lily se veía radiante y muy feliz…-

-ya veo Lily ¿es tu tarea de economía mágica?-

-ah No… este es un regalo para Scorpius- soltó la pelirroja, mientras se quitaba la pijama y tomaba un vestido que su abuela le daba con expresión incrédula, ante lo que la niña acababa de decir…-

-¿dime Lily, te refieres a Scorpius Malfoy?- interrogo Hermione con cautela tratando de sonar casual, miro a su suegra de reojo quien seguía muda- tu te juntas con el…

-oh si, es mi amigo… nos cuida a mí y a Willo…- contesto Lily, mientras luchaba por ponerse unas medias para el frío…-

-así que Scorpius los cuida. Lily dime, no les ha comentado nada raro como referente a las artes oscuras o algo- comento la castaña con el mismo tono casual…

-mmm…- reflexiono la pelirroja- no tía, de hecho no, es muy estudioso, es igual de inteligente que Rose y sabe duelear muy bien, le gusta el quidditch - termino de decir, al igual que se terminaba de colocar las botas en sus pies…

-ah ya veo…- concluyo Hermione con expresión reflexiva.

-Mi nieta amiga de un Malfoy…- balbuceo de repente Molly que hasta ese momento seguía conmocionada- y yo ayude en su regalo-

-Gracias abuela…- interrumpió la niña abrazándola de la cintura y sacandola de los pensamientos en los que se había sumergido- sin ti, no me hubiera quedado tan bonito…- termino en una gran sonrisa…

-ah, si de nada cielo que bueno que pude ayudarte… ahora ven, vamos a peinarte.- contesto la sra. Weasley como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-¿Molly estas bien…? Son solo niños- aclaro Hermione a su suegra-

-si, no te preocupes linda. Total los tiempos cambian y esas épocas han pasado. Además solo son amigos, ni que se fueran a casar... - susurro en consuelo la mujer en contestación a su nuera que simplemente asentía, para después mirar luego a la niña que se dejaba peinar, esta observaba con adoración la prenda terminada, teniendo esa sonrisita muy parecida a la que Ginny ponía cuando se encontraba muy contenta…

Salieron de la casa de Ron y Hermione, la cual se encontraba a lado de la madriguera, aunque esta tenia un aspecto mas normal a una casa muggle, a diferencia que el laborioso diseño de la casa de los señores Weasley, el que parecía que podría caerse en cualquier momento. Lily aun seguía tomada de la mano de su abuela, quien la miraba preocupada, esta suspiro resignadamente, entraron a la madriguera donde todos sus nietos la esperaban. El desayuno paso normalmente, como Molly supuso Harry y Ron habían terminado las tortas que ella había preparado y los reprendió ya que devoraron el postre pero habían dejado toda la avena que les había servido…

Los pensamientos de que su nieta favorita fuera amiga de un Malfoy no rondaron en su cabeza mucho tiempo, ya que el tener su casa repleta de nietos e hijos, eso juntado con la elaboración para la cena de navidad la mantuvo ocupada.

A mediodía, todos los hermanos Weasley junto con Harry y Teddy Lupin, pelaban patatas a la muggle en la sala no de muy buen humor… esto en castigo por haber roto las macetas con flores de la Sra. Weasley al estar jugando quidditch después de desayunar. Esta vez ni los privilegios de Harry lo salvaron, ya que había sido el, quien accidentalmente se había estrellado con ellas.

Todos llevaban los famosos mandiles de la despedida de soltero de Harry, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.

Ron se quejaba en cada momento, siendo callado por Hermione que servia como una especie de capataz, que revisaba el trabajo de los magos…

-Esta se parece a Hermione- dijo George, mostrando una patata, a la cual le había dado la forma de su mala encarada cuñada.-

-si tiene la misma cara gruñona- comento Ron ante la risa de todos, haciendo que este se entusiasmara y tomara la patata- la misma cara de ogro cuando íbamos a Hogwarts- todos volvieron a reír, pero por un segundo miraron detrás del pequeño de los Weasley y se callaron, mientras Ron continuo- siendo un cruel capataz¡a pelar patatas! Es todo lo que dice, Yo soy su marido, yo mando… si la estuviera viendo en este momento, yo le diría…- pero no continuo ya que Harry le aventó una patata para que dejara de hablar mientras Ted le indicaba con la mirada que se fijara detrás de el-

-¿Tu que me tienes que decir, esposo mió…?- se escucho la fuerte voz de Hermione que se encontraba detrás de su marido mirándolo con impaciencia.-

-¿que si así están bien peladas cariñito?- compuso inmediatamente en tono sumiso Ron, sonrojado hasta las orejas… mostrándole una perfecta patata pelada. Hermione solo alzo una ceja e iba a decir más, pero para suerte de Ron, la señora Weasley llamo a su nuera…

-si tú eres el marido, ya vimos que tus mandas- dijo Charlie con burla continuando con el trabajo, mientras Ron solo se quedaba callado-

-hasta Percy tiene mas voz en su casa- indico George a todos y el aludido dio un respingo por el comentario…- aunque el que es un caso perdido es Harry- dijo el gemelo-

-si Harry te has ganado mi respeto, lo tuyo no se si es enfermedad mental o complejo de mártir- agrego Charlie mirando divertido a su cuñado…

-¿y yo por que?- pregunto el aludido-

-mira que salvar el mundo mágico, y enfrentar al que no debe ser nombrado, para casarte, amarrándote de por vida con la versión nueva y mejorada de Molly Weasley, agregada de una buena dosis de terquedad y manías incluidas, eso si es tener…- dijo Charlie haciendo una seña con ambas manos- valor…

- Siempre estaremos en deuda…- concluyo Percy

-oh chicos me han conmovido, sus palabras hacen que todo haya valido la pena- contesto Harry y todos rieron- pero no los vi tan positivos cuando la pedí en matrimonio… Oh si decir "traidor, malagradecido, infeliz, que perviertes a nuestra hermana" era señal de apoyo, entonces eh malentendido todo este tiempo el asunto. - concluyo Harry refiriéndose a como lo llamaron, el día que la pidió en matrimonio y todos se quedaron callados, sintiéndose avergonzados y con un sonrojo en sus orejas.

-ah es un excelente día soleado… que lastima que no podamos salir…- dijo Bill mirando por la ventana, cambiando de tema-

-lo siento… - dijo Harry y parándose miro para todos lados- Kreacher…- llamo en susurro y el elfo apareció cubierto de nieve y plumas indicando que estuvo fuera espantando a las palomas-

-llamo el amo- dijo el viejo elfo haciendo su acostumbrada, reverencia exagerada.

-si ¿podrías pelar estas patatas rápido?- pregunto Harry mientras George y Ron vigilaban que nadie entrara a la sala-

-por supuesto amo- contesto con suficiencia el elfo y tronando los dedos, las patatas se encontraban peladas y listas-

-fantástico…- susurro Bill quitándose el mandil.

-has salvado a los hermanos Weasley de nuevo- agradeció George yendo justo a la puerta-

-¡Fuga!- exclamo Charlie, jalando a Percy de la manga y llevándolo afuera-

-¡Las patatas están listas!- grito Ron, aventando el mandil

-Esto es solo una ocasión de emergencia, no siempre es bueno hacerlo hijo…- aclaro Harry a su ahijado Ted quien cargaba a Kreacher, para que no quedara evidencia, corrieron fuera de la casa-

-¡oh yo entiendo padrino! no se preocupe- contesto con sonrisa traviesa, montando inmediatamente la escoba y elevándose junto al elfo arriba de ella-

-¿Cómo que las patatas están listas?- salio preguntando de la cocina Hermione, junto a Penélope y Victoire a la sala, pero solo encontraron las patatas totalmente peladas y el tiradero de mandiles por el suelo, se dirigieron a la puerta pero para ese entonces, los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Ted volaban ya a muchos metros de distancia, dirigiéndose al congelado lago que se encontraba cerca de la madriguera…

-

Y como te trata la escuela Lil- pregunto Ekaterina la hija de Charlie quien tenía la misma edad de James. Ekaterina era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevando las características pecas de la familia Weasley en su rostro-

-es fantástico, aprendes muchas cosas y hay personas muy interesantes…- contesto con simpleza la pelirroja, mientras amarraba el paquete y una carta a su Cenizas-

-ah ya veo ¿y es cierto que el director es guapo?- miro interesada a la pequeña…-

-¿guapo…? Pues es muy chistoso, es agradable-

-¡pero si dicen que es un hombre muy atractivo!- le indico la adolescente con asombro.

-es viejo, luce como papa- aclaro Lily- o como el tío Ron… bueno no es que papa sea viejo pero… si el director es viejo…

-Ah ya veo... bueno ¿y para quien es ese regalo?- cambio súbitamente de charla Ekaterina quien miraba con interés el paquete que la pelirroja tenia en sus manos…

-ah, pues para un amigo…- termino diciendo y continuo revisando, que el paquete no se cayera-

-eh, así que un amigo, y ese amigo es guapo…-

-oh…eh, pues… yo… yo creo que si- contesto algo torpe Lily, su prima solo soltó la carcajada ya que las mejillas de la pelirroja se habían tornado rojas. Lily la miro algo desconcertada, no estaba muy acostumbrada a convivir con ella, ya que asistía a Durmstrang y pocas eran las veces que se veían, además que por las diferencia de edades los temas que les interesaban eran diferentes, siendo mucho mas fácil hablar con Rose o hasta con la prima Penny que con Ekaterina y Victoire que siempre se la pasaban cuchicheando en los rincones y riendo de cosas que a veces a Lily no le querían explicar-

-¿y tu tienes amigos guapos…?- se aventuro decir la pelirroja a su prima, soltando a Cenizas… esperando que llegara pronto con Scorpius -

-si…- contesto guiñando un ojo, de repente se quedo pensando- y Vincent Krum es el mas guapo que tengo- contesto después de un rato de meditar.

-¿quien es Vincent Krum?- interrumpió de pronto Rose, acompañada del hermano cuate de Ekaterina. Llevando ambos primos patines para hielo, indicando que venían del lago congelado que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Katrin, a papa no le gusta que te juntes con el- dijo su hermano, en tono serio.

El primo Charlie era, alto y delgado a diferencia del robusto y fuerte cuerpo de su padre, había heredado todas sus facciones, desde las pecas hasta el cabello rojo y los ojos chocolates… aunque habían nacido juntos, los hermanos no se parecían en nada, Charlie era inteligente y reservado, llegando a rallar en lo tímido. Por el contrario de su hermana que era alegre, extrovertida y demasiado social, para el gusto de su madre, llegando a ser un poco impertinente.

- ¿Hola que tal el hielo…?- fue la pregunta como respuesta que les dio la pecosa de cabello negro.

-algo quebradizo. Así que no pudimos patinar mucho…- explico la castaña viendo a su primo cómplicemente, quien asentía a las explicaciones de Rose.- Bueno y quien es Vincent Krum, de quien están hablando-

-es el amigo guapo de…- comenzó a decir Lily-

-¡¡¡hay…¡Me duele Al!- fue la exclamación que interrumpió al grupo de Weasley's, pasando la valla. Albus cargaba a Hugo quien traía sangrando la nariz-

-te dije que tratar de traspasar esa montaña de nieve no era buena idea- decía Al a su primo quien tapaba con su bufanda su nariz sangrante-

-¿Qué les paso?- dijo inmediatamente Rose acercándose a su primo y hermano, seguida por todos que los miraban alarmados…-

-llamare a la abuela- les aviso Charlie, mientras los demás veían el estado de Hugo-

Después de eso. La abuela seguida de la comitiva de mujeres Weasley, revisaban al pequeño hijo de Ron, revoloteando y haciendo demasiado aspavientos para opinión de Hugo a quien su abuela le había parado la sangre y acomodado su nariz, dejándole de doler.

Al por ser el primo que presencio y permitió el acto imprudente, fue llevado adentro, permaneciendo mas de una hora sentado en un banco de la cocina, habiéndose este convertido en el banquillo de los acusados, siendo sermoneado por su madre y todas las tías. Su única esperanza era que su padre y sus tíos aparecieran al rescate, pero estos parecían haberse esfumado de la casa, Albus solo miraba aburrido, oyendo la cátedra de cuidados y prevención de accidentes que la prima Penny ahora estudiante de sanador, le daba por exigencia de su madre. La rebelde hija de Percy, la sabia de memoria, ya que ella era la que llevaba el record de accidentes y desbarajustes de todos los primos Weasley, siendo una chica atrevida y extrema. James la adoraba ya que era con quien mejor se llevaba cuando asistía al colegio y en las reuniones.

- Es por eso, que aventarse de la escoba a 150 Km. /hora y aterrizar en un montón de nieve que cubría a una roca, es muy imprudente- termino de decir Penélope mirando con hastió a sus tías y su madre, quien asentían a todo lo dicho por la joven pelirroja. Albus también solo agachaba la cabeza reprimiendo un bostezo, comenzaba a pararse pero la esposa de Charlie tenia la intención de comenzar otro sermón y el chico se desanimo volviéndose a sentar. De pronto un ruido de algo quebrándose irrumpió haciendo que todo el grupo de mama precautorias volteara

-¡Ay! Que torpe… Auch… mama creo que me corte- dijo Penny al grupo de mujeres enseñando su dedo sangrante. "Accidentalmente" había tirado una mermelada de uvas al piso y al tratar de recogerla se pincho un dedo, todas las mujeres fueron a ver que pasaba, olvidando a Albus, este miro perplejo cuando su prima simplemente le hizo una seña de que saliera y se fuera del lugar. El adolescente no espero más y salio a hurtadillas de la cocina, yéndose a refugiar a la cochera donde sabia que el abuelo Weasley se encontraba.

Albus camino esperando que su madre no se diera cuenta de su ausencia

-

-¿Qué hay?- interrumpió Penny, tocando la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, James quien se encontraba dentro, volteo haciendo una seña como saludo y se volteo mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo- pero mira que cara mas larga tienes.- dijo desde la entrada, la chica se apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Penélope Weasley, era una chica de 19 años, la misma edad de Victoire, delgada, de cabellos rojos muy cortos y flequillo al frente recto, ojos azules y mirada algo altanera, siempre llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro, a veces recordaba el carácter de las épocas de rebeldía de Bill y la imprudencia de los gemelos Weasley, siendo George el padrino de ella, había heredado las manias de este, siendo muy imprudente en sus acciones. Penny era muy sencilla y alegre, haciendo olvidar las costumbres apretadas y algo banales de Percy y su esposa Penélope.

-Mira que no me eh apurado a sacar todas esas tareas de hierbas y movimientos raros para abrir cuerpos, solo para pasarme un día de abrazos asfixiantes y comida hasta el hartazgo sin que tu me dirijas la palabra… Mira que tuve ya que torturar a Albus con un sermón de primeros auxilios y prevención de accidentes en escoba, no harás que te de uno de la importancia y el cariño de la familia ahora…- termino por decir la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama, cerca de James. Quien sonrió ante el comentario.- vamos Jam, Jam, dime que es lo que te pasa, haz estado así desde ayer…-

El Gryffindor solo suspiro y volteo a ver a su prima quien lo miraba con atención. Esta lo tomo de la mano, como siempre lo hacia y lo animo a hablar.-

-es complicado- dijo por fin y volvió a suspirar- todo este tiempo eh estado ocupado en mi casa, ayudándole a papa, ayudándole a Lily, ayudando a mama, a Albus. Me eh tenido ocupado, todo este tiempo…

Paso algo en Hogwarts, Joan Princess, le paso algo y ahora ella no esta en navidad con su familia.

-ah, la chica a la que le gustas…- interrumpió Penny, mirándolo, James volteo sorprendido, pero no asintió ni negó, solo bajo la vista y se quedo callado- y te sientes mal porque tu si estas con tu familia- el asintió nuevamente- por favor James, no es tu culpa, en todo caso es responsabilidad del colegio.

-pero sucedió cuando estábamos rondando- argumento el chico, pero Penny lo silencio…

-en primer lugar primito, el complejo de mártir no funciona con migo. Segundo, si tanto te atormenta, mañana iremos a San mungo y le daremos el feliz navidad a tu princesa…

-¡No es mi princesa!- aclaro de inmediato-

-oh, entiendo. Entiendo, ya me contaron que te gusta otra- dijo simplonamente soltando la mano de James y apoyándose con los codos en la cama, sonrió ante la expresión incrédula de su primo- aunque entiendo porque tu vida tan complicada, mira que la chica que te gusta, prefiere a tu hermanito, dándole regalos de navidad… eso es para deprimirse…

-que... como, quien... ¡¡¡Hugo... Lily!!!- exploto James, por el chisme corrido, que arruinaba su reputación... Penélope solo rio, ante el sulfurado joven-

-vamos, vamos... Tranquilo antes de que cometas asesinato y te tenga que visitar a Azkaban.

Entonces mañana tu linda prima, usara sus encantos para poder llegar a la zona negra. De acuerdo…- se levanto de un salto de la cama y tomando las mejillas de James las apretó- y todo por mi primo consentido. James debes de comenzar a fijarte en otro tipo de chicas. Una internada en San Mungo, otra que se muere por tu hermano y la otra te lleva 22 años y es algo extravagante…

-que, como…- dijo tratando de averiguar como Penélope Weasley se entero de su amor no correspondido por Luna Lovegood, pero la cara de autosuficiencia que puso, lo hizo dudar de querer saber como lo supo y mejor decidió no preguntar, ella podría causarle mas temor que Rose cuando se le quitaba su pedazo de tarta favorito.

-Anda- ofreció su mano- que escuche a la abuela decir, que esperaba con impaciencia a los tíos y a papa por haberse desaparecido toda la tarde y creo que los acabo de oír llegar.

Quiero ver que estrategia de persuasión utilizara el tío Harry, para evitar que nany los desmembré a todos y que tía Ginny no los maldiga.- dijo divertida y James tomaba sonriente su mano como siempre acostumbraba desde pequeños. Pero antes de tomarla su prima lo miro a la cara y le dijo- ya creciste… me has arrebasado…

-eh si, supongo- contesto algo abrumado, por la declaración-

-bien entonces es tu turno- dijo Penny de pronto, colocándose detrás de el, paso sus manos por el cuello y se colgó de su espalda-

-¡¿q… que, que haces?!- pregunto el joven tratando de no perder el equilibrio, cargando de caballito, sujetando fuertemente las largas piernas de su prima-

-yo te cargue todos estos años y cuide de ti. Ahora te doy la oportunidad de que seas reciproco. Así que ¡andando!-

James acepto de mala gana, procurando no caerse en las escaleras, su prima también podría ser excéntrica, pero por alguna razón, podía hacer que en su día nublado, aparecieran algunos rayos de sol. Mañana le desearía un feliz navidad a Joan, rogando por una recuperación cercano. Hoy disfrutaría de la navidad con su familia.

Tal como lo habían previsto, cuando llegaron, vieron la escena de la Señora Weasley sermoneando a los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Teddy, por haberse desaparecido todo el día y llegar en un estado lamentable, Charlie y Bill tenían los ojos morados y algunas cortadas en los pómulos, Percy tenia un morete en el cuello y en el pómulo izquierdo. Ron y George lucían todos enterregados y con lastimaduras en las manos, y ni que decir de Ted y Harry quien tiritaban de frío luciendo varias cortaduras, por haber caído en el agua congelada y haber roto la capa de hielo al estrellarse…

Molly Weasley siguió con el sermón por 15 minutos mas, a su vez, secaba mágicamente a su yerno y al ahijado de este. Luego cuando se hubo calmado. El Sr. Weasley, indico, que lo que habían hecho sus hijos no estuvo bien, pero pocas veces tenían el día libre para poder divertirse y jugar. Los hermanos asintieron, esperanzados a la protección de su padre. Quien en un agite de varita, convoco a escobas y trapeadores y dio uno a cada uno de los Weasley. Y con una sonrisa les ordeno limpiar todo lo que habían ensuciado, esperándolos en una hora listos, para que bajaran a cenar.

A pesar de lo accidentada que fue los preparativos de navidad, La cena de toda la familia Weasley, se convirtió en una reunión muy agradable. Después de las doce, los nietos fueron mandados a la cama, por lo menos, los que eran menores de edad, Victoire y Penny se quedaron a escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos. Entre risas, las botellas de hidromiel y Wisky de fuego, todos los Weasley pasaron una velada de noche buena, extraordinaria.

La mañana siguiente, Lily abrió los ojos, por un insistente sonido de aleteo que golpeaba en la ventana, aun adormilada, se incorporo de la cama, cayendo de esta, palpo la alfombra verde claro que cubría el piso, apoyándose en la cama, se tallo los ojos y vio la enmarañada cabellera de Rose quien aun dormía placidamente en la cama a pesar del escándalo, con dificultad se acerco a la ventana y sonrió. Fuera, una lechuza bicolor aleteaba cargando un pesado paquete, picoteando la ventana, Lily la reconoció en seguida y se apresuro a abrir, sintiendo de golpe el frío viento de la mañana. Sostuvo el paquete y la lechuza se poso en el perchero donde su prima colgaba sus sombreros y capas de viaje.

-DOMINO… Feliz navidad Lily Potter. Domino, es el nombre que eh puesto al regalo que me hiciste, y tal como prometí, espero que este regalo te llegue la mañana de navidad...- leyó la pelirroja, de la carta que venia con el paquete, reconociendo la impecable letra de finos trazos de William, y continuo leyendo- Mi abuela se asombro de que hayan pasado a vernos hace dos días, aunque no dijo gran cosa, eso si se asusto al ver la lechuza.

¡Lily¡Tu papa me ha regalado una SAETA DE FUEGO¡PUEDES CREERLO! Casi me caigo de la sorpresa cuando la vi, mi papa se vio escéptico y mi abuela casi cae igual que yo al verla. No la eh podido utilizar, ya que no me lo permiten, pero están de acuerdo que haga uso de ella en el colegio…

Mi papa le esta construyendo una casa arriba en el techo a Domino, para que entre por el ático y vuele en las noches. El esta encantado, ya que nunca le permitieron tener mascotas cuando niño.

Bueno mi papa si se sintió desilusionado por no poder encontrarse con tu papa, pero dijo que le encantaría que lo visitaran en otra ocasión.

Disculpa que la caja sea tan grande, pero mi familia insistió en agradecer a tu padre. Papa manda una botella de Wisky para tu padre, chocolates para tu mama y dulces finos para tus hermanos. Abuela mando un libro de buenos modales (aun no entiendo para que, pero ella insistió) ah y también ella, te manda esa capa roja, viene una nota que solo tu papa puede leer. Insistió mucho…

Y mi regalo esta en el fondo, es un diario para que anotes, todo lo que quieras escribir en el, tal vez nuestras aventuras.

Bueno, estoy muy feliz, ah sido la mejor de las navidades, espero que la tuya también haya sido genial. Nos vemos en el colegio que ya estoy impaciente pro regresar.

Atte.

William Charles Harry Evans.

(Willo)

P.D. Scorpius me ha escrito, ah tenido una hermanita y ahora es el hermano mayor. Esta contento. Me ha regalado un libro sobre quiddith genialísimo...-

-Lily termino, releyendo varias veces las ultimas dos frases del Posdata… sonrió al tener noticias de Scorpius. Ella esperaba que el por lo menos mandara una nota diciéndole que había recibido el regalo. Guardo la carta y se dispuso a ver los regalos, para ese entonces, Rose comenzaba a removerse en su cama, en señal de que pronto iba a despertar.

La mañana paso, todos los primos, se reunieron junto al árbol, para abrir sus regalos, como era su costumbre, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley recibieron el ya acostumbrado suéter con la enorme inicial en el pecho, bordado por la misma Sra. Weasley. Todos miraban con expectación a Albus, quien se removía incomodo, bajo la atenta mirada de sus primos abuelos y tías quien observaban con suma atención cuando el chico abriera por fin, el tan esperado regalo que le había dado la Hufflelpuff Sian Backer, exceptuando a James quien lo miraba de reojo junto a una divertida Penny quien modelaba su suéter con la gran y pintoresca "P"

Harry bajo no de muy buena gana, ya que Ginny lo había obligado a ponerse su regalo, y lucirlo en el desayuno, el enorme suéter con el reno tejido al frente y la enorme nariz brillante. Temía que sus cuñados y ahijado lo tomaran pro ridículo. Pero al llegar, la pena se le quito, ya que todos los hermanos Weasley, el Sr. Weasley y Ted lucían no el tradicional suéter tejido por Molly Weasley, en su lugar, el caricaturesco Reno con la nariz roja lucia en todo su esplendor. Hacia gala en toda la sala.

Al parecer a la suegra de Harry le había encantado el diseño tan navideño y original, que su hija había encontrado y decidió que todos los varones mayores deberían lucir tan pintorescos diseños.

George en broma, había creado una nueva hermandad, bautizándolos, "la sociedad de los cuernos resfriados" ya que todos los hermanos Weasley, habían amanecido con algo de catarro y sus narices lucían rojas, debido al resfriado que habían tomado debido al partido que realizaron bajo la intemperie.

Lily mostró los regalos a su padre, quien leyendo la nota que su hija le indico, simplemente dio su aprobación para que ella se quedara la capa roja de gorro. El solo le indico que la cuidara, ya que esta había pertenecido a la hermana de la abuela de William y que era muy especial. Después de tratar de hacer una minuciosa reexaminación por parte de Harry, el cual por seguridad había decidido revisar todos los regalos, esto no salio como el quería, ya que desesperados, Charlie y Ron probaron los dulces que les habían regalado a James y Albus, el jefe de aurores comprobó con sus imprudentes cuñados que las cosas no estaban envenenadas o en mal estado. Así que decidió que era seguro comerlas. Compartió el Wisky con su familia, en especial con su suegro, el cual estaba fascinado por poder probar una bebida muggle. De todos Ginny fue quien quedo sorprendida, no esperaba un regalo para ella y recibió los chocolates con expresión incrédula, compartiéndolos con todos.

-

**ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS POR ARTEFACTOS**  
Explosiones de calderos, detonaciones de varitas, accidentes de escoba, etc.

**Planta baja** **HERIDAS PROVOCADAS POR CRIATURAS**  
Mordeduras, picaduras, quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.

**Primera planta** **VIRUS MÁGICOS**  
Enfermedades contagiosas, como viruela de dragón, mal evanescente, escrofungulosis, etc.

**Segunda planta** **ENVENENAMIENTOS PROVOCADOS POR POCIONES Y PLANTAS**  
Sarpullidos, regurgitaciones, risas incontrolables, etc.

**Tercera planta** **DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS**  
Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etc.

**Cuarta planta**

**SALÓN DE TÉ PARA VISITAS / TIENDA DE REGALOS****Quinta planta**

SI NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ADÓNDE DEBE DIRIGIRSE, NO PUEDE HABLAR CORRECTAMENTE O NO RECUERDA A QUÉ HA VENIDO, NUESTRA BRUJA RECEPCIONISTA SE ENCARGARÁ DE ORIENTARLO

Eso leía James, mientras esperaba en la recepción. Junto al capitán del equipo de quidditch. Había contactado a Oscar, quien ni tardo ni presuroso, se había dejado venir para acompañarlo.

-Feliz navidad- dijo Hadan interrumpiéndolos, este había llegado apareciendo por la entrada junto a un serio Jonathan quien solo hizo una señal en la cabeza como saludo. Llegando junto a ellos.

Los cuatro amigos quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirando alrededor. Nadie parecía tener muchas ganas de decir nada en esos momentos.

10 minutos después, Penny acompañada de sus tíos Harry y George, les indicaron que podían pasar.

George Weasley había acudido al hospital, para que le prepararan unas pociones de rigor para el embarazo de Veriti, la ventaja de tener una sobrina estudiante a sanador y el jefe de aurores, le daba ciertos privilegios que no desperdiciaría si de la madre de su hijo se trataba.

Aunque James había leído todos los departamentos que indicaba el letrero de orientación de San Mungo, el lugar donde se dirigían, no aparecía en ninguno de estos, era un área, sumamente restringida que casi ninguno de los derecho habientes del hospital conocían.

El corredor era oscuro y había muchas habitaciones, al parecer eran grandes y todas estaban restringidas, guardadas con muchos hechizos de seguridad. Muchos sanadores, de edad avanzada se veían pasar, Sanadores con experiencia y prestigio en el arte de las pociones y hechizos curativos, eran los que podían tener acceso a esta zona.

Penny junto con Harry se detuvieron en el cuarto -07, pasando su varita, la pelirroja de cabellos cortos abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar.

-tienen 5 minutos chicos- indico Penélope a lo que los chicos asintieron

La habitación era muy oscura y las paredes estaban insonorizadas, a mitad de la habitación se apreciaba una burbuja que mantenía a una chica flotando dentro de ella.

El grupo de amigos la reconoció, Joan Princess, dormitaba dentro de la esfera, su expresión parecía en calma, su cabello había crecido y revoloteaba con lo que parecía viento.-

-Feliz navidad Rojo, ya despiértate…- dijo con voz baja Oscar, quien fue el primero en hablar y deposito en el suelo un león de peluche quien llevaba puesto una bufanda de Gryffindor. Después solo se puso al lado de James. Hadan solo dio un Feliz navidad sonriente y dejo una bufanda como regalo. Jonathan también se acerco, pero no dijo nada, solo dejo unas flores y permaneció un tiempo corto mirando a la esfera. Llego el turno de James, quien no pudo ni siquiera acercarse, solo la observo y tratando de sonreír dijo un feliz navidad algo torpe, saliendo inmediatamente de ahí, seguido de Oscar y Hadan.

Penélope indico que era la hora de irse y Jonathan agradeció, el que permitieran verla, salio siguiendo a sus otros dos amigos.

Harry miro el reporte que ahí se encontraba, su sobrina acercándose a el, le explico que no había mejoras en la condición de la chica, el solo asintió y miro raramente a George quien se encontraba en la puerta mirando a la muchacha. George solo levanto las cejas y se acerco un poco a la esfera, miro los regalos dejados por los amigos de su sobrino y dijo.

-Aunque Hogwarts no sea el lugar mas seguro…- pauso un momento- yo volvería a asistir…- termino diciéndole a Harry- y se que Fred lo haría sin dudarlo

-yo también volvería a asistir- afirmo Harry, con expresión nostálgica, colocando un brazo en el hombro de George en señal de apoyo-

- no lo duden tío, yo también regresaría- dijo Penny mirando sonriente a sus tíos…- bien pues nany, me ha prometido un recalentado y una tarta de melaza y ya quiero ir a comerla, les apetece tíos…

-Los dos hombres asintieron, siguiendo a su sobrina, Harry salio detrás de ella, seguida de George.

Joan Princess, en ese momento, abrió los ojos y miro la espalda del Weasley-

-Feorge…- escucho de pronto el pelirrojo, volteando inmediatamente al centro de la habitación, busco a quien lo había llamado tan familiarmente, solo como su gemelo lo hacia, pero lo único que vio, fue a la chica seguir flotando, dormida dentro de la esfera… miro hacia otros lados dentro de esta, pero no encontró a nadie… negando con su cabeza, decidió salir del lugar, pensando que había sido su imaginación, y tal vez el resfriado le hizo escuchar eso.

Minutos después un sanador entro y llamo a otros de sus colegas. Dentro de la habitación, la esfera dejo de hacer flotar el cuerpo de la chica, indicando al parecer, que el estado de silencio había terminado y no era necesario el vacío y ahora Joan Princess solo dormía placidamente dejando atrás su estado de constante pánico en el que se había encontrado todo ese tiempo…

La recuperación de la princesa era incontrovertible.

-

- Las vacaciones de Navidad habían terminado y Lily Potter miraba por la ventana del expreso, mientras Yue le hacia trencitas en el cabello. La pelirroja había decidido no hablar, se sentía triste y muy decepcionada. En todas las vacaciones y por mas que miro por la ventana esperando pacientemente, no había obtenido ni siquiera una nota de feliz navidad o de año nuevo por parte de Scorpius Malfoy…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya llegue a los 100 reviews, gracias por escribir. Valoro lo que me dicen.

Siento no actualizar como siempre. Estoy en épocas de exámenes y trabajos. Eh tenido conflictos con mis compañeros de equipo, diferencias de opinión, cosas así, discusión sobre proyectos, ensayos. Saque cero en mi examen de Investigación de operaciones, porque intercambie por error los valores de estados de naturaleza y todo el ejercicio se hecho a perder por esta equivocación, así que tuve que reponerlo con otro examen. Que espero me haya ido bien…

Esto es muy pesado y me acaba la imaginación. No ignoro lo que me dicen, no dejo de escribir, pero no tengo fecha para los nuevos capítulos. Solo puedo decirles que sigo escribiendo, paciencia. Gracias por el apoyo, sobre Odry. Y los malos comentarios de ciertos reviews.

_**Trisha23**_** ah pedido mi autorización y que creen, ya se empezó a traducir al ingles el Cáp. 1 de 19 y 2 años después o como se dice "19 and 2**** years**** later****" así que tendremos ahora lectores que hablen esta lengua y estoy muy emocionada… ojala me valla tan bien como el apoyo que eh encontrado en ustedes…**


	13. Chapter 13 Scorpius Malfoy

Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K Rowling y W.B. historia sin fin de lucro.

Dedicada especialmente para: Nova, tu recuerdo siempre me acompaña y esperando el pronto regreso de Caoz Segunda, mi fiel compañera escritora.

Pero sobre todo a ti, que lees lo que yo tengo que contar

_**19 y dos años después….**_

Capitulo 13 SCORPIUS MALFOY 

El viaje de regreso a Hogwarts no podría ser más tedioso, una repentina lluvia hacía el paso mas lento del expreso, Lily miraba la oscuridad del camino con fastidio. Habían sido unas pasables vacaciones en lo que cabia, su cumpleaños, el primero de enero fue divertido en cierta manera, no era muy agradable que también fuera la celebración del año nuevo y por lo general todos amanecían cansados por las celebraciones y su fiesta era a la media noche, exceptuando a su padre y sus abuelos que siempre procuraban ser los primeros en felicitarla a las doce de la noche…

Al soplar sus velas por lo general todos estaban atragantándose comiendo las tradicionales 12 uvas, pidiendo deseos, y no estar al pendiente cuando ella soplara y pidiera sus deseos. La pelirroja sé había acostumbrado, a recibir las felicitaciones de todos estando en un tono muy inconvenientemente alegre, aunque la diferencia es que hubo uno que otro comentario de pésame por estar en Slytherin, acompañado de una muestra de afecto fraternal y bochornosa…

Este cumpleaños había recibido, alguna ropa bonita, accesorios mágicos, una suscripción a la revista corazón de bruja por parte de Victoire y zapatos de tacón alto por parte de Ekaterina, algunas pociones olorosas, etc.…

Bueno la verdad es que todo había estado genial esa noche, hasta la torta de piedra por parte de Hagrid y la fantástica túnica de seda de la profesora Olympe, había sonreído con el regalo grande y explosivo que le ennegreció la cara por dos días de parte de Hugo y Albus, se había carcajeado mucho cuando la tía Hermione y su mama les inflaron las mejillas como globos.

Lo único que realmente irritaba a la joven, es que hasta la fecha no recibió ni una carta, tarjeta, pergamino o algo que diera señales de vida de cierto Slytherin, y eso realmente que la tenían decepcionada…

Frustrada con ella misma, no entendía porque a sus 11 años le molestaba tanto que ese rubio engreído no le mostrara afecto, desde cuando era tan importante, si hace un año no lo conocía y podía ser muy feliz.

-¿Fue tu cumpleaños Lily?- dijo Yue, que se encontraba a su lado, trenzándole el cabello-

-¿eh? si, si lo fue… cumplo el primero de enero- contesto distraídamente la pelirroja, volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana... -

- hay, pero no te regale nada…- dijo con apuro la pequeña oriental-

- no te preocupes, no sabias…- consoló Lily mientras seguía en su labor de mirar la ventana como si los rayos de la tormenta le fueran a contestar todas sus dudas.

Oh, ya sé- se levanto de repente Yue mientras tomaba una pequeña maletita que había colocado debajo del asiento y sacaba algo dentro de el- ¡Feliz no cumpleaños Lily Potter!- grito de repente, llamando la atención de todos los que ocupaban el compartimento, estos voltearon. Yue llevaba en sus manos una flor blanca muy hermosa y que olía exquisitamente, la otra niña la miro sorprendida y tomo el regalo que se le ofrecía- Es la flor de loto que usan en el cabello las sirenas del estanque de la casa de mi abuelo-

-Wow, esas flores son difíciles de conseguir, se hacen los más deliciosos perfumes con ellas y su aroma es muy duradero- observo Meredith junto a Rose, quienes miraban la flor muy sorprendidas.-

- su precio es algo elevado, acompañe a mi padre a comprar una, cuando quería disculparse con mi madre por haber dicho que no sabia cocinar o alguna cosa así, además ofrece protección- agrego la hermana mayor de Hugo, mientras este y Albus seguían su platica indiferentes, las cosas sobre flores olorosas no entraban en su lista de prioridades.-

- Yo no puedo aceptar…- trato de decir la Slytherin, pero Yue no la dejo terminar, excusando que no se preocupara, que la traía especialmente para ella. Así asombrada por el hermoso regalo, Lily olvido por un momento su enojo y comenzó a escuchar sobre las vacaciones navideñas de la Revenclaw.

-¡¿oh que es eso?!- dijo interrumpiendo la oriental su platica, señalando a la ventana, inmediatamente la pelirroja volteo para ver a lo que se refería, pero solo veía la lluvia y la oscuridad del cielo, iluminado algunas veces por los relámpagos-

-ahí no hay nada… - observo Lily tratando de divisar lo que su amiga había querido mostrarle, pero esta seguía mirando a la ventana-

si había algo ahí, parecía un ave a lo lejos- afirmo meditando- como una lechuza-

-¿una lechuza?- pregunto dudosa a la oriental- pues ahí no hay nada.-

- te lo juro yo la vi- dijo convencida la Revenclaw, parada junto a Lily observando la ventana, tratando de localizar a lo que había visto la niña, después de pasar un rato y de levantar a Rose quien tenia una magnifica vista, para ver si ella localizaba el ave o lo que fuera que Yue hubiera

visto, se dieron por vencidas, volviendo a sentarse.

Por la noche llegaron a Hogwarts quien ya los esperaba con una suculenta cena-

Al bajar del tren Lily junto a Yue observaron los carritos que los habían traído hasta el tren para partir a casa al empiezo de las vacaciones de Navidad, se habían separado un momento de sus primos y hermanos al bajar del expreso-

-¡Lily!- escucho de repente y se vio envuelta por los brazos de Eliza quien la abrazaba de los hombros por detrás y Anne quien la miraba sonriente junto a ella, Yue dio un educado saludo. La pelirroja sonrió de gusto, aunque había tenido comunicación con ellas porque les había dado su dirección antes de irse, se sentía contenta por tenerlas en persona, subieron al carrito, platicando sobre sus vacaciones y esperando que este arrancara…

-¡Lily!- las interrumpió de pronto la voz de Will, todas las niñas voltearon y vieron al pelirrojo a unos 10 metros de distancia, Lily sonrió y lo saludo levantando una mano, pero se detuvo de inmediato, quedándose seria, reconociendo inmediatamente a la persona al lado de su amigo. Al mismo tiempo la carreta comenzó a andar y escucho decir a William que se verían en el castillo.

Scorpius Malfoy las miraba serio e indiferente, su cabello estaba oculto debajo de un gorro negro para nieve, pero algunos mechones escapaban fuera dé él. Cubierto de un abrigo negro y botas altas, su figura iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. La pelirroja bajo la mirada y vio que en su cuello llevaba su cubre manos atado como una especie de bufanda, sorprendida lo miro a los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento sorprendiendo a ambos, ella inmediatamente desvió la vista evitándolo por completo. Así desconcertada, Lily se acurruco en el cálido hombro de Anne, ante la atenta mirada de Eliza y Yue quienes no habían perdido detalle de todas los movimientos de su amiga.

Después de la cena y de todas las recomendaciones e indicaciones de su hermano mayor, implorando de no meterse en mas problemas en lo que restaba del curso, Lily se dirigió a su sala común, tratando de evitar a toda costa, solo por esa noche encontrarse con Scorpius y William, subió a su cuarto y se hecho a la cama.

Te gusta Scorpius Malfoy…- interrumpió de repente la voz de Eliza sentada en la orilla de la cama de Lily, mirándola-

-pe…perdón- dijo tartamudeando ante semejante pregunta hecha por su amiga, se levanto un poco apoyándose sobre su almohada-

- Hay Eliza por Merlin… los niños son fastidiosos, además él es muy grande- aclaro de inmediato Anne desde la otra cama, mirando a la atrevida Slytherin que a su vez seguía mirando a la pelirroja-

-Eso es lo de menos ¿te gusta Lily, sí o no?- volvió a arremeter la castaña- porque vi esas miradas que le hachaste cuando partíamos y…-

-¡No!, ¡No me gusta, a quién podría gustarle, ese serio y amargado viejo, insensible!-

- sólo es dos años mayor- aclaro Eliza, pero la otra niña continuo-

¡Pues parece que a esa edad no sabe usar una lechuza, ya que no es bueno para mandar una contestación o felicitación!- Exploto Lily, abrazando su almohada y enterrando la cara en esta con cierta frustración-

- Lily el te gusta- dijo Anne mas bien como afirmación, que como pregunta, a lo que la pelirroja oculta en su cabello, negó con la cabeza diciendo-

- No, pero creí que era su amiga… y que por lo menos me mandaría una postal de Navidad- termino confesando en tono triste y cabizbajo a lo que sus amigas inmediatamente no esperaron y la cubrieron de abrazos-

- Él, si le mando un regalo a William- dijo frustrada entre los brazos de sus amigas a lo que ellas sonrieron y con un pobrecita, consolaron a la pelirroja, quien termino suspirando.-

A la mañana siguiente, Lily garabateaba leyendas de repudio hacia el primogénito de los Malfoy, a la vez que comía perezosamente su avena, el comedor estaba empezando apenas a llenarse-

-¿quién es la lagartija insensible?- pregunto detrás de ella la Rose, quien en ese momento, se sentaba a su lado-

- ah, este. Buenos días…- contesto al saludo de su prima, cerrando el diario inmediatamente que William le había dado en Navidad.

- quién se ha ganado tan lindos apelativos de tu parte Lily-

- ah… bueno, este Filch… si Filch, me quito mi barquillo anoche cuando iba a la sala común, es desagradable-

-¡tú primer encuentro con Filch! Esos momentos en Hogwarts son para no olvidarse.- dijo en tono burlesco Rose sirviéndose algunas salchichas…

-¡Buenos días Lily, feliz año nuevo!- saludo alegremente William sentándose frente a ellas, sonriéndole a Lily, quien le sonreía de la misma forma, sintiéndose aliviada de que cierto rubio no lo acompañara como de costumbre.-

William platicaba a las dos primas, de los comportamientos y el extravagante carácter de Domino y como su abuela, le había comprado los más extraños accesorios a esta, desde un rosa chalequito, hasta un bebedor de cristal, dándole agua pura de manantial todos los días. Lily lo escuchaba entretenida por el extraño carácter de la peculiar mujer, cuando algunos murmullos los interrumpieron, pertenecían a alumnos que señalaban hacia las ventas. Fue cuando observo, una lechuza completamente negra volar trabajosa y torpemente, estampándose en algunas ventanas, cuando por fin logro entrar, planeo por el techo en un vuelo irregular-

- Es la lechuza de Scorpius…- dijo William-

-¿QUE?- pregunto sorprendida Lily, cuando el ave paso por encima de ellos y dejo caer un paquete maltratado frente a ella y estampándose en una de las paredes, cayo en parte de la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta, quedando como muerta, varios alumnos se acercaron, entre ellos William y Rose para ver que pasaba.

Lily miraba incrédula el maltratado paquete de envoltura opaca y verde, teniendo escrito en impecable y fina letra, lo veía fijamente incapaz de tocarlo-

_Para: Srita Lily Potter Weasley_

_De: Sr. S. M._

_Lugar para entrega: Desconocido_

-¿Estará muerta?- decía un alumno regordete de Hufflelpuff, acercándose a tocar a la inmóvil lechuza.-

-¡Light!- exclamo la voz de Scorpius Malfoy, quien se aproximaba de pronto a la mesa con cara apurada, apartando a los curiosos. La pelirroja se percato por primera vez que Scorpius no tenia el semblante frío, seguro y serio, mas bien se mostraba, apurado y afligido, pareciéndose un poco mas a un chico de 13 años como lo era su hermano Albus.

Alejando a todos los mirones, tomo a su lechuza en sus brazos y la reviso, al parecer todavía respiraba…

- ¿Scorpius, estas bien?- pregunto apurado William, pero fue interrumpido-

-¿Tú familia quedo en la ruina Malfoy? ni siquiera pueden tener una lechuza sana- dijo de pronto un Slytherin del mismo curso que Scorpius-

- quién diría que los arrogantes Malfoy, quienes perseguían a los muggles y sangre sucia, ahora se junten con ellos- se escucho el comentario de una de las chicas del grupo en referencia a la amistad de William. Scorpius los ignoro cargando a su lechuza, William los miraba confundido, nunca había oído semejantes argumentos en lo que llevaba de curso, se quedo parado, observando incrédulo, Lily decidió seguir al rubio, ignorando los comentarios-

-¿anotando puntos con la hija de Potter para sacar de la deshonra a los tuyos? - Scorpius se detuvo molesto, volteando para contestar, fue interrumpido por una enojada Rose, quien alzando la voz dijo.-

-¡Por Merlin, es de su misma casa, es uno de los suyos! No hablen de honor si ustedes se devoran entre ustedes… eso es patético… ¡los tiempos del que no debe ser nombrado y todas esas racistas ideas terminaron!- concluyo la Revenclaw, dejando callados por un momento al grupo de Slyterins, Scorpius miro sorprendido a la castaña fijamente, por un momento Rose lo miro también y el rubio inmediatamente desvío la mirada, dirigiéndola al piso. Lily lo noto y apretó a su pecho fuertemente su diario y paquete, Scorpius había esquivado la mirada de Rose, como ella lo había hecho el día de anterior, confundida apretó nuevamente el paquete, aferrándose a el. Pero este hecho no solo fue percibido por ella, otra rubia del grupo de chicos contesto-

-¿así que no solo aseguras con Potter tu amistad, sino también con la Weasley, eh Malfoy?- ante tal comentario Scorpius levanto la mirada-

-¡BASTA! NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA WEASLEY Y TU MOLESTIA DÉJAME EN PAZ- grito al grupo, a Rose y a Lily y sin decir mas, salió por la puerta del gran salón, seguido inmediatamente después por la pequeña pelirroja, que sin saber por que, solo atino a salir por la puerta también-

-¿qué esta pasando jóvenes?- interrumpió alzando la voz autoritariamente la Profesora Mc Gonagall- a desayunar todos, que para eso estamos aquí- termino ordenando y tomando a Rose y a William del hombro los encamino a sus asientos-

-¡Scorpius espera… no vallas tan rápido! ¿A donde vas?- decía Lily caminando rápidamente detrás del Slytherin quien la ignoraba por completo- ¡qué esperes!- termino diciendo la pelirroja, tomando el extremo del abrigo del joven quien inmediatamente se volteo molesto, encarando a la chiquilla-

-¡Déjame, déjame, déjame!- grito exasperado en contestación, pero Lily no se inmuto-

-¿esta bien? Aun respira- dijo, ignorando las exigencias del rubio y rebisando al ave, continuo- vamos con Hagrid, él la salvara, él puede curar a todos los animales.- Termino diciendo consoladoramente, guiándolo hacia la cabaña del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El joven no tuvo mas que seguirla, ya que el no sabia que hacer por su lechuza. Hagrid los recibió sorprendido, enfundado en un enorme pijama rosa de borlas azules, al parecer, escogidas por madame Hagrid. Inmediatamente retiro a la oscura lechuza de los brazos del joven y los dejo esperando en la sala, mientras Olympe Hagrid los atendía-

- Paguece que no hang desayunado…- observo la semigigante a los dos niños, quienes permanecieron callados, sin mirarse.

-Bueno prepagague, algunos pagnecillos- y diciendo esto, enfundada en su emplumada bata, se dirigió a la cocina.

Lily miraba el paquete en sus manos, confundida, sabia bien de quien era y no estaba segura si quería abrirlo delante de él o no. Así paso una hora, Madame Hagrid los había pasado a tomar un desayuno, era domingo y por lo tanto, las clases eran lo de menos. Scorpius por educación apenas sorbió el té y removió su plato, Lily solo lo observaba, su cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, el paquete, las miradas de Rose, su intenso odio hacia el Slytherin mal infundado. De pronto por la puerta entro Hagrid con el semblante contento, y los llevo hacia fuera, al corral donde la lechuza oscura dormitaba tranquilamente, junto a algunas gallinas y palomas.

- La lechuza podrá llevar cartas nuevamente dentro de una semana. Solo fue el cansancio físico y mental por atravesarse con hechizos de confusión y protección de lugares. Parece que estuvo volando casi cerca de dos semanas sin parar, le di una poción revitalizadora y algo de comida. Si, dentro de una semana estará picoteando a otras lechuzas.

- Mi lechuza no es tan fina para romper los hechizos de protección que hay en tu casa- hablo de repente el rubio, mirando al ave- Eso parece…- termino suspirando y volvió a quedarse callado-

Lily cayo en cuenta entonces a lo que se refería Scorpius, su papa por protección siempre aseguraba los lugares en los que estaban, para que solo los encontraran las personas que el o los de su familia quisieran, ella había dado la dirección a Eliza a Anne y a William, pero nunca se la dio a Scorpius Malfoy, ni tampoco dio indicaciones a Cenizas para que esperara su respuesta. Muerta de vergüenza, apretaba nuevamente el paquete, ocultando su rostro debajo de su largo y rojo cabello.

- Me gustaría que se quedara unos tres días mas, para estarla vigilando- indico Hagrid a lo que Scorpius solo dio un seco si, para agradecer a su profesor por salvar a su preciada lechuza, en tono algo tajante. Se despidió de la profesora Olympe con un, "gracias por la comida" y salió por la puerta.-

- Ésos Malfoy nunca cambiaran- dijo Hagrid mirando hacia la salida de su cabaña- debes tener cuidado Lily, yo no me trago eso de que ahora son de confiar.- Advirtió el semigigante a la pequeña de los Potter, quien haciendo caso omiso y con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla abochorno completamente al profesor.-

-¡Muchas gracias Hagrid, eres genial!- termino diciendo, despidiéndose de la esposa del profesor y saliendo de la cabaña, corrió hacia al castillo, sorprendiéndose a medio camino, ya que el mismo Scorpius Malfoy la estaba esperando. Al llegar, este dio la media vuelta y emprendieron la marcha hacia la sala común.-

- Gracias… - balbuceo en tono bajo, pero suficientemente audible para la pelirroja, quien deteniéndose, abrió su diario, garabateando algo en este y arrancando un pedazo de hoja que alcanzo para Scorpius- siento no haberte dado antes mi dirección, es mi culpa- añadió diciendo al joven, quien la miro desconcertado, leyendo lo que decía el pedazo de papel que le acababan de dar, dijo-

-¿que te hace suponer, que quiero saber la dirección de tu casa y…? ¿La Madriguera? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Lily solo sonrió y dando un gracias, señalando al paquete continuo su camino, sin hablar mas, siguieron la marcha.

Al llegar, William los esperaba en uno de los sillones, preocupado por el incidente en la mañana, Scorpius solo levanto los hombros en señal despreocupado y se sentó junto al pelirrojo, quien había traído algunas raciones de comida para sus dos amigos, comenzó a comer ya de mejor humor, mientras escuchaba atentamente unas dudas de Will.

-Lily los escuchaba platicar, ahora si, serena, se percato del paquete que había cargado todo este tiempo y saco la carta que estaba fuera de este…

-¡Potter!- interrumpió nuevamente la explosiva Eliza, sentándose en uno de los brazos del cómodo sillón, donde se encontraba Lily- A Anne le han mandado dulces de calabaza y elote, vamos al dormitorio para comerlos, nos esta esperando- dijo, tomándola del brazo, la halo y se la llevo. Apenas Lily alcanzo a sujetar su paquete, olvidando completamente la libreta que tenia al lado. Scorpius se levanto del piso de donde estaba con William y se sentó en el sillón individual que acababa de dejar la pelirroja, mientras el otro joven, iba a su dormitorio, a enseñarle una revista Muggle que su padre le había mandado.

Scorpius noto la presencia del Diario a su costado y lo tomo, abriéndolo, comenzó a leer su contenido, el rostro de Malfoy era inmutable, simplemente al llegar a ciertas paginas, una de sus cejas se enarco. Cerrando de golpe el cuaderno, se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- Veo que ya estas mas contenta - atino a decir Eliza echándose una goma de elote a la boca.-

- oh, bueno pues eso… este… mmm… yo… - trato de explicar, toda apenada. Mientras sus mejillas lucían rojas como manzanas y mostraba el maltratado paquete a sus amigas.

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Anne desde la otra cama mirándola desconcertada- es un paquete maltratado-

- es que yo… pues… olvidedarlemidireccionaScorpius- confeso de corrido y lo más rápido que pudo-

¿Que?- pregunto sin entender a lo que había dicho, Anne-

- que… yo, pues- suspiro- olvide darle la dirección de mi casa, y mi papa pone hechizos de protección y confundidores para seguridad y para no ser molestados. Y la lechuza de Scorpius estuvo volando todo este tiempo para entregármelo-

-¡jajaja!- se río Eliza mirando a Anne quien le reclamaba con la mirada su indiscreción - perdón, perdón, es lo más gracioso que he escuchado estos días… -

- hay eso quiere decir que si te mando algo- concluyo en pensamiento romántico la rubia de Anne mientras miraba impaciente el paquete- quiere decir que si se acordó de ti en Navidad-

- Pues claro que si- interrumpió la castaña- es obvio, bien pues ábrelo- ordeno Eliza

- Pero es personal- argumento Anne, viendo a Lily que seguía con el sobre entre las manos- tal vez Lily no quiera que sepamos-

- No, claro que no es eso, ustedes son mis amigas- dijo Lily, abriendo la carta y leyéndola, la bajo rápidamente pasándoselas-

-¿tan rápido? Seria genial que tuvieras ya en primero un novio mayor- exclamo Eliza leyendo impaciente la carta que decía: -

_23 de Diciembre_

_Buen evento de Navidad._

_Tengo una hermana._

Atte Scorpius Malfoy P.D me llego una manga, que intento de regalo es este… 

- oh, pues que expresivo- concluyo decepcionada Eliza-

A lo mejor el regalo lo dice todo.- dijo Anne, mirando a Lily que asentía y abría cuidadosamente en regalo. Al destaparlo se dieron cuenta que era un libro que decía-

_Guía practica. Paso a paso para utilizar hechizos de costura y tejido para amateurs o casos perdidos._

_(incluye fotografías y dibujos, para los casos de "brujas especiales")_

- ahmm, bueno… él quiere que aprendas a tejer, eh, a lo mejor la dedicatoria… a lo mejor le puso algo mas personal.- argumento en defensa Anne, mirando amablemente a Lily-

- que querrá decir con brujas especiales- reflexiono Eliza mientras la pelirroja abría el libro-

- ah, si hay una dedicatoria- dijo contenta Lily y la empezó a leer-

_Aprende a tejer, antes de mandar estas cosas._

- oh…- exclamo Lily mirando el libro ojeándolo- ¡Entonces por qué se lo pone como bufanda!- exclamo exasperada, apoyando su frente en la cama- los niños son muy complicados…-

- Es cierto Lil… el lleva tu cubre manos, o mangas, o lo que sea, como bufanda corta…- dijo Eliza, levantando por los hombros a la depresiva Lily…- El te mando esto, porque desea que le tejas mejores cosas para la siguiente Navidad.

¿Eso crees?- miro más animada a sus dos amigas-

- si yo también lo creo- dijo Anne- mira esta guía es muy buena, además, esto es mejor que nada, quiere decir que también te considera su amiga… o algo así…-

- Si soy su amiga- exclamo Lily. Y levantándose, se dirigió a la puerta, decidida a agradecerle a Scorpius por su magnifico regalo. Se sentía un poco mal ya que todo ese tiempo estuvo enojada con él, porque pensaba que la había olvidado, pero no era así… la carta tenia 23 de diciembre, eso quería decir que mando a su lechuza inmediatamente de recibir el regalo. Borraría inmediatamente todo los comentarios de desprecio escritos para él, en su diario.

Su diario, ahora que lo pensaba no lo estaba en su cama ni cuando entro, el diario…

-¡Will!- dijo Lily al llegar corriendo a la sala común y ver a su amigo sentado en el sillón donde ella había estado-

Lily ¿qué pasa?-

- Willo, mi diario, estaba ahí… el diario…

- No aquí no había nada Lily, pero Scorpius estaba también aquí. Lo deje sentado en este mismo sillón y ahora no…

Scorpius… ah… jajaja. Hay Merlin- trastrabillando. Salió de la sala común.

Scorpius reflexionaba esto desde la torre de astronomía, aprovechando que estaba vacía, desde ahí tenia muy buena vista de todo el paraje y terrenos del lugar. Dándole tranquilidad para poder pensar mejor las cosas. Sujetaba fuertemente la libreta encontrada, no necesitando abrirla ya que las palabras de la escritora se habían gravado fuertemente en su mente. Y no sabia como enfrentaría a tan singular dueña ni sus fuertes pensamientos sobre su persona. Este año había sido difícil, desde el inicio, conoció a un chico agradable con quien se entendió extraordinariamente, a pesar de que era dos años menor que él. Después estaba ella, la necia pelirroja, que brindaba su amistad, incondicionalmente aunque el no la quisiera. Podría ser más exasperante que esa entrometida de Weasley, que para colmo era su prima, solo que a diferencia de la Revenclaw, la Slytherin era tan impredecible que asustaba.

El primogénito de los Malfoy era un chico solitario, o eso es lo que quería demostrar, a decir verdad eso lo había decidido un día de hace dos años cuando cursaba primero y había entrado a Hogwarts.

El día que Scorpius fue llevado para abordar el expresso de Hogwarts, se encontraba muy nervioso, ya que su padre se había mantenido alejado del mundo mágico de Londres por mucho tiempo, casi no tenían contacto con los magos de la gran ciudad, viviendo alejados en un poblado tranquilo y por decir bonito de Escocia, de donde era originaria su madre, una comunidad donde los pocos magos de sangre pura se habían alejado y vivían en paz.

La emoción de ver una lechuza extraña que no pertenecía a ninguna de las familias que frecuentaban, no lo olvidaría y que el mensaje fuera la carta de aceptación en Hogwarts para él, lo hizo sentirse muy feliz, por fin conocería mas amigos de su edad, ya que en ese lugar casi no había niños con quien jugar.

Aunque su padre y su abuelo habían pensado en la posibilidad de estudiar en casa, su mama y su abuela se habían negado rotundamente, argumentando que Scorpius no tenia porque cargar con las acciones de estos, ni sus culpas, sin mas objeciones la preparación, para el colegio había pasado sin mayor pena ni gloria, sus padres habían ido a despedirlo, él subió, busco un cómodo compartimento y se sentó en el, observo por la ventana a una gran familia despidiendo a unos niños de su edad, era un hombre de gafas acompañado de una mujer pelirroja y un hombre del mismo tono de cabello, que a su vez acompañaba a otra mujer elegante de cabello castaño, muy parecida a la niña de su misma edad, quien ya portaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, parada Junto a otro niño de cabello oscuro que le daba la espalda. Scorpius miro a la pequeña castaña con atención…

Un niño que había entrado en el compartimento, de cara alargada y cabello negro, se paro junto a la ventana y exclamo- ¡Pero si es Harry Potter!- el rubio sorprendido, de escuchar lo que el otro niño decía, se quedo anonadado, él aunque tenia muy poco contacto con el mundo mágico urbano. Sabia muy bien quien era el gran Salvador Harry Potter y se sorprendió de haberlo estado observando, sin percatarse de quien era. Continuo mirando al grupo de celebridades, justo cuando el hombre pelirrojo, decía algo que hacia reír a todos, entonces fue cuando noto a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba al lado del Héroe. Tomada de su mano, esta hacia una expresión ensoñadora y romántica, diciendo algo que el niño dentro del tren no logro escuchar, para luego ver como la otra niña de cabello castaño le sonreía y la abrazaba despidiéndose de ella.

Al voltearse la niña con uniforme de Hogwarts cruzo su mirada con él, haciendo que este se avergonzara y dejara de mirar por la ventana, decidiendo quedarse sentado, mirando hacia el piso, sintió de pronto el jalón que hacia el tren comenzando a avanzar y volteo a la ventana, afuera la pequeña pelirroja tomada de la mano de la que parecía ser su madre junto ahora con otro pelirrojo de la misma edad decían adiós a una de las ventanas, detrás de ellos, Harry Potter levantaba una mano y también caminaba diciendo adiós al tren, manteniendo la mano arriba aun cuando había llegado al final del anden. Scorpius bajo la vista, sus papas se habían retirado en cuanto lo dejaron, volvió a mirar al anden, y antes de que este se perdiera la vista, pudo observar la gabardina negra de su padre en una de las esquinas al final del pasillo, junto a la inconfundible y delgada silueta de su madre, aunque no levantaban la mano, como lo hacia aquel héroe, miraban atentamente el tren donde el iba y eso lo hacia sentirse muy bien.

El viaje hacia el colegio paso sin pena ni gloria, Scorpius hasta había dormitado algunas horas.

Relacionarse con los demás no había sido tan fácil como él esperaba, cuando varios sabían su nombre preferían evitarlo, hasta cuando fue su turno de seleccionarlo, paso lo mismo que con el tal Albus Potter y la castaña del anden Rose Weasley. Todos lo miraban raro y el no sabia por que, haciéndolo sentir incomodo de cierta manera, cuando el sombrero menciono su casa todos aplaudieron casi sin entusiasmo, solamente Armand Blade lo recibio gustoso y lo sento a su lado.

Paso el tiempo del curso y los chicos de su misma edad, raramente le dirigían la palabra por lo que siempre estaba con el grupo de Armand quien lo recibía sin reproche.

A Scorpius le resultaba fácil entender sus platicas a pesar de su edad, ya que por lo general estaba acompañado de personas mayores. Y aunque a veces deseaba pasear con sus compañeros de clase, se contentaba con pertenecer a un grupo que ya lo aceptaba.

Refiriéndose a la educación que encontraba en el colegio, le parecía estimulante y fácil de entender, convirtiéndose en uno de los mas destacados de la clase, compitiendo para su suerte siempre con la Revenclaw Rose Weasley.

La niña de un modo tenia ese aire de sabelotodo que de alguna forma lo irritaba, siempre pareciendo que tenia un interruptor para levantar la mano en cuanto el maestro parecía abrir la boca. Pero a la vez era interesante lo que tenia que decir y físicamente más agradable que las otras niñas. Si no fuera porque estaba acompañada por lo regular de Albus Potter o de sus amigas de casa, además de la rivalidad en competencia que los enfrentaba en todas las clases, podrían haber sido buenos amigos, eso acompañado de que cada vez que trataba de hablarle él comenzaba a tartamudear, haciendo que optara por la pronta retirada.

Pudieron haber sido buenos amigos, pero el destino de Scorpius Malfoy no era ese, seria marcado una tarde de verano, casi al terminar el primer curso y llevarle a la profesora Trelawney, por encargo del profesor Longbothon, unas plantas para preparar té que ella necesitaba, que las esperanzas del pequeño Slytherin se vieron desvanecidas. El aula de la clase de adivinación seguía igual que siempre, para Scorpius ese lugar le parecía asfixiante y de mal gusto, muy parecido a la casa de la bruja rica y anciana que tenían como vecina y en donde su madre lo obligaba a hacerle compañía las tardes en que el niño no tenia nada que hacer en su casa. Con colores irritantes, llenos de almohadones y mesillas de té, acompañado de esa atmósfera densa y pesada aromatizada con el aroma de los inciensos. Todo es­taba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapa­das con pañoletas rojas

Scorpius se adentro buscando a la profesora, era la primera vez que entraba al aula y la desconocía, entrando con precaución aunque el lugar se viera aburrido y apacible, sabia muy bien que en Hogwarts las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-¿Mi niño, se te ha perdido algo?- frente a el, la delgada y estrambótica bruja de adivinación, hacia aparición envuelta en ese monto de chales con sus gafas con aumento y más demacrada que nunca, parecía algo enferma, se dirigieron al pequeño rubio quien la miraba con desconfianza por el extraño aspecto que la bruja proyectaba-

- El profesor Longbothon, me ha encargado que le suba esto, ¿profesora Trelawney?- dijo Scorpius que seguía mirando con curiosidad las cuentas de la mujer que colgaban de su cuello y también la respingada nariz que lucia sumamente roja-

Neville tan amable, mando mis hojas para el resfriado, gracias mi niño… con este resfriado mi ojo interior se ha constipado y me es dif…- la mujer no completo la frase, al tocar la mano del joven Slytherin, se encogió abrazándose así misma como si de un ataque de tos se tratara, Scorpius asustado por la crisis en la que se encontraba aquella extraña mujer, corrió hacia ella, pareciendo que no pudiera respirar y ya algo amoratada de su piel, se incorporo de pronto cuanto Scorpius mas cerca estaba sacándole un gran susto, la profesora Sibyll no parecía ya enferma, sus ojos como la niebla lo miraban sin hacerlo y una profunda voz salió de su boca.-

_Nacido de los seguidores del que aquel que fue la desgracia para los mundos y la oscuridad para todos, marcado en su alma esta, atraerá a la puerta de fuego, para aquel que desean salir y derrotado no se considera…-_ Scorpius la miro sorprendido y quiso huir pero la mujer lo tomo fuertemente de la mano diciéndole- _Aquel que nació de los seguidores arrepentidos, solo su camino herrante debe seguir, la deuda de los que murieron se debe pagar, aquellos a quienes toque, la vida les será destruida-_

-Sibyll…- Scorpius vio parado en la entrada al director Narcisus quien los miraba con semblante serio y duro, muy extraño en él, acercándose a ellos, Scorpius aun podía escuchar las palabras de la profesora, el hombre con decidida mano lo soltó de la fuerte prisión en la que se había convertido aquella mujer- No es conveniente que esté aquí Sr. Malfoy, regrese a su casa- dijo el hombre de rostro hermoso, cabellera larga y plateada, a la orden el niño salió corriendo-

- _Aquéllos que se acerquen, perecerán, aquellos a que él quiera, aquellos a que él estime, aquellos al que su corazón elija para amar, sacrificados ellos caeran…!_- fue lo ultimo que escucho Scorpius, corriendo y dispuesto a no regresar y no volver a ver a esa mujer, esa noche en silencio, acurrucado en su cama el hijo primogénito de los Malfoy lloro-

Scorpius miro nuevamente el paisaje que ofrecía Hogwarts y el viento acaricio su cara, aquella palabras si eran para él o no, no quería saberlo, el se alejo completamente de todos, sus esperanzas de hablar o entablar alguna amistad con aquella graciosa castaña fueran enterradas, de hecho aquellas esperanzas de entablar amistad con los demás niños las hecho por la borda; se consolaba hablando con Light por las tardes, por eso aquella lechuza era tan importante.

Él había decidido demostrar el talentoso mago que era, se obsesiono por aprender todo lo que podía y ser el mejor mago de Hogwarts. No le importaba seguir solo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que había entrado este año al compartimento de un pelirrojo de mirada valiente, quien lo invito a pasar, a pesar de que se notaba que era un niño de primero, él le sonrió y no hizo ninguna cara rara cuando él menciono su nombre, simplemente sonrío y decidió presentarse apropiadamente. Aunque no lo quiso admitir, Scorpius no supo por que, pero el chico le agrado de sobremanera, siendo desde entonces inseparables sin que el se lo propusiera y también estaba ella…-

- ¡¡¡Ahí estas!!! No te vallas a ir, espérate- grito desde abajo parada en la nieve Lily Potter, sorprendiendo inesperadamente al joven quien la observo desde la torre-

-¡No lo leas! Es privado y… ES PRIVADO- se escucho de pronto la autoritaria voz, quien agitada por subir las escaleras deprisa, llegaba hasta donde el rubio se encontraba. Este la miro viendo el lamentable estado en la que sus ropas se encontraban, llenas de lodo y húmedas por haber estado corriendo-

- Es mío y es privado y… pues no quiero que lo leas…- dijo la pelirroja un poco mas calmada, aunque algo nerviosa ya que el chico parado frente a ella solo había levantado una ceja- me lo podrías entregar por favor-

- ¿Lily Potter has visto como vienes?- pronuncio de pronto, sonriéndole, cosa que desconcertó completamente a la niña, quien apenada miro sus ropas y sintió vergüenza además que acompañado del pequeño detalle de que el nunca sonreía- escribes cosas raras de las personas, eres mandona, caprichosa, escandalosa y muy descuidada- continuo diciendo mientras seguía mirando el paisaje, sin voltearla a ver le dio la libreta que ella reclamaba- y caminas por la nieve con ropa sucia y húmeda.

- No lo leíste verdad… tu no lo leíste- pregunto con temor… olvidándose del extraño comportamiento que parecía tener el rubio.

- No dejes las cosas que no quieras que otros lean tan descuidadamente- respondió Scorpius regresando a su habitual seriedad y comenzando a caminar de regreso hacia su sala, seguido por Lily quien continuaba preguntando si había leído el contenido de la libreta-

-¿por qué usas mi tejido como bufanda?- cambio de tema de pronto

porque es lo que trataste de hacer…-

No, esto es un cubre manos- dijo en tono ofendido la pequeña pelirroja deteniéndose

¿Que? Un cubre que…- Scorpius desamarro el tejido de su cuello y lo miro con detenimiento. Lily lo tomo y le mostró como debería usarlo, causando que el chico nuevamente alzara su ceja y tratara de usar la prenda como ella le había indicado-

- gracias por usarla, pero si no te gusta ya no lo hagas…- dijo de pronto al ver los problemas que tenia para ponérsela - no soy tan buena tejiendo, no tienes porque ponértela- Lily iba a continuar, pero Scorpius la miraba y colocándose nuevamente como bufanda seriamente le dijo- Mi abuela se puso muy contenta de que recibiera regalos de Navidad de parte de amigos de la escuela, se emociono mucho… Y a mi también me dio gusto ver las lechuzas en mi ventana.

Bueno vamonos ya a dormir, mañana tendremos muchas clases y no quisiera encontrarme con cosas extrañas por los pasillos…

La pelirroja solo asintió y camino al lado de Scorpius sonriente, parecía que las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor que nunca y eso la hacia sentirse muy contenta, por fin ese orgulloso Slytherin la estaba aceptando-

Si es cierto, gracias por mi regalo me ha gustado mucho- dijo de repente deteniéndose, Scorpius hizo lo mismo y la miro-

-

Una lechuza Scorpius…- dijo de pronto Narcisa Malfoy mirando la cara de sorpresa de su nieto quien miraba a la pequeña lechuza gris que acababa de llegar- es la segunda en esta semana, me da tanto gusto por ti querido… es la primera vez que recibes correspondencia, eso quiere decir que ya tienes amigos…-

eh yo, no se, no me gustaría.- se quedo callado repentinamente- y si es cierto que la gente se lastimara si se acerca a mi. Abuela yo no se que hacer.

nadie puede lastimarse por estar junto a ti Scorpius y lo que deberías de hacer es, regresarle el detalle-

Scorpius se quedo callado sin saber que contestar, había recibido regalos de William, quien había prometido enviarle uno aunque el se opuso, pero no esperaba que la impredecible pelirrojo le enviara uno.

Lo que hayas oído de una maestra charlatana, no quiere decir que se valla a cumplir, nosotros decidimos que camino seguir- aconsejo la mujer rubia saliendo de la habitación y dejando a su joven nieto en sus pensamientos, no acabando de cerrar la puerta Scorpius pregunto-

- Abuela te gustaría acompañarme a elegir algunos regalos.-

Scorpius recordó ese momento mientras miraba la cara de Lily quien lo miraba con curiosidad al quedarse callado, le devolvió la mirada y diciendo- de nada Potter, gracias por el intento de bufanda, espero que uses con sabiduría el valioso regalo que te di-

- ¡Es un cubre brazos!- explico la pelirroja exasperada siguiendo de prisa a Scorpius quien la ignoraba perdiéndose los dos en la oscuridad del castillo.

-

La mañana siguiente los alumnos se acercaban a desayunar, Lily ayudada por Eliza borraba las paginas de su diario dedicadas especialmente a ofender al Slytherin-

-y aquí, y aquí y también. Wow Troll subdesarrollado esa si es buena- observo la castaña mientras Lily seguía con su labor con la cara toda sonrosada por la pena-

- Ahora si te la has ganado Malfoy- interrumpió de pronto Albus acompañado de James y su pandilla - ya me dijeron que le gritaste a Rose y a Lily ayer…- Scorpius simplemente continuo comiendo ignorándolo completamente como si nadie estuviera a su lado gritoneandole, Lily iba a protestar y James a interrumpir, cuando otra lechuza entro y dejo caer un sobre en el hijo mayor de Harry Potter quien levantándolo observo que tenia el sello de San Mungo, con la fina letra que pertenecía a su prima Penny.

0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Este capitulo lo hice especialmente para aquellos que me pidieron algo mas de Scorpius y Lily… pues ahí lo tienen, eh puesto algo muy revelador y les eh dado un enorme adelanto de lo que pasara en los próximos años.

Hola, se preguntaran porque eh dejado de actualizar…

Muy sencillo

Se me descompuso la computadora.

Llegaron los finales del semestre

Mi hermana por fin dejo a su marido golpeador

Me hago cargo de mis sobrinos

Negocio con mi papa para los regalos de mis sobrinos de Navidad

Hago de intermediaria entre mi papa y mis hermanos, pleitos, pleitos

Platico nuevos proyectos con mis amigas.

Persigo a un chico guapo con quien me tope en la biblioteca

Entrego muchos trabajos de semestre, hasta los de mis hermanos.

Me canso mucho y me la eh pasado a durmiendo, lo mas que pueda.

Pero las cosas tienen su por que… y creo que era tiempo de separarme del procesador… para separar la vista del monitor y ver lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Tenia mucho tiempo, en el que no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera Harry Potter.

Espero ya actualizar como lo hacia antes, parece que a Caoz me la entregan antes de Navidad… así que todos seremos felices.

Felices Fiestas y feliz año nuevo. 2008. Digo por si no actualizo, pero no creo traigo ya muchas ideas ya que mi cerebro esta libre de presiones de la universidad.

Bueno con SASUKE vigilando a mis pies y con animo les entrego este capitulo.

Atte.

Dan. Beltran

Cap. 14 El pelirrojo caído


	14. Chapter 14 El pelirrojo caido

Harry Potter y sus mundos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers historia sin fin de Lucro

Dedicado a TERELAND, CYNTHIA, FLOR, ZAIDA Y CLAUS que hacen que el mundo tenga una razón de ser.

19 y 2 años después…

**Capitulo 14 El pelirrojo caído.**

Milo Peterson tenia un día malo, a pesar de ser un sanador muy joven y enfrentarse a casos extremadamente difíciles, en los que el se destacaba por su increíble talento para resolverlos, eso no se comparaba con caminar junto al gran salvador del mundo mágico como lo es Harry Potter. Y es que a su cargo estaba uno de los casos mas raros a los que se había enfrentado, llamado Johan Princess que para su fortuna o desgracia se trataba de una alumna de Hogwarts y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese colegio, al jefe de los aurores le importaba de sobremanera, encargándose personalmente de cualquier asunto que lo involucrara.

El gran héroe no solía platicar mucho, simplemente escuchaba atentamente de los informes sobre la situación de la paciente y no se podría saber por su seria expresión, si le agradaba o no, lo que escuchaba, aunque generalmente no existieron muchos cambios, y no lo tenia que tratar tan seguido, pero esta ocasión era diferente, hacia unos días se produjo uno en el estado del caso muy importante y eso fue de la ultima visita del auror con sus familiares.

Además de la incomodidad que le daba darle el informe a aquel hombre, tenia otra piedra mas en el zapato que se le enterraba día con día y tenia que superar.

La dichosa piedrita tenia nombre, apellido y para colmo emparentaba con el gran Harry Potter.

Pènelope Weasley había sido asignada al caso Princess como la sanadora interna en custodia y a su servicio, siendo esta bastante colaboradora en el caso, mas de lo que el consideraba necesario, desde que ella había llegado, era mucho mas difícil entender los informes, ya que siempre tenia una protesta, una teoría o hipótesis para resolverlo recomendando así los tratamientos mas extravagantes que el joven había escuchado.

El erudito sanador tenia que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo dialogando por horas, para convencerla de que lo que ella proponía no era mágica, humana y razonablemente posible.

¡Que bueno verte tío!- se acerco sonriente la joven pelirroja al percatarse de la presencia de Harry dejando los reportes médicos a un lado, acababa de salir de la habitación que custodiaba- Buen día sanador Peterson, la paciente Princess no muestra ningún cambio en su estado esta mañana, solo continua durmiendo. Se le han administrados las pociones nutritivas para alimentarla y los hechizos protectores de rigor. Aunque si estimuláramos con algunos hechizos eléctricos a su cerebro, pienso que podríamos reanimar o…- pero el joven sanador no la dejo terminar –

Hablamos de ese tratamiento ayer por la noche y le eh dado mis motivos y razones por el que no seria conveniente estimular a la paciente por el estado en que se encuentra mentalmente, srita. Weasley…- dijo firmemente aquel hombre de cabello negro, a su vez que miraba las reacciones de su importante acompañante. Harry solo observo con atención a su sobrina, viendo que esta mordía su labio en señal de no estar completamente resignada, él la conocía muy bien, recordando cuando ella solía pedir permiso para llevar a pasear a James cuando él niño comenzaba a caminar y al no permitírselo, inmediatamente el gesto aparecía, comenzando así el calvario de buscarla por todos los terrenos de la madriguera, ya que ella terminaba robándose a James que encantado inmediatamente le daba los brazos a su prima.

Finalmente la pelirroja dejo el gesto y resignada dijo- por supuesto Sanador, pero seguiré buscando alguna otra cura, tal vez utilizando algo de herbologia o alguna combinación con ayuda de la alquimia que nos pueda servir.

Esta declaración hizo que Milo Peterson garraspera incomodo, parecía que ella era una causa perdida.

Bien Sr. Potter, La paciente ha mostrado una mejoría desde hace algunos días, la teníamos en observación para asegurarnos que seria seguro él sacarla de la burbuja de vacío, La srita. Princess ah dejado el estado de pánico para entrar a un estado tranquilo de suspensión, bueno lo que quiero decir es que nuestra paciente, solo se encuentra en un sueño profundo y esta durmiendo.

Harry escucho atento, la vida de Johan no corría peligro, pero aun no sabían como despertarla y desconocían si era conveniente despertarla con un hechizo de reanimación. Eso era la incógnita que el Sanador Milo aun trataba de resolver. El jefe de Aurores agradeció el informe de su interlocutor, decidiendo retirarse, indicando por ultimo que uno de sus especialistas en las artes oscuras vendría a examinarla debido a que ya se podía estudiar sin poner en riesgo la vida de la pelirroja.

En el castillo James miraba atento un grupo de chicas que jugaba en el lago, una de ellas era Sian Backer que sin saberse observada conjuraba algún hechizo para poder patinar en el agua congelada, reía feliz acompañada de un grupo de alumnas de Hufflelpuff, el chico sonrío, la chica se veía realmente agradable, jugando y riéndose libremente, alguna vez Johan había jugado con ellos de esa misma forma, cuando todos eran amigos y estaban unidos, un nerviosismo recorría su estomago, días atrás, en el que había recibido una carta de Penny, donde le informaba que la vida de la prefecta de Gryffindor estaba fuera de peligro, se sintió contento pero también frustrado, el hecho de que estaba fuera de peligro no le garantizaba que ella despertara y regresara con ellos ¿además que haría, volverían a ser amigos o todo seguiría igual? Oscar había hablado con el, sobre los sentimientos de la chica por el, y los sentimientos de Jonathan por ella. Y él, el que sentía sobre todo eso…

¿Oh que miras?- interrumpió Oscar llegando junto a James y sentándose a su lado le ofreció dos varitas de goma mientras se llevaba una tercera a la boca- ah, no se si lo tuyo es obsesivo o masoquista, la Backer nunca te va a ser caso- una bola de nieve dio directo al rostro, siendo su atacante el chico que estaba a su lado-

No se si lo tuyo es estupidez espontanea o un lapso de idiotez debido a que tu madre te dejo estrellar la cabezota contra el piso por error-

- que agresividad hermano, solo era un comentario para animarte. Toma comete algo que te endulce.- dijo amablemente, mientras le metía un dulce a la boca sorpresivamente, casi atragantándolo, lo palmeo en la espalda evitando que James se ahogara, agrego despreocupadamente- yo creo que la Rojo regresara a su debido tiempo, antes pensábamos que no la librería, pero ahora solo duerme… ahora la pregunta es: ¿que harás cuando ella regrese?

James no contesto, simplemente siguió mirando al lago y por un momento cruzo miradas con la morena pecosa que con aire indignado, desvío la mirada y se alejo ante el desconcierto de todas sus amigas.

- ¡Tómalo con calma…!- suplico Will mientras observaba alarmado como Scorpius succionaba de una bolsa de plástico su quinta salchicha o eso era lo que parecía, ya que se lucia completamente aplastada dentro, comía como si fuera él ultimo día, del otro lado Lily lo miraba con la misma sorpresa, ya que el rubio había dejado a un lado sus impecables modales y sus exquisitos movimientos al tomar sus alimentos, por un apetito entusiasta y voraz-

- Edsto eds buenisidmo- trato de explicar con la boca llena, refiriéndose a la nueva forma que había adoptado para comer.

En el mundo de los magos no se empleaba mucho el plástico para su uso y algunos otros lo desconocían y cuando la abuela de William había mandado un paquete con golosinas para el chico y un rollo de plástico de bolsas por error. Scorpius quedo fascinado cuando el pelirrojo le compartió su secreto de revolver comida dentro de la bolsa, amarrarla y romper una orilla donde se succionaba el contenido, haciendo una especie de embudo. Al principio le pareció asqueroso al rubio pero después de intentarlo, quedo fascinado con el descubrimiento y desde entonces cada alimento lo comía de esa forma, causando preocupación en su joven amigo. Scorpius había mejorado su carácter, pareciendo mas relajado y tranquilo. Se reía mucho y no se separaba de William para nada. Lily apreciaba el cambio de humor ya que también ahora conversaba mucho con ella, ahora sabia que el color favorito de él, era el azul marino y el blanco, su estación favorita del año, el otoño, ya que le gustaba el sonido de las hojas secas al pisar, le encantaba el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos rellenos de mermelada y era fan de Jareth el Therstall, un cantante de rock y música celta muy popular entre los magos.

El que no parecía tranquilo y relajado era Hugo y Albus quien miraban con recelo los repentinos acercamientos del insolente Malfoy con su pequeña hermana, a pesar de que Al trataba de pensar coherentemente, no había pasado desapercibido para sus instinto agudo el cambio de humor sobre la amenaza que asechaba. Vio como el Slytherin con una expresión relajada, poco usual en él, metía comida dentro de una bolsa transparente le hacia un nudo y se lo pasaba con una sonrisa encantadora a la pequeña pelirroja a su lado, quien apenas reaccionaba, ya que había quedado deslumbrada por el atrevido ese, acabando con eso de comprar su pase en ese preciso momento al otro mundo. Decidido a no soportar mas, Albus y Hugo levantaron, pero el primero fue detenido por su amiga Michelle Sullivan y el totalmente recuperado Terry quien jalándolo de las mangas de la túnica se lo llevaron a su siguiente clase. Hugo volteo por un momento hacia donde desaparecía su primo, dispuesto a enfrentar solo para defender a su prima favorita, desepcionandose inmediatamente, porque en el lugar donde ella debería estar, ya se encontraba vacío, alcanzo a ver como la cabellera pelirroja de Will salía por la puerta del gran salón, resignado se retiro a su clase mas próxima.

Hugo por aquí…- dijo animosamente Lily quien ya estaba sentada junto a Eliza por delante de Anne, que siendo la mas paciente de las tres, compartía lugar con Violeta Cold quien se concentraba en estudiar su libro, delante de ellas William lo esperaba en la mesa continua haciéndole un lugar.-

Lil no deberías de ser tan cercana con Malfoy, ya casi no te juntas con nosotros y te la pasas todo el día pegada sola con el.- dijo inmediatamente Hugo con diplomacia, sentándose al lado de William quien lo miraba confundido-

- Pero no ah estado sola todo el tiempo con el, yo también estoy ahí-

¡Genial un Slytherin en quien se puede confiar! - dijo enojado y sarcástico-

Voy a hacer de cuenta, que no te oí abrir la boca y decir esa tontería- contesto en respuesta William.

- ¿Oh que Evans?- William frunció el ceño y lo miro molesto, el pequeño hijo de Ron lo miraba desafiante, apretando su varita, a punto de desenfundarla, bajo la incrédula mirada de Lily que no comprendía lo que pasaba.

- Hugo qué te pasa, por si no te has dado cuenta te sientas con Slytherins y yo soy uno de ellos- reclamo la niña, antes de que William pudiera responder de nuevo. Hugo la miro molesto resoplando, a la pelirroja solo le brillaron los ojos, como una serpiente a punto de atacar- y si no te gusta puedes sentarte en otro lado…- termino la discusión. Siendo observada por William y sus dos amigas que no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Hugo tomo sus cosas, parándose enojado, cuando la vieja puerta se abrió de pronto, entrando por ella la estrambótica profesora Scamander. Luna lucia una túnica mas holgada azul cielo, calcetas de colores a rayas enguatando cada uno de los dedos de los pies y unas sandalias bajas de tiras tipo romanas, traía un gracioso gorro de Navidad con cuernos de renos donde ocultaba su largo cabello haciendo juego con una bufanda con el mismo reno de nariz roja bordada, a pesar de que ya habían pasado las fiestas, camino con soltura y se dirigió a su escritorio, no sin antes detenerse frente a Hugo quien había quedado parado a medio pasillo.

- que lindo cabello rojo, se parece al de Ronald, el cuenta unos chistes graciosisimos. Se ven bien muchas cabezas juntas en un mismo sitio, dan color al salón.

Toma asiento con el pelirrojo de Slytherin y la pequeña Ginny- indico la rubia mujer refiriéndose a Will y Lily, sin decir mas se sentó arriba de la mesa cruzando las piernas y tomo una revista del quisquilloso. Sin mirarlos, Hugo obedeció de mala gana, aun blandiendo la varita- Es agradable que todos se sienten juntos, hace una buena combinación el rojo con el verde no lo creen- Luna volvió a hablar con la cara debajo de una revista que acababa de tomar de su escritorio y leía al revés- a veces también es bueno tomar la iniciativa para aprender nuevas cosas por uno mismo y no quedarnos con lo que solo nos dictan las clases, eso lo aprendí de Harry. – continuo hablando con una expresión ensoñadora y bajando la revista de su cara- como saben el primer curso lamentablemente la mayor parte es teoría y mi obligación es por lo menos enseñarles a tomar correctamente la varita- y diciendo esto, hizo un movimiento con su varita señalado a Hugo a quien le voló la varita de las manos sorpresivamente. Todos los alumnos miraron al pelirrojo con asombro mientras a este, ya le brillaban sus mejillas en un rojo carmesí.

Pronto llegara lo que ansiamos con fuerza, ahora la pregunta es, ¿estaremos realmente preparados para recibirla?- se quedo en silencio, mientras las decenas de pares de ojos la miraban con atención- oh si, como aun no pueden utilizar hechizos avanzados, muchos magos mayores que ustedes, tampoco sabían utilizarlos cuando fue la era del que no debe ser nombrado, pero se crearon artefactos mágicos para contrarrestarlos… unos muy buenos, había unos sombreros muy graciosos que servían de protección contra hechizos básicos. Yo quería uno, se veían muy bien. Bueno el día de hoy uno de sus creadores viene a mostrarlos, Ronald no pudo venir, dijo que iba a ir a comer con Harry y el otro creador no pudo venir, porque ya no esta aquí, aunque es una lastima porque las frases se quedaron incompletas- dijo mas para si misma que para los alumnos, que no comprendían lo que la mente de su profesora divagaba, esta se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió saludando a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, que había quedado con la mano levantada a punto de tocar. La profesora sonrío encantada y sin decirle nada, regreso a su asiento dando saltitos alegremente, el hombre parado en la puerta entro, era alto y algo corpulento con su melena pelirroja en los hombros y su túnica de piel de dragón en tonos cafés y rojos, tenia algunas ojeras en los ojos, debido a lo que al parecer era falta de sueño. Los alumnos de primero quedaron callados ya que muchos de ellos lo habían visto con anterioridad, mientras que otros tenían un parentesco con él.

- ¡tío!- dijeron al unísono Lily y Hugo. EL hombre se paro enfrente del salón, cerca del escritorio, donde Luna sentada en su asiento lo miraba apoyando la cara en sus manos, sin decir nada. Dirigió una mirada, ubicando a sus dos sobrinos a quien guiño un ojo y los cuales se miraron emocionados-

- Veo muchos clientes aquí- sonrío complacido- levante la mano quien no me conozca- nadie levanto la mano en el momento, de pronto una tímida mano se levanto, perteneciente a Will, el gemelo volvió a sonreír diciendo- bien soy George Weasley de Sortilegios Weasley.-

Así parado frente a ellos comenzó esa clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para los alumnos de primer curso. George mostró muchos de los artículos que parecían objetos comunes pero que contenían hechizos básicos contra maldiciones simples y escudos de protección repelentes, todos los niños prestaban mucha atención, fascinados de la desenvoltura de aquel hombre, a quien la mayoría consideraba dueño de la mejor tienda de artículos de broma que había en el mundo mágico, Lily miraba orgullosa a su tío, y no dudo en levantar la mano para ser voluntaria en una que otra demostración. A Hugo se le olvido su enojo y platico con William, explicándole como su tío ingeniaba tantos artículos y que su papa, era ahora el otro dueño de sortilegios Weasley, emocionándose alguna vez, cuando sacaba algún articulo en el que estaba involucrado en la realización. Todos seguían fascinados, todos menos William que miraba asombrado a George, por educación trataba de seguirle la charla a Hugo quien seguía parloteando, pero existía algo que lo inquietaba no sabia por que, pero tenia la sensación de que ya lo había visto en algún otro lugar y esa sensación no le agrado nada.

La clase termino para el desanimo y decepción de lo alumnos, comenzaron a salir platicando sus experiencias.-

- Tío, tío…- saludo alegre Lily llegando con Hugo quien chocaba la mano con George-

- Lily la demostración que acabamos de hacer, no se la comentes a tu madre, ni a la tuya Hugo.-

es una promesa- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos sobrinos-

Ah las frases se complementan ahora- interrumpió Luna y dirigiéndose a George le dijo- me llego un vociferador de Ronald, que amable, el rojo en las cartas luce muy bien- La carta no espero mas y con una voz atronadora, se escucho Ron- ¡QUE GEORGE HA IDO SOLO A HOGWARTS! ¡VOY PARA ALLA INMEDIATAMENTE!- refiriéndose a que George desde la batalla final, no asistía al castillo estando solo…-

-Ronill sabe muy bien como agrandar las cosas- dijo mirando como el vociferador se desasía, Lily, Anee, Eliza y Will lo miraron asombrados, nunca habían visto un vociferador, en cambio Hugo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de correspondencia que habitualmente recibía su padre de parte de su madre.-

- ah si tio, mira ellos son mis amigos Anne Novac, Eliza Hathaway y el es Willo- Las niñas estrecharon la mano del pelirrojo gustoso, pero Will se quedo rezagado viendo el suelo, hasta que levanto la vista asombrando a George- Te han dicho que tus ojos se parecen a los de Harry Potter muchisimo. No cabe duda de lo que él nos comento.-

dijo, haciendo el comentario mas para si mismo que para William, Lily curiosa le pregunto-

¿que te dijo mi papa tio?.-

- eh…-

Neville me ha informado que Ronald esta en el comedor, quisiera tomar un pudin yo también.- informo Luna, haciendo que Lily se olvidara de la pregunta y todos se retiraran al gran salon.

¿ESTAS BIEN?- se escucho la voz de Ron por todo el gran comedor, haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearan a verlos. James, acompañado de sus amigos junto con Albus y Rose se miraron confundidos-

Me avergüenzas Ronilibis, ya estoy grandecito, por si no lo sabias, soy mayor que tu- contesto George, pero al ver la sincera preocupación en los ojos de su hermano solamente agrego- estoy muy bien, agrega que soy un maestro innato a mi lista de perfección. ¡¿Neville que tal?! -

Si papa, el tío dio una de las mejores clases, nos enseño las capas explosivas, las varitas de broma- agrego con entusiasmo Hugo. Ron respiro aliviado y volviéndose a sentar comenzó a comer muy hambriento. Lily los saludo y se sentó un momento con ellos, Will se había retirado a sentarse junto con Anne y Eliza a su lugar acostumbrado, al llegar Scorpius, Lily se retiro para reunirse con ellos. Bajo la mirada de sus hermanos que se percataron inmediatamente de los agiles movimientos de su hermana.-

Tu mujer, te deja morir de hambre…- pregunto George ante la tremenda escena de Ron devorando todo a su paso.-

Me dio hambre por la preocupación- contesto el menor de los varones Weasley-

ah y la preocupación te hace perder los modales. Si nuestra mágica y benevolente madre te viera. Esos no son los modales que nos ha enseñado Molly Weasley- se burlo George, mordiendo con ganas un trozo de carne…- ah la comida sigue tan buena en este lugar.

Uno no puede desaprovechar una comida tan buena después de los experimentos que hace…-

le voy a decir a mama…- canturreo Rose, mordiendo un pan de ajo-

Oh vamos Rosie sabes que bromeo hijita.- se excuso Ron algo temeroso.-

- Muchachos, les quedo muy bien la decoración del gran salón, unidas las mesas, el alboroto que se ha de haber producido, es una lastima que a nosotros nunca se nos ocurriera, mucha demostración de buena magia.- comento George salvando a Ron, mientras Albus, Oscar y Jonathan se hinchaban de orgullo, ya que conocían bien la popularidad que tuvo George en su época de estudiante, que el dijera eso era un gran halago.

Si pero aunque moviéramos las mesas. Lily no se sienta con nosotros, siempre tenemos que seguirla- comento con desanimo James, que miraba hacia el lugar donde Lily comía. George y Ron miraron hacia el mismo lugar.-

¿pero a que horas se fue? - dijo Ron refiriéndose a no haberse dado cuenta a que hora Lily se había cambiado de lugar.-

Es como si ese Malfoy trajera un Accio automático con ella.- agrego molesto Albus, masticando una pierna de pollo de mala gana.-

Nunca pense que viviría para ver alimentar un Malfoy a un Potter.- dijo con Asombro George, al observar como Scorpius repetía el ritual del desayuno y le entregaba la bolsita de plástico a Lily, quien gustosa la recibía- que le dio en esa bolsa transparente ¿Comen igual?-

oh si, ahora ella y él comen de la misma forma. Lo único que faltaba- volvió a indicar James con la vista fija en su hermana.-

Parece que Lily no heredo la timidez de su madre, recuerdas Ron cuando corría con tan solo cruzarse con Harry a su edad- recordó divertido el gemelo. Pero su hermano no le siguio la broma, continuo mirando la escena serio.

Harry no debe enterarse, si no, la querrá internar en Buxbottons o mandarla a otro continente.- dijo con preocupación Ron.- Hay que hablar con esa niña, alejar a ese cara de serpiente-

- Entre mas atención les pongan, y entre mas acosen a Lily, ella querrá estar mas con el Papa- opino Rose, interrumpiendo las ideas que Ron ya se proponía poner en marcha-

¿Tu crees Rosie. No seria conveniente presionarla?- Rose solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa- gracias Merlin que tienes el cerebro de tu madre- dijo con alivio Ron-

Además Malfoy no es desagradable, es muy inteligente y de los mejores estudiantes de su grupo, tiene buen físico, yo creo que es muy guapo, no habría porque preocuparse que Lily fuera amiga de él- termino satisfecha Rose, dejando a su padre mas angustiado con sus declaraciones que aliviado.

decías que de la inteligencia de quien- le repitió con sarcasmo George-

¡Rose Weasley Granger!- exclamo desesperado Ron, pero su hija ni se inmuto siguió comiendo su carne con gusto ante los airados ademanes de su padre por llamar su atención, después de un rato en el que George lo paralizo discretamente. Compadecida de él. Rose lo miro con paciencia.

- No es mi tipo papa- comento simplemente sorbiendo su jugo de calabaza y como por arte de magia Ron, dejo de mover los ojos como loco (Ya que era lo único que podía mover) y el hechizo paralizante se acabo.- aun no tengo definido alguno, no te preocupes- sonrío encantada y lo miro a los ojos- ¿quieres salsa agridulce con tus papas, papá?-

- Y el pelirrojo que siempre los acompaña- pregunto George.

¿Te refieres a William?- contesto Oscar mirando a los dos hombres pelirrojos- yo creo que es un buen chico, un desperdicio que no este en Gryffindor.- termino confesando el peli negro-

- Debe ser bueno, ya que Buckbeack dejo que lo montara a la primera y parece agradarle- agrego Albus sencillamente- además de Lily, el no me desagrada- y continuo comiendo, dejando a los dos adultos pensativos.

Lily no entendía exactamente de que querían hablar sus tíos con ella, se habían portado de una forma sospechosa, mas que obvio, el tío Ron era muy evidente que algo importante pasaba por su comportamiento nervioso, ya que mas que nadie que el, sabia lo importante que eran las clases para ellos, oh eso al menos siempre se lo hacia ver la tía Hermione. Las clases de la tarde estaban por comenzar y no quería llegar tarde con la profesora Mc Gonagall, había pedido a William que la acompañara para ejercer presión para poder irse de forma rápida, sus tíos no habían puesto peros con la presencia del chico. No sabia por que, pero no le agradaba nada esa charla tan sospechosa. Para colmo el director Narcisus que había llegado al castillo a mitad de la comida y Luna, acompañados de Neville, habían decidido darles un tour por todo el castillo.

Lo siento Willo de veras, pense que no íbamos a tardar mas- se disculpaba apenada Lily, mientras veía que seguían caminando-

No te preocupes, debe ser muy importante lo que quieren decirte, trataremos de explicarle a la profesora, eso espero…-

Luce casi como antes verdad- dijo Ron mirando algunos rincones y pasillos que no había vuelto a ver desde sus días de escuela-

creo que es tal como lo recordaba- respondió George mirando con atención, a pesar de que ya había tenido otras ocasiones de venir, por lo general se mantenía en los recorridos de los pasillos seguros y conocidos-

Eso es emocionante, ya que todo esto fue destruido en aquella batalla- volteo a verlos el director Narcisus, diciendo con la misma simpleza de siempre, todos los acabados que habían hecho y los hechizos de reconstrucción que se habían empleando, mejorando la viejas paredes del castillo, pero Neville a su lado se paro quedándose inmóvil y después de meditarlo dijo-

Esta parte fue destruida por Bellatrix Lestraenge- la voz de Neville sonó dura y cruel para los oídos de George ya que el sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba. Él estaba pisando el corredor donde su hermano gemelo había corrido para salvar su vida y no lo había logrado-

Fred…- salió de sus labios el nombre que había permanecido por mucho tiempo sepultado en ellos, el director Narcisus se quedo parado esperando como si algo fuera a pasar y sucedió. William lo escucho, notando el silencio y el ambiente tenso que se había creado y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, pudo ver a la persona que volaba a su lado cuando él montaba a buckbeack-

¿George?- llamo Ron a su hermano, este salió de sus pensamientos y lo miro tranquilamente, tocándose el lugar donde antes había estado su oreja-

Estoy bie…- ¡Willo!- grito Lily interrumpiéndolos y llamando su atención, al voltear, el amigo pelirrojo de su sobrina, estaba en el suelo inconsciente-

-

UNA EXPLOSION- se levanto de pronto de la cama William, ya las velas estaban encendidas, señal de que la noche había llegado.-

William despertaste- se escucho la voz de Scorpius en la cama contigua, el pelirrojo enfoco la vista y lo vio en una silla apoyado en la cama de a lado donde alguien dormía-

¿Y Lily?- pregunto preocupado, Scorpius lo miro, señalándole la cama donde él estaba apoyado, en ella la niña dormía profundamente- le dije que se fuera a la sala común, pero ha insistido mucho en quedarse, ni madame Pomfrey corriéndola de la enfermería pudo persuadirla, esa niña a veces da miedo.- termino observando el rubio mientras Lily se removía en la cama aun dormida. Will solo sonrío.-

-Scorpius…- llamo, pero no había necesidad, el chico mayor prestaba su atención desde hacia varios minutos.- Tu sabes algo de la familia de Lily, algo además de lo que ella siempre nos cuenta. Y de lo que leemos en los libros.-

-No, solo lo que ella parlotea, los tíos de ella se mostraron bastante preocupados, se los han llevado para charlar, vas a decir qué te paso.-

-Hay algo que eh visto y…-

-¿Willo?- se vio interrumpido por la somnolienta vos de Lily, que al ver a su amigo despierto corrió a abrazarlo aliviada- ¡Willo! ¡Que bueno que estas despierto!-

-estoy bien Lily, siento haberte preocupado- contesto a duras penas-

-lo vas asfixiar…- señalo Scorpius haciendo que Lily lo soltara de inmediato–

-así es Srita Potter, usted altera al paciente y ya no son horas de visitas.- irrumpió en el lugar la autoritaria voz de Madame Pomfrey que acababa de entrar a la enfermería- es tiempo de que se marchen, el señor Evans se quedara aquí esta noche y tiene que descansar, así que ahora es tiempo de que se vallan.- dijo con voz autoritaria. Los dos Slytherins se despidieron, esta vez Lily no puso objeciones y prometiendo verse pronto, los dos salieron. Los alumnos ya se retiraban a sus aulas después de la cena, ocupado ayudado por Oscar, James verificaba que todos sus compañeros de casa subieran a la torre de Gryffindor. Lily lo vio y corrió rápido con él- Nos veremos en la sala común.- indico, dejando a su acompañante sorprendido, pero sin decir mas Scorpius se retiro a la sala- ¡James! Hola hermano.-

-¿donde estabas? No te vi cenar- pregunto James en un tono impaciente- estabas con Malfoy-

- si, Willo se desmayo y…-

-¿Esta bien? Donde esta, tu estas bien, no te sientes mal, viste algo, que paso- la interrumpió algo nervioso James-

- si estoy bien, me dormí en la enfermería, el estaba cenando ahora que nos vinimos, ¿por que tanta pregunta? ¿Qué tenia que haber visto? –

- No nada, nada.

-La enfermera dijo que pudo haber sido algún efecto secundario de la clase de pociones o un ejercicio de hechizo mal empleado.

Bueno, James quiero que me prestes la capa de invisibilidad de papa.-

-y por que haría semejante cosa- contesto algo burlesco, por la semejante petición que acababa de escuchar-

-porque quiero visitar a Willo… por la noche y podría ser vista por algun maestro o quien sabe.-

-definitivamente no, Hogwarts no es muy seguro por la noche.-

-¿Por que no?-

-porque eh dicho que no y se acabo. Por una vez no me discutas. Ahora vete a tu sala, ya es tarde.- termino la discusión James, Lily no entendía porque la actitud tan intransigente de su hermano y se dirigió a su sala-

William salió a la mañana siguiente. Lily le compartio su idea de su visita nocturna, pero a el le alegro que no lo hubiera hecho ya que la enfermera lo estuvo visitando toda la noche.

Los días pasaron pero Will se comportaba algo extraño, se la pasaba en la biblioteca rebisando anuarios y libros de historia, cuando Lily le preguntaba que hacia, el simplemente decía que quería seguir informándose sobre historia de Hogwarts, ya que no sabia nada, la niña quedaba conforme al contrario que Scorpius, quien regreso a su actitud taciturna y callada y observaba con cuidado a William.

-Willo a Stephan Meyer de Revenclaw le crecio la cabeza como globo, ¿no quieres venir?- pregunto entusiasmada la pelirroja-

-Lo siento, pero yo quisiera ir a la biblioteca, nos veremos en la sala común – indico y dandose la media vuelta se fue rumbo a la biblioteca. Lily corrio a reunirse con Eliza, yues, Anne y Hugo, extrañandose de que el pelirrojo no viniera con ellos. Por un momento lo volteo para verlo irse y sintio algo extraño. Al llegar la noche y despues de una divertida escena donde el chico con cabeza de globo comenzo a hipar burbujas de colores, y como la Profesora Scamader quedo encantada con ellas. todos se retiraron a sus salas, bajo la orden de la profesora Mc Gonagall, aun entusiasmados por los acontecimientos continuaban platicando. En la sala comun no habia tantas personas, Lily reconocio que el chico sentado en la alfombra era Scorpius pero se extraño de no ver a William se acerco a el.-

-Will aun no llega- pregunto Lily pero Scorpius solo la miro y siguio viendo el fuego- bueno entonces lo esperare, debiste haber visto, nunca pense que una cabeza se viera tan grande y…- Lily ya no siguio , la seriedad de Scorpius no la animaba y decidio mirar el fuego. Las Horas pasaron, Lily adormilada abrio los ojos y observo que el rubio dormitaba apoyado en uno de los sillones, vio la hora y el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Extrañada de que si William hubiera entrado los habria despertado, subio rapido al dormitorio donde sus compañeros dormian profundamente. Vio a Goro quien roncaba ruidosamente, pensando en como William podia dormir con esos sonidos se acerco a su cama, pero ya no penso en nada mas, la cama que le correspondia estaba tendida y vacia.

-¡despierta, Willo no esta en su cama!- fue lo que escucho Scorpius, al abrir los ojos observo la cara de la pelirroja apurada, inmediatamente levantandose, salio de la sala comun, sin pensar claramente, a su vez Lily lo seguia sin decir nada, tratando de ir a su paso. Posiblemente Willo se quedo encerrado en la biblioteca y no podia salir, ideas asi se le vinieron a su mente. Salieron por las masmorraz y tratando de dirigirse a la biblioteca. Scorpius se detuvo bruscamente y se dirigio a esconderse en una de las armaduras que se movio un poco.-

-Es en el sauce boxeador, el camino a la casa de los gritos- decia el profesor Horace a una mujer delgada y extravagante que Scorpius reconocio como la profesora

Trellawney-

-Otro alumno, como la señorita Princess, mi ojo interior me lo dijo, una año muy oscuro, nada bueno para Hogwarts nada bueno- dijo la profesora con voz nerviosa, Scorpius y lily comenzaron a seguirlos con sigilo para no ser descubiertos.

-Es una pena que el joven Evans fuera la victima, hijo de Muggles no seria conveniente que se creara la confusion de que hay algo contra ellos- termino de decir el gordo profesor de pociones, pero los dos Slytherins ya no escucharon mas, algo le habia pasado a Will y ellos se acababan de enterar. Scorpius tomo otro pasillo para salir hacia el jardin en direccion a donde se encontraba el sauce Boxeador, los dos corrieron, Lily trataba de seguir el paso, pero Scorpius era muy rapido, lo alcanzo a ver como se acercaba al sauce a uno 10 metros lejos de ella, el sauce estaba completamente inmovil y parecia que habia una entrada dentro de el, el Slytherin estaba a punto de entrar cuando algo lo habia detenido sosteniendolo y llevandolo fuera del arbol. Lily se acerco corriendo, tenia a Scorpius y posiblemente hubiera atacado a Will, aunque no tenia mucha experiencia haria lo que fuera para defender a sus amigos. Decidida empujo al encapuchado que forcejeaba con Scorpius pero este la tomo del brazo y una voz conocida para ella se escucho.-

-Lily detente, no puedes pasar.-

-¿Papa? Que haces- dejo de forcejear al ver el rostro de su padre, quien era quien los sujetaba-

-tienen que irse a su sala, es peligroso- no la dejo terminar y ya no dijeron mas. Ya que varios hombres encapuchados salian del arbol llevando algo o mas bien alguien con ellos, la luna aparecio de debajo de las nubes y todo se vio con claridad, la cabellera roja oscura brillo reconociendola.-

- No…- Lily escucho exclamar a Scorpius como si fuera un susurro y supo lo que significaba- Willo, ¡willo! No papa, no…- llamo esperando que su amigo respondiera, trato de alcanzarlo pero nuevamente el firme brazo de su padre la detuvo, ya no sostenia a Scorpius el solo miraba hacia el suelo completamente callado, Lily no entendia porque no la dejaban ir con el, hasta que escucho oir a su papa quien la tomada del rostro haciendo que la mirara a la cara.

-mírame, mirame Lily, tu amigo ya no puede responderte…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Hola a todos pues se acerca Navidad o eso al menos ahora que empece a escribir él capitulo… espero entregarlo pronto… Gracias por su apoyo al decir que soy buena escritora, te levanta el animo.

Otra importante, tengo trabajo y es el mejor del mundo, trabajo en una librería… yahoo…!!!! podre tener acceso cuando Harry Potter 7 llegue a la bodegas antes que nadie, tengo el 20 de descuento!!!!

Me di cuenta que soy muy celosa de mi trabajo, ja y eso que no cree a Harry, no quiero verme como me voy a poner cuando se trate de mi trabajo original.

Reclame a una autora que también escribe sobre Lily, porque leí su trabajo y se parecía mucho al mío. Demasiadas coincidencias a decir verdad, hasta ella también creo un William con rasgos exactos a nuestro Willo, puso a Lily por las mismas razones en Slytherin y conoció a Scorpius de la misma manera en madame Malkins, provocando los mismos horribles celos por parte del buen Harry Potter, pero en fin somos escritores de fictions, nuestro trabajo viene de una obra ya creada y exitosa. **No hay mérito por ello.**

Eh leído sus Reviews y aclarare algunas de sus dudas…

¿A Scorpius le gusta o le gustaba Rose…? Si, si le atrae, se le hace más simpática que otras niñas y lo pone nervioso, cosa que le molesta mucho, pero ya hay una pelirroja de por medio que ya sé a dado cuenta, pero tienen 13 y 11 años no hay material para hacer un drama telenovelero… Además Rose es algo mmm… lo diremos así … Es cabezota como Ron en cuestiones amorosas y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Scorpius por lo que leyeron creció entre gente grande y bajo el cuidado de su madre y de su abuela, aun no han conocido a su madre y créanme que no es Pansy Parkinson… es alguien muy diferente… Draco buscaría algo diferente después de la pesadilla que vivió, al menos yo así lo veo.

Por lo que Scorpius es mas maduro que otros niños.

Palabras importantes se dijeron en él capitulo anterior. Fechas importantes se dijeron y veo que nadie observo… o no se han dado cuenta, eh puesto varias pistas sobre el destino de muchos personajes o datos de ellos y por lo menos no lo han compartido con migo…

Petunia divorciada de Vernon. Eso nunca pasaría, no tengo el corazón para que sufran tal humillación social. Que dirían lo vecinos de un divorcio de los Dursley, por Merlin. Ni pensarlo.

Lily y Willo Jajajajajaja… mmm o quien sabe.

Eh escrito un capitulo del quinto año de Lily de Navidad donde contestaría a todas sus dudas, se definen muchas cosas, lamentablemente no lo puedo publicar porque revelaría muchos secretos… pero créanme que me ha gustado lo que eh escrito.

Él capitulo se llama: _**Adiós a la amistad. Ya no puedo ser tu amigo Lily Potter…**_

Cuando lleguen a ese capitulo en el quinto año les contestare algo que eh puesto abajo

Alguien se ha preguntado que leyó Scorpius del diario de Lily… el nunca lo dijo… 

No es que deje olvidado a James y a Albus, para que no se sientan les diré que hicieron ese domingo:

Llegaron a desayunar y como buenos Gryffindors aliados, sus compañeros les pasaron el chisme, corrieron con Rose y ella les dijo que no había sido para tanto, que le importaba un comino, pero James hizo caso omiso y alebresto a Oscar, a Albus y a Hugo, Jhon solo los acompaño para que no hicieran una tontería, y se dedicaron todo el domingo a cazar al Slytherin… No recuerdo si Harry le quito el mapa a su hijo, creo que si… y por eso se les complico la búsqueda… el chiste es que como vieron, no lo encontraron… después de andar en la nieve, en los pasadizos secretos, en las torres y tratar de hallar las mazmorras.

Jonathan les hizo ver que Scorpius no podría estar en los pasillos secretos porque solo ellos los conocían, no podría estar en la nieve, porque muy raramente salía a caminar y por lo que había averiguado, el Sly era muy friolento y aunque hallaran las mazmorras y su sala común, no tenían posibilidad alguna de entrar, ya que no cuentan con la contraseña.

Oscar sugirió la retirada diciendo que mejor se hubieran quedado calientitos, comiendo golosinas que su madre le había mandado, echados cómodamente en la alfombra de la sala común, había sido todo un desperdiciado día.

Además que tropezaron con Sian Backer y ella no perdió oportunidad para dejarle claro a James cuanto lo odiaba y lo detestaba, siendo un cobarde por ocupar de sus seguidores a perseguir a un niño de 13 años, hasta Albus alcanzo regaño…

Como ven no hubo nada relevante con ellos.

AH a mí me gusta Naruto y Sasuke es genial, mi perro así se llama en honor al personaje, que si es como él, mmm Scorpius no tiene tantos conflictos internos, de hecho si se han percatado, Scorpius desconoce él por que de las ofensas de los demás, solo lo hartan y él quiere demostrar el gran mago que puede ser para callarles la boca, en los libros no mencionan a los Malfoy para nada…

Ah son jóvenes, pero Scorpius esta mas bien basado en Rukawa de Slam Dunk… sus reacciones, aunque tiene mas sentimientos que Lucky Fox (o como dice Sakuragi en español "Zorro apestoso") y físicamente es como el modelo Boyd Robbertson o Robbinson o algo así se llama. En mi pagina personal tengo un avatar con Lily y Scorpius voy a hacer un Wallpaper de todos los personajes y a los modelos en los que me eh basado sus rasgos físicos… El de Rose es muy bueno yo creería que es hija de Emma Watson y Rupert.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mi padresito me regalo de Navidad "Crepúsculo un amor peligroso" de Stephanie Meyer, dios existe en el mundo al permitir personajes tan oscuros como Eduard Cullen, me eh enamorado y más por quien lo va interpretar. Robert "papito" Pattinson, no se le puede pedir mas a la vida… si yo hubiera pedido mandar hacer un chico, hubiera escrito Robert Pattinson.

Comenzamos la recta final de 19 y 2 años después… solo nos quedan tres capítulos. 

Atte

Dan Beltran.

Cap. 15 El retrato del director Snape.

Cap. 16 Gred

Cap. 17 Una taza fría de café. (final)


	15. Chapter 15 El retrato del Profesor Snape

Harry Potter y sus mundos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Brothers, historia

Sin fin de lucro.

Dedicado a mi hermano David, quien perdió a su perro Chacho un golden retriver, si tu has visto un perro de esa raza, con una cicatriz en la ceja y una manía psicópata por las pelotas, favor de regresarlo, la caja de pelotas lo esta esperando.

_**Pero sobre todo a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar.**_

19 y 2 años después.

**Capitulo 15. El retrato del director Snape.**

Los pasillos en el castillo estaban tan silenciosos como cualquier castillo embrujado podría estar, con sus ruidos ambientales, los quejidos de sus fantasmas, algunos estruendos realizados por Pelees el poltergeist, que inquieto vagaba de aquí para allá, planeando las travesuras del día nuevo. Lo que Peeves no se había enterado era de que uno de los pasillos no estaba solo esa noche, el que conducía hacia las mazmorras en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin tenia a caminantes nocturnos.

Ginny había llegado al llamado de Hermione quien se había enterado de lo que había pasado en el castillo, avisada por los Elfos.

Un segundo ataque hacia otro alumno de Hogwarts, eso había sido imperdonable, el ministerio tendría que intervenir para proteger el futuro del mundo mágico que significaban los alumnos.

El Director Narcisus las había recibido con toda calma y pidió a Ginny que llevara a Scorpius y Lily salvos y sanos, que mejor que la madre y tía de uno de los dos estudiantes, para acompañarlos y asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo.

Para opinión de Hermione, el director lucia demasiado tranquilo con la situación, ese hombre a diferencia de Dumblendore la exasperaba de sobremanera. Siempre luciendo con esa encantadora sonrisa de aquí no pasa nada, pero si algo realmente malo podría estar pasando en Hogwarts, el parecía no estar enterado, ni hacer nada para detener la desgracia.

Lily se había dado por vencida y después de algunas pociones relajantes, se quedo a protestas completamente dormida. Ted acostumbrado a llevar siempre en brazos no dudo en cargarla a su espalda y acompañando a las dos mujeres, emprendieron el camino a la sala de los Slytherins, muy atinado que un auror para proteger a la esposa y cuñada del jefe de aurores.

Todos iban en silencio, no había mucho animo para conversar, muchas preocupaciones y dudas había en el aire como para debatir el punto, el castillo estaba en tentativa de peligro y eso no se podía negar. Al llegar al pasillo de entrada Scorpius se detuvo, sabían muy bien que ellas no podrían entrar, el castillo no les permitía la entrada a ex alumnos que no pertenecieron a la lúgubre casa de las serpientes de Slytherin.

- yo la llevare desde aquí.- dijo en tono serio y suave Scorpius Malfoy a las dos mujeres que ante semejante comentario lo miraron estupefactas, sin decir mas, Ted también lo miro sorprendido y por inercia puso a Lily en los hombros del rubio, mirando la puerta de las mazmorras, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala.-

-No esta muy pesada- dijo de pronto Ginny, observando atenta como Scorpius sostenía fuertemente a su hija al caminar, la pregunta estaba de mas y ella se sentía absurda, ya que nunca imagino estar ante esa situación. Ella, hermana de Ron Weasley y esposa de Harry Potter, confiando la seguridad de su pequeña Lily a nada mas y nada menos que al hijo del rival de su marido, la persona por la que ambos Gryffindors tuvieron aversión en los años escolares, Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius volteo a verla y sin decir palabra alguna, solo negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose un poco para decir-

- quisiera tener la fuerza para poder ayudarlo…- fue lo que pronuncio en voz alta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su sala -

- No esperaba eso del hijo de Draco...- comenzó a decir Hermione, observando la conducta del joven- me preocupaba la conducta del chico y que Lily se juntara tanto con el, es que… el, el hijo de Draco Malfoy.-

-Ginny solo sonrió un momento- A mi que me dices, no es tu hija la que el lleva en brazos, pero bueno, Ron exagera las cosas, a mi me preocupa mas Harry. Le otorgare el beneficio de la duda y confiare en el buen juicio de mi hija al escoger a sus amistades. No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que dedicarme a conocer al chico- concluyo con un suspiro la mujer pelirroja. Hermione trato de opinar sobre la decisión de su amiga, pero Ginny levanto la mano indicándole que no había más que debatir. Ted que había visto toda la escena, solo la miro expectante y sin perder más tiempo, emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Scorpius entro en la sala y miro hacia el sillón, dejando caer suavemente a la pelirroja en el sofá, no podía subir a los dormitorios de niñas y no tenia forma de despertar a las compañeras de Lily para que se la llevaran, tampoco quería dejarla sola ahí, ya no podía confiar en lo que le pasara mientras el dormía en su cama, eso si es que lograba pegar un ojo, optando por que la mejor solución seria que se quedaran en el sillón, se sentó en uno individual y miro el fuego, a veces eso lo ayudaba a pensar en una solución. Algo se tenía que hacer para ayudar a William. Aunque fuera duro de admitir para una persona tan solitaria como Scorpius, esos dos niños eran importantes para el.

- Harry sentía nervioso las miradas de todos los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, Snape como siempre lo miraba con reprobación como en los tiempos de escuela y paseaba lo ojos de una forma altanera. Por el contrario Dumblendore roncaba suavemente, de todos el era el único que dormía placidamente. Para el, era raro ver una imagen de su director en esa forma, ya que el nunca recordaba haber visto a Dumblendore dormido o descansando.

- Siéntate Harry, no estas aquí por un regaño- dijo relajado Adrián Narcisus mientras leía un libro desde su escritorio, Harry solo sonrió, pero solo fue un momento.- No soy tu director y no creo que Brian te haya traído nunca a este despacho para una reprimenda, OH me equivoco Brian, ¿Brian? ¡¿Albus me estas oyendo?!- pregunto molesto al cuadro que se despertó adormilado-

- Dormía placidamente, un lindo sueño donde tenia muchos calcetines de todas las formas y colores- contesto de forma ensoñadora el cuadro - había un par, de rayas, en conmemoración a los 50 aniversario de Rita piernas largas, nunca pude hacerme de uno de esos…- dijo aguantando un bostezo con una sonrisa adormilada.

- jeje, yo si los conseguí, pero eso no es lo importante. Se supone que debes seguir lo que digo, los cuadros de los directores están para asesorarme o eso se supone- la sonrisa de Narcisus apareció diciendo estas palabras mientras le daba vuelta a la pagina de su libro con algo de pereza, ante la cara asombrada del retrato de Dumblendore, quien entrecerrando los ojos contesto con algo de saña en sus palabras -

- OH bueno claro querido Adrián, pero es fácil dormir cuando no se tiene la presión de llevar un colegio en tus hombros. Y mas, dada la situación en la que estas ahora.-

- Un golpe muy bajo amigo mió, es tu estilo, como aquella vez que dejaste plantada a esa bruja emocionada de oriente-

- Ah si la recuerdo, pero no era mi culpa, no era mi tipo tu lo sabes- dijo con gracia el cuadro del ex director, mirándolo explícitamente-

- claro, claro, yo si lo sabia- contesto dejando su lectura a un lado y quitándose sus lentes para mirar el cuadro- el problema es que ella no y me dejaste con el paquete de tener que explicarle. Te conté que se convirtió en una banshee, mi oído derecho no volvió a ser el mismo. Creo que aun escucho sus lamentos algunas noches.- después de esto se quedaron un momento reflexionando, director y ex director, hasta que los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Harry nunca había visto tan relajado carcajearse a Dumblendore, por un momento olvido la importante decision que tenia en los hombros. Jamás se imagino que Adrián Narcisus fuera tan amigo de su apreciado director y era también la primera vez que escuchaba un poco de sus aventuras de joven. Era muy diferente este Dumblendore al que había leído en los libros, ya tenia muy en claro que no sabía muchas cosas sobre su vida, pero también lo poco que sabía lo había leído de una fuente no muy confiable como lo era Rita Skiter.

- Director- Era la profesora Mc Gonagall que entraba acompañada de Neville y Horace Slurhog- El sr. Evans no ha respondido, seria conveniente trasladarlo a San Mungo y avisar a sus familiares...- recomendó, esperando la respuesta del director que aun sonreía mirando a Dumblendore, sin voltearla a ver y observando a su antiguo amigo dijo.-

-Minnie eso es decision de Harry, no lo crees.- -

Mc Gonagall no esperaba esa respuesta y Harry mucho menos, con un poco de duda, miro el suelo meditando un poco, las palabras de Lily aun estaban frescas en su mente.

- ! No, no se lo lleven!!El estaba muy contento de estar aquí, es mi amigo! No se lo lleven…- habían sido las suplicas de la niña cuando se trasladaban a William. Ahora que lo pensaba tenia mucho sentido, en alguna ocasión Lily le había platicado que William no había tenido amigos hasta que llego a Hogwarts, también que estaba muy feliz de ser un mago, pero conociendo a sus abuelos y padre, el llevarlo a San Mungo significaría sacarlo del colegio y llamarlos. Lo que causaría un infarto para ellos y tal vez que William fuera sacado de Hogwarts para siempre. Lily había pedido que no se lo llevaran y las suplicas de ella lo habían dejado pensando.

Acaso los parientes de William habrían cambiado tanto, para entender su mundo.

Como seria la vida del chico antes de Hogwarts, habría sido tan miserable como la de el, cuando llego a vivir con esas personas. El habría sido tan cruel con su propio hijo por ser mágico o ella lo habría repudiado tanto a su propio nieto.

- y tu que decides, es conveniente mandar llamar a sus tutores Harry- escucho de pronto , interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Dumblendore pregunto con interés y bajo sus lentes de media luna como lo acababa de hacer Adrián Narcisus, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Harry inmediatamente hablo.-

-No... No se les informara a su padre y abuela, por lo menos no por el momento. Tampoco debe ir a San Mungo, solicitare a una de las sanadoras a cargo del caso de Joan Princess y estará ahora tiempo completo apoyando a Madame Pomfrey aquí mientras encontramos una solución.- fue la resolución de Harry.- a menos que ella diga lo contrario, y su vida no peligre, William Evans permanecerá dentro de las paredes de este castillo.

- Pero Harry tu no puedes hacer eso.- comenzó a decir el profesor Horace- se tiene que informar a sus padres, si el chico muere y no fue llevado a San Mungo y…-

- No morirá Horace y Harry tiene el deber de hacer lo que al joven Evans mejor le convenga- interrumpió Neville al jefe de casas de Slytherin que se quedo sin comprender-

-El señor Potter es tío del joven Evans, por lo tanto familiar directo, además el tutor legal del niño, eso hasta donde dice este documento firmado por los padres del chico, en el cual dan el poder a Harry Potter para compartir la custodia del alumno y tomar todas las decisiones de los asuntos relacionados al colegio, esta en todo derecho.- aclaro la profesora Mc Gonagall mientras pasaba un pergamino y una cartas firmadas por Petunia Evans y su hijo Dudley Evans anteriormente Dursley. Para Harry también había sido una sorpresa aquel día cuando recibió la carta de la profesora informándole de la entrada al colegio del chico y la decisión tan drástica de su primo.

- ¿que? Pero no puede ser, aunque tiene lógica, por eso se parece tanto a… ¡Lily Evans! debí suponerlo.- comenzó a parlotear excitado el gordo profesor, haciendo que sus bigotes se movieran pareciendo una enorme morsa devorando su alimento- Es increíble, aunque hijo de Muggles pero, ese chico es extraordinario.

- Eso es lo de menos Horace- lo interrumpió la jefa de casas de Gryffindor- será como usted decida Sr. Potter. Aunque en mi opinión seria mejor que lo atendieran en San Mungo. Harry miro a su profesora, pero la puerta abriéndose del despacho lo interrumpió-

- Padrino- llego entrando al despacho Ted Lupin, quien los miro raramente ya que se sentía un ambiente tenso entre todos los ocupantes, olvidando sus deducciones informo a Harry- Penélope esta en la enfermería...

Todos los ocupantes del despacho del director, se dirigieron al lugar indicado, afuera de ella Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya los esperaban.-

- ¿Lily?- fue lo primero que pregunto Harry a su esposa al llegar a la puerta, Ginny solo lo miro y sonrió- esta bien Harry, espero que durmiendo ya en su cama, si es que puede hacer eso, pero esta a salvo- informo, evitando decir que había confiado a su pequeña hija a Scorpius Malfoy, su esposo no necesitaba mas preocupaciones por el momento.

- ¿tío?- dijo Penélope Weasley saliendo de la puerta de la enfermería, su semblante era serio- acabo de revisarlo, tenemos que hablar.-

- ¿Un absorbedor, un absorbedor en Hogwarts?- dijo Ron después de escuchar el diagnostico de su sobrina, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio. Hermione miraba por la ventana rizándose un cabello, tratando de encontrar la explicación lógica, Ginny miraba a su esposo quien súbitamente también se había quedado callado, Penny miro a todos sus tíos y sentándose en una de las bancas de madera les dijo- No es el caso como Joan, en donde existió un estado de pánico, un síntoma que no es normal del ataque de un absorbedor, lo único que me es imposible comprender es, ¿por que no podemos despertarlos?- termino la joven pelirroja, mirando también a su tío.- ¿por que no podemos ayudarlos?-

- preguntaremos al profesor Moody, tal vez podamos localizar la identidad de quien esta haciendo estos ataques.- dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Ginny quien le devolvió el apretón que este le dio en señal de apoyo- Ted comenzaremos en la casa de los gritos, no quiero pensarlo pero tengo una sospecha…-

- comenzaba a amanecer cuando los alumnos de la casa Slytherin empezaban a despertar para prepararse para la jornada de clases de ese día. Lily abrió los ojos por los ruidos de las habitaciones dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación si no en alguno de los sillones de piel, tenia una frazada cubriéndola, miro al otro sofá y observo que Scorpius Malfoy dormitaba semiacostado en el, con los brazos cruzados. No la había dejado en ningún momento y eso la hizo sentir contenta pero recordó la razón por la que ellos estaban ahí, miro triste hacia la chimenea que ya consumía los últimos troncos. William no estaba con ellos y por lo que dijo su papa, no estaría tampoco ese día ni el siguiente.

Un tropel viniendo de las escaleras de los dormitorios llamo su atención, apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta Elisa se abalanzaba sobre ella con preocupación en su semblante, su extraño peinado hacia resaltar de forma exagerada sus facciones, parecía una ardillita asustada con su respingada nariz- ¡Lily! ¡¿Donde estabas, te esperamos la mitad de la noche, desaparecer así como así?! ¡Merlín!- dijo mirando a Scorpius que se había movido algo incomodo por el escándalo, pero que aun así no había despertado.- es Scorpius Malfoy, una cita romántica o algo así- dijo susurrando en secreto a su oído, pero Lily solo tomo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas murmurando- Willo, lo atacaron anoche… no pudimos…- fue lo que dijo, Elisa sorprendida la abrazo y Lily comenzó a sollozar otra vez.-

Que hubiera aurores por todas partes y que el profesor Moody estuviera mas alerta que de costumbre, apareciéndose por los pasillos asustando a los alumnos con sus interrogatorios, si que era nuevo para los alumnos de Hogwarts. La profesora Lovegood se había retirado una semana, como había pasado unos dos meses atrás, por lo que el profesor Neville tenia bastante trabajo, ya que los de tercer curso en adelante, tendrían clases intensivas para lograr crear un Patronus, prevenir para evitar mas ataques ahora que se confirmaba lo del absorbedor. Era lo más importante para el colegio.

Albus esperaba en el comedor, mirando curioso a todos esos Aurores, aun no se había dado la noticia de que existía otra victima entre los alumnos, a su lado Michelle Sullivan platicaba con Terry Doyle sobre sus teorías de la visita inesperada de aurores del ministerio-

-¡Las practicas de quidditch canceladas!- llego diciendo Oscar Diggory aventando un pergamino de aviso en la mesa, la profesora Mc Gonagall lo había interceptado informándolo.-

-¡¿Pero por que!? – grito exaltado de pronto Al, derramando su cereal poro toda la mesa, Michelle con un solo movimiento de su varita limpio el desorden mirando con paciencia a su amigo, conociéndolo también como lo hacia, sabia lo delicado que este se ponía en cuanto a temas de quidditch. Al, que se dirigió rayando en la histeria pregunto casi en susurro a Oscar- ¿Cómo es que pudieron cancelar algo tan importante?-

- No tengo idea, el aviso me lo dio la profesora Mc Gonagall, que por mas que trate de de disuadirla no soltó prenda del asunto- contesto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño, mirando con fastidio el pergamino haciendo que sus ojos grises brillaran de indignación.-

- alguien ha visto a Lily- interrumpió de pronto James, revolviendo su cabello muy al estilo de su abuelo, parecía que no había pasado una buena noche- no esta ese Malfoy tampoco- sentándose, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y miro hacia el lugar donde acostumbraba sentarse su hermana-

- Es muy temprano James, deja que por lo menos se vista para ir a clases- le dijo Jonathan que ya estaba a su lado- genial- exclamo tomando un panecillo y mirando su copia del profeta que acababa de aventar una lechuza-

- pero… ni siquiera están las niñas con las que se las pasa pegada y ellas siempre llegan antes que nosotros- Observo Oscar mirando también la mesa, dándole un mordisco con ganas a un churro relleno de chocolate.-

James observo a su otro hermano quien también ya lo miraba cómplicemente y agrego.- esto no me esta gustando nada.-

Rose apareció 5 minutos después junto con Meredith, entraron algo agitadas, la castaña miro a sus dos primos y el grupo de amigos, mientras la otra pelirroja tomo de la mano a James a quien le extraño la muestra de afecto tan repentina, ya que ella solo lo hacia en señal de apoyo. Respirando con dificultad la hija mayor de Ron dijo-

- Penny esta en Hogwarts, parece que hubo otro alumno con los síntomas de Joan Princess-

-James se quedo de piedra, muchas ideas iban y venían, Penny estaba encargada de Joan, si estaba aquí algo había pasado relacionado, si especialmente vino ella, es porque su padre quería que se encargara personalmente, si era personal quería decir que tenia que ser algo relacionado con ellos y la única que faltaba en ese momento, solo era…-

-¡Lily!- llamo algo exaltado James, al ver entrar a su hermana acompañada de sus dos amigas, llevaba el uniforme mal arreglado y el pelo suelto y revuelto, la niña miro a su hermano quien ya corría hacia ella y la abrazo- ¿Lily, estas bien? Pensé que, porque no bajabas pronto, Penny esta aquí y…- James no pudo continuar, la cara de Lily lo expresaba todo, su tristeza invadía su pequeño rostro y algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-Willo…- dijo Lily y sin poder confrontar a las preguntas de su hermano, agacho la cara- no despierta…- y ya no dijo mas, aguantándose las lagrimas camino hacia su lugar y se sentó seguida por sus dos amigas que se habían flanqueado como dos guardaespaldas a su lado.- por su parte James no digería aun la noticia y había quedado estático hasta que la mano la joven Revenclaw lo trajo de vuelta, Meredith lo miraba con interrogación en su rostro, a su lado se encontraban ya Oscar quien preocupado se había acercado, Jonathan lo miraba junto a Rose y Albus con el mismo semblante ante la escena que acababan de presenciar.

- Lily- escucho la voz de su hermano la pelirroja, James ya se encontraba sentado a su lado- William no se va a aliviar por el hecho de que ayunes.- Señalando el hecho que su hermana no comenzaba a comer- No ayudas en nada si te enfermas o te pones mal. Vamos come un poco- pidió, la pequeña pelirroja solo tomo una manzana y la mordió apenas, que Lily lo obedeciera sin alegar nada lo preocupo, de pronto de estar agachada se incorporo volteando a mirar hacia otros lados, como buscando a alguien, James no necesito adivinar, era obvio que a quien estaba buscando, la observo ver como ella atenta y callada mordía su manzana mientras dirigía su vista hacia la puerta y un momento a otro hacia el gran reloj del comedor, para luego volver a dirigir su vista a la puerta. Albus trataba de seguir la charla de los demás pero también estaba atento a los movimientos de James. Un segundo basto, para que Lily se incorporara de un brinco y corriera con el recién llegado, otro segundo para que intercambiaran ciertas palabras y otro más, mientras James y Albus intercambiaban miradas para que ella desapareciera de su vista.

-¡¿Dónde ESTAN…!?- exclamo James.

-¿Donde esta quien Jam Jam?- respondió Oscar levantando sus cejas y metiéndose una cucharada de su cereal-

- ¡Lily! Ya no esta- dijo Albus señalando el lugar donde había estado por un momento su hermana.

- ¿Cómo la perdieron? Estaba sentada a tu lado James- reclamo Rose mirándolos a los dos con seriedad…-

- aquí estaba se paro un momento a ver a la lombriz de Malfoy y de pronto ya no estaban- se excuso Al, seguido por la mirada reprobatoria de su prima, exasperada la castaña bufo y giro la vista a otro lado.

-vamos a buscarla entonces- dijo caninamente Jonathan tomando un panecillo y levantándose junto con Oscar quien ya empacaba algunos bocadillos para el camino- están demasiado alterados, Albus ven con migo, James y Meredith búsquenla en la zona este, nosotros iremos por el norte y Oscar y Rose acudan a los pasillos centrales y visiten la biblioteca de paso.-

Lily miraba los estantes llenos de libros de la biblioteca, parada entre los pasillos mas ocultos, observando desde lejos como Scorpius consultaba con interés a Madame Pince, a quien sonreía de forma inusual mostrando sus blanca y perfecta dentadura, llevaba el cabello sin engelar y notaba unas maneras frescas y agradables al hablar, tanto que rompieron las fuertes barreras de la bibliotecaria y esta sonreía señalando el enorme libro de registro, Scorpius volteo a mirar a Lily con aire altanero por un segundo, para después seguir mirando a la vieja bibliotecaria que le permitía ver el enorme, viejo y pesado Libro, que Lily identifico donde registraban todos los libros que habían sido leídos y por quien. Después de hacer algunos apuntes en un viejo pergamino, Scorpius agradeció galantemente a Madame Pince y con expresión seria hizo una seña a la pelirroja para que se acercara y sin decirle nada se dirigió a los primeros pasillos, aun confundida miraba como el sacaba algunos libros consultando rápidamente la lista y tomando algunos otros. La pelirroja se acerco a uno de esos tantos libros en los estantes y observo que era de anuarios. Confundida, pensó acerca de para que Scorpius querría ver anuarios.

- Te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el día- escucho decir al rubio que ya la esperaba al final del pasillo, sin hacerlo esperar, camino rápido hasta llegar a su lado y lo siguió.

Entre los pasillos de Hogwarts Oscar platicaba alegremente, fresco como una lechuga a una callada Rose que analizaba toda la situación, observando atentamente a cada uno de los aurores de los pasillos.-

-debo reconocer que Lily es demasiado hábil para eso de escaparse, mira que burlar a Albus en un segundo, pero sobre todo a James.- dijo Oscar tratando de sacarle conversación a la seria Rose que sin dejar de mirar le respondió tajantemente- esos dos están preocupados por Scorpius, que ni siquiera se fijan en lo que realmente le esta pasando a su hermana.

Sinceramente estoy decepcionada de Albus, generalmente no pierde la cabeza ante estas situaciones.

- Estamos hablando, por si no lo notaste de Scorpius Malfoy un Slytherin, nosotros Gryffindors ellos Slytherins, ellos malos nosotros buenos, ellos feos nosotros guapos…-

-Ja, y quien dicto semejantes normas por favor, en el colegio no hay nadie bueno ni malo, todos somos iguales, somos alumnos de Hogwarts y punto, la colocación en casas es para explotar nuestras virtudes con otros parecidos a nosotros… no para crear rivalidades-

- Oscar simplemente la miro ante semejantes argumentos y con aire de superioridad dijo- eres Revenclaw, los Revenclaws no entienden estos asuntos.-

-¡¿que quisiste decir con ese comentario?!-

- Esto es la entrada de la biblioteca no un salón de charla, por si no se habían dado cuenta- interrumpió la aguda y autoritaria voz de Norma Pince, sobresaltando a los dos alumnos que inmediatamente voltearon a verla. Su esquelética anatomía parada junto a la puerta cruzada de brazos, los miraba bastante molesta a los dos.- Hay alumnos que si están estudiando y con su alboroto no se pueden concentrar, podrían echar a perder algunos libros con sus gritos.-

-oh no Madame Pince, no fue nuestra intención, simplemente es que ella no creía que aquí había mas libros en buen estado que en la propia biblioteca del ministerio y todo eso se debe a los buenos cuidados de una excelente bibliotecaria como usted- argumento Oscar regalándole una sonrisa encantadora a la anciana mujer que sin esperar, miro con desden a Rose que incrédula, también cruzaba los brazos y miraba al Gryffindor esperando una respuesta por tal disparatado comentario.-

-si es una lastima que tan excelentes libros no sean apreciados por los descuidados alumnos de este colegio- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar dentro de la biblioteca y añadió- no todos pueden ser tan concientes como el joven Malfoy, es una alegría que este de visita el día de hoy.- y desapareció dentro de la biblioteca. Rose y Oscar ante el comentario se miraron el uno al otro y se metieron, dentro buscaron por algunos pasillos hasta que en uno de los últimos encontraron a Scorpius y a la pequeña pelirroja hojeando libros gruesos, el primero escribía algunos datos que encontraba, la segunda simplemente miraba el contenido de estos.-

- Hola ¿Están…? viendo anuarios…- pregunto Rose en susurro acercándose a ellos. Scorpius levanto la vista por un momento y desinteresado continuo en su búsqueda, Lily simplemente dio un si.-

- Pequeñita, no deberías desaparecer así tan de pronto casi les provocas un infarto a tus dos hermanos, te hemos buscado por todas partes- le comento Oscar acercándose, Lily lo miro sin entender, levanto los hombros despreocupadamente en señal de respuesta y volvió a clavar su mirada a los libros-

- les avisare que estas aquí Lily, nos veremos en la comida.- dijo Rose, su pequeña prima solo la miro y sonrió en agradecimiento- Recuerda que tienes clases en dos horas mas, así que no se te valla a pasar-

-no lo olvidare, gracias Rosie- contesto. La hija mayor de Ron también sonrió y jalando a Oscar a regañadientes, salieron de la biblioteca a avisar a sus primos que ya la habían localizado -

- Después de una hora de seguir observando anuarios Scorpius se desespero un poco y dejo caer el pesado libro, frustrado se tapo la cara con las manos-

-¿tu no vas a ir a la practica del Patronus?- pregunto tímidamente al joven, quien con las manos aun frotándose los ojos negó en silencio-

-No necesito aprender a hacer, algo que ya se hacer …- fue la respuesta tajante, Lily lo miro sorprendida, no tenia idea que Scorpius supiera controlar un hechizo tan avanzado, se callo por unos minutos mas hasta que fastidiada dijo-

-aun no entiendo bien lo que buscamos- aclaro-

-gemelos- contesto pasándole un pedazo de pergamino a la cual Lily reconoció la letra como la de Willo en ella había escrito la palabra gemelos, muerte y una fecha-

-gemelos… - susurro la pelirroja y tomando alguno de los libros busco en las ultimas hojas- los únicos gemelos que conozco de esos años es el tío George y el tío Fred- mostró la foto donde aparecían Fred y George tratando de posar serios para la foto, pero al ultimo aparecían algunos cuernos de sus cabezas y explotaban, riendo los dos. Scorpius le arrebato el libro y leyó Fred y George Weasley, quinto curso-

-no aparecen en el sexto curso…- observo Scorpius hojeando el anuario del año siguiente- mis tíos dejaron la escuela en el quinto curso.- dijo Lily aclarando.

- Entonces… no son lo que busco, estos gemelos deben estar relacionados con la muerte o eso creo y tus tíos-

-mi tío Fred, el… no sobrevivió en la batalla del castillo en los días oscuros- dijo en tono triste Lily, levantándose de pronto, tomo un ejemplar de historia de la magia que estaba en el montón de libros y abriendo la pagina en los capítulos de la segunda guerra, busco el pasaje para enseñárselo a Scorpius, pero se quedo estática, en esa pagina había sido subrayada por alguien y la palabra absorbedor estaba escrita con la letra de Willo en la parte superior, con una flecha apuntaba un circulo donde estaba encerrado el nombre de Fred Weasley…- No… - dijo en susurro poniéndose pálida de pronto, Scorpius la detuvo con una mano cuando ella quiso retroceder y correr, sujetándola con fuerza miro el libro y vio los apuntes, cruzando la mirada con Lily que lo miraba angustiada, cerro el libro de golpe y tomando sus cosas con una mano, y la mano de la niña con otra, salieron de la biblioteca. Lily no podía pensar, desde pequeña, sabia que su tío Fred había muerto, pero como había luchado por el bienestar del mundo mágico, debía estar en un lugar mejor, los absorbedores eran magos que murieron horriblemente, su muerte al haber sido tan repentina y dolorosa, dejaba confundida el alma del mago que conservaba toda su magia, por el desprendimiento tan rápido de su cuerpo, al no saber de su muerte, los sentimientos de miedo y confusión inundaba su alma, hasta volverlo en ese oscuro se. Para el mundo mágico, convertirse el alma de un mago en un absorbedor era más terrible que la muerte-

- El es bueno… es como el tío George, es bueno…- dijo parándose de pronto, soltando la mano de Scorpius, parecía pálida y apoyándose en la pared, trataba de respirar-

-Oye, no es momento para que te pongas así, levántate- dijo Scorpius, tratando que ella reaccionara- vamos hay cosas que hacer…- trato de jalarla de la mano pero ella se soltó-

- el lastimo a Willo y también a la amiga de mi hermano… ¡No puede ser bueno! Si Willo no despierta, si por ser mi tío ataco a nuestros amigos-

-No es el momento, entiéndelo, eso no es tu culpa…- Lily ya no quiso escuchar mas, tapándose los oídos, quiso dejar de oír a Scorpius, el no la entendía, pero repentinamente Scorpius totalmente molesto le tomo ambas manos.-

-¡No es culpa tuya lo que tu familia haga o haya hecho!- le dijo fuertemente, sujetándola aun de ambas manos, sorprendiendo a la niña- no puedes darte el lujo de encerrarte en ti misma, el nos necesita y vamos a solucionarlo, lo vamos a recuperar y no puedo hacerlo solo.-

-¡quítale las manos de encima!- escucho Scorpius para después sentir la presión de una varita en su garganta-

-¿Albus, que haces?- pregunto Rose mirando sorprendida a su primo. Este sin hacerle caso seguía apuntando a Scorpius que también lo miraba fijamente

- ¡Déjalo ya Al!- dijo Lily percatándose de lo que estaba pasando tratando de separarlos, Al volteo un instante a verla, pero eso basto para que Scorpius desenfundara y apuntara al pecho del Gryffindor-

-Oigan chicos, creo que se están poniendo bastante molestos sin haber necesidad- intervino Oscar tratando de mediar las cosas, hasta el momento había querido permanecer callado, pero viendo lo que estaba pasando decidió intervenir.-

-No pienso bajar la varita ni un milímetro, no volverás a tocar a mi hermana-

-tampoco yo la bajare- respondió Scorpius y atino a clavar mas la varita en la túnica del chico. De pronto ambas varitas salieron volando por el aire, sorprendidos voltearon hacia el pasillo, donde un chico rubio con el cabello hacia arriba de ojos dorados y vestido con la túnica de Auror los miraba enojado. Ted Lupin acompañado de James, Jonathan y Meredith veían la escena, sorprendidos.

-Hay un club de duelo, según eh escuchado, podrían arreglar sus diferencias en ese lugar. Aunque suene extraño que lo diga, es una imprudencia levantar la varita en los pasillos de la escuela.- comento Ted de forma casual. Albus solo miraba molesto por la interrupción, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran de forma misteriosa, por su parte Scorpius permanecía callado, miro a Lily que tomada del brazo de su prima miraba hacia el joven auror, recogiendo sus cosas tomo su mochila y emprendió el camino

-Scorpius espera…- trato de decir Lily, pero Scorpius la miro y viéndola con desprecio, agrego- La verdad no se ni porque me tome la molestia, todo lo quieres arreglar llorando- y volteándose siguió su camino, dejando a la pelirroja sin palabra alguna, ante la reacción. Ella trato de seguirlo, pero fue detenida por James que con aire enojado, le dio una negativa.

-James…-

- ¡basta ya Lily…! siempre corriendo tras ese- dijo Albus, levantando su varita del suelo- Es desesperante verte como el te trata con la punta del zapato y tu pegada como chicle en su suela.

-Al… creo que…- trato de intervenir Rose pero Albus molesto contesto- Esta vez no Rose. Te queremos Lily pero siempre vas corriendo detrás de el, que te olvidas de nosotros, y nosotros corriendo detrás de ti, es una carrera que no tiene fin. Y estamos cansados.-

James no pudo encontrar mejores palabras que las que decía su hermano menor, vio la tristeza y confusión en los ojos de la pelirroja, también vio el esfuerzo que esta hacia por no llorar, el ambiente se había vuelto denso y así pasaron minutos, la pequeña pelirroja había caído en el mutismo total, sin responder nada. Oscar y Jonathan no se atrevían a hablar, Rose cruzada de brazos miraba el pasillo.

-Se te hará tarde para tus clases Lily, ven vamos yo te acompaño- rompiendo el silencio Meredith, sonreía amablemente, ofreciendo su mano a Lily que en silencio la tomo, marchándose del lugar.-

La casa de los gritos estaba tan silencio que contrastaba con su tétrico nombre. Dentro Harry Potter verificaba, cada uno de los rincones del lugar en señal de pistas, o indicios que le dijeran quien era el posible absorbedor, una ligera sospecha se debatía en su mente- acaso, el, no pudo descansar…- sacudió su cabello, alborotándolo mas que de costumbre y alejo todos sus pensamientos, miro hacia uno de los rincones y el recuerdo vivido de su profesor de pociones desangrándose en el suelo lo estremeció. Los absorbedores se crean de las almas angustiadas de los magos que murieron trágicamente y quedaron confundidas. Pero no podía ser, no Severus Snape. El siendo tan orgulloso no podría estar vagando alimentándose de la alegría de los jóvenes magos. Pero quien mas podía ser, se preguntaba Harry, recordando también cuando encontró a William Evans tirado en el suelo, con el cuerpo mojado e inconciente, aun no se recuperaba de la impresión de encontrar al joven pelirrojo. Su estomago se había contraído y un grito se ahogo en el fondo de su garganta, si uno de sus hijos hubiera sido el que estuviera en esa situación, su corazón se habría desgarrado. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en más si hubiera, la casa necesitaba ser registrada para encontrar al absorbedor fuera Severus Snape o no, este necesitaba ser liberado de cualquier forma y así liberar a los jóvenes magos atacados.

-Padrino… ¿algún rastro?- interrumpió Ted Lupin, acercándose con sigilo, observo lo concentrado que se encontraba el jefe de aurores, mientras miraba las paredes.

-Aquí tu padre me detuvo de matar a mi propio padrino sabias.-

-¿en serio… aquí? ¿Pero por que?-

-mmm digamos que yo no conocía mucho de mi pasado, nadie sabia decirme nada y entonces apareció, Lupin y Sirius… Lo demás lo has leído en los libros de historia…- termino suspirando Harry mientras miraba con nostalgia las paredes mohosas de la vieja casa, que a pesar del tiempo, aun seguía crujiendo como siempre.-

-Hay algo mas paso aquí…- dijo Ted, más que una pregunta era una afirmación-

-La única persona que murió en este lugar fue Severus Snape, lo se porque yo lo vi morir. Teddy es la única pista que tenemos sobre el absorbedor… Ese mago hizo mucho por mi, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero… es difícil pensar que aun después de muerto, no ha conseguido la paz.

-Entonces que estamos esperando para poner los hechizos correspondientes, padrino es tu trabajo, lo personal se quedara en segundo término- término diciendo con determinación en los ojos el joven Auror. Harry lo miro y recordó las palabras sensatas del padre de Ted, muchas veces veía el rostro de su viejo profesor en el hijo de este. Su semblante tomo determinación y saliendo de la casa de los gritos seguido de cerca por s ahijado se dirigieron a Hogsmoade donde desaparecieron para aparecerse en la Calle de la Hilandera…

Para liberar a un ABSORVEDOR se necesita un objeto personal, para poder hacer el encantamiento de recuperación. Un Hechizo que resulta bastante complicado.

-la tarde caía en Hogwarts y Lily paseaba por los pasillos esperando ansiosa que los alumnos de primer curso de Revenclaw y Gryffindor salieran de su clase de herbó logia con el profesor Longbothon. Había resuelto que llorar no serviría de nada para despertar a William, en eso tenia razón el brujo, pero tampoco podía estar dependiendo de sus hermanos, como le habían dicho, estaban cansados de ir corriendo siempre tras de ella, por primera vez se las arreglaría sola, si el absorbedor era su tío Fred, podría arreglárselas ya que si era igual al tío George, claro que podría hacerlo volver.

La puerta se abrió y algunos alumnos de Revenclaw salieron por la puerta, miro con cuidado cuando vio a Hugo y Yue venían juntos conversando, la pequeña oriental en cuanto la vio, corrió a abrazarla saludándola de lo más contenta, Hugo simplemente la vio.

-Hugo, necesito un favor, podemos hablar- pidió con cautela la pelirroja sabia que lo que haría no era fácil, pero Hugo siempre había sido muy apegado a ella, aunque ahora que habían entrado a la escuela se habían distanciado un poco, confiaba en que su primo la ayudaría, separándose de Yue, quien dijo que los vería luego, Lily expuso su idea-

-¿¡Estas loca!? Pretendes que robe la capa de invisibilidad del cuarto de James-

-Por favor, por favor Hugo, papa no me permite ver a William y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, quiero ver como esta y necesito la capa, tal vez pueda ayudarlo…-

-¡Lily, si tu hermano me descubre, me mata! El no le permite ni a Al usarla, además que no se muy bien donde la tiene-

-oh vamos, claro que si lo sabes, mencionaste que te fijaste donde la pone el otro día, o solamente me estabas presumiendo- atino a decir mordazmente Lily, mientras veía como su primo se ponía rojo hasta las orejas…- ¿me mentiste?-

-no claro que no, pero Lily has cambiado, ya no me cuentas nada, a ver, en serio quieres la capa para ver a William-

-bueno yo… si quiero verlo, pero… yo… Hugo no me preguntes más. ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no?- contesto tajantemente, Hugo la miro escéptico y cerrando los ojos medito un poco, resignado contesto-

-la tendrás esta noche, pero… yo iré a donde tu vallas… si no es así, no hay capa- fue determinante la respuesta del Gryffindor, Lily también lo medito un poco, bueno los dos eran primos, el tío Fred no podría hacerle daño a los hijos de sus hermanos-

-Este bien, te contare ya que estamos en el lugar… Nos vemos en la noche… consíguela por favor, es importante tenerla.-

Los aurores en los pasillos caminaban verificando que no hubiera nada anormal, alumnos y personal del colegio se retiraban preparándose para descansar, la mayoría sin saber que la cacería para atrapar al absorbedor apenas comenzaba.

Desde la casa de los gritos Harry esperaba paciente, el plan consistía, en que los aurores acorralarían al absorbedor hasta hacerlo llegar al lugar donde el se encontraba, la casa estaba ya preparada con el encantamiento liberador, el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo estaba en su sitio, Harry lo había logrado recuperar casi milagrosamente del cuarto de los menesteres a pesar que este se había quemado. Había también comprado la casa de Severus Snape y la había mantenido como el la había dejado, cuando recupero el viejo libro, lo deposito dejando la mayoría de cosas de su ex profesor en el lugar que el vivió.-

-Padrino, Heyman me reporta actividad en el gran comedor, el escuadrón A esta comenzando a actuar. ¡Si es, es el absorbedor, están comenzando con los patronus, están acorralándolo!-

-Apareció demasiado rápido- observo Harry- preparados caballeros- dijo, mirando a tres de sus experimentados Aurores, que preparados estaban esperando a que llegara el momento de actuar, una enorme Luz con forma de varios animales entro por la puerta, los patronus de algunos aurores acorralaban ya al absorbedor. Apuntando a la entrada esperaban que de un momento a otro apareciera el absorbedor, una ráfaga de viento helado se coló por la entrada secreta y ahí estaba, una silueta alta y delgada que corría detrás de los patronus deslizándose. Inmediatamente, el encantamiento se activo y una enorme barrera que cubrió el techo se formo, los aurores apuntaban con sus varitas, activando cada punto estratégico de la barrera, Harry hizo algunos movimientos y el libro de pociones se abrió, dejando salir de el, la esencia de su propietario, que inmediatamente envolvió a la silueta, concentrado Harry Ted y los demás aurores, esperaban a que la silueta comenzara a tomar la forma traslucida de su propietario, pero eso no pasaba…-

-¿Quién soy?- salio de los labios de Joan Princess mientras se removía incomoda en su cama, esto no paso inadvertido para Penny Weasley que monitoreándola desde la enfermería, observo que William también comenzaba a removerse incomodo, signos de que la liberación del absorbedor. Aguardando y poniendo encantamientos de guarda, seguía atenta a las reacciones. Madame Pomfrey a su lado también estaba lista para atenerlos en cuanto fueran liberados los alumnos.

-¿Vamos porque no cedes?- dijo Ted impaciente, el absorbedor dejo de luchar y pro un momento los presentes creyeron que había funcionado, pero después los recuerdos y la esencia de Severus Snape comenzaron a caer y una risa traviesa se escucho, el absorbedor parecía que miro a Harry, escuchándose en toda la casa una voz profunda que dijo- Este no soy yo…- Sin decir mas y bajo el desconcierto de todos el ser desapareció.-

-¡¿Por que no funciono?!- grito exasperado Harry… entrando a la oficina del director y dirigiéndose al cuadro del director Albus que sonriente y más despierto que nunca le dijo-

-Pues no tengo idea Harry-

-Tiene que ser el profesor Snape… no hay mas pistas que…-

- y porque no se preguntas a el mismo Harry- interrumpió el director Narcisus que veía con paciencia como el jefe de aurores se devanaba los sesos. Harry lo miro extrañado para preguntar como podía ser eso posible cuando fue interrumpido por la desagradable voz del cuadro de Severus Snape.-

-Tu ego no permite a rebajarte en hacerme una consulta Potter, una simple pregunta y todos tus problemas se hubieran acabado-

-Harry lo miraba aun sin entender, cuando comprendió a que se refería- ¿Es usted el absorbedor?- fue todo lo que se atrevió a preguntar, el cuadro lo miro con desprecio y moviendo su grasienta cabeza con altanería dijo-

-Lo que vine a hacer en esta vida, hecho esta, no tengo porque estar vagando ni extrañando cosas que no hice-

Y con esas palabras estaba dicho, el absorbedor no era Severus Snape, quien más podría ser, quien mas podría conocer el pasadizo de la casa de los gritos y el sauce. Sirias, Remus o aun sus padres, no podían ser, ya que el mismo los había visto juntos y acompañándolo cuando portaba el anillo de Sorvolo.-

-¡Por favor! Piensa Potter y quítate de una vez esos aires de grandeza mal infundado, quien más conocía los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts-

-Harry tratando de recordar, Ron y Hermione seguían vivos y eran los únicos que… y la verdad le cayo de golpe… metió la mano a su túnica y sintió el viejo pergamino dentro de esta recordando aquella vez en su tercer año-

— ¿Qué es?

—Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo Geor­ge, acariciando el pergamino.

—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —dijo Fred—. Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.

—De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.

— ¿Y para qué necesito un pergamino viejo? —preguntó Harry.

— ¡Un pergamino viejo! —exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor; como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente—. Explícaselo, George.-

-Tío, que ha pasado- interrumpió en el despacho Penélope con semblante angustiado- estaban con la liberación y de pronto nada… ¿Tío? –

-Harry se cubrió los ojos con las manos, lo había entendido, ya sabia porque había fallado el hechizo liberador, no había sido mal elaborado, si no que no fue para el alma indicada, ya que el absorbedor no era Severus Snape-

-el absorbedor no es Severus Snape, el absorbedor es Fred Weasley- afirmo con voz clara y seria el director Narcisus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siento mucho por no actualizar tan pronto como quisieran, trabajo cansa mente un poco y a veces llego a querer llegar a dormir, pero sacamos el capitulo adelante. Además de que las fiestas nocturnas no dejan nada bueno.

Ahmm pues como ya vieron los dos secretos han quedado resueltos. Así es, William Charles Harry Evans es el primo segundo de Lily, si es hijo de Dudley, pero aun no diré porque lleva el apellido Evans, ni que fue lo que paso.

Segundo, el absorbedor es el buen Fred Weasley, el por que también lo leerán en el -penúltimo capitulo de esta historia

Eh escrito un capitulo que me ah hecho llorar, no puedo decir donde será, pero la verdad me eh quebrado con el.

Fue mi cumple y lo celebre comprando harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte. Me la pase genial. No pude pedir más.

Nos veremos otro día entonces… ah y ya tengo el árbol genealógico que me habían pedido, lo mandare a quien me mande su dirección, para que se den una idea de los personajes que manejo.

Cáp. 16. Gred


	16. Chapter 16 Gred

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J

**Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling historia sin fin de lucro.**

**Dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar.**

**19 y 2 años después**

**Capitulo 16. GRED**

Ginny no lloro, ni grito, ni hizo expresión alguna, simplemente sentada, escuchaba las palabras que su esposo le decía, tomándola de las manos hincado frente a ella, trataba de explicarle la situación, ella escucho un gemido de Hermione que inmediatamente callo, también oyó el golpe seco que Ron le daba a la pared, volvió a sentir manos frías de de Harry y el sonido de su voz se apago.

-Ginny, Fred es el absorbedor, pero te prometo que haremos todo para liberarlo.- dijo Harry, repitiendo la frase, tratando de esperar alguna reacción de ella que rompiera el mutismo en el que se había sumergido.-

- Fred convertido en un absorbedor, esto matara a mi madre… y George, tenemos que liberarlo ya. 22 años, ya han pasado 22 años- dijo Ron algo nervioso e impaciente, Harry dejo de poner atención a Ginny y le dio la razón a su amigo, no pudiendo evitar el sentimiento de tristeza, todo este tiempo Fred sumido en la oscuridad del castillo-

-Si hubiera sabido, todos estos años, pensé que era Severus Snape, siempre espere que algo así pasara, pero nunca creí que Fred, todo este tiempo, el… todo este tiempo- balbuceo por lo bajo Harry, aun dolía recordar cuando esa pared exploto en aquella batalla y apago la vida de su cuñado.

- ¿que haremos entonces, avisaremos a la familia o trataremos este asunto nosotros?- Pregunto con duda en su voz Hermione.

- ¡No! Claro que no, hay que tratar de hacer las cosas nosotros, y darles la noticia cuando tengamos éxito- sugirió Ron- esto podría afectar demasiado a George y a nuestros padres, no es buena idea decirles-

Harry solo miro a su cuñado, por primera vez vio a Hermione no contradecir lo que Ron decía, viéndolo bien, no era tan mala idea, no tenían que preocupar a toda la familia con algo tan doloroso para ellos, podría afectar mucho a todos y provocar una conmoción en su cuñado y suegros, Tal vez Ron tenia razón, tal vez lograrían liberarlo sin hacer daño a todos. Harry volteo a ver a su esposa, como era su costumbre consultaba todas las desiciones con ella, pero lo que vio, lo inquieto. Ginny sentada en el sofá miraba a Ron, a Hermione y a el con tremendo enojo, ya no parecía contrariada, ahora lucia bastante conciente y no encontró la acostumbrada mirada de apoyo que ella le brindaba, simplemente seria los observaba con el cejo fruncido, viendo detenidamente a cada uno, el silencio que reinaba lo rompió de pronto-

- ¿Esa siempre es su manera de actuar de los tres verdad?- dijo arrastrando las palabras, se notaba el esfuerzo por contener su enojo y no explotar gritando- siempre tratando de salvar al mundo ustedes solos, haciéndose los importantes, si no es porque estoy aquí, ustedes tampoco me lo hubieran comentado.- los miro de nuevo uno a uno deteniéndose finalmente con su hermano- ¿Y qué le dirás a mama Ron? Oh si mama, por cierto, Fred todos estos años ah estado arrastrándose por los muros del castillo, convertido en un absorbedor y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Pero no te preocupes lo liberamos la semana pasada… no paso nada…

¿O se lo dirás en la cena del domingo Harry o tu Hermione? – Soltó la pequeña Weasley, haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos- ¡Somos una familia, una familia muy unida y no tienen ninguno el derecho de no informar lo que a uno de nosotros nos esta pasando! ¡George no se convirtió en cristal Ron, lo soportara! Todos vamos a traer de vuelta a Fred. Todos serán informados, ya decidirá cada quien si quiere involucrarse o no.- termino, respirando con algo de dificultad, aunque nunca lo hubiera mencionado a ninguno de los tres, su partida en busca de los horrocruxes hacia 21 años aun rondaba. Jamás Ginny había reclamado algo y por primera vez ella les echaba en cara las desiciones que estos tomaron en el pasado.

-No siempre es bueno llevar las cosas solo- ahora era Dumblendore quien hablaba a Harry- en ocasiones es bueno repartir el peso de la responsabilidad a otros.-

-Siempre llorando en cada rincón por lo que el señor oscuro te había quitado y ahora que realmente tienes algo, decides hacer las cosas como acostumbras… típico del hijo del engreído James Potter,- fue el turno del cuadro de Severus Snape para dar su opinión respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban. Con su clásico tono de odio al mencionar el nombre del padre de Harry.

-Pues si se ha decidido que se le informara a la familia, tendremos una noche muy agitada. Minnie, encárgate de que ninguno de los alumnos salga de sus casas esta noche. El colegio puede ser mas peligroso que de costumbre. No conocemos la dimensión de poder que ha alcanzado ya este absorbedor en particular –

La profesora solo dando un asentimiento con la cabeza se disponía a cumplir la petición que el director de la escuela acababa de hacerle. Lo que ella no se imaginaba es que en los pasillos dos pequeños alumnos de primer curso vagaban por los solitarios y misteriosos corredores del tenebroso colegio.

¿Lily estas segura de que es por aquí, la enfermería siento que va para otro lado, en serio ves bien?- preguntaba Hugo caminando detrás de su prima, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad que exitosamente el gryffindor pelirrojo había obtenido. James no era un erudito para eso de los escondites y Hugo lo sabia bien, ya que siempre encontraba cosas en extraños escondites cuando visitaba la casa del tío Harry, con el tiempo aprendió que su primo mayor era demasiado rebuscado y obvio.

- te estoy diciendo que si es por aquí- contesto algo nerviosa…

-ya basta, no soy tonto- dijo bruscamente Hugo, jalando de la capa de invisibilidad y dejando descubierta a Lily que inmediatamente busco el refugio nuevamente dentro de esta tentaleando a ciegas hasta que encontró el suave material-

- ¿Pero que haces Hugo, casi nos descubren? Peeves puede verme y entonces no podríamos ayudar a William-

-dijiste que lo visitaríamos y esa no es la dirección de la enfermería-

Lily solo se quedo parada, pensativa miro a su primo y le dijo-

- No vamos a la enfermería, visitaremos al tío Fred y pediremos que deje ir a William y a Joan…-

-querrás decir tío George y que tiene que ver…-

-No Hugo te eh dicho el tío Fred… así que vamos…-

-pero Lily- dijo tomándola de la mano deteniéndola- el tío Fred esta muerto… como…

Lily ya no contesto, lo jalo de la mano y siguió caminando, protegidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre…

-en el dormitorio de los alumnos de la casa de los fríos Slytherin, Scorpius daba vueltas en su cama, agitado, prendió su varita examinando los anuarios y mirando intensamente a los dos gemelos que reían sin parar haciéndose bromas entre ellos, pensativo trataba de encontrar una solución, lo mas prudente seria avisar a un profesor. Después de mucho tiempo de meditarlo se levanto dispuesto a platicar con el profesor Slurhog, por mas fastidioso que el hombre le pareciera, después de todo era su jefe de casas y debería tener alguna solución. Se levanto presuroso, y tomo su varita del buró junto a su cama y se puso su bata negra de dormir con el sello de la noble casa de Slytherin bordado a un costado, verificando que sus demás compañeros durmieran, salio con cautela del dormitorio hacia la salida de las mazmorras. Camino algunos pasillos con dirección al salón de pociones, cuando vio detenido al fantasma de gryffindor que chismorreaba con el cuadro de unos monjes. Rápidamente se escondió agachadose al inicio del corredor aprovechando que algunas de las antorchas no iluminaban el lugar.

-Hay aurores por todos lados, ningún alumno debe salir esta noche… lo escuche de labios del mismo Harry Potter- comentaba dándose aires de importancia Nick casi decapitado, mientras los dos monjes lo escuchaban impresionados.

De pronto irrumpió el sonido un arrastre de cadenas sobresaltando a Scorpius que se escondió mas, tratando de pegarse a la pared. Del extremo contrario del pasillo, apareció Peeves gritaba haciendo algarabía, seguido del Varón sanguinario quien lo perseguía furioso, el poltergueist comenzó a volar en círculos escondiéndose en el traslucido cuerpo de Nick casi decapitado quien con el alboroto quiso saber que pasaba-

¡Espíritu chocarrero, desfigurare con mi espada esa estupida sonrisa que tienes bellaco!-

-¡¡Los Slytherin, los Slytherin, nunca cooperan, nunca obedecen!! ¡Y por eso los desaparecen!- gritaba burlón, haciendo desenfundar la fantasmagórica espada el varón-

Tranquilos-quiso mediar Nick- Varón tu sabes que Peeves pues hace comentarios para molestarnos, el es así, por favor Varón, tantos siglos y aun…-

-Los slytherins siempre serán de desconfiar, aun si el Slytherin es hija de Harry Potter, desobedeció, desobedeció… y por eso el caminante se la llevo…-

-¡¿que diablos dices!?- exclamo enojado casi decapitado haciendo que su cabeza bamboleara del asombro-

-el caminante se la llevara y su roja cabellera ya no aparecerá… el la vera, la vera jajajajaj!! Y ni por ser una Potter se salvara!-

-ahora si… Varón, hágame los honores- dijo el fantasma de Gryffindor y una sonrisa maligna apareció en el grisáceo rostro del fantasma de Slytherin, siendo única señal para que el travieso poltergeist saliera corriendo del lugar.- ¡No te lo perdonare Peeves! ¡Te has metido con Harry Potter!- gritaba molesto Nick casi decapitado, haciendo segunda al Varón sanguinario emprendiendo nuevamente la persecución de Peeves y así desapareciendo por una pared hacia los pisos superiores. Aun en su escondite Scorpius analizaba incrédulo lo que acababa de escuchar, por un momento pensó lo que tenia que hacer, pero no había mucho que pensar y levantándose enfundando varita en mano se retiro su bata de dormir y con un encantamiento desilusionador la hizo provisionalmente en una capa de invisibilidad, a veces estudiar hechizos mas avanzados le ayudaba en circunstancias como esas. Se cubrió con la improvisada capa que si bien no era tan buena como la de James Potter, podría ayudarlo con algo de suerte a que los aurores no lo descubrieran y encontrar a tiempo a esa necia pelirroja. Así Scorpius Malfoy se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Hermione se tronaba los dedos mirando nerviosamente por la chimenea a que cada uno de sus cuñados fuera apareciendo, Fleur y Bill habían aparecido ya unos 5 minutos atrás y esperaban sentados en el sofá, la francesa dormitaba en el hombro de su marido, Percy que estaba de visita con sus padres fue el primero que los recibió y miraba a Harry y a Ron con suspicacia ya que estos desde que habían entrado a la madriguera solo se miraban cómplicemente e inseguros. La señor a Weasley hacia algo de alboroto en la cocina ya que se había puesto a preparar algunas bebidas para la junta de emergencia y por raro que pareciera el Sr. Weasley la ayudaba pasándole algunas tazas, desde que vio la cara de Ron, Harry y Hermione hubo algo que lo preocupo, pero como Ron dijo que no hablaría mientras no estuvieran todos reunidos, el patriarca de los Weasley no considero prudente seguir indagando. Un ruido saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos y vio aparecer por la chimenea a Charlie quien iba en camisa y calzoncillos aun con cara de adormilado y tambaleándose un poco por el estrepitoso viaje desde Rumania.

-su madre apenas iba a recibirlo cuando estampándose al salir con el, George caía al suelo junto con su adormilado hermano- Charles por favor, andar en esas fachas por la casa y poner tu enorme trasero en la entrada de la chimenea es algo fatal- dijo el gemelo al levantarse del suelo-

-Muy gracioso George y agradece que tengo un espectacular trasero que hizo que tu cara tuviera un suave aterrizaje- respondió con presunción Charlie riendo divertido mientras George solo lo miro con asco-

-que profundo Charlie- comento sonriendo Bill sentado desde el sofá- y tu George no te quejes que en parte el tiene razón-

-si como tú cara no cayó en su oloroso trasero, de ser así no tendrías esa sonrisa en la cara…-

-Basta ya muchachos- interrumpió la madre de los muchachos, con una enorme charola llena de tasas llenas de humeante potaje, seguido del Sr. Weasley que llevaba algunos pastelillos-

-Hay algo importante que Ron quiere decirnos, pues estamos todos reunidos y somos todo oídos hijo.-

Ron miro nervioso a Hermione quien le dio ánimos para hablar, dándole una sonrisa y colocándose a su lado le tomo la mano, el la miro y carraspeando titubeo- bueno… yo…-

-espera Ron, Ginny aun no llega- le recordó Harry que también sentado en uno de los sillones miraba nervioso a la chimenea- después de tomar la decisión de informar a la familia Ginny le pidió a Neville que la acompañara, diciéndole a Harry que se adelantara y preparara a la familia que ella los alcanzaría en seguida, a decir verdad Harry considero que era una mala idea, pero Neville garantizo que el la protegería y estarían de regreso inmediatamente en la madriguera en cuanto pudieran-

-Es ciegto, donde egsta Ginny, Haggy.- pregunto con curiosidad Fleur-

-ella pues… esta en…-

-oh que bueno que todos están reunidos- dijo saliendo de entre una llamarada verde de la chimenea, Ginny con semblante serio los miro a todos, Harry respiro aliviado y corrió a ayudara a salir de la chimenea, ella le acepto su mano y se incorporo- Ron quisiera ser yo la que les diga el porque estamos todos reunidos- pidió la pelirroja y Ron solo asintió aliviado, entonces Ginny saco de entre sus túnicas un marco y se la paso a Bill que ya estaba a su lado quien inmediatamente la acepto, después de un rato de mirarla y ante la expectativa de todos dijo- mmm es una bonita foto, Luna y Neville se ven muy felices pero no veo el motivo, no entiendo porque reunirnos para…-

-Oh lo siento, lo olvide- dijo Ginny y tomo rápidamente el marco, con su varita comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos de retoque, ella los solía utilizar para mejorar las fotos de los artículos del periódico-

-esta lista- termino diciendo y volvió a pasarle la foto a su hermano mayor que la tomo escéptico, Harry, Ron y Hermione no comprendían que tramaba Ginny, ni que era esa foto que ella traía pero esperaron a que Bill terminara de examinarla-

-oh jajaja…-rió de pronto Bill, señalando la foto- George saliste muy chistoso, te colaste, pero vamos Ginny, Luna no se habrá molestado por…- Ginny lo miraba seriamente y con un brillo extraño en los ojos que lo dejo mudo-

-Cual foto Bill, yo nunca eh posado con Luna y…- le arrebato molesto el marco y se quedo callado inmediatamente al mirarla-

-por Merlín- se quejo Percy- todo esto por una foto de George, mañana tengo que trabajar y todos tenemos deberes y…

- Cállate Percibal-dijo enojado el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, que miraba el conmocionado rostro de su hermano menor que aun sostenía el marco con manos temblorosas al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para abrazar a Ginny quien sin poder soportar mas cubría su rostro con sus manos ante el asombro de Harry que la veía quebrarse por primera vez-

- George miro a todos que confundidos también lo miraban a el y deteniéndose en el rostro de sus padres que esperaban expectantes y confusos dijo- ese no soy yo…-

El sonido de una taza quebrándose fue lo único que se escucho, todos dirigían su atención al patriarca de los Weasley que era quien había soltado la taza, la señora Weasley miraba aun sin entender a su esposo cuando este acudió con ella y la abrazo mirándola a la cara diciéndole- se trata de Fred…

James tumbado en su cama aun se encontraba reflexionando, aunque ya había pasado la noche sus pensamientos iban en preocupación a cierta pelirroja y el reciente ataque al amigo de Lily, a diferencia de un Muggle los problemas que un chico futuro a mago enfrentaba no tenían comparación, o eso por lo menos es lo que pensaba en ese momento el mayor de los hijos de Harry-

-¡Jajaja ya casi esta!- grito Oscar quien aun sentado en el suelo al lado de su cama cantaba de alegría- y quien dijo que esos merodeadores tenían mas audacia que yo… se le caerían los calzones del gusto a tu abuelo James…-

-¡¿quieres dormirte ya?! esta bien que quieras reproducir un nuevo mapa del merodeador, pero no es urgente- contesto Jonathan con voz somnolienta volviendo a clavar la cara en la almohada-

-¿Que no es urgente? ¿Jona… hace cuanto que no salimos, hace cuanto que no vagueamos por el castillo, buscando nuevos caminos y nuevos misterios, hace cuanto que…?-

¡Ash…! ya entendí… a ver- dijo parándose, con los cabellos despeinados en punta, a ver… mmm tal vez algún conjuro seguidor, mmm estas usando la pluma con el punto equivocado, la tinta debería ser de concentrado de murciélago… mmm déjame ver- comenzó a examinar el trazo y a corregir el pergamino, Oscar solo lo observaba con atención, James se había volteado y también comenzaba a ver lo que sus dos amigos hacían, mientras Lucas Segnus dormía placidamente, el hijo de los Diggory como era su costumbre había aplicado en el chico un encantamiento de sueño siempre que quería trabajar en secreto-

-si esta bien el concentrado, pero también hay que ayudarle a orientarlo con esencia nuestra, nosotros somos quien conocemos el castillo…- les señalo James, haciéndose un pequeño tajo en el dedo y sacando una pequeña gota de su roja sangre, murmuro algo y toco el pergamino con la varita, inmediatamente este brillo y los trazos se hicieron mas

Fuertes

-Wow, Jam Jam. Pero crees que tu abuelo haya usado su sangre, eso se ve tétrico…- Oscar le dijo preocupado, James solo sonrió y mirando satisfecho respondió-

- Sangre mágica Oz, sangre mágica-

-James- lo interrumpió Jonathan- este mapa solo esta señalando a tus familiares y…-

- en serio, a ver, déjame ver…- dijo emocionado James, mirando cada uno de los letreros que decía el nombre de sus familiares que estaban en el castillo, hasta que llego a uno de los pasillos-

- esos dos…- fue lo único que dijo y furioso se levanto, busco en su buró en un cajón secreto donde tenia la capa, dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en su interior- Oscar querías salir hoy, ¿no?…- Oscar no espero mas, y colocándose unos pantalones y una túnica corta se termino de alistar metiéndose los tenis en sus pies, Jonathan los miraba asombrado, hasta que reacciono…

- ¡James, Oscar, Mc Gonagall lo advirtió, no podemos salir, no esta noche, hay Aurores y fue orden del director, avisemos a los maestros!-

- esos dos están solos ahí afuera, con quien sabe que cosas, tienen la capa de invisibilidad, si no quieres acompañarme no te lo voy a pedir…-

- Jonathan miro a Oscar buscando apoyo, pero este salio por el dormitorio, en señal de que esperaria a James para salir de la sala, resignado tomo su túnica y su varita- tienes razón, lo que haya afuera puede atacarlos antes de que avisemos…- concluyo Jonathan, James se dio la vuelta y los dos salieron del dormitorio.

-Albus soñaba como era su costumbre con quidditch, una nueva escoba y una pelota con alas plateadas que se movía de aquí para allá, cuando una mano tapo su boca cortando su respiración, abriendo sus verdes ojos trato de enfocar a la persona quien lo apresaba, tratando también de alcanzar su varita del buró, cuando una voz conocida le pidió silencio-

- tenemos problemas Al-

Corrieron a través de los pasillos con precaución, James estaba decidido, si habría que aturdir a algún auror, estaría dispuesto, sabia que los aurores seguirían las ordenes de su padre y no lo escucharían, para cuando el pudiera hablar, tal vez el tiempo de Lily se hubiera agotado, Jonathan iluminaba los pasillos con cautela al mismo tiempo que daba a Oscar algo de iluminación para que consultara el recién creado mapa.-

Y así es como te levantas todas las mañanas- comento Oscar en tono de burla, señalando los cabellos parados de Albus-

- pues mi cabello demuestra que soy un jugador de quidditch, me queda así por el viento- se excuso Al mirándolo con desden-

-échale la culpa al viento… y cuando hueles mal es por que Grawp eructó sobre ti o un therstrall hizo sus necesidades mientras volabas…-

- ¡se quieren callar los dos!- Jonathan los miraba molesto, ganándole a James que seguía vigilando- consulta eso y dinos donde están-

-se dirigen hacia ¿el sauce?-

- ¡Expelliarmus!- grito James de repente, al cruzarse a un metro de un auror que salio por uno de los pasillos-

- protejo- susurro Jonathan al cubrir a James de un ataque que otro auror lanzo- ¡accio bota izquierda! – Convoco Albus, haciendo que el auror cayera sobre el piso, al salir volando la bota que el ojiverde con increíbles reflejos atrapo, mientras Oscar sacaba unas cuerdas de su varita que rápidamente atraparon a los aurores, para después salir corriendo-

-¡Hay que darse prisa, van a dar la alarma y pronto tendremos a un ejercito de los mejores aurores del ministerio pisándonos los talones!- ordeno James, mientras trataban de encontrar el pasillo correcto, para salir hacia el donde se encontraba el sauce boxeador-

-¡Desmaius! -Convocaron de pronto otro grupo de aurores y la varita de Jonathan salio por los aires-

-Petrificus totalus- dio en respuesta Oscar defendiendo a Jonathan quien acababa de perder la varita- con otro conjuro derrumbo algunas armaduras para hacer otra barrera- trata de seguir leyendo el mapa Jona- dijo el pelinegro dándole el mapa a su compañero

-¿todos estamos bien?- pregunto James mientras encontraban el pasillo que los dirigía hacia la salida de los patios-

-parece que los hemos perdido- dijo Al haciendo guardia-

-James… se han detenido… a unos metros del sauce…- el tono de voz de Jonathan preocupo al prefecto, sin decir mas corrieron por los pasillos hacia la salida donde encontrarían al sauce, la puerta estaba a su alcance, Lily y Hugo aun aparecían en el mapa, lo que inquietaba a James era, por que se habían detenido…-

-WOW… -grito Oscar y de un jalón detuvo la carrera de James en plena puerta del castillo-

-¿QUE DEMONIOS, ESTAS COMO ORCO O QUE?-

-Tranquilo compañero… mira- se defendió Oscar señalando el piso, aunque no lo pareciera, algo viscoso se vislumbraba en las escalera, no era el suelo firme lo que había, por extraño que pareciera, se había vuelto un pantano, a duras penas en la oscuridad se lograba ver la silueta del sauce boxeador-

-¡NOOOOO! – escucharon de pronto un grito, era la voz de Hugo pidiendo ayuda, sin pensarlo James se hecho al agua dejando a todos pasmados-

Oscar y los demás iban a seguirlo, cuando unas lianas sujetaron el brazo de James sacándolo del agua-

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- se escucho la voz enojada de Minerva Mc Gonagall, a su lado Ted Lupin sujetaba la varita donde salían las cuerdas que amarraban a James, junto a el estaba acompañado de varios Aurores y un grupo de personas, James forcejeaba de tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras e intentando volver a sumergirse al pantano…-

-¿James?- el chico dejo de forcejear al reconocer la voz de su madre quien aparecía al lado de su padre y comenzó a reconocer a las demás personas que venían, toda su familia, tíos y abuelos estaban ahí…-

-¡¡LILYYYY!!-

-HUGO…- dijo Hermione y mirando a Ron este corrió, deteniéndose justo en la entrada al ver el pantano, solo fue un instante para mirar a su mujer y lanzándole un hechizo de impulso ella aventó a su marido por los aires para que cayera cerca de donde apenas se percibía la voz del pequeño pelirrojo sin perder tiempo la castaña levanto la varita gritando- LUMUS MAXIMA- perdió por un momento a Ron de vista hasta que salio expulsado del agua y llevaba otro bulto, sin darse cuenta al correr Hermione no percibió que el pantano había desaparecido, todos sin decir nada corrieron hacia ellos, Hugo tosía tratando de respirar-

-¿¡Hugo estas bien!?- dijo Hermione abrazándolo y revisándolo, el niño seguía tosiendo, negando con la cabeza… cuando la tos seso miro a su padre jalándolo de la manga-

-la solté, la solté… perdóname papa, perdóname tío…- balbuceaba algo lloroso, mirando a Ginny dijo- se los llevo, yo trate de sujetarla, pero ella no lo soltaba…-

- ¿de que hablas Hugo?- le pregunto Harry con voz tranquilizadora pero el niño seguía negando con la cabeza-

-James…- llamo la atención Jonathan señalando el mapa- Lily no aparece en ningún lugar-

-¿donde esta Lily, Hugo?- interrumpió James saliendo detrás del grupo de adultos llamando la atención- ¿Dónde esta ella?-

-¿Qué?- Ginny miraba a ambos chicos -

-se la llevo James, a ella y a Scorpius Malfoy… se los llevo….-

-¿Quién se la llevo?- volvió a interrumpir Ginny arrodillándose para mirar a los ojos a su sobrino-

-El… no se que era, pero se parecía, era igual al tío Fred…- dijo lloriqueando un poco, su padre lo abrazo- Harry saco el mapa de sus ropas y lo revisó, Percy lo iluminaba y Ginny lo miraba con aprehensión, al igual que los demás esperaban, pero el nombre de su hija no aparecía- no esta- por fin dijo Harry después de revisar minuciosamente-

-avisare al director- interrumpió la profesora Mc Gonagall dirigiéndose al castillo-

-No- susurro Ginny, todos hicieron exclamación de angustia, la señora Weasley con aprehensión se acurruco al lado de su marido, Charlie y Percy seguían revisando el mapa y Bill junto con Fleur, trataban de reconfortar a Ginny y Harry, todos parecían que se habían sumido en la tristeza. Hasta que Ginny fue jalada del brazo y puesta de pie- por un momento pensó que había sido Harry, pero se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. George la miraba algo molesto-

-Por Merlín, basta ya, si es de Fred de quien estamos hablando, el jamás le haría daño a Lily…- dijo con determinación el gemelo…- Hugo…- se dirigió a su pequeño sobrino- quiero que me porgas atención y me digas porque salieron esta noche- el niño se enderezo un poco y todos guardaron silencio, con algo de dificultad Hugo comenzó a relatar-

-Lily quería ayudar a William y primero dijo que iríamos a visitarlo en la noche, pero luego realmente me explico que iríamos a buscar al tío Fred, aun no se como pero nos dirigíamos al sauce Boxeador, cuando apareció Scorpius y quiso detenernos, nos descubrió y jalo a Lily para regresar, pero también apareció esa extraña figura, y lo ataco a el ¡y dijo tu nombre tía!- exclamo con asombro dirigiéndose a Ginny- y después todo se hizo húmedo y estábamos en el agua, nosotros no nos hundíamos pero Scorpius si… Lily lo sujeto y los dos comenzaron a hundirse y yo tome la mano de Lily pero no podía subirla, nos hundíamos pedí ayuda después papa me sujeto y solté su mano, lo siento, se me resbalo…- termino de narrar Hugo-

-esta bien Hugo, hiciste todo lo posible por protegerla- le dijo Harry sobando su cabeza- eres muy valiente…- Hugo solo sonrió un poco, acurrucándose un poco mas en el regazo de su madre que continuaba abrazándolo- Charlie, aparece Lily en la casa de los gritos- pregunto esperanzado Harry, pero este dio una negativa, los ánimos volvieron a caer un poco, siendo George nuevamente el que actú , se dirigió rápidamente al viejo sauce boxeador quien al sentir la presencia de un extraño comenzó a manotear y a mover sus gruesas ramas-

-Inmovilus- el encantamiento salio de la varita del gemelo quien rápidamente se introdujo en el pequeño pasadizo, seguido por Ginny. Harry rápidamente reacciono y siguió a su esposa y cuñado.

-George, a donde vamos- pregunto la pelirroja-

- mira Gin, si Fred aun recuerda algo, Lily no aparecerá en el mapa del merodeador, porque el lugar donde ellos están no esta en el mapa- explico, mientras seguían caminando por el estrecho pasillo, tentaleando en las paredes hasta que su mano sintió un borde circular con la varita y sonriendo dijo- Lunático…- la pared hizo una grieta y comenzó a retroceder dejando lentamente ver una puerta. Ginny se asombro al ver ese nuevo pasadizo.-

-¡No!- se escucho dentro la aguda voz de Lily, Ginny sin esperar a que el pasadizo diera en total su entrada se introdujo por la pequeña grieta-

-¡Ginny!- llamo Harry al verla desaparecer-

-Espera Harry…-

Ginny entro al lugar, ahí Lily con los brazos extendidos le hacia frente a una silueta amorfa, Scorpius invocaba su patronus, quien se deslizaba alrededor de ellos protegiéndolos, aunque esta vez el absorbedor no cedía ni un paso diciéndole-

-apártate Ginny…-

-¡No!- grito Lily con decisión sin alejarse de Scorpius, quien se mantenía concentrado formulando su patronus.-

- El es Draco… aléjate Ginny- volvió a insistir…-

- ¡No!-

-¡GINNY! HASTE A UN LADO- grito colérico, con una fuerza impresionante, haciendo que el patronus de Scorpius se tambaleara un poco. Ginny miro la escena incrédula, vio el patronus reconociendo la forma sorprendiéndose de este, después la silueta del absorbedor tomo por un instante una forma grisácea de un adolescente-

-¡FRED…!- el absorbedor reconoció el nombre y vio a una mujer menuda de cabellos cortos en la entrada sosteniendo la varita, los dos niños voltearon y el patronus se esfumo-

-¡mama...!-

-¿Quién eres…? –

-Soy Ginny Weasley, Fred…- el absorbedor dudo… por un momento y su oscura forma se disolvió- soy tu hermana-

-¡mama!- volvió a llamar Lily y Fred volteo a mirar, en sus pocos recuerdos Ginny era una pequeña, nada que ver con la mujer que tenia en frente-

- ¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA, ESTAS CON LOS MALFOY! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA DEL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO!- grito nuevamente, dirigiéndose directo a Scorpius y Lily, quien inmediatamente puso a la pequeña pelirroja detrás de si tratando de protegerla-

-¡Expecto patronum!- un caballo plateado pateo al absorbedor alejándolo de los dos Slytherin- ¡Recuerdas mi patronus Fred…!- insistió Ginny- logre hacerlo cuando íbamos en el ED ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¡MENTIROSA!-

-¡Ginny!- grito Harry entrando junto con George, la puerta había podido abrirse lo suficiente para que ellos lograran entrar-

-oh por Merlín- interrumpió Percy junto con Bill quien se quedo con la boca abierta, Charlie, Ron y Hermione también entraban quedándose sorprendidos-

-¿Hijo están bien?- dijo entrando el señor Weasley-

-Encontraron a Lil…- interrumpió la señora Weasley, pero no completo la frase, para ella, aunque el ser estuviera cubierto de oscuridad, la silueta de su hijo era completamente reconocible para sus ojos-

-Mi Fred…- con voz quebrada la matriarca de los Weasley se acerco a la arrinconada criatura, esta se veía rodeada y confundida… por momentos la oscuridad se dispersaba pero no en su totalidad-

-¡es la oportunidad, una prenda de Fred!- dijo Harry observando que era el momento de liberar a su cuñado. Ginny corrió a abrazar a Lily quien en ese momento ya estaba fuera de peligro-

-no hemos traído nada, con la conmoción…- admitió Bill-

-que mejor que su gemelo como objeto personal- dijo por fin George y se puso a un metro del absorbedor, quien aun seguía debatiéndose en oscuridad-

-Pero es muy peligroso Fred, el liberador ocupa objetos, jamás personas- observo Hermione.-

- Improvisación es mi segundo nombre cuñada, Harry por favor, se lo debemos a Fred…-

-Pero George- dijo Percy…- no podemos perderte…

-yo aun no entiendo porque no morí cuando el se fue… tal vez esta era la razón- un hipido se escucho, la señora Weasley asentía con la cabeza, tratando de guardar las lagrimas, el Señor Weasley también lo miraba a punto de quebrarse. Por fin George hablaba de su dolor, después de tantos años, jamás lo había dicho-

-Ted, Hermione, Percy. Necesito su ayuda, ustedes conocen el hechizo- dijo Harry, Hermione dejo a Hugo al cuidado de James y Albus, que permanecían un poco retirados del lugar, por órdenes que había dado su padre.

Colocándose en los puntos estratégicos una barrera se activo como en la casa de los gritos, Harry hizo algunos movimientos complicados de varita y George Weasley comenzó a desprender esencia, poniéndolo en trance, esta empezó a envolver a la silueta. Que se removió nervioso al percibirla, estos se adentraron en su cabeza y sintió que caía hacia un precipicio que no tenía.

Ahí estaba, atrapando nomos en el jardín junto a un niño igual a el, quien con una mirada, sonriendo hicieron volar al gnomo haciéndolo girar y rieron… un chico algo regordete los saludo era Charlie que se acerco y los felicito. Había sido un tiro excelente.

La escena cambio y su madre les enseñaba a una pequeña bebe pelirroja en sus brazos, ellos la miraban sintiéndose raros. La pequeña era gorda y rara además que dormía demasiado. Demasiado aburrida para ellos

Ron pequeño lloraba, ya que un vecino le había tirado su panque de zanahoria, Bill aun adolescente los miro y ellos supieron que hacer. El niño que había molestado a Ron colgaba de un árbol, amarrado de un pie, el grito de su madre no se hizo esperar y los cuatro corrieron a esconderse.

.

La fiebre lo mantenía en cama, George lo miraba con angustia desde un rincón del cuarto, su madre llegaba con una poción que hacia que se sintiera mejor y lo arropaba.

Percy entro corriendo, gustoso mostraba dos sobres que la lechuza acababa de entregar dirigidas a George y Fred Weasley directo del colegio Hogwarts.

Hagrid los esperaba al descender del tren y en la barca el colegio Hogwarts se mostraba en todo su esplendor, el director Dumblendore sonreía diciendo incoherencias. El señor Weasley llegaba con un viejo coche de color azul turquesa a la casa, inmediatamente ambos se sentaron etusiasmados dentro y de un momento a otro, el viejo Ford Anglia surco por los cielos, su padre les sonreía feliz y ellos lo miraban asombrados.

Los dos miraban una casa, en el callejón Diagon y volvieron a mirarse cómplices, Sortilegios Weasley…

Un niño muy flacucho y de lentes acompañaba a su pequeño hermano, los dos parecían felices…

Y su nombre se vino a su mente, lo veía correr junto a Ron, pero ya no era flacucho ni pequeño, corrían por los negros pasillos, a su lado Percy desenfundaba valientemente. Un sonido ensordecedor se escucho, un dolor agudo lo atravesó y la oscuridad lo envolvió…

-¡¡FREDDDDDDD!!- fue lo ultimo que escucho. Todo era gris, no había luz ni oscuridad, el corría tratando de escapar, pedía ayuda el dolor aun lo mantenía, pero nadie lo ayudaba, vio a su familia, pero tampoco parecía oírlo, había otros como el, compañeros que tampoco lo oían, nadie lo oía, nadie lo escuchaba, ni siquiera el, ni siquiera George, el simplemente lo ignoro y el dolor se incremento, que clase de encantamiento había sido ese, otros como el también pedían ayuda, y lloraban pero nadie se escuchaba y entonces lo vio, Bellatrix Lestraenge, gris muda cargando algo, paso junto a el, lloraba amargamente, todo era gris, todo era asfixiante, caminar era lo único que le quedaba, nadie lo miraba, a veces cruzarse con alguien le daba bienestar y le ayudaban a olvidar el dolor, después todos los que eran iguales a el, comenzaron a desaparecer, los hombres encapuchados los perseguían y los hacían desaparecer, el miedo lo invadió y busco un lugar, el sauce, en el sauce ellos habían encontrado un lugar secreto, el junto a su otro igual lo habían encontrado, nadie ni siquiera el mapa del merodeador lo señalaba y por fin pudo dormir, se sentía tan cansado que durmió y un día los encapuchados desaparecieron junto con los otros… el silencio, la soledad también continuaron, así pasaron los días, los meses y quizás años, el tiempo era relativo, pero en uno de esos días grises fue cuando algo rojo apareció, al viento, su larga cabellera ondeaba, los ojos traslucidos se encontraron con los cafés y después con otros verdes y otros grises alguien lo miraba por fin… el bienestar lo invadia y queria seguir sintiendose asi.

Penny continuaba atendiendo, hacia ya unos minutos que Joan y William comenzaban a removerse, sabia que la liberación venia ya de momento a otro, cuando William dejo de moverse y Penny se sorprendió, esa no era una reacción normal, cuando se disponía a atender a William este susurro algo y de pronto abrió los ojos, respirando e incorporándose, Madame Pomfrey también lo miraba sorprendida-

-¡Penélope! Es Princess ha despertado…- reportaron de pronto desde San Mungo, la hija de Percy sonrió con satisfacción. Ignorando los extraños sucesos

-Es tiempo de despertar Gryffindor-

Fred, abrió los ojos, el conjuro termino y todos se cubrieron al resplandor que el absorbedor arrojo-

- ¡Feorge, Hipografos estas muy viejo…!- dijo con una sonrisa, George miraba nuevamente a Fred que se encontraba parado frente a el con su apariencia adolescente, no era traslucido como un fantasma pero tampoco solidó como un vivo, tampoco flotaba, seguía erguido parado de pie. Lucia exactamente igual justo como la última vez que se le vio con vida…

-¡Caramba y tu muy traslucido Gred!- con voz algo quebradiza pero con tono divertido, George contesto con dificultad. Volvió a sonreír y una lagrima de felicidad surco su rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Hola eh leído sus reviews, muy amable de su parte tomarse la molestia de opinar.

Bien, contestando algunas de las dudas que me dijeron, George esta casado con Verity, estan esperando a un bebe, por si no habian leido, o se les paso...

Desire! Feliz cumple! Ya bastante retrasado pero en fin… al fin publique…

Joan y James, falta bastante tiempo para saber que pasa con ellos. Todavía quedan 6 temporadas bueno siete aun no acabo con esta.

Gracias por quien me corrigió sobre lo de los gemelos y los años que cursaban, la verdad no me acuerdo si le agradecí, pero aun así gracias

Bueno.

Solo un capitulo mas…

Capitulo 17 Una taza fría de te

-y entonces te mandare muchas cartas Willo- dijo Lily mirando gustosa al pelirrojo que aun caminaba tomado de su mano, mientras Scorpius Malfoy los seguía sin decir palabra alguna- a ti también te mandare cartas- sonrió Lily al rubio quien simplemente levanto una ceja con expresión escéptica y siguió caminando- tu también me escribirás verdad…- pregunto sonando mas bien como una afirmación que como una petición, Scorpius no contesto nada, solo levanto una mano en señal de despedida y se separo de ellos- la pelirroja vio como el se alejaba de su lado y se perdía entre los vapores del anden alcanzando a visualizar como se detenía al lado dedos siluetas que ya lo esperaban, aunque no lo hubiera dicho Lily estaba segura de que el le escribiría.

Sintió un apretón de manos y volteo a ver a William quien le sonreía como siempre, ella simplemente añadió- ojala tu papa te deje venir a visitarnos-

-ojala que si, quisiera que lo conocieras… te va a agradar mucho y…-

-¡Harry!- escucho de pronto y William soltó la mano de Lily reconociendo el llamado, ella pudo ver como corría a unos metros y era alzado como si fuera muy ligero por un enorme y musculoso hombre que más bien parecía un gigante. Así que el enorme señor era el padre de William, a decir verdad Lily pensó que el debería parecerse a su madre, ya que a diferencia del hombre el niño parecía delicado y pequeño.

- ¡Lily!- escucho ella también de pronto reconociendo la voz de su padre quien la llamaba del lado contrario donde se encontraba su amigo, sus hermanos ya estaban reunidos junto con sus padres, Harry alcanzo a la pelirroja besándole la frente-

-sigues creciendo y hace solo unas semanas que no te veo… bienvenida a casa pequeña- dijo con emoción el pelinegro mientras su pequeña le sonreía- y que tal el viaje…-

-pues bien, hace unos momentos le decía a William que…- Lily se quedo callada ya que su padre había puesto cara muy seria al ver a la mujer que se había parado frente a ellos, la delgada anciana simplemente sonrió y acercándose mas le dijo a su padre-

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Harry Potter…-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Este es un adelanto de lo que pasara en el ultimo capitulo, nos veremos después…

Siento no escribir tanto, en verdad, pero pues a terminar lo que comenzamos y espero seguir con esto…

Gracias en verdad por sus comentarios que me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo…


	17. Chapter 17 Una tasa fria de te

Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling y Warner Brothers, historia sin fin de lucro…

Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling y Warner Brothers, historia sin fin de lucro…

Este capitulo final, esta dedicado a todos los que leyeron este Fan fic, pero en especial, a todos y cada uno de ellos que me dedicaron un tiempito para escribirme un review… los leo todos y trato de contestarles… su opinión es importante…

_19 y 2 años después…_

**Capitulo 17 Final**

**Una tasa Fría de Te.**

-¿Noooooo, con Verity, te amarraste con Verity….?- se escuchaba en el despacho del director la fuerte voz de Fred que deambulaba de un lado a otro, su traslucida figura transparentaba algunos cuadros mientras seguía caminando por todo el despacho-

- pues así casarme, casarme pues no… verdad…- decía apenado Fred, rehuyendo la mirada severa de su madre, mientras todos lo miraban divertido…- pero… yo voy a ser papa muy pronto- dijo con orgullo, Fred lo miro cómplicemente y los dos terminaron riendo, aunque fuera como un fantasma, era agradable ver el alma de Fred riéndose con su gemelo, por su parte George se veía muy rejuvenecido y tenia nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos que antes había desaparecido…-

- pero a Verity se le safa un tornillo ¿no?-

-mira Gred lo que me digas de mi mujer me entra por un oído y me sale por…-

-huy no me digas que por el otro porque veo que ha hecho acto de desaparición-

-pero no tan grande como el que hiciste tu, estos 22 años, mira que estar espantando a niñitos del colegio-

-oh, debiste ver a los Slytherin cuando lo hacia, se ponían verdes del susto…-

-esos eran los colores de sus uniformes…-

-Oh, Muy cierto Feorge-

-¡Ya basta los dos!- interrumpió la Señora Weasley- nadie a desayunado y ya es de mañana-

-pues lo dirás por George madre, ya que dada la situación yo…- su madre lo miro con tristeza- pero volviéndote a ver, estoy en el cielo…por lo menos sabes que no moriré de hambre- sonrió y su madre le devolvió la sonrisa, miro a su padre y también este sonrió complacido… alrededor todos lo miraban gustosos. Harry junto a Hermione y Ron también habían quedado callados pero se les notaba felices-

-así que por fin son Weasley, los dos- pregunto a Harry y Hermione que avergonzados asintieron- creo que mis hermanos corrieron con excelente suerte…- y acercándoseles susurro- aunque a quien pienso ponerle un altar es a Penélope, mira que casarse con Percy y vivir con el es toda una hazaña- Harry y Hermione sonrieron y Fred se retiro, había algo dentro de Harry que trataba de salir y adelantándose dijo- Fred yo en verdad, si me hubiera entregado pronto aquella ves, tu…-

-No lo digas Harry, no lo hagas ya que eso nunca te lo perdonaría- por primera vez el rostro de Fred se ponía serio- esa batalla fue la mayor aventura de mi vida… y conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no lo dudes…- termino y volteándose se reunió con George y salieron del despacho-

-¿Pero Verity Gred?-

-¿preferías que me casara con Angelina?-

-no, pues no…-

-¿entonces…?-

Así Harry miro a sus cuñados salir, aunque Fred no tuviera un cuerpo terrenal, escucharlo en su forma fantasmal, hacia que un pequeño vacío dentro de su corazón se llenara-

En la enfermería, Penélope revisaba a su paciente especial.

- seguro que estas satisfecho-

si muchas gracias Sanadora Weasley- Will sonreía retirando su plato a medio comer- la verdad es que estoy satisfecho…-

- pronto te daré de alta, solo quiero ver que no tengas algún otro síntoma, salir de un ataque de absorbedor no es nada sencillo-

-¿y el absorbedor fue liberado?-

-por supuesto y también la otra persona que estaba en tu situación ah sido liberada, aunque ahora esta en San Mungo.-dijo sonriendo y mirándolo con atención- Bueno ya pronto será la hora de visitas y tengo entendido que hay varias personas que quieren verte –

William simplemente sonrió y espero ansioso la hora de visitas, con suerte en unas momentos vería a Scorpius y Lily.

En el despacho de la Profesora Mc Gonagall cinco jóvenes esperaban nerviosos que su jefa de casas hablara, desde que habían entrado ella simplemente los observo pero no decía nada…

-Profesora, lo siento pero si no íbamos Lily…-

-y tenia que ir a rescatarla Sr. Potter, estando completamente solos en un colegio de magos llenos de docenas de profesores y aurores altamente calificados para auxiliarlos- dijo por fin, contestando a Albus… este simplemente se quedo callado-

-y tu James… o usted sr. Diggory y en lo personal Jonathan estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Enfrentarse a Aurores del ministerio.- se tomo de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo continuo- esto parece un deja vu. Ah ya estoy demasiada vieja para esto. Que mas puedo decir, Sr. Weasley espero que sea la ultima vez que se aventura por la noche en el castillo de esta forma…- Hugo inmediatamente asintió nervioso.

Los tres se quedaron expectantes, pero la profesora tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos simplemente dijo.-

-100 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno, su castigo es conseguir el doble de puntos en lo que queda esta semana y traerme esa copa de quidditch nuevamente- todos la miraron sorprendidos, James y Oscar se miraron confiados y completamente seguros, no había cosa mas fácil como esa, ah decir verdad, Oscar esperaba que Mc Gonagall los pusiera a encerar cada uno de los traseros de las armaduras o algo por el estilo- ya pueden retirarse…- ellos comenzaban a salir cuando Mc Gonagall volvió a hablar- San Mungo me ha informado que Joan Princess se reincorpora a la escuela mañana.-

-¿en verdad profesora?- pregunto emocionado Jonathan-

-porque habría de mentirle Sr. Mc Gregor, ahora vallan a desayunar que tienen muchos puntos que ganar- Los tres salieron, Albus platicaba con Jonathan y Hugo animados, mientras que Oscar simplemente observaba como James se había quedado pensativo.

Los tres acudieron al gran comedor donde los esperaba Rose y Meredith en el pasillo.

-¡Hugo! ¿Están bien?- se acerco Rose algo preocupada al grupo, su hermano simplemente asintió y ella respiro aliviada para después con tremendo enojo gritarle- ¡eres un irresponsable, mira que seguir a Lily, debiste avisar como es correcto a un profesor…!

-oh claro y que quedara como un chismoso- interrumpió Oscar a lo que Rose volteando su enojo le contesto-

-mejor como un chismoso a que lo mataran y dígame sr. Vanidad, si algo le pasaba, estaría tres metros bajo tierra pero eso si muy valiente…-

-Rose, pero no era para tanto, Hugo no iba a morir- intervino Albus…-

-¡Pero Pudo Al! PUDO…-

James y Jonathan los observaban, el segundo trato de mediar, interviniendo en la discusión, para calmar las cosas mientras entraban al comedor-

-quiere decir que el absorbedor fue liberado verdad- pregunto Meredith quedándose un poco atrás, James asintió algo confundido, por la reacción de la pelirroja- entonces Joan va a regresar…

-si, nos lo acaba de decir la profesora-

- que bueno… mediaran las cosas entonces…

-mediar… yo…- entrando James miro a Jonathan quien hablaba como Rose que caminaba ya mas calmada y hasta algo divertida mientras que Hugo, Oscar y Albus sentados ya devoraban lo que tenían en frente- tal vez si… por lo menos uno de nosotros mediara las cosas.-

-oh…- contesto la chica…

-¿estas preocupada por algo…?-

-eh yo… pues la verdad, tengo miedo - fue la franca respuesta de Meredith, sorprendiendo a James que aun parados en la entrada del comedor se miraron fijamente- sonara egoísta James, pero yo estaba tranquila cuando tu y ella no se hablaban…-confeso la Revenclaw, James simplemente dejo que continuara- cuando yo entre a primero y Rose nos presento, a mi me gustaste desde ese momento, pero tu y ella siempre estaban juntos, hasta creí que no tenia oportunidad, después paso ese incidente en el quidditch, aun no se porque dejaron de hablarse pero… para ser completamente sincera hasta agradecí que eso pasara…- Meredith agacho la cabeza sin poder sostener la mirada, ya varios alumnos los estaban observando, James se dio cuenta de eso y tomándola de la mano salieron del comedor, llevándola a uno de los pasillos, se detuvieron…- Soy una persona horrible, pero la verdad es… que me gustas mucho James…- susurro Meredith lo suficiente para que el alcanzara a escuchar, James la encaro y miro sus ojos llorosos-

-No olvido Meredith, que tu fuiste la única persona que estuvo con migo en esos momentos, y no olvido también que siempre estuviste a mi lado escuchándome pacientemente. Nunca serás Horrible…- James se callo por un momento decidido a lo que iba a hacer, tomo a Meredith por la nuca, acercándola hacia el- pero ella arriesgo su vi…- James no la dejo continuar, no quería oír lo que trataban de decirle, entonces cerro los ojos y la beso.-

-En otro de los pasillos, exactamente el que lleva a la enfermería, Scorpius y Lily caminaban en silencio, el llevaba algo de prisa ya que tenia demasiadas ganas de encontrarse despierto con William y escuchar su voz, a pesar de que Lily fuera algo problemática, que acertado el encontrar al absorbedor y el que este fuera liberado…-

-espérame Scorpius- dijo la pelirroja algo agitada- Scorpius nuevamente levanto su ceja de forma escéptica y sin decir otra cosa camino mas lento. El cuarto estaba frente a ellos, se toparon en un principio con madame Pomfrey, pero esta ni siquiera les negó el paso. Simplemente se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta, rápidamente Lily entro junto a Scorpius y ahí se encontraba, semiacostado sobre la cama, William sonreía como si acabara simplemente de levantarse y mirándolos fijamente con esos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Harry pero a la vez con ese brillo especial que solo William tenia-

-Hola, Buen día- dijo al reconocerlos, solo eso basto para que Lily corriera hacia la cama subiéndose y dándole un gran abrazo, a pesar de los reclamos que ya se veían venir de Madame Pomfrey, ante tal escena, Penny que también acababa de entrar, rió gustosa, Scorpius solo se dedico a disfrutar de la escena y devolverle la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le regalaba con Lily en brazos.

Las ultimas semanas de escuela pasaron sin mayor pena ni gloria, para Al fue fantástico ganar la copa de quidditch, tal vez mas que para una eufórica Mc Gonagall que llevaba la copa a todos lados con ella, se rumoraba que también dormía y se bañaba llevándola consigo. El gran salón lucia nuevamente los colores de Gryffindor, como habían prometido, James, Oscar, Al y una pequeña contribución de Hugo y Jonathan, consiguieron triplicar lo que poseían, además que con la llegada de Joan Princess, ella se auto impuso conseguir el mayor numero de puntos para reponer los que no junto en su ausencia. El reencuentro con James y ellos no fue emotivo, por lo menos no de parte de James, un simple saludo o eso parecía el movimiento de cabeza que este había hecho continuando su camino y sin decir mas, por su parte Oscar, la abrazo y regalándole una sonrisa siguió a James.

Jonathan se quedo parado sin decir nada, ella simplemente sonrió y continuo su camino, pero a diferencia de Oscar, el esta vez alcanzo a Joan y camino a su lado. Sabía que sus dos amigos lo entenderían.

-Oh, que maravilla y que tristeza, un año mas termina… para algunos será el fin de esta maravillosa etapa, para otros solo el principio, etapas de bello romance, amistad, nuevos conocimientos y compañerismo- así comenzaba el discurso de despedida del director Narcisus quien con una primaveral túnica blanca griega, se paseaba por el centro de el gran comedor- cuantas cosas han vivido, y cuantas cosas viviremos, reencuentros familiares, nuevas amistades y nuevos amores… o viejos amores que reiniciaran, no es cierto Minie- dijo sonriendo coquetamente a la profesora Mc Gonagall que lo miraba incrédula por lo que acababa de oír…- Bueno, creo que eso es todo, me parece… si así es, espero verlos bronceados el año próximo… yo iré a vacacionar a unas islas griegas, muy lindas por cierto, espero que Minnie te hayas animado a acompañarme, te eh comprado un bañador que te encantara y…-

-¡No lo creo Señor Director!- interrumpió molesta la profesora Mc Gonagall- y si no tienes más que decir, felices vacaciones jóvenes…- así termino el discurso de despedida entre gritos de alegría y algarabía, reunidos ya Lily, William y Scorpius caminaban hacia la salida del castillo donde el Expreso los estaba esperando. Detrás de ellos Albus junto a Michelle Sollivan y Terry Doyle los seguían de cerca. James y Joan guiaban a la casa Gryffindor ayudados de los prefectos superiores… Hugo caminaba junto a su hermana, platicando con Yue y Jonathan, mientras que Oscar conversaba con Meredith sobre los extraños lugares donde la había llevado James en las últimas citas que tenían, ahora que ya eran oficialmente pareja.

-¿Lily a donde vas? – pregunto Albus cuando ella se subía siguiendo a sus dos amigos, la pelirroja simplemente los señalo-

-No, mama dijo que nos fuéramos todos juntos como al principio-

-¡pero yo quiero ir con William!- se quejo y trato de seguirlos, pero Al la detuvo-

-es en serio Lily, son ordenes de mama- Lily iba a seguir protestando ante la insistencia de su hermano, pero con una sonrisa, William interrumpió-

- si lo dice tu mama es porque debe ser importante, no veremos en la estación para despedirnos- así, dándose la media vuelta William alcanzo a Scorpius y se metieron en el primer compartimiento que vieron, la niña resignada tomo la mano que Rose le ofrecía y buscaron un lugar junto con su hermano y primos. El Express silbo, anunciando que era tiempo de regresar a casa y cerrando sus puertas emprendió el viaje. Este fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, a las pocas horas, James alcanzo su vagón y al verificar que sus hermanos y primos estaban juntos entro en el compartimiento de a lado donde lo esperaba Oscar, Meredith y Yue, al parecer Jonathan había viajado junto con Joan y por lo tanto no iba con ellos. Por la noche, la niebla de Londres comenzaba a alcanzarlos y entonces el andén 9 y ¾ comenzaba a visualizarse, así como las caras sonrientes de los familiares que esperaban a los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts.

Lily fue despertada por Meredith quien al parecer se había cambiado de compartimiento para platicar con Rose en el camino, ya todos comenzaban a esperar su turno para bajarse del vagón, Lily vio por la ventana el tumulto de gente que se arremolinaba en el anden, presurosa trato de salir del lugar, ya que con tantas personas seria difícil encontrar a sus dos amigos. Pero su sorpresa fue grata al ver que ellos la esperaban en la salida del vagón, William como siempre con su gentil sonrisa y Scorpius algo cansado y adormilado, parecía que el también se había dormido durante el trayecto, viéndose algo molesto, a lo mejor porque lo habían despertado.

-por aquí Lily, aquí estamos-

-¡Willo!-

-que tal tu viaje, el de nosotros fue tranquilos excepto cuando a Goro se mareo y casi vomita encima de Scorpius- comento el pelirrojo con algo de pena al ver la cara de asco que hacia Scorpius al recordar el hecho tan desagradable.-

- ¿no te vomito?- pregunto Lily preocupada, pero Scorpius dio una negativa diciendo que lo había expulsado del compartimiento justo a tiempo- oh pues que bien verdad, el mío fue tranquilo, de hecho me dormí casi todo el trayecto, pero bueno… ¿ven a sus papas?-

-hay mucha gente ¿mmm que harás en vacaciones…?- dijo algo nervioso William al ver que la hora de despedirse había llegado, se puso algo triste… ella notando ese echo le tomo la mano y comenzó a decir…-

-posiblemente valla a casa de mis abuelos y salgamos a algún lugar si a papa se lo permiten y a mama también y… pues… ¡y entonces te mandare muchas cartas Willo!- dijo Lily mirando gustosa al pelirrojo que aun caminaba tomado de su mano, mientras Scorpius Malfoy los seguía sin decir palabra alguna- a ti también te mandare cartas- sonrió Lily al rubio quien simplemente levanto una ceja con expresión escéptica y siguió caminando- tu también me escribirás verdad…- pregunto sonando mas bien como una afirmación que como una petición, Scorpius no contesto nada, solo levanto una mano en señal de despedida y se separo de ellos- la pelirroja vio como el se alejaba de su lado y se perdía entre los vapores del anden alcanzando a visualizar como se detenía al lado dedos siluetas que ya lo esperaban, aunque no lo hubiera dicho, Lily estaba segura de que el le escribiría.

Sintió un apretón de manos y volteo a ver a William quien le sonreía como siempre, ella simplemente añadió- ojala tu papa te deje venir a visitarnos-

-ojala que si, quisiera que lo conocieras… te va a agradar mucho y…-

-¡Harry!- escucho de pronto y William soltó la mano de Lily reconociendo el llamado, ella pudo ver como corría a unos metros y era alzado como si fuera muy ligero por un enorme y musculoso hombre que más bien parecía un gigante. Así que ese enorme señor era el padre de William, a decir verdad Lily pensó que el debería parecerse a su madre, ya que a diferencia del hombre el niño parecía delicado y pequeño.

- ¡Lily!- escucho ella también de pronto reconociendo la voz de su padre quien la llamaba del lado contrario donde se encontraba su amigo, sus hermanos ya estaban reunidos junto con sus padres, Harry alcanzo a la pelirroja besándole la frente-

-sigues creciendo y hace solo unas semanas que no te veo… bienvenida a casa pequeña- dijo con emoción el pelinegro mientras ella le sonreía- y que tal el viaje…-

-pues bien, hace unos momentos le decía a William que…- Lily se quedo callada ya que su padre había puesto cara muy seria al ver a la mujer que se había parado frente a ellos, la delgada anciana simplemente sonrió y acercándose mas le dijo a su padre-

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Harry Potter…-

Petunia Evans, lucia a ojos de Harry mas delgada y acabada de lo que el recordaba, sus huesudas clavículas sobresalían por la abertura de su elegante abrigo perla, impecablemente peinada con su cabello platinado por las canas y su cara con arrugas, había algo en ella que lucia diferente y es que a pesar de su aspecto cancino sus ojos tenían una mirada clara que el, jamás había observado, ella reflejaba bienestar y eso lo desconcertaba.-

-te ves bien…- le comento con sonrisa jovial siendo este otro shock para Harry-

Usted también se ve muy bien- interrumpió Ginny al ver lo estático de su marido- soy Ginny Potter, es un placer conocerla señora Dursley-

-Evans, querida ahora soy Evans, pero puedes decirme tía Petunia- Ginny sonrió y miro a Harry que había quedado aun más impresionado por lo que acababa de decir la mujer-

- muchachos, saluden a la tía Petunia- dijo Ginny que por lo visto trato de mediar la situación, Albus y James se miraron algo perplejos, ya que siempre por parte de su padre nunca habían conocido a algún familiar vivo-

-Ah, mucho gusto tía Petunia, soy Albus Severus Potter Weasley- dijo Albus lo mas amable que pudo y extendió la mano, Petunia Evans le tomo la mano y lo saludo mirándolo a los ojos-

-son iguales a los de tu abuela, Charles también los heredo, pero eres muy parecido a Harry cuando tenia tu edad…- Al solo sonrió gustoso, la mujer le parecía muy agradable…-

-Hola soy James Sirius tía Petunia- ahora James era el que se le acercaba, con su aire encantador y desenfadado, se revolvió el cabello con una mano para después ofrecerle galantemente la mano, era mas alto que ella, por lo tanto tubo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo y por un momento regreso al pasado, cuando visitando a sus padres en una tarde de invierno, encontró a un joven enfundado en una extraña túnica aventando piedras a la ventana de la que había sido su habitación-

-¡Oye que le haces a mi ventana!-

-¡eh! Tu ventana- volteo mirándola, el muchacho lucia despeinado, flacucho y con unos enormes lentes que comenzaban a empañarse por el frío- ¿Qué no es la ventana del amor de mi vida?-

-¿quien?-

-¡Si la ventana de la bruja mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos!- grito el muchacho a todo pulmón. Petunia incrédula, corrió a taparle la boca violentamente- ¡Cállate! ¡Los vecinos te van a escuchar, lárgate de aquí!- después de forcejear el chico logro quitarse las manos de la mujer y sonriendo coquetamente le dijo-

-¡ah tu eres Tuney! ¡Lily me ha hablado mucho de ti! ¡Ven a mis brazos hermanita!- Petunia aterrada lo aventó, haciendo que este cayera en la nieve, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie-

-¡No te conozco y estas Loco!-

-oh es cierto- con su aire encantador y desenfadado, se revolvió el cabello con una mano para después ofrecerle galantemente la mano- ¡Soy James Potter! ¡Soy el futuro esposo de Lily y vine a desearle feliz navidad!-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pe…pero Lily va en el colegio!- grito confundida al fanfarrón que tenia en frente o eso se había convertido a sus ojos, comenzaba a enfadarle cuando una cantarina voz intervino-

- ¿¡James!? ¿que haces?- y ahí parada estaba Lily enfundada en un enorme abrigo rojo, con su cabello del mismo tono peinado en dos largas trenzas y algo sonrosada, cargando dos bolsas con lo que parecían ser plantas, el chico simplemente avanzo hacia ella y abriendo sus brazos la abrazo ante los ojos de Petunia que sorprendida observo como Lily se ponía roja hasta las orejas y olvidando su presencia, ella se acurrucaba mas con el fanfarrón tirando las bolsas que lleva baba, ante esta escena lo que el chico decía ya no le parecía tan disparatado, apenada volteo la vista hacia otro lado, alcanzando a ver como en la esquina de la calle el hijo de los Snape se daba la vuelta retirándose del lugar. -

Petunia regreso al tiempo presente y tomo la mano que se le ofrecía- te llamas igual que aquel…-

- Se refiere a mi abuelo. Si llevo su nombre y el del padrino de mi papa…- contesto James con desenfado, a ella es Lily mi hermana pequeña- detrás de Harry se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja que la miraba con algo de temor -

-hola, soy Petunia Evans- se presento la mujer y capto de inmediato la atención de la niña-

-¿Evans? ¡Usted es la abuela de Willo!- dijo emocionada, desconcertando a la tía Petunia-

-¿Harry?- lo llamo otra persona a sus espaldas, Harry volteo encontrándose cara a cara con Dudley, enorme por supuesto y tan rubio, se había convertido en un hombre muy fuerte e igual que su madre reflejaba bienestar, de la mano el pequeño William observaba en silencio, miraba a su padre y luego al padre de Lily, hasta que el segundo hablo, dirigiéndose a su familia-

-niños, el es su tío Dudley y William es su primo- dijo Harry con simpleza, William abrió sus enormes ojos incrédulo, hasta que sintió las manos de Lily tomar las suyas que emocionada gritaba un montón de cosas que el niño no entendía-

-Harry todo bien- Ron y Hermione se habían acercado al grupo, por un momento se habían separado, para recoger las maletas de Rose y Hugo que habían sigo llevadas por error en otro vagón, al ver la escena y la tensión de Harry decidieron ver que estaba pasando-

-Les parece si vamos todos por un te, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar – sugirió Hermione a lo que los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cerca de un Pub familiar que estaba fuera de la estación, William conversaba emocionado con sus nuevos primos, los que le preguntaban miles de cosas… Lily a su lado conversaba de todo lo que podrían hacer juntos ahora que se sabía que eran primos y si era posible podría visitarlo a su casa en verano, a su vez Harry observaba a sus hijos y sobrinos conviviendo con William Evans.

-Harry…- llamo algo nervioso Dudley- sentimos haberte delegado la responsabilidad del pequeño Harry sin consultarte- pauso y vio que ahora tenia la atención de todos- para nosotros es difícil aun comprender su mundo y fue una sorpresa que mi hijo heredara tus capacidades…-

-Harry aun los miraba en desconfianza y continúo callado-

-En verdad Harry, no sabia donde localizarte y lo único que pudimos hacer fue mandar una carta al colegio… quería decírtelo cuando te vimos en el andén, pero creo que no tuve el valor de pedirte ese favor tan grande-

-Pues debieron decírnoslo, no solo a mí, si no también a mi esposa, no es fácil tomar desiciones que resulten ser lo mejor para nuestra familia, me es más complicado tomar para un niño que no conoces. Todo este tiempo me pregunte si ustedes lo habían abandonado por ser como yo-

-¡No!- grito Dudley- no, eso jamás- dijo bajando la voz- no, claro que no, pero nosotros no conocemos tu mundo, solo las nociones que la tía Lily le mostró a mi madre-

-Pues tendrías que involucrarte más en la educación de tu hijo, y no depender tanto de Harry-

-Hermione…- dijo Ron, como pidiendo serenidad a su esposa quien estaba exaltada, ella conocía muy bien la historia de Harry cuando vivió con los Dursley.-

-¡Harry tuvo que apañárselas solas a su edad Ron! ¡Si tu no lo recuerdas yo si! Discúlpeme señora Dursley… perdón Evans, pero es muy egoísta y comodito de parte de ustedes ensartarle la responsabilidad a Harry, cuando eso debieron haber hecho cuando el también era un niño- Hermione estaba molesta y Petunia la miraba sorprendida mientras Dudley agachaba la mirada, Ginny le daba la razón a su cuñada y Ron simplemente la observaba, por su parte Harry comenzaba a tener un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia su amiga-

- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices Hermione, pero nuestros hijos no deben pagar por los errores del pasado- decía Ginny mirando a Petunia y dándole una palmadita de apoyo- entiendo que buscaban lo mejor para su hijo y nieto, creyendo que Harry era la mejor opción, también entiendo la vergüenza que sintieron al verlo en la estación

-yo en serio siento lo que paso, realmente no eras un desperdicio de espacio- dijo Dudley lo mas sincero que pudo, y se que no soy nadie para ensartarte semejante responsabilidad, pero Harry, en serio tenia miedo de no tomar la decisión correcta, lo eh pagado caro.- Dudley dudo pero dando un suspiro continuo- La madre de William era una bruja.- Harry se sorprendió mucho, pero continuo escuchando- me di cuanta el día que Harry nació, el parto se complico sabes y ella insistía en que la lleváramos a San Mudo o San Mungo con un Sanador, yo no lograba entender a que se referia hasta que recordé haberte escuchado a ti hablar alguna vez de ese lugar y entendí que ella pertenecía a tu mundo. Mi padre entro en cólera porque logro escucharla y nos llevo a un hospital de Londres, pero los doctores no pudieron contener la hemorragia… Y mi amada Collin murió en esa cirugía, sin que los mejores médicos lograran hacer algo- Dudley apretaba los nudillos hasta ponerlos blancos- pero el bebe estaba bien, era pelirrojo y fuerte, cuando abrió los ojos me sorprendió ver tus ojos en los de mi hijo y decidí llamarlo como tu, que alguna vez, te juro que no lo eh olvidado, el que salvaste mi vida y la de mi familia. Yo ame a ese bebe desde que me vi en sus ojos, pero mi padre parecía reacio a aceptarlo y me fui de casa, mi madre me visitaba de vez en cuando, con la convivencia con Harry me di cuenta que el era especial, sus poderes comenzaron a manifestarse desde siempre, levitaba las cosas, hacia ruidos extraños, llego a flotar el mismo ¡era extraordinario! Pero tenia que ocultarlo, no quería que a mi hijo les pasara lo mismo que a ti, le oculte la verdad a mi madre y a mi padre. Pero con el tiempo la habilidad de Harry era mas y mas notoria y no se podía controlar tan fácilmente, un día en el cumpleaños de Vernon, Harry tenia 3 años, me descuide por un momento, lo deje en la sala y yo entre a la cocina, ayudando a mama a traer la tarta, cuando oí un fuerte golpe y un quejido, los dos salimos corriendo y encontré a William tirado inconciente en medio de la sala, con una herida en la cabeza que le estaba sangrando, cerca de el, había pedazos de una copa de vino, del otro lado Vernon se preparaba para aventar otra cosa a su nieto, mi madre se interpuso y recibió el golpe en su brazo, estaba fuera de control, histérico, gritando cosas como que ningún nieto suyo seria un fenómeno, que debía desaparecer y fue cuando comenzó, el ataque le dio y mientras caía, culpaba a mi madre por su sangre maldita y su vergüenza de familia.

Esa tarde Vernon Dursley murió de un paro cardiaco, lo cremamos llevando sus cenizas al cementerio mas alejado de la ciudad, mi madre y yo juramos no usar jamás ese apellido y mi hijo tampoco lo llevaría. Por suerte el golpe que recibió no fue grave y volvió a jugar a los pocos días, desde entonces tratamos de criarlo lo mejor posible, pero la verdad es que ya no quería cometer mas errores, se que nunca hice nada para mejorar tu situación Harry, pero en verdad creo que el que el naciera con esas habilidades tal vez sea una situación de la vida para redimir los errores e injusticias que mi familia cometió con tigo.-

-Harry miro a su tía, esta tenia los ojos rojos por las lagrimas contenidas, Hermione y Ginny le pasaban un pañuelo desechable, Dudley limpiaba una lagrima que trataba de escapar, Ron lo miraba con pena y después este lo miraba a el, como preguntando que tendría que hacer-

-siento lo que te paso Dudley, y con respecto a mi el pasado ah quedado muy atrás, yo eh conversado con Will y el es un niño feliz, creo que lo has hecho bien, aunque tenia mis dudas sobre ustedes. Mira Big D- lo llamo como su apodo de adolescente, para relajar la situación, provocando una sonrisa en el fornido hombre- no puedo criar a tu hijo, pero puedo orientarte y mostrarte mi mundo que ahora también es tuyo si así lo desean- Dudley miro a su madre y asintió gustoso-

-Bueno, estaremos en contacto entonces- dijo Harry tratando de levantarse pero Petunia lo interrumpió-

-Podríamos hablar en privado Harry- Este la miro confundido, creyendo que todo lo que tenían que decirse se había dicho. Ginny se levanto y junto con Hermione, invitaron a Ron y a Dudley a dar un paseo con los chicos por Londres. Harry vio a su familia salir y se sintió nervioso, miro a la mujer que tenía en frente y esta lo miraba impaciente-

-Creo que nunca hemos tenido una conversación así verdad- dijo Petunia algo incomoda, Harry solo levanto los hombros resignado- Bueno, la verdad se que nunca fui una madre para ti, como aquel hombre lo pidió- Harry sabia que se refería a Dumblendore y decidió continuar escuchando- Yo quería decirte esto la ultima vez que nos vimos, no tuve le valor Vernon presionaba y yo tenia mis dudas… pero en verdad Harry quería decirte que te cuidaras y gracias por lo que hacías… Sabía que estarías en una situación de peligro y aun así después de lo que te habíamos hecho aun te preocupabas por nuestra seguridad-

-No tienen que agradecer tía petunia. Era algo que se debía de hacer- dijo removiéndose incomodo Harry-

-Bueno también hay algo de lo que nunca quise hablar con tigo, pero que siento que te debo-

-no me debes nada tía-

-no, claro que si, se que ya has oído hablar mucho de tu madre, pero nadie mejor que yo, que la vio nacer y creció con ella para decirte…- Harry se sorprendió mucho, ya que eso era lo que menos esperaba oír, entonces atento se arrimo mas hacia la mesa y comenzó a escuchar.

Era cierto que todo lo que había sabido de su madre era poco con la información que estaba recibiendo. Supo de sus gustos y colores favoritos, de cómo se puso triste con la muerte de su pequeño ratón mascota, también se sorprendió al saber que alguna vez ella le había correspondido los sentimientos al hijo de los Snape sin que se concretara nada, revelo que el primer beso de Lily lo había recibido de este mismo, siendo todo un desastre ya que para cuando el se animo a dárselo, existía el presuntuoso de James Potter en el corazón de la joven, le platico sobre sus padres, los abuelos de Harry y lo simple que eran, las desiciones de Lily al involucrarse en la guerra del que no debe ser nombrado y lo feliz que lucia al esperarlo. Así Harry escuchaba atento de quien había sido Lily Evans y así transcurrió la tarde, Petunia Evans hablando y Harry Potter escuchando atento lo que ella compartía. Pasaron la horas y las tasas de te que habían pedido para tomar permanecieron intactas, solo que ahora estaban frías.

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

HI, pues se termino el primer proyecto…

Avances de las nuevas temporadas……

-¿pero quien es ella? –

-quien la del cabello plateado, es Atenea Narcisus-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Van a tener un bebe? ¡A su edad, Merlín!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Te gusta Lily? porque a mi si y quiero salir con ella.-

-Pues entonces haz lo que te plazca, no necesitas mi permiso.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Porque nunca me dijeron, que tenia un hermano y que lo habían asesinado-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Haces cosas que nunca yo me hubiera animado a hacer, realmente me hubiera encantado conocerte…

0o0o0o00o00000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eres molesta, sabelotodo, aburrida, demasiado correcta y criticona, pero a pesar de todo, sabes sacar lo mejor de mi y eso me gusta…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-El tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa y ella ya no necesito que esas palabras salieran de su boca, ya que era muy claro lo que el corazón gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Se ha ido, lo siento, lo siento tanto! Tú no puedes seguirlo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

¡LO PERDIMOS, NO SOPORTARIA PERDERTE A TI TAMBIEN, POR FAVOR NO LO SIGAS! Por favor…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O

**-No puedes ayudarlo… no podemos hacer nada por esa criatura… -**

**-¡Claro que puedo! Ahora todo será diferente…-**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0


End file.
